Angel Prophecies
by Draegyn
Summary: The Prince of the Rose has been born, eight Scouts stand with him and Guardians of Earth's magic possess unheard of power. The time of prophecy has come and with it the final ShadowWar
1. Default Chapter: Prologue

I don't own Sailor Moon, etc, etc.Warning: there are two poems (the prophecies) in here and since I'm not a poet please be tolerant of their shortcomings. Hope you enjoy.

********************

Nine worlds in all but soon only one,

A darkness will thrive and the worlds overrun.

The third world alone will endure the war,

Surviving alone through centuries and more.

But the Shadows survive and will threaten again

Until Earth's Heir frees the Shadow Bane.

The Prince of the Rose alone can entreat

The aid of the angels for darkness defeat.

And flourish again will the worlds, all nine

When Earth's Heir discovers the power divine.

Prince Endymion scowled as he paced in the chamber adjoining the throne room.He ignored Mars' glare as he completed another circuit of the room.

"Why is it taking so long?" he growled

"If you would stop counting every passing second it might not seem so bad Highness" Sailor Mars growled back at him.

He continued to ignore her and began another round of pacing._I should be more patient but I can't understand how she does it.We've lost contact with the planets beyond the asteroid belt over a fortnight ago and Mars and Venus three days later.The Guard hasn't contacted me in a week and I'm afraid that I've been called to attend father because of the__ rumours__ that Mercury has lost contact with us.It's as if the__ prophesised__ Shadows have finally come-_

"You shouldn't be so worried Endy," Sailor Jupiter said from behind him.

Endymion whirled to face her and raised one eyebrow."Oh?" he asked sharply, "It's as if the other planets have disappeared and the Guard along with them.I'm not supposed to worry because?"

"Highness the Guard are formidable warriors... for men.They are almost as good as the Scouts.There is probably some kind of cosmic storm that has nullified the System's communications.Kunzite has probably already led the others to the Belt's Space Station and assigned Zoicyte to correcting the problem." Mars explained levelly, obviously restraining her temper.

Endymion relaxed for a moment considering the words of the Martian Scout._Maybe she's right it's not impossible after all, the four of them have accomplished harder tasks.__Hmph__, Zoi would snicker to hear Mars talk about her as if she's male.Jupiter's obviously kept her word to Nephrite that she wouldn't tell anyone.Thank the goddess it wasn't Venus who found out, the secret would have been around the court in no time and Zoicyte would be discharged from the Guard, maybe even branded in punishment.That's the first thing I'm going to fix when I become king, the male only rule for the Guard is just idiocy.But if Mars is so sure then why is she so edgy?_

He was about to ask what was wrong when Jupiter spoke again.

"Yeah Endy.In a few hours we'll have Jadeite's ugly mug on the com screen telling us it was just some dust in the circuits and Nephrite in the background saying he could have told us that a week ago because it was written in the stars." the tall scout in green stopped for a moment and grinned broadly before continuing, "If you ask me it's a bloody good thing that they've all gone off for a while.Things were getting really icy between Venus and Zoi.I wonder what it is about Zoicyte that rubs Venus the wrong way.You'd almost think that the Scout of Love was in competition with the Unicorn General for something but what on Earth could it be?"

Endymion rolled his eyes, he knew that Sailor Jupiter was very well aware of the affair between Zoicyte and Kunzite and the whole court knew that Venus had a thing for the aloof Dragon General.He ignored her dig and turned back to Sailor Mars.

"Do you agree Mars?" he asked intently and as she opened her mouth he added, "As Sailor Mars, seer and priestess of the Eternal Flame, do you honestly think that everything's going to be all right?"

She closed her mouth and stared into space for a moment before answering, "The path has been set and events will proceed as they must."

Endymion's expression didn't change but Jupiter paled and breath hissed between her teeth. 

"Goddess, Mars, you're starting to freak me out.Next you'll be telling us that the time of the prophecy has come and that the Shadows have destroyed all the planets except for Terra..." her voice trailed off under Mars' steady stare and she shook herself when she started to get goose bumps."Oh for Thunder's sake.If the Shadows have come they wouldn't have left Terra until last.After all if Earth survives then the Shadows can be destroyed and they'd want to get it out of the way."

"Unless they wanted to make sure they had no distractions," Mars replied implacably.

"What happened to 'everything'll be OK?'Eh Mars?" Endymion retorted dryly.

The Martian Scout's lips twisted wryly and she shot back, "You wouldn't listen to me when I tried to soothe you and you complain when I tell you the truth.There is no pleasing you Prince Endymion.Highness, whatever has begun cannot be stopped now, it must be played out.Trust in Sailor Pluto to guide events to their proper conclusion, for there is naught else we can do."

"I thank you for your confidence in my abilities Sailor Mars and I pray that it is not misplaced." a tall, dark scout in black stood in the doorway to the throne room and spoke softly, though clearly,"Highness, his Majesty requests you attend him now."

Endymion nodded and followed her as she returned to the throne room.The large room was usually crowed whenever court was in session and that day was no exception.Nobles and courtiers milled around but opened a corridor towards the raised dais on which the throne was placed when they noticed the enigmatic Scout for Pluto followed by the Prince.He felt rather than saw Mars and Jupiter fall into step behind him and he considered their words as he strode towards the throne.

_The prophecy, I've always thought it to be just a bad poem.When I was younger all it meant was that I would have a lot of pretty women guarding me but now that I've outgrown my adolescent hormones I find that it's not the bonus I used to believe.Between the Guard and the Scouts I have three people guarding me every minute of the day, I never get time to be alone.And if the Shadows are rising then people are going to expect miracles from me just because I'm the__ Terran__ prince, the Heir to Earth.They're going to claim I'm the Rose Prince and then they'll hang me when I can't pull the 'power divine' out of my pocket._

_If the shadows have come and if they are leaving Terra until last.Mars said that it might be because they want to manage Terra with no distractions,could that be because of the Moon?Our Strange, mysterious and beautiful moon?There are legends of the Moon that go back centuries and Sailor Mercury always states that there's something up there that confuses her readings.It's the only moon in the solar system that hasn't been explored, it's the only moon that hasn't been named._

He noted those thoughts for later consideration and turned his attention to the figure on the throne.Endymion reached the foot of the dais and stepped up.Jupiter and Mars remained below bowing briefly, where a courtier would kneel, before joining their fellow Scouts who flanked the dais while he approached his father.Two steps below the throne Endymion stopped and bowed respectfully.His father motioned for him to stand next to him.Taking his place at his father-King's right hand Endymion noticed the court's restlessness._What on Earth is going on?_

The crowd began murmuring and movement could be seen at the back.

The King drew his son's attention with a quick tap on the elbow and whispered softly "The Guard has returned and demanded an audience.They insisted that it be in public and refused to report beforehand." 

Endymion kept his confusion and worry from his expression by way of experience._What is Kunzite up to?Does he want to start a panic?Then again maybe he has good news... but if so why didn't he tell Father before?_

The crowd suddenly parted and five figures strode through pathway that had been cleared.Endymion breathed a sigh of relief when he confirmed that the first four were indeed his Guard but something about them made him wary.He saw the Scouts below him moving suspiciously and examined the newcomers a second time_.They've changed, their uniforms are the wrong__ colour__ but that's not all.They've always been dangerous but before they hid it to keep from frightening people, now it's more like they're trying to rub our noses in it... but why?The Scouts sense it too, something's not right_.

Endymion watched as the four generals halted a few steps from the dais but did not kneel.He did not need to turn to know that his father was frowning besides him.Before the King could speak Kunzite began.

"Hail Majesty," mutterings could be heard at the general's derisive tone but the speaker ignored them, "You commanded us to investigate the silence of the other worlds,"

_Worlds, Kunzite?When have you ever called the other planets anything other than planets or insignificant balls of dirt?_

"But our involvement was not necessary to determine that the Time of Prophecy is upon us.After all has not the Prince of the Rose lived these twenty-seven years past?"

Kunzite stopped and Jadeite continued, "Is not the current Guard the most powerful such assemblage recorded?"

_Goddess Jade, your humility under whelms me_

"For the first time in two millennia has not the role of Saturnian Scout been assigned?" the smallest general continued.

_She's only been Saturn for two months Zoi_.

"You had the chance to prepare, O King, but you idled it away, now the time of the Shadows has come.Eight worlds have fallen and Earth will be no different, thus it is written in the stars." as Nephrite finished the King lurched to his feet.

Endymion didn't hear what his father roared, he had glanced at Sailor Pluto by accident and her expression had caught his attention._I've never seen her so sad... I haven't seen her display that much of any emotion since I was a child.What does she know?_As he examined her face her eyes met his and he almost flinched at the sorrow in them.A sudden scream of rage from the foot of the dais called the prince back to reality.

He turned to find Sailors Mercury, Venus and Neptune trying to restrain Sailor Uranus and Mars and Saturn performing the same duty for Jupiter, the two Scouts enraged by the site of something in the crowd.He looked back to the generals and saw that the fifth figure had revealed herself.Her long red hair was unmistakable as was the viciousness on her face.

_Beryl?You haven't changed in the six years since Father exiled you.What are you doing here now?You must__ realise__ that none of the Scouts will tolerate your presence.You betrayed them, you defiled the appointment of Sailor Terra... you tried to kill me._

At that moment the woman turned on the prince, forgetting the King, "Well Endymion, we meet again.I don't suppose you've reconsidered my proposal?Marry me and we'll rule the Solar System... what's left of it, together."

"NO!" he spat out in disgust without thinking.

Her eyes narrowed and she smiled cruelly, "So be it!Kunzite, attack,"

Endymion's eyes widened in horror as the general motioned for his fellows to follow him as he launched himself towards the dais.He watched as the Scouts fell back in shock and as Nephrite impaled Jupiter on his sword.For a moment the general paused his face white as he looked at the woman dying before him then it twisted in pain.Jupiter had grabbed the sword that pierced her in both hands and called down lightning.A tear shocked the prince by rolling down his cheek._It's been years since I've cried but then I've haven't felt the need of it in years either.Nephrite__ suicided__, I'm sure of it.He knew Jupiter's power, he would have known to withdraw or release the sword immediately but he didn't.I always knew that he cared more for her than he would admit, he would never have done such a thing willingly.Somehow Beryl's controlling them but how?And how do I free them?_

The prince drew his sword and stood in front of his father, joined by Sailor Pluto.He scanned the court but could see no one other than the generals or Beryl who might pose a threat._Why would they attack alone?It's suicide!_Kunzite and Zoicyte were fighting side by side, somehow managing to keep the furious Scouts from passing them.Jadeite opposed the arriving guards and in the melee no one noticed Beryl malicious chant.Endymion's eyes snapped to her as she shrieked and from out of her open mouth boiled dozens of Shadows.

Endymion growled in fury._You… witch!All right you want it to be the Time of Prophecy?So be it, I'll give you Rose Prince!_Until then his ability to create roses out of thin air had just been an amusement, a source of good-natured ribbing from the Scouts and Guard about the prophecy.At that moment it became more.Six years before the officeholder of Sailor Terra had disgraced her post and been stripped of her power, leaving the position empty.In six years no woman or girl had claimed the power of Earth and watching as the traitor brought forth ruin the Terran Prince took that power for his own.

The steel tipped rose ripped through the sorceress' shields, lodging itself in her throat and halting the flow of Shadows.Beryl's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in rage as she clawed the rose from her throat but the damage had been done.No new flood of Shadows began and the Scouts began to take a toll on those existing.Endymion watched as Jadeite fell in a wall of flame sent by Mars and saw her fall in turn when overwhelmed by Shadows.Even as he sent more of his deadly roses into the fray the prince saw Mercury cut down by Kunzite as Zoicyte was entombed within a pillar of ice.

Only Venus and Pluto remained of the Scouts and the guards finished shepherding the panicked civilians out of the court and turned their energy to the Shadows.Venus stepped in front of Kunzite, holding her bleeding side with one hand, the Love-me chain in the other and a pleading expression on her face.

_Oh Venus he won't step aside for you, no matter what you might have wanted he was never yours to sway.Now that Zoi's dead there'll be no stopping him until he joins her._

Shadows began to dive at Pluto and the King and Endymion slashed at them.As the last was felled the prince was hurled to the side.He watched from a few metres away, dazed from his fall, as Kunzite approached his father and Pluto.He watched Pluto turn to the King, he watched his father kiss her long and lingeringly and he watched as she stepped aside and let Kunzite run the King through.For a moment he drowned in darkness and returned to consciousness to find himself being held up by Kunzite.A shrill voice in the background registered as Beryl's but the words didn't sink in as he stared into Kunzite's eyes.

_You're my friend.I don't know what she's done to you but I know it's not you who wish this.I forgive you._

As the Dragon General pierced the prince's heart, Endymion could read his friend's eyes.As clearly as if he'd spoken the words aloud Kunzite's eyes replied, "You may forgive me but I never will."

He was released abruptly and hit the floor hard.Darkness crept into his vision, time seemingly slowing down.He stared at the ceiling of the chamber as his consciousness faded and saw a large gap where stone should have been.Through it could be seen Terra's moon, shining brightly._Strange, I always though that you'd save us.Why didn't you?That was his last thought as his being was engulfed in white light._

***

When bonds of soul defeat the Wall of the Ban,

When protectors are full eight and strong four,

When immortality is sacrificed yet never lost,

Then heralded prophecy has begun.

When those of terrestrial beginnings become beings of heaven,

When redemption is found for unforgivable acts,

When oath of silver is stronger than oath of steel,

Then a Shadowy future is not ensured.

When death retreats of the Reaper's free will,

When Gold dances to Silver's beat,

When the Earth revolves around the Moon,

Then will the host be free once more.

Serenity the twelfth, Queen of the Moon watched her daughter from the entrance to the scrying room.The princess, named Serenity after her mother but known about their realm as Serena, watched the silver pool intently, whatever images her magic had called to its crystal surface holding her focus like glue.Serenity held back her tears as her daughter flinched at something she had scried.The time she had prayed would never come had arrived and with it the imminent loss of her daughter.A loss she had expected ever since Serena's magic had somehow pierced the Wall of the Ban allowing her to see into the universe beyond.An event that was the first herald that the Time of Prophecy had begun.

Serenity drew in a ragged breath and the princess' head whirled to face her.Crystalline tears poured down her face and her anguish shone forth from her eyes.

"Beryl returned to Earth and released the Shadows into the Earth King's court.The Guard has been enslaved and fights at her bidding.The Scouts are battling but their numbers are falling, and the prince stands as his father's shield" the young woman's voice was steady but her mother heard her pain and fear.

Serenity stepped into the room and moved beside her child.She looked into the silver pool but the magical aid, so dependable when she farsaw her own realm, would never reveal the universe beyond the Wall to any but her daughter.She reached to her throat where a small crystal hung from a golden chain.With an expert twist the crystal fell from the chain and into her palm.She handed the crystal to her daughter and commanded, "Show me."

Serena gathered the crystal from her mother's hand and lightly held it over the still waters of the scrying pool.The crystal lit up with radiance and as the princess lowered it into the clear liquid the cool light spread into the water around it.The light faded and revealed a scene from the Queen's own nightmares as unspeakable evil caused devastation among defenceless souls.

The image displayed the heartrending scene in full detail.The Earth's strongest warriors fighting with its enemy.The greatest warriors in the solar system falling before the wave of darkness.A woman cruelly spurring the Shadows onwards.Serenity focused on the figure she recognised as Beryl, the disgraced Sailor Terra, from her daughter's description.From the woman's open mouth the horde of Shadows poured and instead of weakening their conduit they strengthened her. 

"Metallia." Serenity's voice was flat, devoid of emotion.

Her daughter looked at her with wide eyes and a strong hand rested itself reassuringly on her shoulder.The Queen turned to see the sad face of Michael, the first of her protectors.Behind him were his sword-mates, Rafael, his wife Gabriel and Liriel, daughter of Uriel who had died trying to save the King from Metallia. The four of them served as her guards and advisors and Michael had become much more.When Metallia had attacked them, eons before by the reckoning of the planets, Serenity's husband, Serena's father, had died attempting to halt her legions of Shadows.He was unsuccessful but had done enough that his wife was able to lock Metallia and her minions away from the true universe but it was at a cost.

When the war was over the Lunari found that they too had been separated from the universe and the worlds they loved by a barrier they called the Wall of the Ban.The only hope they had of ever rejoining the outside universe was a prophecy the Queen had uttered as she had collapsed in grief.Michael had been her protector and then her lover, a father to her young daughter.While millennia had passed in the outside universe the Lunari remained unchanging, births and deaths almost forgotten events.Until twenty-seven years ago and then time gained meaning once more.

For the first time since the Shadow War a Lunarian's othersight pierced the Wall.Princess Serenity, who had remained a child throughout the ages, witnessed the birth of the son of the Terran King.In the years following she shared in the growth of the infant as he changed from a child into a warrior.She laughed with him as his friendships grew, she hurt with him as he was betrayed and she aged.Slowly, to be sure, but definitely the eternal nine-year-old girl changed and developed into an adult.

Now the price for that miracle would be demanded.Her protectors joined her in ringing the scrying pool and watching the bloodshed that was occurring on the planet below them.A woman in a uniform Serenity recognised as being derived from that of the Venusian avatar of millennia ago fought with a pale haired warrior.

"That's Sailor Venus, right Princess?" Liriel asked as she examined the scene.

Serena's eyes flicked over the two figures quickly and she nodded absently, "Yes, Venus became a Scout five years ago and is the unofficial leader of the inner Scouts.The man fighting her is Kunzite, the Dragon General, the prince's best friend."The young woman's eyes returned to another group of figures surrounded by Shadows.

Her mother saw the three figures battling their attacks valiantly and identified the Prince and King of Earth and the Scout of Pluto.She watched as the Prince was hurled aside and Kunzite stalked the King.She saw realisation seep into the King's eyes as he kissed Sailor Pluto and accepted the blow that killed him.Beside her Serenity felt Michael press closer and saw Liriel doing the same to Serena as they witnessed the confrontation between the Prince of Earth and his General.

Michael murmured, "I remember the day you had Serena show us the oath taking of the Guard.The one with the ponytail-"

"Zoicyte." Serena whispered.

"- Zoicyte looked so proud and so nervous,"

"Jadeite looked like he was about to choke through most of the ceremony," Raphael added.

"I'll wager he thought they were having a fine joke on the King when Zoicyte was sworn in as the fourth 'man'," Gabriel's voice was soft.

"'Is not the current Guard the most powerful such assemblage recorded?'" Serena murmured.

"What was that Princess?" Liriel asked

"I think that might have been what Jadeite said at the start of this, the Guard has never been stronger."

"Full eight and strong four... but what does the full eight stand for?" Michael muttered.

"Eight Scouts since Saturn appeared, never nine again because of Beryl and - ENDYMION!" 

The princess' shriek drew everyone's attention back to the battle and they saw Kunzite's sword sheathing itself in the Endymion's flesh.Even as he dropped the prince's body he turned and awaited the blow from the Garnet Staff of Sailor Pluto.

Serena was sobbing and as the last General died she turned to her mother, "He thought we would save them,the last thing he asked was why didn't we help them.Mama we have to stop this, we can't just sit by and let it happen."

"Rena there's no sound, there's never anything but images in scrying, and even if there were there is no way that we can help" Raphael argued

"I heardhim.Mama, you know what to do!"

"Little One are you sure?" Serenity whispered.

"Do it Mama," the princess, a girl no more, ordered.

In sudden resolution Serenity placed her hand over her daughter's where it held the crystal in the water.Her fingers laced with her daughter's and as her skin touched the cool surface of the crystal Serenity summoned the full power of the Imperium Silver Crystal and channelled it through her daughter.She felt her protectors' panic as her body and that of her daughter slumped as she used her daughter's link with the Earth to send their spirits to the battleground.

The courtroom was engulfed in silver light as Queen and Princess manifested themselves as a single shining form, sharing their strength to face Beryl.Serenity opened their conjured eyes and took in the scene before her.Sailor Pluto alone remained standing, facing off against the witch who had conjured the Shadows forth.The bodies of the Scouts, King, generals and many civilians littered the ground.Serenity felt her daughter's grief as her eyes passed over the form of the dead prince lying beside that of his general.The howling of Shadows informed mother and daughter that the rampage of Darkness continued, wreaking havoc on the planet and causing a chaos that would take humanity centuries to correct.

Women's voices reached the ears of Queen and daughter and they turned back to where the remaining combatants faced off.

"So Pluto, you have decided to join me?After what you and those pathetic excuses for Scouts forced me to endure, what you stole from me, you expect me to forgive?Maybe I will, the thought of seeing the enigmatic Sailor Pluto, acknowledged leman of the weak Terran King, bowing down before my mistress positively excites." Beryl's voice cut through the air, insanity clawing at the edges.

_*she's mad!**she's not Metallia to call upon shadows at will, even with the aid of the Queen of Darkness herself the girl's grip on reality will fade, leaving her nothing more than a shell**a shell Metallia could fill?**...yes**that'll free her... the Earthlings... the universe, we were right Mama, we have no other choice**I know little one but I had hoped...**so had I Mama*_The mental exchange occurred in less than a second and Serenity turned her concentration to Pluto's answer.

"Do not delude yourself Beryl.What I have done here today was necessary and is not something you will thank me for in times to come."

"Hah!Earth's Heir is dead and soon so will be the rest of the planet!"

Pluto stared at the woman impassively and before the enraged witch could continue Serenity stepped into sight.She watched with amusement as Pluto's eyes widened and the tall dark scout knelt as she approached.Serenity stopped before the last Scout and her intangible hand slid through the woman's green-black hair moving the strands as if a breeze were playing with them.Pluto looked up, Serenity conveyed her understanding in a glance and watched as some of the guilt in the woman's eyes faded.

Seeing this Serenity turned to the madwoman who stared at her open mouthed and asked softly, "Child, I wonder where you intend to rule.For if you kill this world as you have the others in this star system what is there left?"

The woman regained her composure and sneered but both mother and daughter sensed her discomfort.

"Left?You of all people need to ask that?Left is you, your people, your realm, and your power.With the planets dead you are doomed,"

"Child, are you aware of how many of those words are yours?How much of what you think is actually Metallia?"

"You speak nonsense!I am Queen Beryl, ruler of the solar system and soon to be mistress of the universe-"

"No Child, you are a pawn," Serenity's voice was suddenly implacable as she continued, "You are alone now, those you enslaved have found freedom in death, your Shadows will soon be banished back to the realm they came from and you will join them.Your personality is eroding from your tampering with forces beyond your comprehension.Metallia is encroaching on your mind and will take it and your body for her own.I pity thee, Child, for the fate you have brought upon yourself."

The woman's face twisted and she lunged at Serenity's ghostly shape.Serenity moved in front of Sailor Pluto, to shield her, and called forth the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal.Darkness was met with light and two titanic forces battled for supremacy.Serenity felt her daughter straining to hold the link, felt the girl's strength fading and felt the bond harden with her daughter's life force.Serenity accepted the knowledge of her daughter's initiation of the spell that was the reason their bloodline ruled.In a time of great need a woman of the royal bloodline could convert her energy into magical strength but only at the cost of her life, the rush of power that her daughter sent her foretold the girl's death.

Anger and grief at the cruel hand fate had dealt her daughter strengthened the Queen for a moment and for the merest instant calm reigned as the two powers matched each other exactly and cancelled each other out.In that moment the joined minds of Queen and Princess faced their opponent and saw her clearly.The red head's personality was overshadowed by another, darker mind, one which knew the Queen of old.

"Full circle Serenity, now you will know the torment I have endured over the ages as I strip you of everything you ever cared for.The Imperium Silver Crystal, your throne, everything will be mine for the hell you trapped me in." Metallia hissed, twisting the voice of host.

"If have done nothing to you that you have not done to me Metallia.You were imprisoned with your people and so was I-"

"But you are free now, but I will be soon and then you will know pain."

"Free?No not yet, you have no idea of the cost I must pay for my interference here."

"It is not enough!I will force you to watch as I give your daughter to my Shadows-"

Grief and rage returned to Serenity, her vision reddened but her daughter's calm presence forced the darkness back.

"You understand nothing, not me nor my daughter nor even yourself.You will fail"with that Serenity broke the instant of stalemate, withdrawing to force Metallia and Beryl to lose their balance and then striking harder.She fought with determination and even as Metallia rallied four more presences joined Serenity through her daughter.The Lunarian Queen recognised her protectors and felt their wordless support.Together they struck a last time and even as Michael and the others returned to their bodies on the moon Metallia retreated and Beryl fell.

For a time Serenity did nothing more than exist, holding her daughter's soul close to her own knowing their time remaining together was to be short.It was Serena who came back to herself first and at her urging Serenity returned her attention to the ruin courtroom.Sailor Pluto stood before her deferentially, patiently awaiting Serenity's attention.Seeing her standing there, restraining herself from prostrating herself, Serenity smiled sadly.

"You have no reason to hold me in so much awe Sailor Pluto,"

"Who you are, your wisdom, what you have done in the past, what you have accomplished here, they are all reasons for me to hold you in reverence-"

"What I've done is not enough and we both know that or you wouldn't have allowed events to proceed as they have.Metallia is not vanquished and though she'll never find another tool as perfect for her needs as Beryl there will be others.That is why I have not finished here yet, but you already know that."

Pluto smiled and shrugged, slightly chagrined.Serenity returned the smile and called upon her power yet again.She felt her daughter's strength nearing its end but she still had time.Together they searched out the departed souls of the Scouts, gathering them together.Serenity felt her daughter's excitement as they located Endymion's soul and rejoined him with his guards.Together mother and daughter cast the souls forward,beginning a cycle of reincarnation that would end when they were born to a time when they would be needed again.

Serenity sighed as she relaxed her hold on the threads of magic but did not release them.

"I have done all I can but even so it will not be enough.I have sent them into the future to be reincarnated but more is required, someone must endure eons so that they may awaken the defenders when they are needed.Guardian of the Time Gate are you prepared to spend what may be as long as ten thousand years alone to await the return of the Shadows and prepare the Prince of the Rose?"

"He is the world's only hope and my prince but more than that he is the son of my King and for him alone I would endure a fate a thousand time harsher."

"I pray that the task you have does not prove to be as difficult as that and more but I fear that the next time I meet you will understand the true burden of time.My blessings child of Chronos, 'til next we meet."

The dark Scout nodded and saluted, hand to her heart before disappearing to what the Queen knew would be a long and lonely vigil at the Gate of Time.

Serenity sighed soundlessly and briefly glance around the devastated throne room.The destruction and loss of life had been massive.If the rest of the Terran palace was in a similar state then it would probably have to be abandoned.As she inspected the chamber something nagged at her subconscious, demanding attention.She frowned but it was her daughter that understood first.

_*Mama, Beryl's body, it's not breathing**Surely not- oh!**I can't feel her spirit either**reach out as far as you can, we must find her, she's too dangerous to allow to run loose.The price we must pay for the day's work is enormous and I will not have her make it all for nothing*_

Both mother and daughter reached out into the aether once more desperately searching for the spirit of the dead sorceress.Serenity strained with all her strength but withdrew as she felt her daughter start to fade.

_*cease Little One, we will not find her**but she has nothing to stop her from possessing some innocent**it is too late, I believe she__ travelled__ with your prince and his protectors into the future**the future?! But with her there they won't stand a chance**I know**How could she?**at one time she too was a Scout, I believe she disguised herself with Metallia's help when we gathered the Scouts.I think she may have joined the other souls we sent forward without us knowing**the prince, his Scouts, they can't fight the Shadows if it is Beryl who calls them.**I know Little One Metallia will never find a better host than a Scout stripped of her power**Mama we cannot let things end like this**how should we change it?I cannot even warn Pluto and as you fade my influence on Earth does as well**what about me?Why don't you send me to the future to help them?**... even you cannot change the odds, especially you.As long as our people are trapped behind the Wall of the Ban you will never have full power anywhere except on the Moon.If you were reborn then you would be confined to a human form, bound-**I know mama but if I can help them..**you would risk the perils of a mortal death rather than the ascension you will otherwise gain this day?**gladly*_

Serenity suddenly threw back her ghostly head and keened, sorrowing at the loss that was greater than she had expected.The ethereal sound reverberated through the room and spread to the planet beyond.For several moments the wail of heartrending grief was heard across the battered planet, expressing the heartache that all of the surviving Earthlings experienced.It was her daughter's shock that briefly stabbed into her mind that stopped the Queen.Serenity looked back down and saw what had so surprised her daughter, four ghostly shapes kept the Queen and Princess company.

Though intangible the four generals looked much as they did in life and though death had bought them their freedom from Beryl it had not brought them peace.Once the Phoenix General, Jadeite, had been renowned for his humour but now that smile had vanished as his remnant surveyed, with anguish, the dead he had slain.Nephrite, General of the Gryphon, tried in vain to hold the body of Sailor Jupiter, his hands merely passing through her form.Zoicyte stood beside the kneeling form of Kunzite, both of them keeping vigil for the body at their feet, protecting their prince in death as they had been unable to do in life.

Hope kindled in Serenity's heart and she drew the awareness of the despairing souls.A brief snatch of power riveted the Guard's attention to herself.Kunzite rose and stepped before his prince, as if to shield the body.His fellow generals moved to his side and together they faced a being they could not have known other than as a myth.She saw awareness arrive first in the eyes of Nephrite and he dropped to one knee is supplication.His sword mates looked at him, perplexed.

"Selene," was all that the auburn haired warrior hissed but his friends, all familiar with the myth of the Moon Goddess from long association with their prince.Instantly his three companions joined Nephrite on their knees.

"Holiness," Kunzite rasped.

Serenity smiled at the quartet sadly."Greetings to you, Dragon General, I am pleased to at last meet you and you should no call me Holiness.I am I am not a god, I am merely Serenity and I am afraid that I have a request for you."

"Name it," he answered without hesitation.

"Beryl and Metallia have not been destroyed, they will return and when they do your Prince and the Sailor Scouts will be there to fight.But alone they cannot succeed-"

"You want us to-?" Jadeite stuttered.

"After what we've done?" Zoicyte burst out.

Serenity reached out to them earnestly, her hand lightly brushing Zoicyte's cheek.The woman started and then leaned into the touch, revelling in the warmth and love that the silver being before her radiated.

"Children not even you could have expected to withstand the Queen of Darkness, for that is who enslaved you.Not Beryl, she was merely a pawn of Metallia.Even the combined strength of my people was only barely sufficient to match her."

"That doesn't matter, we still performed unforgivable acts and are beyond redemption."

Serenity felt her daughter's mental urging and relinquished control their body to her.The generals gasped as the glowing form changed subtly resulting in a younger version of Serenity.

"He forgave you, all of you, you know that.He would never blame you for what Beryl forced you to do.The guilt lies upon her and Metallia alone, none upon you."

"Who-?"

"Endymion of course Silly! Oops you mean me?"Serena blushed and smiled enchantingly and even Kunzite's cool thawed slightly."I am Serenity... but everyone just calls me Serena.Please for Endy's sake at least consider what my mother asks of you."

"Endy?How do you know Endy?" Jadeite asked quickly.

At that moment Serena's being quivered, and control of their body snapped back to Serenity.She gasped and doubled over.Kunzite and Jadeite rushed to her side and offered her their arms.Serenity gratefully accepted their support, her form tangible to them and vice versa.

"My Lady, are you all right?" Kunzite anxiously asked.

Tears threatened but the Queen swallowed them back."We do not have much time.My daughter is fading even as we speak, my interference here has cost her life and she would sacrifice her afterlife for you and your worlds as well."

"We don't understand," Zoicyte whispered.

"My people and I have been imprisoned, there is no way for us to interact with you of the outside universe.Or there was not until your prince was born.On that day Serena learned to see outside of our realm, for some reason Endymion's existence allowed her access where no other Lunarian can follow.Only because of her could I penetrate the Wall of the Ban and that act, along with her devotion to goodness, has fated her to be taken from me.When we die all that we are ascends, we become beings of pure light.My daughter knows that the measures taken to oppose the Shadows in the future are not enough.She wishes to sacrifice her ascension to aid Earth in the war against the Shadows.You may think that what we have is immortality but it is not it is merely that our natural spans are longer than yours.We are not gods but after ascension a soul is as close to such a state as possible.

"When she allows herself to be reborn Serena is not only losing eternity she is also going to be confined to the limitations of a human.The power and abilities that are hers will be drastically reduced; as long as the Wall of the Ban stands then she will never again be able to reach the full potential of her soul.And she will be alone.There will be no way for her to communicate with our people or me; she must accomplish her task without aid.Yet she will still make that sacrifice for what she believes to be a just cause.What I ask of you is that you stay with her, guard her, love her, give her the strength that she will need.The task she means to attempt is impossible yet without her your world truly is doomed."The generals stood there, speechless and Serenity turned and stared beseechingly into the pale haired Dragon General's eyes, "Please, must I beg.Protect my child, don't let her be totally alone in a world that is not hers."

"You would trust us with your daughter?" Kunzite choked out.

"Oh Children," and Serenity included all four Generals in her reply, "Neither one of us would have any one else.She has watched you, all of you, as have I, through her eyes.Trust us if you will not trust yourselves."

"I would be honoured Holiness," Nephrite was the first to speak.

"As would I," Jadeite seconded

Serenity turned again to Kunzite and he released her and stepped back to Zoicyte.Without words he projected his support for his subordinate.With Kunzite at her back Zoicyte gathered the courage and began to speak. Serenity saw that she clearly thought her words would deprive her of her second chance and wondered what it could be.

"Before you trust your daughter to me you must know... I kept this from the King and I failed him-"

"We all failed him Zoi," Kunzite interrupted.

"Yes but I'm the one that should not be a member of the Guard, I'm female My Lady.Maybe if I hadn't been there the guys would've been able to resist, maybe it's like the priests say, women are bad luck in battle-"

"That's pure nonsense Zoi!" Kunzite barked

"'Fraid I'll have to agree with our fearless leader Zoi, I mean look at the Scouts, they're not second to anyone.Even I have trouble keeping up with them." Jadeite quipped.

"The Scouts are different, the power they have can only be wielded by females but they're the exception-"

"Please forgive me for interrupting but time is escaping us," Serenity interjected softly, "But your only reservation about becoming my daughter's protector is that you're female?"

"No, I thought that you-" Zoicyte began, hope returning.

"That I would object to having a woman guard my daughter?Two of my own protectors are female and Serena will have to be a warrior in her own right.As much as I admire Earth and her sister planets, many of your customs seem foolish to me.Please do not let them mire you down.Female or not you hold your own among your fellows, if you didn't they would not accept you.Please?"

Zoicyte fell to her knees before Serenity and the other three were only instants slower.They opened their mouths to pledge their loyalty but Serenity stopped them before a sound passed their lips.She saw their faces fall and she raised Jadeite from where he knelt at her side.

"Children, it is not to I that your loyalties will lie nor to whom you will pledge.I have my own protectors who serve me as I require.I would have you do the same for my daughter, I would have you accept guardianship... Do you, O' Chosen Guardians of the Magic of Earth, accept the charge I offer you, will you give her your hearts as she will give you hers?Do you swear to stay by her side, to hold her as precious as do her people?All oaths you swore in life are now void, leaving you free to pledge yourselves to her the entirety of your beingsWill you do this?"

The four generals paused and then spoke simultaneously, "By our Swords we swear,"

"I'm afraid that will not be enough children, swords rust and this oath must last longer than a few mere centuries, it must transcend death."

"Then by the Light of thine own Moon we do swear," Kunzite declared echoed by his sword-mates, "By the silver light that though it may fade will always return, our loyalty will always shine as strongly as does the full Moon."

"SO BE IT!" Serenity proclaimed in a ringing voice that echoed across the planet, "Now take my hand, we do not have much time."

The four generals stood quickly and Zoicyte and Kunzite clasped her right hand, Nephrite and Jadeite at her left.Serenity began to pour energy into her daughter's faltering soul even as she began to speak once more.

"As our link is broken I will return to the Moon and you and my daughter will be sent to the future to be reborn.Beryl's magical awakening will be the trigger that initiates your rebirth.I cannot promise you that any of you will remember, and I am certain that the trauma will erase Serena's memories.But you must seek her out and together unite to face Metallia, for she, not Beryl, is your true enemy.Now I freely give an angel into your keeping."With those words the Queen of the Moon pulled away from the Guard but their hands remained entwined with those of another form.They moved to support the weak figure as she collapsed.The four of them gladly beginning their warding of a being they knew to be the angel her mother had named her.

As both they and the Queen faded they heard her final words, "Go with my blessings Children and never lose faith.As long as Serenity's light shines you will be free, she is the light that will save your world.Serena to succeed you must free the host, then you will know what it is to truly be free, and only then will you defeat Metallia.We will meet again when Earth revolves around the Moon... 'til then."

The Queen's form disappeared from the view of the generals and they looked to the frail form they held.The princess opened her eyes wearily and whispered, "As you are mine, I am yours, remember.Even if I forget, you will remember and then you will find me."The warriors felt themselves embraced by her, her spirit generous with its warmth and light.That was how time took them, holding each other, the bond between them deepening so that it would survive, death, darkness and even rebirth.


	2. Awakenings

A newborn child opened her eyes and somewhere an evil being began to laugh.

***

Sailor Pluto leaned against the Time Gates as she watched the years pass by.She observed the escapades of her reincarnated fellows with amusement and, at some times, awe.Such a small selection of souls to have had such a profound effect on the timeline.Such geniuses as DaVinci might not have survived childhood illnesses or intellects like Copernicus not discovered the universe had it not been for Mercury's interventions.They had been heroes and they had been the makers of heroes, Lady Godiver, Helen of Troy, Cassandra, the Oracle of Delphi, Queen Boudicea, Red Sonya, Mulan, Madame Curie, Atalanta, and Robin Hood.Pluto laughed as she thought of the last, only Uranus could pulled of such a masquerade, and won her true love at the same time.It was one of her favourite time periods, for although there had been much misery the joy of seeing two of her old friends find each other again had compensated and Neptune had been a wonderful Maid Marion.

The smile stayed on the ancient Scout's face as she considered the soul who had shone even compared to such company.Her Prince had surpassed any expectations his father might have had for him.As Sinbad, D'artagnan and Odysseus he had excelled but it was as a teacher rather than the hero that he had performed his greatest work.As Merlin he had changed the world.

Suddenly Pluto gasped and stumbled.She regained her balance quickly and began to search the time stream for the disturbance.It had taken her a very short span to detect the critical event and realise that it was the eventuality she had not expected.She stepped through the Gates of Time and materialised in a nursery.A young red haired infant awoke at her approach.Pluto bent over the child for a closer examination.After a minute she straightened and leaned on her staff wearily.

"So we meet again Beryl.I did not expect this when we last faced off; you were expected to spread discord for several decades before succumbing to death.Your rebirth was unanticipated-" she broke off when an echo of laughter drifted to her ears.It was a cackle that Pluto had heard but once in her phenomenal life time, the day the Terran Kingdom had fallen.

"Metallia!" she hissed, "Well at least in this I can thwart you..." She swung her staff down but stopped before she even began the mantra that would have destroyed the infant.

She was Pluto, Guardian of the Gates of Time, and when the timeline had been threatened she had performed acts that would have made a torturer flinch.Though she had never before needed to kill a child she had watched as some died and ensured that others would never be born but for some reason she could not complete the act.Pluto stared at the girl while she analysed her motives.Suddenly the tall Scout reopened the portal that would return her to the Gates of Time and as she stepped into it she whispered to thin air, "Her birth does not ensure your victory, it may in fact herald your doom.For she was ours once and she could be again."Beryl had been reincarnated; all that Pluto could do was work to prevent her birth presaging disaster.

***

A six year old girl smiled at her nanny and the tall, dark woman smiled softly back.The child's gold eyes met the woman's magenta in a shared joke.

A redheaded twelve year old laughed as she and her governess modelled the strangest hairstyle they could invent.Pony tails streaming from twin buns held both mane of flame and black locks that shone green.

A teenager spun in the magnificent gown her friend had designed for her.Long flowing skirts of green velvet, a gold linked belt and matching necklace draped over her shoulders.An enigmatic face watched on with genuine pleasure at the girl's delight.

A young lady's face twisted in pain as she ran from an embraced couple.She slapped away concerned hands as she ran into the night.

A cold woman spurning the care of her green-haired friend as she left with a group of dark individuals.The woman watching as the group spilled blood to attempt a spell and laughing in enjoyment.A watcher sighed as her friend made a choice that altered the future.In the reverberations the Time Guardian missed four occurrences that augured a shift in the future.

Twelve years later magenta eyes witnessed the departure of the plane that carried the selfish woman, an open child no longer, to her destiny.

***

Sailor Pluto closed her eyes and returned to the Gates of Time.She had done all she could to give Beryl a chance at a long and happy life but the woman would become one who would seek to destroy the world.Beryl's fate was now sealed, the ordained meeting with Metallia approached and her sorcerous education would truly begin.Pluto kneeled before the Gates for a single moment, morning the loss of a friend for the second and final time.Then she stood, the time to awaken the others was nearing.

Pluto felt the shock of Beryl's magical summoning reverberate through the fourth dimension.Through the shaking Gates the dark Scout saw a newly powerful sorceress kneel to a shadow she had conjured.As the fabric of the fourth dimension stabilised Pluto recovered herself and stepped through the Gates of Time once more.

She arrived in a small village.With a thought she banished her staff and shifted from her Scout uniform to a comfortable pair of jeans and an elegant cashmere jumper.It didn't take long for her to find a small cottage and knock on the door.

"Come in!" bellowed a deep voice from inside.

Pluto entered the cottage and found a tall, lean man who looked to be about fifty watching her from behind a half disassembled telescope.

"Greetings Professor Shields," she murmured and he motioned for her to take a seat on the couch as he resumed cleaning his equipment.She examined him for a moment, she knew that he was at least twenty years older than he looked and that his unassuming appearance masked an intellect that had solved an impossible problem for the NASA engineers responsible for landing the first man on the Moon.He waited patiently for her to speak.

"Professor Shields, you will not remember me but I am an old acquaintance of yours and I am here to remind you of some important history that you will have forgotten."

The Professor looked her up and down, assessing her.His appraising glance made Pluto blush, it was all too reminiscent of the way his royal father had first greeted her when she had become Sailor Pluto.He noticed the blush and his lips twitched but the threatened smile did not occur as he replied.

"Nay Lassie, I dinnae think ye be any old kith o'mine.I be quite sure I'd be remembering such a jem as ye.Och, such locks!" his tone had been deadpan as he had started but by the time he had finished speaking his voice was frankly admiring.

Pluto reached to touch her hair involuntarily and caught herself as she did so.She lowered her hand and glared at him but humour glinted in her eyes.This time a smile did appear. Lighting up his face and emphasising his deep blue eyes.Pluto shook herself inwardly.It was hardly time to be seeing the Terran King of several thousand years ago in the face of a physics professor.She shoved memories of a happier time to the back of her mind and caught the professor's eyes.Her strangely coloured eyes darkened from red to black and a spark seemed to pass from them to the professor's own.

He jerked back blinking and then shook his head."Goddess Pluto!Wasn't there an easier way to be about it?"He looked up, blinked again and met Pluto's eyes."What on Earth has happened?"

"Do you remember the Day of Darkness, Highness?The day the Shadows were released on Terra?" Pluto asked slowly.

"Day of Darkn-... Aye I do.What happened after Kunzite killed me?"

"He too died, I saw to it myself," Pluto answered expressionlessly.

"Och, Pluto.He dinnae have a choice, ye know that,"

"Aye... yes I do.Now you have me doing it."

The professor snorted, "Ye should be tryin' it from my side o'the fence.'Tis really confusing from my viewpoint.I'm trying to reconcile two ways of thinking, it's not as easy as ye'd think... So what else happened?"

"I was the only one to survive... My Prince, I never wished for it to happen but-" she began to beg as she saw memory of her inaction cross his face.

"Pluto stop!When I was young and Father explained the roles of the Scouts to me he told me of Pluto's role in the universe.I know you had no choice, no matter how horrible it would have been for you it was you're duty to see it through and you are a greater slave of duty than even I am.I couldn't blame the Guard for what Beryl forced them to do so don't expect me to condemn you for a burden my family placed on you.My father knew it, too.So please forget about it and tell me what happened after." the professor's eyes showed nothing but understanding.

Pluto nodded and continued, "My Prince throughout the millennia I have watched over you, all of you and you have been things you would not believe.But in every lifetime you had one constant, your endless fascination with the moon."She smiled as he grinned at her wryly and patted his telescope, then she went on, "Serenity saved us."She stopped and waited for him to understand what he had just said.He just stared at her blankly for a moment before his face was filled with wonder."Just so," she confirmed, "Serenity, whom Terrans think of as, Selene, Goddess of the Moon."

"She's real?" his tone became jubilant, "I knew it.I knew there was something about the moon, why we couldn't go there... but we got there!How?Why didn't we find any sign of her?"

"Serenity and her people are trapped, they were imprisoned eons ago by the same demon that gave Beryl such power.Somehow she managed to break free for a short time and she battled Beryl and the Demon Queen supporting her and banished them both.Then she cast a spell that would cause the souls of you and the Scouts to be reborn time and time again until the Shadows return.She charged me to await that time when I was to revive your memories of the past and aid you in opposing the Shadows once more.She was so strong but her heart was breaking.The last thing I heard as I left was her keening.I think she sacrificed more than we'll ever know to help us."

"And it was for nothing.We're right back where we started after all." the professor said sadly.

"No my Prince, we have a chance to stop the Shadows once and for all.Beryl is a complication that makes things more difficult for us but a chance still exists.It'll take her ten to fifteen years to relearn her sorcery and another five to ten to build her forces to prepare to attack.We have time to prepare."

"Fifteen to twenty-five years.It won't work Pluto.Even though I'm now able to slow my aging I'll be too old to be effective by then,Hell this body'll be near a century old.If you'd given me my memories twenty years ago then being a hundred wouldn't be a problem, but it's too late to undo the ravages of time now.I'm... going to have to be reborn again.We'll have to pray that I'll have enough time to grow up."

Pluto nodded in acknowledgement, "I'll arrange it so that you just fall asleep and don't wake up,"

The professor breathed deeply and released it in one great gust, "Thanks but I'm going to need a little time, maybe a month but no more.This changes everything and I want to make a few provisions for the future... I don't suppose you could tell me who I'll be reborn as?" she shook her head and he continued with only faint regret colouring his voice, "Well I'm going to need your help arranging matters so that a few of my current possessions make their way to me in my next life, like 'Eagle Eye' here," and he stroked the telescope.

Pluto nodded, "You will not remember this lifetime, the only memories I can revive are those of time of the System Alliance.If you still wish it then write them aside in your will as a benefit to be given to a deserving boy who will be chosen by Setsuna Meiou.It's an identity that I've been using quite often recently, I'll leave you the details before I go.Anything else?"

"Yeah, are any of the others in the same situation as I am?"

"Jupiter, Mercury and Neptune are all even older than you are in your current lifetime.They'll each pass naturally within the next couple of years, I don't think I'll need to intervene.Though I might make small visits to ensure that any items of significance they possess will make their way back into their hands in the next lifetime."

"You might want to think about reuniting us before returning our memories to all of us at once.If there's time let us become friends before we need to start depending on each other for our lives.I don't think I'm the same person I was in the past, I'm Endymion and Adam Shields.We'll need to be able to adjust to each other's new personalities.Once we have our memories it won't take us too long to shake the dust off our old skills." the Professor mentioned in an aside and then motioned for Pluto to continue.

"Uranus is young enough that if I revived her memories now she would still be in her prime when the time comes."

"Could you send her a series of dreams that'll activate her unconsciously but do nothing to her aware mind?" the man asked.

"I shall consider it.Saturn is a child and will not have a problem on the other hand Mars and Venus are in much the same circumstances as you are."

The Professor was silent a moment and then stated, "Give them the same choice you have given me."Pluto nodded and he continued, "That's that then... do you want to stay and chat for a while?Or must you leave?"

Pluto examined him for a moment and then her lips curved into an amused smile."You would not be hoping for descriptions of you previous lives by any chance?" she asked smoothly.

"Well I wouldna be objectin' if ye get a wee bit talkative now lass," he slipped back into the brogue of his current lifetime as his cheeks reddened in slight embarrassment.

"I'm sure talk about King Arthur would only bore you," she teased, allowing herself to relax for a little while.

"I was King ARTHUR?!!" his voice cracked in his astonishment.

"... Not exactly..."

***

Kevin Ice sat up in his bed and shook of his dream.In the bed next to him he saw his stepbrother, Jason, tossing restlessly in his sleep.Kev rubbed his head, he knew what his brother was dreaming about.After all he dreamed the same thing, or something so similar as to be no different.There were four of them, his brother, himself and two more.They were in darkness and then pain and light.Then there was an angel and Kev knew that they had to protect her.

Jase bolted upright in his bed and gasped in shock.Kev crawled out of his bed and knelt on the floor beside his brother.Jase looked at him and Kevin saw that his brother was not upset as he had first thought, instead he was excited.

"I saw them Kev!I saw the other two that were with us."

Kevin gaped at his brother for a second before leaping up and grabbing him by the shoulders, "Tell me!"

For as long as both boys could remember this dream had dominated their nights and since their parents had married it had come to monopolise their attention in the day as well.Before Kevin had met his stepbrother he had been able to dismiss his dreams as nonsense.Then his father had introduced him to his new fiancée and her son, Jason, a boy who had been in Kevin's dreams for years.Jason who had been born on the exact same day as Kevin, Jase who had the exact same dreams as Kevin did, Jason who was only the only person Kevin had ever met who could do magic, like him.

The pair of them had spent a very uncomfortable two weeks after their parents had married, avoiding each other.Trying to ignore the other's presence in their dreams, trying to hide those same dreams.Neither of them had wanted to risk talking to the other in case he had thought them crazy.They shared a bedroom however, and when Jason had awoken Kevin in the middle of the night by screaming he had been forced to request his new brother's aid in hiding it from their concerned parents.After the adults had gone back to bed Jason had confided everything to Kevin, his dreams, his magic and the therapy his father had forced him into when he hadn't known to keep it all to himself.

That night had freed the both of them.All their lives they had felt alone, knowing that they should be with others like themselves.Finding each other had reinforced that belief , had given them hope that one day they might be complete and confirmed their faith that they were meant for something important.In the last two months their dreams had become more and more intense, coming more frequently than they had in the entire two years previously that they'd been together.So when Kevin ordered his brother to speak, Jason took no offense, he knew this was as important to his brother as it was to himself.

"There were four of us as usual," Jason began, "The darkness seemed to be forcing us, not just surrounding us.Then the pain freed us from the darkness and then we were kneeling before a bright light.You were opposite me next to a man with light brown hair in a ponytail.His eyes were light hazel I think, the thing is that he really looked like a man but I think he was a girl.Not because of the hair or anything, I mean your hair was long then too, or the earrings, we all wore them, he just didn't feel right for a guy.Do you get it?I hope so 'cause I don't

"Well she was next to you and a real guy was next to me.He had dark hair and it was a kind of reddish brown.Well anyway we were all kneeling and then the light disappeared and we were all standing and holding the angel, then the dream ended." Jason fell silent and Kevin sat on the bed beside him.Time passed and both considered what they now knew.

"So you could recognise them if we ever met them?" Kevin finally asked.

Jason looked at him for a moment before answering, "Yeah, but you want to know the really weird thing?"

Kevin, slightly confused, nodded.

"The man next to me, well he looked a lot like the new boy in our class.Same hair, same eyes, same way of annoying me.Kev it's him, there's no mixin' it"

Kevin frowned for a moment and then nodded again, "Tomorrow we're going to have to start working on him.Find out if he's been having the same dreams as we have."

"And if he has?"

"Then we get him to join us in looking for the girl and the angel."

"Great Kev, but then why do you seem so... gloomy?" Jason asked doubtfully.

In response Kevin cupped his hands and a globe of light formed between them, "Jase are you sure there is an angel?"

Jason looked at his brother in the light of the conjured globe, "Bro if you can do that and I can make fire then what's so hard to believe about an angel... other than me being her protector?Don't worry Bro, she's real.Anyway you should be thinking about our birthday." 

"Yeah, I guess... Happy fourteenth Lunkhead."

Jason gave a small grin, reassured, and threw his pillow at his brother in revenge, "Happy fourteenth Bro."

***

Nicholas Cook sat by himself behind the science lab, deep in thought while he pulled out his lunch.A loud rumble caught his attention and he looked up to see two silhouettes standing over him.The taller one cuffed the second figure as it shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry Kev, but I'm starving," it muttered.

"Don't look at me, you were given money to buy lunch today.It's not my fault you spent it on those toys," the other retorted.

"But they're really neat-"

"I don't want to hear about it."

By now Nicholas had recognised the pair as Kevin and Jason Ice.Everyone knew about the two, they were stepbrothers who had become best friends.Jason, blonde haired and green eyed, was not to be trusted with anything serious.Kevin had hair so pale it was white with very light blue eyes that seemed to see right through you.If someone wanted Jason to do something then they went to Kevin for help.The two seemed to be total opposites, where Jason was a joker Kevin didn't seem to have a sense of humour, where Jason was easygoing Kevin was intent and hard to approach but where Jason would blow up and lead with his fists his brother would pull him out and make him calm down.Nicholas had been told by another kid to never tick them both off.If it's only Jason then Kevin'll cool him down, if you get Kevin mad as well then you're dead, together they're unbeatable.It's a good thing it's almost impossible to make the iceman get mad.Not that he was particularly worried, Nicholas had been won three judo championships before he was twelve.Sometimes, though, he could have sworn that he knew the pair from somewhere before. 

"Hey Nick!You don't mind if I call you Nick do you?" Jason chattered cheerfully as he thumped down next to Nicholas.

"Actually only my friends call me-" he began.

"Just ignore him," Kevin advised as he sat down facing Nicholas, "Otherwise he'll drive you crazy."

"Don't believe a word of it!" Jason retorted grabbing one of Nicholas' sandwiches, "Can I have this?Thanks!"

"Hey!"

"So nice of you because it's my birthday and all-"

"I don't care if it's your birthday, that's my lunch," Nicholas growled as he reached to grab his sandwich back.

"Jason..." Kevin warned.

Jason ignored his brother and grabbed Nicholas' free hand as if to shake it, "You want to congratulate me on surviving my brother for another year, why thank you!"As their palms touched Nicholas felt the electric current pass from the small device in the other boy's hand to his own.He fell back yelping and shaking his numb limb.

"Jason, that was stupid." Kevin reprimanded.

"Well he deserved it.He's been annoying me ever since he got here, every time I say something he makes fun of me.It was time I got him."

"Why?Because he wouldn't put up with your tricks?Because he gave as good as he got?Grow up!"Kevin turned to look at Nicholas who was now approaching Jason with a scowl on his face, "Are you OK?"

"I am but he's not!" the dark haired boy returned as he stalked towards his prey.

"Come on, it was just a joke!" Jason returned. raising his hands as if to surrender as Nicholas reached him and grabbed his shirt.

Kevin placed a hand on the taller boy's arm, "Nicholas, it's not worth it-"

Nicholas threw him off to land a couple of metres away stunned.Seeing this Jason went red and knocked his opponent's hands away.He rolled to his feet and rushed Nicholas.Nicholas simply stepped aside, allowing the other boy to overbalance, then swung at him.twice.The first punch connected with Jason's shoulder but with the second Jason surprised him by not being there.Instead he had ducked behind him and grabbed him around the neck, this was made difficult by the fact that Nicholas was at the end of a growth spurt and was nearly eighteen centimetres taller than him.Nicholas jabbed his elbow backwards, hitting Jason's stomach and knocking the boy off of him but as Jason fell away he tangled the larger boy's legs and brought him down as well.Nicholas twisted as he fell so that he didn't land on his back and Jason quickly rolled away from him.Nicholas stood first, Jason still trying to regain his breath, and raised his foot to step on the sprawled figure.A hand from behind wrenched him back and around so that he faced the stony expression of Kevin Ice.

"Enough." the silver haired boy stated quietly and with a calm command.His demeanor shook Nicholas for a moment and he suddenly understood why the other boys in the school would not risk making this one mad.He shook the feeling off, the boy was only a centimetre or so taller than his brother, and if he fought anything like Jason it wouldn't take too long to knock him out.

His plan went awry when every strike he sent towards the boy was either avoided or stopped.Nicholas moved at a speed that even his judo teacher found difficult to match but Kevin kept pace with him seemingly without difficulty.Behind Nicholas caught a glance of Jason watching them with a grin on his face from where he lay on the ground and suddenly he lost his temper.He took a step back and pointed his hand, palm outwards, at the other boy.Before he could think Nicholas shot a pulse of energy at the other boy.

He heard a gasp behind him and turned angrily to see Jason's white face.Then he realised what he'd done.Nicholas whirled back to where a cloud of smoke drifted and took a tentative step forward.He felt sick to the pit of his stomach, he had lost his temper and killed and innocent human.It didn't matter that the boy's brother had provoked him or that the electric shock he'd received from Jason had triggered a phobia of his.He had lost control and hurt someone who had no way of defending himself.A sudden breeze chased the smoke away revealing Kevin unhurt and showing no sign of the killing blast that had been aimed at him.Nicholas' eyes widened and he gaped at the other boy.Behind him he heard Jason snigger but though he ignored him he saw Kevin glare at his brother.

"That was a bit of an overreaction, don't you think Nick?Oh and by the way happy birthday."

Nicholas just shook his head opening and shutting his mouth, not being able to force anywords from his lips.

Kevin lightly pushed him back to the shadow next to the building and motioned for him to sit down.

Nicholas did so and as he leaned back against the building he found his voice again, "I... apologise for what I just did.Today hasn't been a good day for me and your brother managed to push every one of my buttons-"

"How do you know it's his birthday?" Jason interrupted.

Kevin scowled at his brother and pointed to the sandwich that had been dropped during the brawl, "You may as well eat that now but what ever you do, Jase, shut up.You already caused enough trouble for the day.Nicholas, I apologise for Jase, his sensitivity is not what it could be."

Nicholas nodded but before he could continue he saw Jason sulkily picking up the abandoned sandwich and with a glare the dust flew off of it.The blond boy then bit savagely into it all the while muttering to himself.

"I guess that would explain why you didn't seem to shocked at the blast I threw at you." Nicholas said, "By the way you may as well call me Nick."

"I'm Kev and he's Jase then," Kevin answered, "You were saying about today being a bad day?"

"Yeah," Nicholas sighed and reached for what remained of his lunch.He opened the box to reveal a packet of home cooked biscuits.He opened it and hearing another growl offered the packet to Jason without even looking.Kevin smiled slightly, lightening his face and offered his coffee roll to Nicholas in turn.Nicholas accepted and took a bite before continuing, "You were right, today is my birthday and it has me down.Plus I haven't been sleeping too well lately.So I kinda wanted to be alone and you're brother starts pushing me.Stealing my food, which I would have given had he asked,"from the corner of his eye Nicholas saw Jason blush, "The buzzer thing was sort of a last straw.I have this thing about being electrocuted, recurring dream about where I'm hit by lightning or something.I'm sorry about blowing up like that, it really isn't something I do everyday."He finished of the roll and cocked an eyebrow at Jason when the boy returned the packet of biscuits half full.

Kevin takes a mouthful of his soft drink and replies, "I would say don't worry about it except that if it had been anyone else you would have killed them, even Jase.I don't mind if you fight with me when you want to work out some frustration but you can't ever risk doing that with anyone else ever again.In fact I would welcome a challenge, Jase's rather laid back-"

"You can't win against him!" the other boy interjected.

"-and if you can help me whip him into shape, I'd be rather grateful," Kevin finished.

"That sounds like... fun," Nicholas murmured grinning sideways at Jason.Jason caught his eyes and began to look a little apprehensive.

Meanwhile Kevin began to speak again, "Anyway, what was that about dreams?You were struck by lightning?Do you have any other weird dreams?"

Nicholas answered honestly, still feeling guilty about attacking the brothers like he had."That's pretty much the only dream I ever have.I'm in this room filled with people and we're talking to a king I think.I don't ever see the people I'm with but we're forced to attack the people and we do, even killing people who just want to run away.There's a woman in green with a really short skirt and I stab her with my sword and that's when I'm hit by the lightning only I think it came from the woman.The dream goes on but that's all I ever remember.Freaky huh?Total weird-out right?"

"You say that you're with others but you don't see them?And you're all forced to fight?" Kevin asked intently.Jason had moved closer while he spoke and Nicholas saw that he, too, was leaning forward, waiting for Nicholas' answer.

"Yeah we're forced to fight, I know that if I'd had the choice I would never have hurt that woman... Never." Nicholas paused for a moment and blushed at the emphasis his words had gained and continued quickly, "As for the others I'm with I never see them."

"Do they ever remind you of anyone or have you met anyone who reminds you of them?" Kevin questioned.

"No... I don't know.Look what's this all about?"

"Please try,"

"Yeah, please Nick," Jase added softly.

Nick shrugged uncomfortably and shut his eyes, breathing in and out slowly.He focused on the his dream and the presences he felt behind him.Suddenly his eyes shot open, "You!" he blurted, "What are you two doing in my dreams?"

Jason grinned at his brother and quipped, "Told ya!" he then turned to Nick and said, "You're one of us, and there's one more, a girl and we're all supposed to protect the angel."

Nick just looked at him as if he'd gone mad.Jason looked to his brother for help but Kevin raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'you put you foot in your mouth, you get it out, I've done enough cleaning up after you for one day.'

Jason took a breath and faced Nick, "Look, I've been having these weird dreams for as long as I can remember about me and three others.First we're surrounded by darkness, then there's a heap of pain and then we're surrounded by light.The last thing I ever see is the angel me and the three others are holding.Two years ago I could see the face of one of my companions in the dream and then one day my mum comes home with her boyfriend and his son and says she's getting married.I look at Kevin and I see the face from my dreams.We ended up comparing notes and it turns out he'd been having the same dreams.Lately my dreams have showed me the faces of the other two with us.We were all kneeling and swearing an oath to this bright light that we would protect the angel and I could see every one.First was a girl and the other was you!"

"We were promising to protect an angel," Nick asked the question of Kevin, expecting him to say that it was another one of his brother's rotten jokes.Instead Kevin nodded and shrugged slightly.Nick shook his head and muttered derisively, "An angel?"

Jase sighed melodramatically, "Look I know it's weird but is it any worse than three people who never met dreaming about each other all their lives.Or people being able to do real magic?We're different Nick, you can shoot that energy stuff, I can move thing with my mind and even set fire to things, look!"Jason grabbed the empty biscuit packet from Nick's hands and it floated up in front of Jase's face and burst into flames.The light from the small fire was brilliant but it didn't last long as the plastic was quickly consumed.As the fire died down Jason continued, "If you think that's cool then you should see what Kev can do when he wants to.Nick we're connected, us three and this other girl and it's for a reason.Why else would we have those dreams that draw us to one another, why else do we have the magic?We have to protect the angel!

"I know it's far fetched but dreams are weird right?I mean what we see in a dream might be different in real life.The angel might be an ordinary girl in real life who just looks like an angel, or maybe she really is one but she's real and she's the reason we're here.So are you in?"

Nick looked at the blonde in front of him, Jason's belief was so devout that he too began to have faith.He closed his eyes and listened, sometimes if he was really still, Nick could swear that he heard the stars singing to him.He didn't know if the celestial music came from the heavens or from the music room opposite the lab but he decided to take it on faith.He opened his eyes and smiled at the brothers, Jason grinned broadly back at him and Kevin nodded with a small smile.

"Alright!" Jason exclaimed, "Now we're getting somewhere... but Nick, why do you shut your eyes like that when you think?"

Nick shrugged uncomfortably, "It helps me concentrate."

"And you look to the sky because it helps you concentrate too?"

Nick saw Kevin shaking his head in sympathy at him and tried to change the subject, "I like astrology and stuff like that and that means I have to look at the stars a lot.You know fortune telling and stuff."

"Oh cool!Could you tell my fortune?"

"Why not?Give me your palm," Jason held his palm out to Nick who moved closer and bent over the hand, hmming and ahing dramatically before finally speaking, "Oh you're gonna be rich.Look there's your mansion," Nick pointed to the part of the palm just below the index finger, "There's your car, two of them, there's your private ski resort... oh and there's your swimming pool!"With that Nick spat onto the other boy's palm.Jason jerked back and Kevin started laughing with Nick.

"That is so gross!" Jason yelled rubbing his hand in the dirt.

"I don't believe you fell for that!" Nick laughed, "That is so old."

Jase glared at him, "I thought you were being serious."

Nick snorted, "With you?OK, OK, serious... how about I find out what your totem animal or spirit guide is, for real?Will that do?"Jason nodded and Kevin cocked his head in interest as well and Nick continued, "Well mine is the gryphon, which is pretty strange nowadays from what I've read because only a magician has a magic animal, and even most of them don't.Since I can do some magic it's not so impossible.Jason yours is..." Nick started to close his eyes again but found he didn't have to, "Whoa that's weird."

"What was?" Kevin asked quietly.

"Nothing much it's just that it was so easy, usually it takes me a while.Well Jase your guide and patron is the pheonix and Kevin yours is the dragon... If there are going to be four of us, and one must lead, it'll be you Kevin.With a guardian like the dragon you can be nothing but the leader... but that still doesn't tell me how you knew it was my birthday."

"Yeah Bro, what gives.You turning into a fortune teller now?" Jase added.

Kevin shook his head and smiled, "Nah, just a guess.I just always thought that it was a bit strange that along with everything else Jase and I had the same birthday.A pretty big fluke I thought.But I don't believe in chance and since you're born on the same day as well, I bet the girl is too and it all happened for a reason.Maybe when we find the girl we'll know more."

"Cool... so Nick what're you doing this afternoon?" Jase asked casually.

Nick shrugged, "Not much, why?"

"Well it's not right for three boys like us doing nothing special for our birthday... so what do you think about us having a little party?We raid the oldies' kitchen and cook us up a feast!"

"Sure, why not?" Nick smiled. The bell rang and Jase jumped up and ran to the corner of the lab.As he followed Nick saw that the normally unflappable Kevin was looking a bit green and so he asked, "What's wrong,"

Kevin grabbed him by the shoulders and looked up at him intently, "Please tell me the truth Nick, can you cook?"

Nick shrugged and nodded, not understanding why the boy was so serious, "Yeah sure, why?"

The only reply he got was a heartfelt, "Thank the Gods!"

***

In the year since that day Nick had come to understand Kevin's relief all too well.While he could manage basic meals and Nicholas was a chef in the making Jason was anything but.The blonde insisted on helping out whenever the three ventured into the kitchen and it hadn't taken Nick long to realise that the boy was one of those rare individuals who could burn water.He had witnessed the desecration of the Ice's kitchen for ten minutes before sending Jason to buy snacks while he and Kevin tried to save what remained of the food.Nick chuckled as he watched Jason pacing around the lounge room in impatience as he waited for Kevin to get there, he could proudly say that thanks to him Jason had been stopped from poisoning anyone.

Nick leaned back into the chair he was sprawled in.The last year had been one of the most interesting of his life.Aside from the magic they had all learnt and developed they had grown to be fast friends.Nick had decided that it was his purpose in life to protect the world from the devices of Jason and had taken a great delight in turning his tricks back onto him.He had also learned a lot from Kevin, finding that the other boy was even better than his judo teacher for teaching new fighting tricks.To Nick's delight Kevin had proved to have a subtle and wry sense of humour.He was a very able conspirator when Jason began to rise above himself.Both Jason and Nick had missed him when he had been sent to attend a junior officer's trainingsponsored by a private security firm, two weeks after their joint birthday.Now, a month later, Kevin was coming back and things could get back to the way they should be.

At that moment the front door opened and voices drifted into the lounge room.Jason grinned suddenly and turned to the door.Nick almost choked at the look on Jason's face when he saw that Kevin hadn't been alone.With him was a pretty girl about their age with long light brown hair and hazel eyes and Jason hadn't been told she was coming.Kevin had informed Nick that he was bring a friend with him to show around as her family were moving out there soon.Nick had begged Kevin to surprise Jase explaining that seeing reticent Kev with a girl would blow the blonde's mind.Apparently it had.Nick stood and moved to help them with their bags while Jase gaped.At the same time Jason came back to reality and Kevin moved next to the girl.All four of them reached for the same bag at the same time and their hands touched simultaneously.

FLASH

"Then by the Light of thine own Moon we do swear, by the silver light that though it may fade will always return, our loyalty will always shine as strongly as does the full Moon."

FLASH

"Beryl's magical awakening will be the trigger that initiates your rebirth.I cannot promise you that any of you will remember, and I am certain that the trauma will erase Serena's memories.But you must seek her out and together unite to face Metallia, for she, not Beryl, is your true enemy.Now I freely give an angel into your keeping."

FLASH

"Go with my blessings Children and never lose faith.As long as Serenity's light shines you will be free, she is the light that will save your world."

FLASH

"As you are mine, I am yours, remember.Even if I forget, you will remember and then you will find me."

FLASH

The four jerked apart, Jason to go sprawling onto the floor, Nick to stumble into the wall, the girl to fall into Kevin's arms which held her carefully as they fell against the door.Nick shook his head, clearing the imagery the four brief visions had released.He looked up to see Jason just staring at where Kevin and the girl, Zoicyte, Nick realised, were just gazing at each other.

Nick carefully walked over to where Jason lay and whispered, "Shut your mouth and stop staring!"

Jason turned to him and muttered maliciously, "Y'know in the zillion years we've all been dead you'd think they'd've gotten past this 'stare into each other's eyes' thing, I'm mean it's kind of gross!Why don't they just get a room!"

Nick started to cough and Jason snickered as he rose to his feet.They both turned to face the pair who had finally wrenched their attention away from each other.Nick stepped forward again, offering his hand to the girl, "I remember," he stated softly, "It's good to see you again Zoi."

"Yeah," Jason enthused, "These two are never any fun,"

The girl smiled as she reached for the boys' hands."It's good to be back... and the name's Zoe now, Zoe Rostek," she laughed as she squeezed their hands warmly with one of her own.

"What's the diff?" Jase shrugged as he moved past her to hug his brother.

"A vowel, Lunkhead.When are you going to learn to spell?" Kevin retorted as he hugged Jase.

Nick reached for Kevin's shoulder with the hand that wasn't holding Zoe's.The four of them revelled in each other's presence for a moment before Nick spoke.

"I remember everything now," the cheer leaked out of his face, "Endymion, the Scouts... Sailor Jupiter..."

Jason sobered and nodded, "Beryl and Metallia.What we did, what they made us do."

"Serenity, Queen and Princess" Zoe added reverently and the regret faded from their expressions to be replaced by determination.

"We've found each other again and we know that Beryl's awake and has returned to her old ways, otherwise we wouldn't be here," Jase added.

"Fifteen years, she's been practicing for fifteen years." Nick murmured.

"That just means she worked her first spell when we were born," Zoe added, understanding their reasoning, "She probably didn't begin scheming until recently, it would have taken her some years before she regained the skill necessary to deal with the shadows.Until then she wouldn't have any memory of the past."

Kevin's silence registered on them and they looked at him curiously.He was standing between Jason and Zoe with his eyes closed and his head cocked.As the quietened down a awareness started to engulf them and they felt as if they were surrounded by light.They couldn't tell how long it lasted but when it faded in a final wash of brilliance Kevin broke the silence carefully.

"It's time to seek Serenity."

***

Sailor Pluto watched from her post at the Gate of Time.Endymion and all of the other Scouts now existed in the forms they would eventually fight with.Endymion had been reborn in Japan three years ago followed soon after by Neptune and, surprisingly, Uranus who had died in a freak accident.In the last year all the remaining Scouts, with the exception of Saturn, had begun their next life and most of them lived in Japan.Jupiter was an American and Venus English but Pluto had already begun to plan ways of reuniting them with their friends.

At that moment she watched as three-year-old Darien Chiba played with the two year olds Haruka Ten'ou and Michiru Kaiou.She laughed watching the antics of the reincarnated prince and his Scouts for Uranus and Neptune.Already she could see the resemblance of their new bodies to those of their first lifetime.By some twist of fate they would each come to bear a remarkable resemblance to themselves of times past.Haruka, blonde and blue eyed, Michiru with her green eyes and strange bluish-green hair and Darien with darkest black hair and eyes of a blue that matched.

Pluto laughed again and was abruptly thrown back from the Gate of Time.She stumbled as the fourth dimension shuddered through another time quake.One of a magnitude greater than even the one caused by Beryl's reunion with Metallia three years previously.She staggered back to the Gate and commanded a view of the Event that caused such a massive disturbance.The image she found was of a dark haired woman being handed a blonde newborn.The infant was wailing passionately until her mother's arms tightened around her and she quietened.

Pluto watched for a moment longer before stepping back from the gates again.The child's birth was obviously the cause of the time quake yet for the life of her Pluto could not explain why.The coming period of time was to be among the most turbulent known and in the eons she had lived, Pluto had examined the era exhaustively.Nothing she had seen indicated that the child was a key player in the coming drama and Pluto concluded that the child's importance lay in the time after the war, a time she could not see even with the aid of both Garnet Staff and the Gates of Time.As yet the future after the war was undecided, pending the resolution of the conflict between life and Shadows.Even so, Pluto decided, the Gods must be thinking positively, planning for the success of the prince and his warriors.

Even as Pluto filed the incident at the back of her mind she could not help but puzzle at the familiarity the child had inspired in her.This too she disregarded for now, when you had lived as long as she had, most people reminded you of someone no matter how odd the resemblance might feel to your subconscious.


	3. Chapter 2

Kevin kissed Zoe's neck as they watched Jason and Nick chasing around a three and a half year old girl.At nineteen the two of them were living in Japan.Since they had found each other at fifteen and regained all of their old memories and skills they had capitalised on them to build themselves a base for the future.Before being joined by Zoe the three boys had been part of an accelerated learning program hosted by their school.When Zoe, who had been participating in a similar course in her old school, had joined them they had teamed up to finish high school nearly two years ahead of schedule.After he had graduated Kevin had continued the education he been undergoing at training courses in security and management, such as the one he had met Zoe at.He was currently employed as a trainee at TekSek, a firm that specialised in corporate espionage and providing professionals who could deal with it.

Zoe herself was studying technology and computer systems supported by a scholarship that was funded by the same company.Nick was halfway through the apprenticeship that would make him a chef but, aware that he would need extra training so he could attend to his duties, he also attended several training courses recommended to him by Kevin.Jason was the one who had surprised them all.He had gone from a joker to a businessman in a little over six months.He had completed a business degree and, with his stepfather's aid, acquired a promising position in a multinational corporation that dealt in things from computer chips to potato chips.

Four years before none of them would have thought that they'd end up in Japan but when Nick's ability to read the stars had finally matured they had pointed him to Tokyo.As both Kevin and Zoe had had offers for both employment and training there the pair had moved into a small flat together.Several months later neither were any closer to discovering why it had been so important in Tokyo.Then Nick and Jase had turned up on their doorstep, knowing nothing more than that they were needed there.That very day while Kevin and Zoe were showing their friends around the city they had stopped for lunch in the city park.While the others were finishing their food Jason had caught a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye.He had turned to see a toddler wandering on to the road.As his friends had watched in horror, Jason had yelled and reached the child barely in time to get her away from the bus that would have killed her.

Like the reborn Guard, the girl's worried parents had been alerted to her danger by the blonde man's yell.As her parents reclaimed her and his friends crowded around them, a brilliant golden crescent glowed for a moment on the child's forehead.The four stopped babbling for an instant, speechless but a quick glance at the young couple fussing over the child showed that they had not seen it.That was how they'd met Bunny.Her real name was Serena Tsukino, she'd been the eighteen-month-old daughter of Ilene and Kenji Tsukino and the brilliant crescent moon insignia that only the Guard could see told them that she was also the girl they had been searching for.

Jason's action had quickly gained the gratitude of the parents and, never one to let an opportunity pass, he had quickly charmed the couple.By the time both Jason and Nick had had to return home all four warriors were fast friends with the young couple.Ever since both Kevin and Zoe had served as eager baby-sitters, joined by Jason and Nick on their frequent visits.

As Kevin and Zoe watched on, Jase and Nick played tag with the energetic and sunny girl.She had grown to be both fast and cheerful, though slightly clumsy, and her long golden hair was twined with the roses they'd helped her pick.As they both watched the girl stumbled again to be quickly caught by the pursuing Nick.Behind the couple a feminine sigh sounded and both Kevin and Zoe turned to face Ilene.The woman saw their look and smiled patting her swollen abdomen.

"I was just hoping that this little one doesn't have as much trouble staying upright at that age as Bunny does." she laughed.

Kevin winked at her and Zoe grinned while saying, "Maybe your little Moon Bunny just finds the gravity on Earth a little difficult to deal with."

As the two women chuckled Kevin looked back to the rampaging trio.Nick was carrying Bunny on his back and both were chasing after Jason at full speed.Gales of childish laughter mixed with the deeper guffaws of her adult playmates rang out around the park.The thought that the gravity on Earth might be the cause of the girl's awkwardness seemed strangely apt.Bunny looked like she was delicate enough to break if she was so much as touched.At times she seemed so ethereal, as if she would just blow away.

Suddenly Ilene gasped behind him and Kevin whirled.He saw Ilene leaning over in pain with Zoe hovering at her side anxiously.Zoe looked up at him and mouthed, "It's time!"

Kevin's eyes widened in shock and he whipped around and started to sprint across to the ice-cream stand where Kenji Tsukino was buying several cones.The young man looked up in astonishment to see his reserved friend in such a state.When he saw that he the expectant father's attention Kevin began to point frantically back to where Ilene stood now attended by Jase, Nick and her daughter as well.Kenji understood after a moment's pause and then he instantly shoved his ice creams back into the vendor's hands and shot off across the grass to return to his wife.

The vendor scowled at Kevin, and Kevin sighed ruefully as he paid for the forgotten ice creams and collected them.He carried them carefully back to the gathering where he gave the smallest one to Bunny and distributed the others to his friend, giving two to both Nick and Jase after correctly assuming that neither Kenji nor Ilene still wanted theirs.The pair were trying to pack everything and Zoe was hurrying to help.

Kevin placed his hand on the flustered husband's shoulder and said calmly, "Don't worry Ken, we'll grab it all and take care of the angel as well.She can stay with us for the night, or even the next couple of days if you wish.You just get Leenie to the hospital."

The man nodded gratefully and hustled his wife in the direction of their car.The little girl and four adults watched them go and Jase yelled out, "Don't forget to ring us to tell us how it goes!"

Kevin stole Jase's extra cone and took a bite out of the melting treat as he sat down.Bunny climbed into his lap, leaving sticky handprints in her wake, and made herself comfortable before returning to finish off her melting ice-cream.Zoe, Nick and Jase laughed at the mess the girl was making of the normally immaculate silver haired warrior.

Zoe dug around in the bag of kid's stuff the Tsukinos had left and found some damp wipes.She began to clean up a protesting Bunny.

Bunny began to squirm in his lap and Kevin rubbed her shoulder, "Hush now Angel, you're going to be a big sister now.That means you're going to have to be a big girl to help mum out and keep yourself clean.

"I'm a big girl, see?" the blonde cherub stopped fussing and sat perfectly still as Zoe finished wiping the last of the ice-cream of the child's face.As soon as Zoe moved back Bunny twisted and looked up at Kevin, "See, I'm gonna be the bestest big sister ever!"

"Yeah you are Angel," Kevin smiled down at her.

"What about you?Are you a big boy?" Bunny asked.

Kevin looked at her in confusion, "I guess so, why?"

"Cause then you gotta let Zoie clean you up!You got ice-cream all over you!"

Kevin laughingly submitted as Zoe grabbed another damp wipe and began to mop at his face.

***

Two hours later the four were quietly packing the small girl and all the picnic things into their car.Jase and Nick hopped in the back with Bunny sleeping in Jase's lap.As Kevin slipped behind he wheel Jase's mobile rang.Zoe picked the phone off of the dash where it had been left earlier and answered.

"Hi this is Zoe at Guardian babysitters, how can I help you?"Behind her Jason choked and Nick chuckled.Kevin looked at her cheerfully only to have his good mood disappear as her face paled.

"Yeah I'm her... Oh... Oh no!...What...Yeah we'll be right there... thank you," she hung up the phone and motioned for Kevin to start up the car, "We've got to hurry, there's been an accident-"

"Where to?" Kevin questioned as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"What happened?" Nick and Jase said simultaneously.

"Juuban General.There was an accident, Ken's dead and Leenie's lost the baby... and we might lose her as well."

Kevin pressed down a little harder on the accelerator and none of them spoke as he rushed through the traffic with an ease that had to be arcane.Fifteen minutes later they pulled into the hospital car park and all rushed out.Bunny had woken five minutes before and though she had sensed the tension in the car she had not become difficult.Jason swung her onto his hip and the group quickly entered the hospital and was directed to the critical care unit.A tall pale doctor awaited them and ushered them along the hall.

"I'm Doctor Peter Fitzpatrick.I'm glad you made it so quickly, I'm afraid she's not going to last much longer and she's been asking for all of you since she came in."

"What happened?" Nick demanded softly.

"Some idiot decided to go for a joy ride in a stolen car with over half a bottle of vodka in him.He ran the Tsukinos right off the road, along with another car.Mr. Tsukino died immediately but Mrs. Tsukino's injuries, though just as fatal, were less immediate.In fact the miscarriage damaged her more than the accident did," the doctor stopped beside a closed door and turned to them, "Normally we would only allow close kin see her but she's explained her circumstances and we've made an exception.She doesn't look too bad so it should be OK for her daughter to see her but be careful and don't upset her."

They stepped into room as the doctor opened the door for them, shutting it gently when they were all inside.There was a single bed in the room and Ilene Tsukino lay on it looking very frail and white.On the other side of the bed a nurse was standing with a man in a business suit talking softly to the dying woman.When her friends began to ring around her bed and Jase carefully placed Bunny next to her, Ilene looked up at them with red-rimmed eyes.One of her hands moved slowly to rest on her daughter then she turned her attention back to Kevin and his friends.

"Thank you for coming," she whispered.

"It was no problem Leenie," Zoe murmured softly touching the woman's hand.The men nodded in grim agreement and Ilene smile halfheartedly.

"I'm afraid I have something to ask of you..."

"Anything," Jason swore.

"You know that neither I nor... Ken had any relatives.That means there is no one to take care of Serena when I'm gone.She'll go to an orphanage unless-"

"Never!" Jason blurted.

"He's right Leenie.We would never let that happen to our Angel."

"You mean that?" Ilene breathed and the four of them nodded emphatically, "Thank you... oh thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me... This is Paul Fitzpatrick, he's the brother of Doctor Fitzpatrick and he's going to witness my handing legal guardianship of Serena over to you.He'll organise all the paperwork and everything for you."

The suited man cleared his throat and added sympathetically, "All I'll need is for you to formally state in front of my brother, Nurse Greenly and myself that you accept joint guardianship with all the rights and responsibilities that accompany it.It will take me only a couple of minutes to write up a written statement and have you all sign it but lets do it all verbally first."

Kevin and his friends nodded."We will take full responsibility for Serenity Tsukino," Kevin stated clearly.

"Don't worry, Leenie, we'll never abandon her.We'll watch over her for as long as we live," Jase swore softly.

Ilene closed her eye, tension leeching out of her face.When she opened her eyes again she looked to where her daughter lay besides her."Did you here that Bunny?Kevin, Zoie, Nicky and Jase are going to be taking care of you now," she whispered softly.

The little girl sat up and looked down at her mother, "Great!... But what about you and Daddy Momma?Are you coming with us?And the baby, I'm going to be a big sister remember?"

Ilene's eyes began to tear up and she weakly lifted one hand to cup Bunny's cheek, "Oh Bunny I love you and your Daddy does too but I have to go away."

"Where?" the childish voice demanded.

"To heaven.Your little brother and daddy have already gone there and I'll be joining them soon."

"When will you be coming back?"

"I can't..."

"Not ever?" the girl's voice lowered and began to tremble.

"Not ever, I'm so sorry Bunny." Ilene sobbed.

"Why can't I come with you?I wanna go!" Bunny cried loudly.

Ilene began to shake as her tears intensified and Jason answered for her.

"But what about us Angel?Will you leave us all alone?You're our Guardian Angel Bunny, who's going to save us if you're gone?"

"I... I am?" she hiccupped.

"Yeah," Nick added, kneeling beside the bed so he could look her in the eyes, "With out you we don't know what we'll do."

"We need you Angel," Zoie whispered and Bunny threw herself off of the bed and into their arms.Zoe caught her deftly and hugged her to herself tightly.

The girl having been soothed the adults began the process of legally transferring her custody.They all talked softly and quickly, hoping to finish it as fast as possible.Ilene began to dictate her will, the old one no longer applying to the circumstances.Paul Fitzpatrick was in a frenzy trying to get everything down on paper as both dying woman and Guard discussed the little girl's future.

Bunny quickly bored of it and squirmed in Zoe's arms.She excused himself and led her out of the room towards a vending machine.Bunny was gently placed onto the ground and Zoe selected some sweets that would occupy her.A noise coming from down the corridor attracted her attention and she began to wander off.At that moment a man approached Zoe and, mistaking her for a nurse, began to demand immediate service.He wouldn't give the grieving general time to correct his assumption and so she didn't notice as Bunny crept into a room several doors down.

Bunny entered the room slowly while she looked around for the source of the noise.When she examined the bed she could see a small boy a couple of years older than her sobbing into his pillow.She bit her lip and padded across the room until she could reach out to touch the boy's hand.At the strange touch the boy started and jerked up.Dark indigo eyes, puffy from crying, met sad crystal blue ones.

The boy sniffed and dragged his unruly black hair back from his face to reveal a bandage around his forehead."Wha... what do you want?" he questioned in a cold voice.

"Why are you crying?" she replied shyly.

"Cause my dad is dead.Some stupid car hit us and killed my dad."

"My Daddy's gone too," she said as she used a nearby chair to climb onto the bed.When she'd gotten there she hugged the boy, "My Momma said that he'd gone to heaven with my little brother."

Hesitating slightly he hugged her back, "I forget what happened.The doctors say I have 'nesia.Momma told me that he was dead but I don't remember.I don't even remember what Dad looked like."As he said this his eyes began to water again.

Bunny's arms tightened for a second before she wiggled out of his arms.She began to fiddle with her hair and he watched she untangled the forgotten roses from her pony tales.She handed the still fresh blooms to the boy who took them in surprise.

"Don't worry you'll remember.And I bet your Momma has a lot of pictures that'll show you what he looked like.These roses will cheer you up."

"Thank you." he whispered, accepting the flowers carefully.

Zoe followed the sound of children's voices to the open door.Looking in she was relieved to see Bunny sitting on the single bed in the room with a black haired boy of about six.As she watched Bunny pulled the flowers out of her hair and gave them to the boy.Zoe smiled and both children looked to the door.Dark blue eyes met her own and Zoe gasped in recognition.In her experience those eyes were unique.

"Endymion," she breathed.

"Do I know you?" the boy asked.

"... No, I'm just after your friend here, come on Angel it's time to go."

The girl nodded and before climbing off of the bed she hugged the boy a last time.As Zoe started to lead her out of the room Bunny turned and smiled at the other child.

"Don't worry, everything'll turn out OK.Bye!"

"Bye..." he trailed off, his face beginning to brighten.

Zoe smiled and nodded, "Don't worry, you'll meet again, you can count on it."His sudden, brilliant smile stayed in her mind as she shut the door behind them.

***

Pluto watched the little girl and the woman walking down the hall with interest.For some reason she could have sworn that she'd met them before.She shrugged the feeling off and walked into the room.Six-year-old Darien Chiba looked up from the bunch of flowers he was studying.

"Oh, hi Setsuna," he greeted her, if not cheerfully, then not with the gloom she had expected.

"Hi Dare, you remember me?You mother said you might have lost a few of your memories because of the bump on your head."

"Yeah, you're Momma's friend Setsuna Meiou.You make clothes."

"That's right... what have you got there?" she replied, relieved that the boy's memory loss seemed to be minimal.

He looked down at the flowers and when he looked back at her shone her a bright smile, "Roses see?" and he held them out to her.

She bent forward to smell them, inhaling their sweet scent in gratitude.She thanked Chronos that the accident had not been worse.The death of Terrence Chiba was tragic but it could so easily have been worse.It was Darien's sixth birthday and the only reason that Cassie Chiba hadn't been driving with her husband and son was that she and Setsuna had been baking a cake.Darien could easily have been orphaned that day or have received total amnesia, both occurrences Setsuna as Sailor Pluto wouldn't have been able to change.As she watched the boy smiling over his roses she deliberately refused to even consider the possibility that Darien might have died.He was too important and not even the Guardian of Time could change the past.

***

The weather suited the occasion, a constant drizzle soaking the mourners who had come to attend the Tsukinos' funeral.The priest watched as the mourners began to disperse, all except for the woman and three men with the little blonde girl.They stood gazing at the single tombstone that marked the three graves.Their murmuring voices roused the man's curiosity but he honoured their privacy and left them to mourn in peace.If he had decided to stay he would have seen something his faith would have classified as a miracle.

Nick watched as the priest walked off before he looked at the tombstone again.It was a simple affair with three plaques recording the names and dates and an inscription at the top.He crouched down on Bunny's left, as Jason did on her right, and pointed to the inscription.

"It says, 'the light they have given to the world will bring us all hope,'" he quoted to the child.

"What does it mean?" she whispered back.

From behind the trio Kevin answered, "It means they had you for a daughter,"

She craned her neck around so that she could see him where he stood with Zoe, "I don't get it,"

Kevin looked at his fellow generals, one by one.Ever since they had met Bunny they had debated the way they would tell her of their past, of the future and of her destiny.They had no wish to rob her of her childhood but she would need to prepare, to be trained and that would have to begin early.They had decided to accustom her to magic through small tricks, which were to be secret between them.When she was a little older they then would have begun teaching her to fight, had already gained her parents approval for her to learn self-defense.

Now things were different.She would be living with them, all four of them and their private lifestyle was very different from their public one.Both Zoe and Kevin had decided to return home to Australia and move back to the Ice family estate where both Nick and Jase had lived since the elder Ices had passed away.The four of them found living together more convenient, easier for them to keep their differences a secret and less stressful than living a lie.When Bunny came with them she would see the side to them that they dared let no one else see.Things that she already would inclined to disbelieve.They needed to introduce her their world and to convey the importance of keeping it a secret.

He saw the acknowledgement in each of his sword-sibs' eye and returned his gaze to Bunny in acceptance. "It means that one day the whole world will be very, very happy that you were born."

"Why?" she questioned.

In answer Kevin gathered a globe of golden light into his hands, Jason called a small fireball, Nick held sparks that looked as if they were stars and between Zoe's palms spun a small whirlwind full of brilliant petals.Bunny's mouth opened in delight and as the adults watched in astonishment, she frowned and her own hands glowed silver.She stepped forward and touched the tombstone, the silver spread from her hands to engulf the memorial.She stepped back and the generals shook off their surprise to spill their own handfuls onto the graves, last gifts for their dead friends.The silver faded from the stone, leaving it looking as it had before except for the crescent moon now engraved above the inscription.

Even as the last of the light faded, Bunny's knees gave way and she fell into a startled Jason's arms.He stood, scooping her up as he went.The others gathered around in worry but were reassured by Zoe.Examining the child closely she smiled in relief.

"Don't worry she's only tired.Her little stunt used up a lot of her strength."

"We're going to have to teach her to be more efficient with her energy," Kevin commented from her side.

Bunny's eyes flickered and she yawned as she returned to the conscious world.

"What happened?" she asked sleepily.

"You did magic Angel," Nick answered.

Her eyes went wide and she struggled upright in Jason's arms, "I did!" she squealed, "I did magic... and so did you!"

"So you did Angel, and that is what makes you so special," Kevin replied.He looked one last time at the tall marble marker before motioning for the others to precede him to the car.He smiled sadly as Bunny took a look at her parent's graves that would probably the last for many years.

***

Setsuna watched as ten-year-old Darien Chiba fidgeted with the bunch of roses.He had picked the flowers for Lita Kino who would be coming home with his mother that day.When Cassie had told her son of the young orphan who would be staying with them from then on he had wanted to do something to cheer her up.Darien had chosen roses.Setsuna wondered if he had chosen them because some part of him remembered being Endymion, the Rose Prince, he could certainly find a flowering bush no matter what time of year it was.Or if it was simply he remembered the stranger who had given him some of the sweet smelling blooms the day his own father had died.Setsuna sometimes wondered at that, at times it seemed that destiny meddled more than even she did.

Darien looked up at the sudden rattling at the door handle.It turned and opened the door to allow a tall black haired woman and a young girl entry.Setsuna watched her prince's reaction to his new guest rather than examine the girl herself.She already knew that Lita was a seven-year-old girl, tall for her age, with brown hair, shading into red.She had known of the death of the girl's parents but had been unable to intervene it what would be a critical event.All she could do was as she had, ensure the girl's existence came to the attention of the correct person.In this case, Cassandra Chiba, mother to the Terran Prince reborn and a woman with an extremely soft heart.

This served two purposes, first it gave the young girl a new home.Second, and more telling to Pluto's perspective, it united the prince and his protector Sailor Jupiter.Through a little meddling and a great deal of luck Darien had already become acquainted with several of his reborn guardians; Neptune, Uranus and even the infant Saturn.Pluto ground her teeth at the thought of Saturn, another stupid accident that had cut her previous life short and leaving her very little time to mature in this one.She pushed her worry to the back of her mind and returned her attention to the present.

Lita hung behind Darien's mother shyly and eyed everyone present, including Cassie, warily.Darien slowly stepped and cautiously held out the roses for her.She looked at him and back at the roses in confusion, not noticing when both Cassie and Setsuna stepped back to give the pair room.

"I'm Darien," he said, still waiting for her to take the flowers, "I picked these for you,"

"Why?" she asked suspiciously, taking them in timid hands.

"'Cause when my dad died someone gave me some roses and they made me feel better," he paused for a moment and took a step closer.When she didn't retreat he continued, "I'm sorry your parents died but they're in heaven now and that doesn't mean you're alone.You have me 'n' Mom, Setsuna, and I'll show you to Ruka 'n' Michi 'n' even Hota though she's just a kid." He reached out his hand.

She stared at it before placing her own empty one in it."I like roses," she whispered.

He grinned at her brilliantly, "So do I they're the best flower but the thorns can hurt... do you want to see my garden?"

She smiled shyly in return and nodded, laughing slightly when he began to tug her out of the room towards the back door and the rose garden.More laughter, louder and surer, drifted back from both children moments later as Darien showed Lita the bushes he himself had planted.

Cassie smiled at Setsuna, "I don't know how he does it, she wouldn't talk to anyone except Doctor Mizuno's little girl and now she's out there giggling!"

Setsuna smiled back and lead Cassie into the kitchen where she had tea and cookies waiting."You might want to see if Doctor Mizuno would allow her daughter to visit.The more friends she has, the better for her."

"Yes," sighed the other woman as she sat down and accepted the tea her friend poured, "She hasn't had much luck so far."

Setsuna nodded in agreement, technically it should be called luck when Sailor Pluto interfered, but not by Sailor Pluto herself.What Cassie Chiba didn't know was that Setsuna had deliberately disrupted the airports seating so that the Kino's had been assigned to certain seats.She had also ensured that the accident would take place sooner rather than later, the plane had crashed close to the eastern coast of Japan rather than in the middle of the Pacific.Lita and her parents had boarded the plane and Pluto had made an effort to dissuade them, although she knew it to be in vain.The jet's engines had exploded, killing over half of the passengers instantly but not the Kinos.They had survived in the freezing water protecting their daughter for two hours before they had been rescued, a searcher just happening to look in the right direction at the right time.Not in time to save the parents but soon enough that they little girl could survive.

"But I must say that I'm coming to pity my poor son," Cassie's musing voices disrupted Setsuna's train of thought.Setsuna looked at her companion in complete confusion, not understanding the other woman's nonsequiter .

Cassie smiled wryly when she saw her friend's bewilderment and explained, "Think about it Sets, everyone around him seems to be female.Haruka, Michiru, young Hotaru, you, me and now Lita, and add young Amy Mizuno to the collection and you'd have to agree that he's being completely over run."

Setsuna suddenly grinned, "He is collecting quite a harem, isn't he?It's going to be rather interesting to watch when they all hit puberty."

Cassie stared at her for a couple of minutes before she covered her face in only partially feigned horror."You are evil Sets, pure evil.Using my future troubles as amusement."

Setsuna grin remained but she was forced to hide its slightly brittle quality behind her mug of tea.Evil?No, she had merely learned to enjoy ludicrous situations when they arose.She truly hoped Cassie would never see real evil but with her son being who and what he was that was all too unlikely.Evil beings would come looking for them and neither she nor Cassie had any say in the matter.

***

Forty-eight years.The woman examined her works carefully.It had been forty-eight years since she had be given another chance and been reborn and now she was ready to enter the final stage of preparation for her grand destiny.Nearly thirty years before a group of fools had showed her purpose.True it hadn't been what they'd meant to do, they had been halfwits and dabblers who had played at being magicians but they had touched on something that meant true power, and Beryl had know what to do with it.It had taken her a decade of research and experimentation before she discovered what she was after, a way to ultimate power, and years more of searching before she found her goal.In unknown ruins in the middle of the Arctic Circle she finally found the Queen of Darkness.

She summoned her and in payment she had discovered her whole life had been a lie.Kindness, friendship and love, they had all been tools of the green haired Sailor Witch who had desired to keep her from her rightful destiny.Until that day she, too, had been a dabbler but from the moment the last words of the Right of Summoning had left her lips she had been a power.It had been nearly fourteen years since that day, Fourteen years of study and sacrifice but now she was a strong as she had ever been.She was Beryl, chosen handmaiden of Metallia, and she would rule all.She was Beryl, sorceress supreme.

Now it was her forty-eighth birthday, if such things mattered, and it was time to build her army.The last time she had attacked Earth she had done so with only four enslaved warriors and the Shadows given to her by Metallia.Even so she had almost been victorious.This time she would plan more carefully on how she would meet any challenges.Her forces would not be composed solely of Shadows and her generals would be creatures loyal to her from the instant they were created.

She surveyed the massive chamber in which she had based the creation of her army.It was over a kilometre long and almost as high as it was long.The walls were lined with row after row of generation capsules, in which a new breed of monster gestated.They were part Shadow, part animal and completely evil and there were thousands of them.It would take them years to mature completely but that would give her time to prepare the greatest of her creations.

Millennia ago, she had approached Prince Endymion and then his Guard, entreating them to join her.Prince Endymion had spurned her not once but twice and since his very existence threatened her plans his continued presence could not be tolerated.His Guard, the four mindless fools who followed him were just as obstinate but, unlike him, were in no way foretold in the prophecy that spelled the way for the Shadows' defeat.That had meant that the risk of enslaving them was worth it if she gained four such powerful warriors for her cause.However even when compelled the Guardians of the Magic of Earth, the generals of Dragon, Phoenix, Unicorn and Gryphon, had still found a way to resist her.Their power was such that, supported by herself and Metallia, they should have easily triumphed over the Scouts.Yet they had died and done so willingly to escape her grasp.

This time her chosen subordinates would be hers, mind and body.Yet the original Guard had still served their purpose, they had in the end slain Endymion, his father and all of the Scouts but Pluto.The sorceress looked at the blank form on the platform before her and smiled maliciously.Her power had grown since Queen Serenity had defeated her and she was now capable of much more than a few hybrid monstrosities.With this body and three others Beryl had a definite objective in mind.

She called forth her power to blaze from the crystal atop her staff and began to imbue it in the featureless body before her.Her memories of Kunzite, General of the Dragon, first of the Guard came and she twisted them, molding her golem to suit her will.The silvery-white hair, ice blue eyes and aristocratic face formed on the body exactly as she remembered on the man himself.His powers she tried to shape accordingly as well but when the Dragon's brand began to appear on the creation's aura she balked.If she continued as she was then her creation would indeed be as powerful as the original but also as intractable, bound as it was to the Dragon's ideal of honour.Beryl erased the brand and reconfigured the replica's powers along different lines so that they would be as similar to that of the originals as possible and just as strong but not confined by the demands of the original's guardian dragon.

Slowly her efforts came to fruition and one by one her four generals of the Dark Kingdom were completed.Each was a masterpiece of sorcery, capable of becoming thinking beings once awakened.When she was finished she stepped back and examined them for flaws.Each copy looked as she remembered the men themselves being and she smiled anticipating the consternation that would follow, if her enemies had been reborn, once they met her Dark Kingdom Generals.

With a thought Beryl teleported herself to her throne room and seated herself on her throne.Another thought called the clones to her and they hung upright in midair, placed in a semicircle around her.Beryl then closed her eyes and called for the power Metallia had given her, four Shadows materialised between her and her creations, restlessly testing the bonds that held them.Beryl opened her eyes and with care released a single ward on each Shadow, allowing it only one path of retreat.Each immediately followed that path to the destination Beryl desired.As the Shadows passed into her new generals Beryl smiled to herself feeling very self-satisfied.

One by one she called their names, demanding their attention, "Zoicyte," the smallest general awoke and knelt to her as she watched him.

"My Queen," was all the slight man said but the devotion in the words caused Beryl's lips to curl in further delight.

"Jadeite,"

The general with the short blonde hair smiled evilly as he awoke and joined Zoicyte on his knees, "My Queen."

"Nephrite,"

The tallest of the generals with long reddish brown hair awoke and knelt silently and watchfully.His voice was unflinching, "My Queen."

"Kunzite," at this last name her voice crackled with exaltation.In ages past he had been the most difficult of the quartet to tame and now he was hers.

The silver haired general's eyes opened and he began to radiate threat as his deadly character awoke.He knelt. "My Queen, we are yours to command."

***

On the other side of the world a blonde girl suddenly looked up and shivered.


	4. Chapter 3

It was a quarter past eight in the morning, and all the signs were pointing to a lovely day.Men, women and children went their ways enjoying the bright atmosphere.Except for young man who seemed to carry his own personal rain cloud.Darien Chiba stalked down the street, his face dark and brooding.Unlike the rest of the population of Tokyo he did not see anything to be cheerful about.He knew Beryl was coming.

At twenty Darien had matured into a charismatic young man, intelligent and possessed of more than his fair share of good looks.His best friend, Andrew, often teased him about the female following he attracted, especially the girls that Darien was constantly hanging around with.Despite strenuous protests Darien could not get Andrew to understand that the seven girls who were among his closest friends were not in any way romantically appealing to him.Darien had eventually concluded that the only way to escape his friend's taunting was to either pick a steady girlfriend, not something that tempted him, or to tell him the whole truth of his past.As much as Darien desired some peace on the subject of the opposite sex he did not believe telling his friend about being a reincarnated prince and his supposed girlfriends being his protectors the Sailor Scouts would do much good.It might silence Andrew about Darien's love life but it would also open a whole new set of questions regarding the end of civilisation that Darien did not want to discuss.Thus he bore the teasing in resigned silence.

He had been informed about his unique history four years before, soon after the death of his mother.At the wake his mother's friend, Setsuna Meiou, had drawn not only himself and his foster sister aside, but also six of their closest friends.When the other mourners had left the dark haired woman had revealed her position as Sailor Pluto and revived their memories of the time of the System Alliance, before the Day of Darkness.Ever since then they had all prepared for the time when Beryl would return and set the Shadows free once more.

For four years Darien had lived with the knowledge that he was Endymion, Crown Prince of Terra, Earth's sole protector, he lived with it and accepted it.He had to be constantly on his guard and on a morning when everyone else seemed to be so carefree... it really sucks.For once I want to be ordinary again, even if it is just an ordinary prince.At least then I wouldn't have the fate of the entire solar system on my shoulders.His thoughts were dark and they reflected the scowl that had formed on his face._All because of that stupid prophesy from over ten thousand years ago!__What do they expect me to do?Pull the Moon Goddess out of my hat?The dark haired man didn't notice the smiles that wilted as he walked past, dampening everyone's mood.__All of the Scouts believe that I'm some kind of hero, they don't show it, but it's there.__They all believe in me, that I'll be able to save everyone but why?I was absolutely useless against Beryl wasn't I?I couldn't even free the Guard... sometimes I wish I just forget a little while-_

Wham!Darien looked up at the sky and wondered why he wasn't on his feet anymore.

"I am sorry, really, really sorry.Please forgive me..." a frantic voice babbled.The weight on Darien's chest moved and without ceremony he rolled it off.He moved to his feet without looking at his attacker, trying to keep his already bad temper from getting loose.

"OW!... Sir?Are you OK?" 

At those words Darien lost his battle with himself.All of his grievances rose up and focused on the owner of the bright voice.

"No I am not alright!" he growled, dusting himself off and still not looking around, "Why don't you look where you're going?"

"I said I'm sorry and it's not like you were looking either." the voice started to sound a little irritated.

Darien turned, "I wasn't pelting along like the path was a race track-"_OH, by the Goddess!Those eyes!_He stood looking down at the girl who had run into him.She seemed to be only a couple of years younger than him.Although her slight frame gave her the illusion of extreme youth the way she stood emphasised curves no one younger than eighteen had the right to possess.Her hair was a brilliant golden and was arranged in two buns with ponytails hanging out of them to reach down to her ankles.It was her eyes that caught him, pure blue, clear as crystals and currently crackling with aggravation.

"Well excuse me for breathing," she retorted, "What's your problem?I apologised already."

He came back to himself with a snap.He drew himself up to his full height, a full foot taller than she, and looked down his nose at her.He blatantly eyed her up and down and savoured the sight of her face flushing in fury._How much redder can her face get?_His voice was sarcastic and cutting, "Listen Meatball Head-"

She stopped still and glared daggers at him, "What did you call me?" 

"Your brains must match your hair Meatball Head, didn't you understand me the first time?"

"Meatball Head?Meatball head!Why you arrogant stuck up jerk."

_Goddess, she looks like she's about to explode._ "Geez, lower the decibels Meatball Head," he protested while wincing as her voice built up to a shriek.

She paused for a minute and then obligingly lowered her voice, "Listen ZIT, don't take your bad mood out on me, I didn't do anything."

_Zit?Where did that come from?_His voice was mocking, as he answered, "Didn't do anything?You nearly killed me!And where did you get Zit from?" 

"I've already apologised," she snarled at him, "And as for Zit, I think it suits your personality, painful, irritating and unattractive."

"I am so hurt!" _Unattractive?She finds me unattractive?Why?_ "Have some experience with acne do you, Meatball Brains?"_Oh great one Dare!She really looks like a pizza face too. _He forced himself not to eye her obviously flawless skin with appreciation.

"You pick on my hair, I'll pick on yours," she returned sweetly.

_Huh?_

She snorted, "Look who's calling who Meatball Brains.Black hair, black head, zit.Get it yet or do you need pictures to understand?"

_You are not getting the last word here!I refuse to be shown up by a meatball haired midget!_"Getting a little childish aren't we?Then again, if you're as klutzy the rest of the time as you were just now, the constant blows to the head must have damaged the noodles you pass off as brains.I suppose it's not surprising that you lack maturity,"

"Lack maturity?I'll show you lack of maturity!" and she blew a raspberry at him.

_Who is this girl?_"Oh yes that's really shown me.Now you'd better run along, you're late for kindergarten,"

"I take it back.I'm not sorry I knocked you over at all.The only thing I'm sorry for is meeting you-... school?SCHOOL!Oh man I am so late!" and she took off.

Darien shook his head and took a step forward._What the-?Oh she forgot her school bag._"HEY, MEATBALL HEAD!" his shout rang out down the street.The blonde screeched to a halt at the corner and turned back to face him._She even answers to it!_He held her bag up for her to see and she did a double take.He smiled wryly as she sprinted back to him and tried to snatch it from him.

He refused to release it and shook a finger in her face, "Now, now, manners Meatball Head."

She glared at him and snapped, "Who are you to talk Mr. I-don't-care-if-you're-sorry-I'm-in-a-bad-mood-so-I'm-gonna-take-it-out-on-you?Now give me that!" With a great heave she wrenched the bag away from him and sprinted off again.

He grinned and shook his head as he turned and walked away, not noticing that his bad mood had vanished.

***

Bunny slumped on her desk.Her first day at a new school and she had been ten minutes late to class.Her new teacher, a Miss Haruna, had blown a gasket and the only reason she had escaped with out detention was because it was her first day.It was all that jerk's fault, if he'd just accepted her apology rather than blowing the whole thing out of proportion things would have been easier all around.She began to grumble to herself and didn't notice when the rest of the class filed out for lunch.

A touch on her shoulder made her start upright and glance around in worry.Behind her she saw a petite, blue eyed girl with blue-black hair and beside her a tall girl with her brown her in a ponytail and emerald green eyes.The tall girl's hand was still resting on Bunny's shoulder and when she saw that she had the girl's attention she smiled.

"Hi, you're Serena right?I'm Lita and this is Amy," the girl said gesturing to the smaller girl beside her.

Bunny smiled at the both of them, "Hi!Yeah my name's Serena but all of my friends call me Bunny.It'd be nice if you did too."

"Sure Bunny.Well we were just wondering if you planned to stay in here all lunch hour or if you wanted to come outside and eat with us," Amy chirped.

Bunny looked at them, dismayed, "It's lunch time already?Oh man I've been wasting precious time in this prison.Today is not my day."She pulled her lunch box out of her school bag and stood up saying, "Sorry and yes I'd love to come with you.I haven't had time to make any friends yet and it's kinda lonely eating by yourself."

"Cool Girl!We know the greatest spot, it's under one of the oaks behind the field, really quiet and pretty," Lita laughed and grabbed Bunny's hand and began to pull her along.

Five minutes later the trio were ensconced under the ancient tree and unpacking their lunches.Or rather Amy had pulled out a piece of fruit and Lita and Bunny were still unpacking their lunches.Amy began to giggle as both girls finished with large displays of various treats.Lita eyed Bunny's collection with obvious respect, and sniffed the aroma the food generated with awe.

"Good grief Bunny, is all of that yours?Did you make it?It sure smells great," the brunette's eyes were closed and she savoured the scents with relish.

Bunny grinned ruefully, "Yeah it's all mine.My guardian makes it all for me, he's a chef and he likes to test out new recipes and I'm his guinea pig.I usually share it with who ever wants any.I eat a lot but this is too much for even me.What about you?Yours doesn't exactly looks like it was scraped out of the bottom of the fridge either?"

"Oh I make it myself, I love to cook and I always bring enough to share with Amy.Your guardian's a chef?Do I know of him?I've always wanted to be a chef.I thought I might try and get a job at the Gryphon Restaurant chain.Nicholas Cook is my hero and if I could learn from him it would be so great!" 

Bunny began to giggle and at the other girls' enquiring looks she answered, "I can safely say you've heard of him.My guardian's name is Nick Cook and he's Co-owner of the Gryphon Restaurant chain."

Lita looked at her in shock, "No way!"

Bunny grinned at her and offered both her and Amy some of the cookies she'd brought, "Yes way!"

Amy took a cookie and her face lit up as she bit into it.Lita watched her for a moment before taking one for herself.

"Bunny, you've gotta tell me, is he really as cute as everyone says?I mean I've heard that he's a stud!"She bit into the cookie and forgot her question for a moment.

Amy swallowed and shook her head, "Lita!"

The other girl gulped her mouthful and protested, "What?"

"I'm sure Bunny doesn't want to be quizzed on what her friends look like."

"No it's OK Amy," Bunny paused between mouthfuls of her meal and the other girls looked back to her to find she hadn't been exaggerating when she said she ate a lot.Almost a third of the hoard she had brought with her had already vanished.She saw their looks and motioned to what remained, "Help yourself, I'm already slowing down so there's plenty to share."

Lita nodded and pushed some of hers forward, "Only if you try some of mine... now spill!"

Bunny nodded and began thoughtfully, "Well he's about six foot four, six foot five, he's got long auburn hair that goes down his back which he usually wears in a braid.He likes to wear it loose but since he spends so much time in the kitchen he can't.His eyes are blue or green, they tend to change colours.All of my old friends thought he was gorgeous but they thought that about all of my guardians.He can be really serious or really funny, especially when he starts picking on Jase.He's into martial arts and astronomy and he likes to hang out with me and the rest of my guardians."

"Ooh he sounds like my kind of guy!" Lita murmured dreamily.

Bunny saw Amy roll her eyes and she cocked her head to the side.Amy smiled and shrugged, giving Bunny the impression that this was normal behaviour.

"So Bunny how many guardians do you have?" Amy asked.

Bunny's smile dimmed slightly and she shrugged, "Four, they were friends of my parents and they took me in when my parents we killed."

"I'm so sorry!" Amy exclaimed and Lita came out of her dream world.

"It's hard to loose your parents," she said sympathetically.

"It's all right.It was a long time ago," Bunny shrugged and smiled again, "Enough about me, more about you!"

Lita nodded, "Me first, my full name's Lita Kino and I live with my foster brother Darien Chiba.My parents died when I was quite young so I kind of know how you feel.Darien's Mom took me in and I stayed with him after she died.Amy and I have been friends since we were little.I like martial arts, ice skating and cooking, other than that, I'm a normal girl."

Bunny caught the wry look Amy shot at Lita but forgot about it as Amy started to speak, "My last name is Mizuno and I want to be a doctor like my mother.I like to read and play chess and I like swimming."

"And she's really good at it," Lita added.

"So do either of you have a boyfriend?" Bunny asked.

Amy blushed and Lita looked a little depressed.

"No," Amy said shyly.

"Unfortunately," Lita sighed.

"If you like Lita, I'll introduce you to Nick and you can try asking him out," Bunny quipped, "He's a load of fun if you can pry him away from his fan club, but I have to warn you that he's never dated a girl seriously for as long as I've known him."

"Who cares?" Lita exclaimed, "He'll take one look at me and fall madly in love.He'll take me into his heart and into his kitchen and we'll make beautiful desserts together!"

Bunny hid her giggle behind her hand and Amy sighed, "He must be old enough to be your father,"

Before Lita could answer Bunny interjected, "He's only fifteen years older than me and I'm seventeen."

"I'm eighteen so that makes him only fourteen years older than me, no where near old enough to be my dad," Lita stated as the dreamy look returned to her eyes.

"Only fifteen years?That's awful young to be a guardian for someone your age Bunny," Amy commented

"I guess so.But they were Mum and Dads' best friends.Jason saved my life when they first met and they hit it of.They were all nineteen when my parents died but they'd all finished school early and both Jase and Kevin had jobs, Nick was halfway to becoming a chef and Zoe was really doing great in her course.My mother felt they could take care of me and they have."

Amy smiled, "They sound really nice."

Bunny nodded positively, "They're the best,"

"So you come from Australia?" Lita asked while she nibbled on a pastry.

"Originally I'm from around here but after the accident the guys all took me back to Australia where they came from.We came back to Japan because Nick wants to open another restaurant and Kevin has an assignment here anyway."

"So tell us about them," Lita ordered.

Bunny wrinkled her nose and Amy added, "Yeah having four guardians is kind of unusual.How did that come about?"

"OK, OK, I'll tell you but only if Lita tells me about her brother, is he cute?"

"Deal!" Lita and Amy shouted together.

Bunny laughed, "OK I've told you about Nick.That leaves, Kevin, Jase and Zoe.Kevin and Jason are brothers, Kevin's a security expert with a firm called SekTek and Jason's a board member for the same company.Every one tells me that Kevin's kind of scary but I don't get that.He's always been really easy for me to talk to and I think he can fix anything.Any problem I have I can always go to him and he can help me deal with it.On the other hand Jase is a nut.He's really weird and always getting me into to trouble.He's always got two or three girlfriends at a time and it can get really funny watching him juggle them.They almost always catch him in the end and then there's the Big Fight where they try to kill him.Kevin's had to bail him out a hundred times.Zoe has been dating Kevin, like, forever.Since before I was born.She's a scientist and does some really wicked stuff with computers.She's kind of shy but she's really smart.They're all really smart but in some things Zoe's a genius.

"They've known each other since high school and Kevin and Zoe came to Japan a couple of months after they graduated.Nick and Jase were visiting when they met me and my parents and Jase saved me from being run over by a bus.Nick and Jase visited every couple of months afterwards and came to be family.It's as if we've always been together.We all fit together and I'm really lucky to have them, I've never been alone with them."

"Wow, that's so cool Bunny," Lita exclaimed.

"Yes, it sounds really nice," Amy remarked.

"OK now it's your turn Leets, spill."

"Leets?Oh well.Darien is, how can I say this?" Lita mused teasingly.

"Gorgeous," Amy stated, "Darien is drop dead gorgeous."

Bunny's eyes widened at the conviction and emphasis Amy showed, it seemed strange for the quiet girl to be so assertive about something like boys.

"Yeah I guess you could say that," Lita suddenly grinned, "He has very black hair which girls dream of running their hands through, the perfect face and a body to die for."Amy's face was starting to go red and Bunny stifled her giggles so that she could continue to listen, he seemed interesting."But it's his eyes girl's go for," Lita baited.

"Eyes?" Bunny asked.

"Eyes!" Amy breathed.

Bunny would have thought it impossible but Lita's grin grew wider, "Yeah his eyes.They are a dark blue so deep you could drown in them."

"Oooh, sounds yummy," Bunny giggled.

"And that's not all," Amy sighed.

Lita's eyes were dancing, "He's a college student, studying to be a doctor.He does volunteer work at the hospital and loves kids.He's great at all kinds of sports as well as being an amateur astronomer. He's friends with every one but doesn't have a girlfriend, he doesn't even date.There are a thousand girls after him but he doesn't even look twice at them."

"Whoa, wicked," Bunny leaned back and tried to imagine the paragon Lita had described.

"Yes!" Amy whimpered.

Lita leaned closer to Bunny and confided, "As you can see, Amy's totally gone on him as well."

"I am not!Lita, he's Darien!I just wish I could find a guy that's half as perfect as he is."

"There's always Darien's friend Andrew."This time both of the girls started to get starry eyed.

Bunny sighed, depressed, "Why can't I ever meet any of these cool guys?How come I only ever meet the jerks?"

"Hmm?" Lita murmured.

"What happened?" Amy asked, her attention returning faster than her friend's.

"Nothing much, I just ran into this jerk this morning and he blows a gasket!He totally loses it in the middle of the street and it's because of him that I was so late.I apologised, several times, and he starts calling me names," Bunny grumbled, becoming aggravated at the memory, "What did he want me to do? Get down on my knees and beg his forgiveness?Huh!With his ego he probably did!"

"Was he cute?" Lita asked curiously.

"Cute boys do tend to be more self absorbed," advised Amy.

"Maybe... But only if he had a personality transplant.I didn't really take that much notice, by the time I'd scraped myself off of the cement he'd made me so mad he could have been movie star and I wouldn't have noticed... the nerve of that guy!"Bunny scowled but the expression faded after a moment to be replace by her normal cheer, "Well at least I'll probably never see him again."

"Sounds like a real downer," commiserated Lita.

"So what do you guys do around here for fun?" Bunny asked dismissing the incident.

"There's the library," Amy suggested.

"Amy!" Lita whined, rolling her eyes.She straightened up and began to tick items off on her fingers, "There's the ice rink if you like skating, the mall."

"Cool!"

"The park, the arcade where Andrew works."

"Ahhh..."

"Sounds interesting."

"The mall, and... did I mention the mall?"

"Three times Lita."

"Don't worry Leets, a good mall is always worth mentioning more than once."

"Here, here!A girl after my own heart!" Lita exclaimed.

"If you and Mina spent more time studying and less time shopping you'd both do a lot better at school," Amy counselled.

"My grades aren't that bad... Mina on the other hand..." Lita trailed of meaningfully and both girls groaned.

"Who's Mina," Bunny asked in confusion.

"She's one of our friends who go to another school," Lita explained.

"She's really nice but..." Amy paused.

"She's a bit of a ditz," Lita finished.

"If she's as nice as you say I wish I could meet her.It's kind of weird being back in Japan, I don't know anyone and my first experience meeting a new person wasn't so hot."

"We could introduce her to you this afternoon if you like and to Raye and the rest of the gang as well.You'll love them!" exclaimed Lita before she noticed Amy shaking her head.

Bunny did notice and was grateful that she really couldn't take the tall girl up on her offer, "Sorry Lita but I can't.I've been drafted this afternoon to do some stuff with Kevin and Jase.Another day perhaps?"

Lita's suddenly chagrined expression lightened, "Sure what about tomorrow?" she turned to Amy, "We're not doing anything else are we?"Amy shook her head and Lita turned back to Bunny, "So would tomorrow be cool?"

Bunny quickly examined Amy, making sure that it was OK with her before answering."That would be really great."

At that moment the bell rang, signalling the end of lunchtime.Lita and Bunny began gathering the few remains of their respective feasts.As they stood up Lita grinned at Bunny, "It's settled then," she proclaimed and began to lead the other two girls back to class.

The rest of the day was more enjoyable for Bunny now that she had made two friends.The temperament of Miss Haruna was made easier to bare by Lita's cross eyed looks and Amy's reassuring smiles.Art class perked Bunny up even more, it being a subject she excelled in and by the time school was over for the day Bunny and both of her friends were in high spirits.The three of them walked to the gate together were Bunny stopped to wait for her lift.

"Is someone picking you up Bunny?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, Jase I think, Kevin'll be meeting us later," Bunny said cheerfully.

"So what are you up to this afternoon?" Lita questioned, curiously.

Bunny shrugged, uncomfortable and not wishing her companions to know it."Not much, just stuff.What about you?"

Lita answered, "An appointment,"

Amy looked at her watch and added, "Which we'll be late for if we don't go."

"No need to worry ladies, your ride has arrived," a smooth and deep voice announce from behind them.Amy smiled and Lita suddenly started to grin as she turned to face the owner of the voice.Bunny, on the other hand, went pale.

"Not you again!" she exclaimed.

The man looked to her in surprise, "Meatball Head?!"

"Don't call me Meatball Head!" she shouted.

"Why not?I like it!"

"Listen Zit grow up, get a life and leave me alone!"

"Ah.. I take it you two have met?" Lita asked dryly before Darien could reply.

"If you want to call it that.She tried to kill me this morning!"

"I apologised, more than once!Why do you keep harping on it?"

"A close brush with death tends to grab one's attention,"

Bunny scowled at him and Amy decided to intervene before things escalated.

"Darien this is Bunny Tsukino, Bunny this is Darien Chiba," she introduced them to each other.

Darien snorted and Bunny looked disgusted, "Oh man, this is Darien?What a letdown!From what you were telling me I thought he'd at least be cute!"

"Oh you've cut me to the quick Meatball Head!" Darien proclaimed clutching at his heart.

She grinned at him fiercely, "Is the wound mortal?"

"'Fraid not Meatball Brains, you just don't have that much of an affect on me." Darien replied smugly.

"Pity," she muttered in return.

He smiled sarcastically, "I didn't realise you cared that much for my opinion Meatball Head."

"In your dreams Zit!The pitiful thing is that your gonna live and I have to breathe the same air."

"It's me the world ought to pity, existing in the same city as a ditzy klutz of a Meatball Head like you."

"At least I don't have an over inflated ego which crowds everyone else out,"

"Youimply that I'm the public menace, oh give me a break!"

"Then again your ego might be a good thing," Bunny turned and explained to the fascinated Lita and Amy, "He's so full of hot air it's probably the only thing stopping him from floating off and polluting the atmosphere!"Lita choked and Amy looked on in awe.

Darien raised an eyebrow but before he could respond a horn sounded behind them.Bunny leaned around him to see a man in jeans and a leather jacket motioning to her from his motorcycle.She whirled round and picked up her bag.

"That's Jase,Amy, Lita I apologise that you had to see that and I'll see you both tomorrow."She turned to Darien, "You on the other hand I hope never to see again,"She dodged around him and ran over to the waiting man. He gave her a hug from the bike before handing her a helmet and another jacket.After putting them on she climbed onto the bike behind him and waved at the watching girls before the bike roared off.

Bunny wrapped her arms around Jase and rested her head on his back.She closed her eyes and let the breeze blow her agitation away.When they stopped ten minutes later she felt better but was still tense from the confrontation.

"What's up Angel?" Jase asked running his hand through his short blonde hair after he had taken his helmet off.

Bunny scrunched up her nose and answered, "Not much, I just met the biggest Jerk in Tokyo."

"Sounds like fun,"

"Yeah right,"

"Was he cute?" Jase asked casually as he led his ward into the nearest building.

"I don't know, I guess so.Lita and Amy think he is, I wasn't paying much attention to his looks."

"Lita and Amy?"

"Some really nice girls I met," Bunny's voice began to sound more enthusiastic.

"Good."He led her into the elevator and selected their destination."So do you have any idea what Kev wants with us today?"

"No, I was kinda hoping you did."

"Sorry Angel, my brother is being secretive again."

"I wish he'd stop."

"That makes two of us."

The elevator stopped and Bunny followed Jason into a huge room.The room was filled with computers and other lab equipment.There were several display cases showing armour in various stages of development.In the centre of the room a man stood near a table on which several trinkets rested.He was absorbed in examining what looked to be another of the trinkets, holding it up to the light to see it better.His silver-white hair was pulled back in a ponytail that barely passed his shoulders.Neither Jason nor Bunny had to look to know that his eyes were a pale blue and the stones sparkling in his ears were kunzites.

The pair approached him and he glanced over at them as they reached the table.On closer examination the trinkets lying there were four medallions, five counting the one Kevin was holding.Two of them were daintier than the others and Jase picked one of these up.On one side a crescent moon was engraved and on the other was a sword entwined with a rose and surrounded by feathers.

"I presume this is Angel's, Bro?" Jase said swinging the small golden disk by the chain.

Kevin nodded and picked another off of the table.Jase handed the medallion he was holding to Bunny and caught the one Kevin threw at him.It too was gold with a crescent moon on one side but on the other was a flaming bird holding a sword.A quick glance at the remaining medallions on the table showed that one had a unicorn and a sword and the other a gryphon and a sword.At Bunny's curious look Kevin showed them the fifth amulet that was engraved with a dragon and a sword.

"Zoe finally finished them." Jase commented redundantly.

"Yeah and we've got to check them out, find any bugs." Kevin answered as he pulled the chain of his medallion over his head.Bunny sighed and put hers on as well, she was kind of sick of training, no matter how necessary it was.

Bunny tapped the medallion where it lay upon her breast and recalled the phrase Zoe had told her would activate the medallion."Moon Prism Power!" she whispered.For an instant she was surrounded by light and ribbons and then the room returned and she looked up to find Kevin and Jason watching her.

"Well?" Jason asked when she didn't speak. 

Bunny twirled experimentally, adjusting to her new outfit.They all knew that they would soon be needed to fight and had been aware that they could not do so as civilians.Too great a risk of being tracked down and having innocents hurt.So Zoe had created a way for them to instantaneously transform into something more fitting.When Bunny activated her medallion it had changed the school uniform she had been wearing into what Zoe had told her would be a version of the Sailor Scout uniform.She was wearing a tight, white body suit with a red bow on her chest and at the back of her skirt.There was a blue collar like those from a sailor suit and an extremely short skirt.

"Um... isn't the skirt kind of short?" she asked anxiously, trying to tug it down.

Jason smiled reminiscently and Kevin shook his head in amusement.

"Who's stupid idea was it for me to dress as a Sailor Scout anyway?" she muttered.

"I believe you were the one that said there should be a Sailor Moon to join the others when the time came," Kevin recalled.

Bunny shook her head, "No, I think it was Jase."

"But you look so cute Angel," he grinned.

"You just like seeing girls in short skirts Jason," Bunny retorted.

"Of course, but they really were that short back in the time of the System Alliance Angel," Jase said as he fidgeted with his medallion.

"He's telling the truth, Uranus absolutely hated the uniform, hated skirts full stop." Kevin added.

Jase chuckled, "I really though she was going to blow a gasket when she first began training.She got so mad, she hadn't wanted to be Sailor Uranus at all."

"Then why was she?" Bunny jumped up to sit on the table displaying her red boots for both men to see.

"No choice, the planet picks the Scout not the people.She was chosen and no one could do anything to change it."

"She did seem to get over it once she met Neptune though, apparently short skirts had their advantages after all," Jase began to snicker.

"Neptune and Uranus-" Bunny began.

"Lovers," Kevin finished, "They were good for each other and an excellent team, now Bunny do you know all the details of the accessories?"

Bunny looked down onto the reflective surface of the table and saw that she was wearing a tiara and on her two buns were red jewels.She had golden earrings with moons and stars and at her throat was a red choker with a golden crescent.The red bow on her chest had what looked to be an enlarged copy of her medallion pinned at the centre showing the side with the crescent moon.

"Um... something's supposed to have a disguise field in it so that no one'll know me even though I'm not wearing a mask or anything." she answered.

Kevin nodded and pointed to the crescent on her choker, "The disguise field is in the crescent, the gems in your hair can be used for communication, Zoe's integrated a communications system into our armour but she had to creative when adding it to your outfit.The right gem receives and the left sends, when you want to speak just tug your left earring.The tiara is there because you need a focus for your attacks and Zoe thought it might provide one.We'll try it out and see if it helps.Now Bro, it's your turn."

Jase sighed and pulled the medallion on."Phoenix Ignite!" he murmured.

Bunny watched in fascination as for a couple of seconds the blonde man was engulfed by flames.When they died down they revealed a man in golden armour with copper highlights.On his breastplate a golden disk was inlaid in the copper coloured metal, inscribed with the same crescent moon on Bunny's bow.His helmet looked like the head of a phoenix, complete with a feathery crest that ran from the crown of his head to the nape of his neck.Nothing of his face could be seen, it was completely covered by the helmet's mask.It looked as if a man were standing there with the head of a brilliant bird.

He tapped the side of his neck, triggering the release mechanism and the helmet folded back into the collar to reveal Jase's grinning face."Way cool, don't you think?"

Bunny winked at him, "We need a mirror in here."

Kevin smiled at the two, Jase was spinning, modelling his armour for the both of them and Bunny had to admit he looked pretty good in it.

"How's the helmet?" Kevin asked.

Jase tapped the neck of his collar again and the helmet reformed around his head.He turned and twisted for a few minutes before answering, "Pretty good, I've got good vision and movement, what more do I need?"

"What more indeed?" Kevin murmured, "Dragon Roar!"

Both Bunny and Jason stared as light split through his clothes and then spread as if he were growing a new skin.The transformation took only instants and soon Kevin stood there in full armour similar to Jason's only where his colours were gold and copper, Kevin was in gold and silver.His mask was that of a dragon and he too had the disk with the engraved crescent inlaid on his breastplate.

He tapped the trigger of his neck and the helmet retracted."OK time for a little training, you first Angel, and Jason over on the work bench there are something for each of us.Get the ones meant for the three of us, the insignia are the same as those on our medallions."Jason nodded and trotted off, finding that the armour was nowhere near as heavy as it looked.

Kevin returned his attention to Bunny, "OK Angel, now when we've trained before you've always found it easiest to focus your power on something.When you heal, it's your hands.Touch plays a big part in things for you, we all know you're a very tactile person.If you want to throw your magic you need to throw something, so take off your tiara and throw it."

Bunny nodded and jumped down from the table.She walked over to the practice area of the room.A section of the huge chamber that had been made proof against everything its creators could think of, fire, electricity, sudden cold and energy bursts, anything that might be used during a fight.She took her tiara off and concentrated it began to glow and transformed into a shining discus.She hurled it at the opposite wall, getting a feel for the weight and spin.

Kevin nodded in approval, "After a bit of practice you should be able to form more than one at a time or to split one that's already been thrown so that you can get more than one target.It's an automatic thing, as soon as you throw one another should form."

Bunny touched her forehead and felt the cool metal that meant another tiara had indeed been created.At that moment Jase returned carrying three swords.He handed the largest to Kevin and the smallest to Bunny.It was a rapier with roses and crescent moons entwined on the guard.

"Why roses?" she asked examining it.

"Because you are from the moon, the Queen's daughter, even though you don't remember and you along with Endymion are who are going to make the greatest difference in the upcoming war.Your sign is the moon and his is the rose. Zoe though it apt that you fight under both." Kevin answered belting on his own sword."Now your attacks will be stronger when you focus them through your sword but because you'll have to get in closer to use it, it's not something we want you to handle lightly."

She smiled at him and belted it on, "You worry too much Kev.You've been preparing me for this for years, don't worry, I'm not about to go and do something stupid, you're too good a teacher."

He smiled ruefully and reached out to stroke her cheek, "I know Angel.It's just I'd prefer it if you didn't have to fight-"

"We all would," Jase said placing an armoured hand on her shoulder.

"We know you have to, it's why you're here after all... but I just wish you weren't so limited by your human form." Kevin finished.

"I understand, believe me, I do.Sometimes I get so frustrated knowing something's on the tip of my tongue or just out of reach.I should be able to do so much more.But you've told me that as long as my people are trapped on the moon I won't remember.I know that I have to fight.There's nothing that you could do to stop me, I'm scared stiff but I can't just stand aside and let Metallia run loose.Any way, you said Queen Serenity said something about freeing our people would give me my memory and full powers back as well as letting them help against the Shadows."

"And if it takes killing Metallia to free your mother and your people?" Kevin asked seriously.

"Then we make sure Endymion gets all the help he needs, the prophecy you told me says that he's the one that frees the Shadow Bane.So we'll have to help him."

Kevin nodded in agreement and smiled in approval, "Well reasoned, Angel.Now let's spar for a while and get used to the outfits.You and Jase against me."

Bunny looked at Jase and they grinned at each other.Jase shook his head at his brother, "Bad move Bro, you maybe able to beat us separately but together we're invincible!"Bunny nodded in accord.

Kevin smiled slightly, "We'll see.Oh and by the way, whenever we're in armour or uniform call each other by your warrior name.We've got to get used to them again so that we don't slip in a fight."

Sailor Moon nodded again and moved to stand besides Jadeite in a fighting stance.Jadeite planted his feet and looked at his brother through his mask."Ready Kunzite?"

The pale haired warrior grinned and restored his helmet.The Dragon general faced his opponents and murmured, "On guard!"

***

"Then again, your ego might be a good thing," the blonde girl snapped at him.Darien winced as she turned to Lita and Amy to explain, "He's so full of hot air it's probably the only thing stopping him from floating off and polluting the atmosphere!"

_Ouch Meatball Head!There's no way I'm going to let you get away with that one!_Darien cocked an eyebrow.He had come to the school to offer Lita and Amy a lift to the Scout meeting they had scheduled that afternoon.He hadn't realised the girl that the pair were talking to when he approached them was the same one he had run into this morning._She greeted me like I was a bug!_They had almost immediately begun to argue again_.And now she says I'm a windbag!If anything it's my allergy to smart-mouthed midgets giving me gas._

As he was about to convert the thought to words a horn sounded behind him.The small blonde teen leaned around him and Darien turned to see a man in jeans and a leather jacket motioning to her from his motorcycle.She whirled round and picked up her bag.

"That's Jase,Amy, Lita I apologise that you had to see that and I'll see you both tomorrow."She turned to Darien, "You on the other hand I hope never to see again,"

_Me?What'd I do?I'm the one being slandered here!_

She dodged around him and ran over to the waiting man.Darien watched as the pair hugged and for a moment he felt a flash of envy._Dare... Endy, get your head together!What on Earth are you thinking about?_She crammed into the helmet and jacket she'd been given and clambered onto the bike.Smart thinking for him to give her the helmet and jacket, her hair'd be everywhere otherwise.The man gunned the bike's motor and the pair roared off.

Darien stared after them for a moment until a sharp poke in the ribs forced him to turn back to Lita.Amy was trying to hide her giggles behind her hand and Lita hadn't even bothered trying to conceal her smirk.

"See something you like Dare?" she drawled.

"What?" he started.

"Don't try to hide it Dare, I saw you watching her, especially the way her skirt rode up when she got on the bike!"

"WHAT?!!!" he squeaked, "We're talking about the Meatball Head here Lita.I could have any girl I wanted.Why on would I want to have anything to do with her?" _Even if she doeshave nice legs._

"I think the great Endymion might have fallen at last," the tall girl whispered loudly to Amy as they strolled to his car.

He caught Amy's eyes and she smiled sympathetically.Lita's teasing was often uncomfortable._Come Amy, save me!I'm your prince, you're supposed to be protecting me!I get enough of this kind of thing from Andrew without Lita making it worse._

Apparently Amy got the hint as she tried to distract Lita."Lita do you know why Raye wanted everyone to meet today?"

They reached his red sports car, hopped in and Darien sighed in relief as Lita allowed herself to be sidetracked._Thank you, thank you, thank you.Amy I think I love you!_

"I think she wants us all present while she does a fire reading.For the last couple of days she's been getting really bad vibes."

Darien frowned in thought as he drove out of the parking lot, "Amy have you picked anything up on the Mercury minicomp?"

Amy shook her head, "Sorry but then again it can't predict the future.All I can do is analyse the variables I've been given.Unlike Mars I can't just pick things up out of thin air."

"I know Amy, the waiting is just starting to get to me."

Lita groaned and added, "It's getting to us all.Why can't Beryl be nice for once and send us a schedule?"

"We could still have another five years yet," warned Amy.

"When that witch gets here I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind," Lita growled, "Stake through the heart, then behead her and bury her at a crossroad,"

"Haruka's of much the same mind," Darien commented.

"Uranus has always been smart," Lita agreed.

"I think it's actually a good thing that it's taking so long for Beryl to arrive," Amy informed them, "The more time we have, the stronger we'll eventually be when she attacks.This will be our last chance.From what Setsuna has told us Queen Serenity will not be able to intervene again.If we loose this war then everything is doomed."

"Don't be so gloomy Amy.She doesn't stand a chance," Lita crowed before becoming more serious, "This time Beryl doesn't have the Guard fighting for her."

Darien sighed._Neither do we.And it bites doesn't it Lita?Ever since we got our memories back you've remembered Nephrite and every boy you date is compared to him and comes off short.The four of them should be with us._

He pulled the car to the side of the road and parked in front of a tall set of steps. The trio then got out of the car and started up the steps.At the top was a set of gate that was the entrance through a tall wall.Inside the wall was a large courtyard at the centre of which was the Cherry Hill Shrine.As the three walked through the gates they were greeted by the cries of several other girls who had gathered around the door to the shrine.

"Hi guys!" a cheerful girl shouted.She had blonde hair that reached her waist and was pulled away from her face by the red ribbon at the back of her head.

"Hey Mina," Amy and Lita chorused and Darien smiled.

A tall blonde with short hair looked up from where she was talking with a beautiful girl with unusual blue-green hair.Both girls smiled, Haruka giving a wicked grin and Michiru an elegant smile of welcome.

"Hey girls, Dare, what've you been up to?" Haruka asked, running her hand through her blonde mop.

Lita glanced sideways at Darien and before he could stop her she smirked."Not much Haruka, well for Amy and me at any rate.Darien on the other hand..." and she trailed off.

Haruka unfolded herself and swaggered over to them while Michiru remained where she was and watched Darien's face darken with what could only be amusement._Lita, why on Earth are you bringing this up here?It's not interesting._

Haruka cocked her head at Darien and he refused to be shaken._Sorry 'Ruka, I don't feel like turning red in__ embarrassment__ today.I've done nothing wrong._

"Ignore her 'Ruka, Lita's just letting her imagination run away with her."

"Maybe, but I'm bored and a good flight of fancy might be fun,"Haruka answered in an amused drawl and Lita grinned.Darien felt Amy pat him on the shoulder and he looked to see her face was sympathetic but also amused.He rolled his eyes at her and went to sit by Hotaruwhile Lita spun her story._If I'm lucky Raye'll come out before Lita gets too into her story.I don't see what the big deal is._

"What's the matter Endymion?" a young voice piped.Darien looked down at fourteen-year-old Hotaru Tomoe whose brown eyes were looking up at him in worry.She, like Setsuna tended to call him by his old name while most of the other Scouts called him by his current name._Not that it really matters, sometime I can't make up my mind on how to think of myself and I answer to both anyway._

"Nothing Hota," he sighed as he leaned back, "Lita's just trying to tease me."

"Ah, but how much of it is teasing and how much is truth?" a smooth feminine voice said from behind him.Darien turned to see Setsuna Meiou standing behind him with a humorous twinkle in her serious magenta eyes.His mouth twisted in derision.

_A girl ran into me, I got mad.Is that so unusual?OK so I don't usually blow up at people, if anything it's the opposite but I was having a bad day, so sue me!_

"Well Amy and I met a new girl today," Lita was saying when Haruka interrupted her.

"Was she cute?Anything we should know about the two of you?"

Lita blushed slightly at the tomboyish girl's insinuations.Darien began to cheer internally.Haruka if I still had a kingdom I'd give you a barony... no a duchy.

"There's nothing between us.In fact she might even be setting me up with one of her friends," Lita objected.

Darien interjected sarcastically, "What, like the one she rode off with today?"

Lita looked at him in satisfaction, "I thought you'd noticed how close they are.Do you still deny an interest?"He saw Amy smother a giggle from where she sat with Michiru, and Michiru herself looked to be fighting for a straight face.

Darien looked at her levelly."I'd rather kiss Ann," he stated flatly.The seven girls all shuddered at that thought, Ann was an obnoxious red head who was one of the more persistent ofDarien's admirers.

"So you were thinking of kissing Bunny?" Lita goaded.

Darien ground his teeth, "Lita, she is a klutz, a ditz and a loudmouth.A total Meatball Head.I want nothing more to do with her."

Lita looked downcast but Haruka just looked more interested.So did Mina and Setsuna, the former of which had an amused smile.What are you thinking of Mina?Better not be planning to hook me up.

Haruka grinned again, "OK Lita, tell us of his Meatball Head."

_My Meatball Head?_

"Well she is very cute," Darien snorted loudly and Lita looked introspective for a moment before a gleam came to her eyes, "Darien's right, she's not cute," 

_About time you listened to me... but I wouldn't go so far as to say that she didn't have something in the way of looks_

"She's beautiful... Amy a run down on some words that'll help me describe her please!" Lita requested.

Amy nodded and looked thoughtful, "Gorgeous, shapely, stunning, magnificent, foxy, witty, breathtaking, wonderful and exquisite should do."

The others all looked impressed._Oh come on!_"She's a midget with a weird hairdo!" he protested wearily and found himself subject to seven looks of skepticism.

"She's very petite but with a good figure as Darien very well knows since he was ogling her," Lita mocked him.

"I was not!"_I wasn't._

"She has this glorious silvery gold hair that reaches her ankles when it's done up.Blue eyes that I just bet he would love to stare into and a smile that can set a whole class off into giggles."

"And did," Amy informed when Lita paused for breath.

"Not that Darien would know about the last since he seemed to be intent on trying to get her to kill him."

"She started it!" he muttered rebelliously.

Lita looked at him innocently, "She said you did."

"She would," he pointed out dryly._You're taking her side now?_

"She told us she'd knocked you over, apologised and you started calling her names,"

_..._ "Technically."

"That's not like you at all Darien," Mina said in shock.

"Bad morning, really bad morning," he sighed, a hint of his earlier depression returning.

Lita continued, "Well it's not like she didn't give as good as she got... How did she come up with Zit, Dare?"

He looked at her and said levelly, "Don't ask... just don't ask."

Several of the girls had to cover their mouths to hide their grins, Mina went so far as to turn a giggle into a fit of coughing and Hotaru patted his knee in understanding.

_Someone save me from these grinning loons...Please?_

At that moment Raye appeared from the depths of the shrine and stood in the light, blinking.

_Thank you_"OK Raye, what's up?" he asked.

Raye looked startled by his eagerness and Darien heard and ignored a muffled laugh from the ageless scout behind him.

Raye shook her head and answered, "Our waiting is over."

Sudden silence reigned over the courtyard.Faces that, a minute before, had been filled with amusement now looked deadly serious.

"When?" Mina asked, not as the ditzy blonde but as Sailor Venus, leader of the Scouts and protectors of the prince.

"A week at the most." was the answer.

The blonde nodded and turned to Darien, "It seems Setsuna, Michiru, Amy and I have finished just in time then."

"Finished what?"_What on Earth is she talking about?_

"Darien, you can't fight in you armour for two reasons," Mina began

"Unlike the Scout uniform, your armour has nothing which will hide your identity," Amy explained.

"I'll wear a mask or a helmet then."_I do not like where this is heading._

"A mask will be provided," Setsuna state from behind him and he turned to face her as she continued, "But that alone will not be enough.You are the Rose Prince and therefore a target.If you insist on fighting then you will do so under a false name, my Prince."

"What?!!" he blurted.

"Darien... Endymion," Mina corrected herself, "By not fighting as yourself it should confuse the Shadows enough that you aren't the first thing they go for.As Sailor Venus and leader of your protectors I'm ordering you to wear what we've made for you.Either that or don't fight."Darien stared at the intent girl, her seriousness erasing any barriers to her authority that their age differences caused.She was Venus, and his protection was paramount.

_It makes sense I guess._

Mina must have sensed his acceptance because she suddenly giggled, "Besides you'll love what we've made, you're going to look totally awesome!"

_We?Mina helped them to make this... thing I'm going to be forced to fight in?_"Ahh... What exactly have you done?" he asked suspiciously.

Lita's lips twitched at his skepticism and Mina sighed dramatically, "You don't trust me?"

"No, not with my clothes," he answered seriously.

"Yeah and look what you end up wearing, a black turtleneck with that green thing you call a jacket over the top.You have no right to question my fashion sense buddy!" she retorted.

"Yes but no one's forcing you to wear what ever it is you've cooked up!"

She let loose a huge sigh, "Don't worry, I didn't make it.Setsuna and Michiru did, I was just called into give a final opinion."

_Well maybe..._

"You do trust us don't you Highness?" Michiru asked sweetly.

_Put like that..._He sighed, "OK, OK hit me with the worst of it!"

Setsuna walked out from behind him and sniffed in disdain, "With my designs, there is never any 'worst'."

_You too Pluto?What is this?Pick on Darien Day?_"I apologise Setsuna, reveal to me your wondrous creation!"

Setsuna nodded her head magnimoniously, accepting his apology and Darien caught the laughter in her eyes.She waved both hands and when they came to a stop, palm upwards in front of him a scarlet rose lay on them.

Darien took it and examined it carefully, it seemed familiar, and Darien had always been able to tell one bloom from another_.It can't be!_He looked over to Lita who had the grace to blush._And so you should dear sister.I would be furious if I wasn't so pleased to see it whole and alive rather dried and pressed._

"I apologise if it is out of place my prince yet I thought it appropriate.The first rose you received in this lifetime." Setsuna murmured.

_Yes you would know Sailor Pluto.I wonder where the little Angel who gave this to me is now.I rather like the idea of protecting her and others like her with this rose._"It's fine.So what do I do with it?"

"Simply will it to give you strength," Amy replied.

_You would have designed the trigger but how do you mean?Maybe-_

Suddenly brilliant multicoloured lights enveloped him.When they faded he stood there in a black velvet tuxedo with a domino mask, top hat and cane.To top it off he also had a black cape that was lined with red satin.

"Oh!" he said and received several whistles from the watching girls.

"You look way hot Dare!" Lita told him.

"Thanks.Um Mina?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Why a tuxedo?" 

She grinned at him, "You're going to be heart throb, so we thought we may as well play it up.Don't worry, Amy and Michiru designed and made the cloth, it's proof against as much as we could make it and the cape more so.You'll be almost as protected as if you were in your amour and you'll find it a lot easier to move around in."

"My prince, Beryl knows you to be a serious, practical warrior.In this guise that side of your personality will not be as obvious," Setsuna murmured to him.

"In other words Dare, ham it up!" Lita proclaimed.

Mina joined in, "Show that witch some style!"

"Forget your dignity and enjoy the role," Michiru finished.

Darien undid the transformation._They're right, this could be more fun than I thought.A reason to be unprincely._"Fair enough," he finally said and nodded, "Just one more thing, what am I going to be called when I wear that costume?"

Eight females regarded him with bright eyes.

_Uh oh!_


	5. Chapter 4

Bunny yawned as she dressed after her shower.Even though she rose every morning at five to train with her guardians she was in no way a morning person.She pulled her last shoe on and dragged herself to the kitchen.On her way she passed a grouchy blonde heading towards the shower and reflected that Jason was just as bad in the mornings as she was.On the other hand there was Nick who, though he enjoyed a good sleep in, could quite easily handle getting up every day before dawn.

He greeted her cheerfully as she sat down at the table and handed her some of his pancakes.

"G'day Angel, how many pancakes?"

"Mornin' Nick, three please."She inhaled the delicious aroma and muttered, "We are so lucky that you don't mind cooking at home as well as at the restaurant."

He smiled, placed the rest of the pancakes under a cover on the centre of the bench and then sat down with his own plate next to her."Well this way I don't have to do any cleaning.Besides I wouldn't want to run the risk of letting Jason use my kitchen.Until I met him I would have thought it impossible for a pot of water to catch on fire."

They both paused for a minute and then shuddered simultaneously at the thought of Jase cooking.

"He's even worse than I am," Bunny mused, "And that's saying something."

Nick tilted his head for a moment and answered, "He's gotten a lot better since we first met, now I can at least trust him not to poison himself by accident.Anyway Angel, you're not a bad cook, you're just a messy one.Some of the stuff you make is really good."

"Thanks.But you should taste some of Lita's cooking.She's really good."

"I take it this Lita is someone you met yesterday."

"Yeah and get this you are her hero!" she grinned at his astonishment, "She wants to be a chef you see and she thinks our restaurants are the best."

"Well they are," he stated confidently and then mulled her news over in silence for a couple of minutes."So is she cute?" he finally asked.

"You wanna know something?" she grinned.

"What?" he answered cautiously.

Bunny laughed, "She asked the same thing about you!"

"Nice to know, if she is cute that is," he paused when Bunny nodded in confirmation, "But somehow I get the feeling she might be a bit young for me Angel."

Bunny shrugged, dismissing the thought, "When you get right down to it, you guys are too old for everyone!"

"Thank you for reminding me of my extensive years," he said dryly.

Bunny paused for a moment before looking at Nick and asked, "You're waiting for Her aren't you?I mean Sailor Jupiter.You're still in love with her?"

He looked down at her with sad eyes and she stood and moved across to hug him, "Don't worry Nicky we'll find them, all of them.And when we do she'll understand.She won't blame you."

He kissed the top of the small teen's blonde head as he held her to him, "I don't think so Angel.What I did is not something that can ever be forgiven."

She pulled away from him far enough to look him straight in the eyes.Her own showed the uncanny depths that were often barred from her and as he looked into them Nick felt her light soothe his still bruised soul.

"Yes it can," she contradicted him, "If you try, truly try for forgiveness and really work to redress a wrong then redemption can always be found."

He smiled and she was relieved to see it reach his eyes, "How did you come to be so wise Angel?"

Bunny giggled and returned to her chair, "I don't know."

"That proves she's only faking it Nick, she probably read it in a fortune cookie somewhere," teased a more alert Jason as he entered the kitchen, fresh from the shower.Kevin and Zoe followed behind him and both smiled as Bunny poked her tongue at Jase.Jase retaliated by blowing her a raspberry and they look set to start a war when Zoe laughed and intervened.

"Jase, you're thirty-three years old, over sixty if you count your last lifetime.Don't you think you're getting a bit old for that?" she asked wryly.

Kevin snorted loudly behind her and both Bunny and Nick caught his muttered, "As if!"

Jase sniffed and gathered his dignity around him, "Old? I am not old-... over sixty?Are you sure?" he paused and did some mental arithmetic.His face fell dramatically and he dropped heavily into a chair, "You're right... I am getting old, and the Angel's growing up. How depressing."Bunny smiled and handed him the syrup that he poured liberally over his pancakes.He smiled at her and shrugged.

"He's right you know Angel, you are growing up and growing into the wisdom both of your mothers have bequeathed you," Zoe informed her while she dished her own breakfast up.

"Thanks."Bunny fidgeted a moment then looked at them one by one.

"What's up Angel?" Kevin asked noticing her examination.

"I kind of had this really weird dream last night," she answered reluctantly.

"So spill," Jase retorted, shoving half a pancake into his mouth.

She nodded, put the remains of her last pancake down onto her plate and bit her lip a moment before beginning, "It was really weird because I don't remember there being any pictures or sounds or anything, just words.It wasn't like someone was reciting them to me or I was reading them, they just sort of appeared in my head."

"What were they?" Nick asked placing his fork down and focusing solely on her.

"I don't remember all of them, there was something about a wall, protectors and redemption.It's the last part that stayed with me.It goes: When death retreats of the reaper's free will, when gold dances to silver's beat, when Earth revovles around the Moon, then will the host be free once more.Does that make any sense to you?"She looked up to find her friends staring at her intently, "Well?"

Everyone turned to Kevin who raised an eyebrow at Nick.He nodded and Kevin returned his attention to Bunny, "Your dream sounds like part of a prophecy."

Nick nodded again, "It's probably very well known on the Moon and something you knew when you were Princess Serenity.It sounds like it was predicting what would need to happen before your people are freed."

"So freeing the Moon Kingdom might have nothing to do with defeating Metallia?"

Nick shrugged and Kevin leaned back thinking intently.

"I wonder whether that's a good thing or a bad one?" he eventually mused aloud.

"A bit of both I would expect," Zoe guessed.

"At least we don't have to destroy Metallia so that we can free the Lunarians so they can kill Metallia," Jase quipped.

Bunny thought about that for a couple of seconds before shooting him a quick smile."That's all very well but this Earth revolving around the moon thing sounds even more impossible."

Nick shook his head at her, "Don't tempt fate Angel."

Jase agreed emphatically, "Yeah, or we could end up with the Earth being knocked out of its proper orbit because Beryl and Metallia both having massive hissy fits."

"Oh... what have you seen in the stars Nick?" Bunny asked.

"Nothing much.The beginning is too close now and it obscures almost everything else."

"How about a more cheerful topic?" Kevin interrupted, "Meet any interesting friends yesterday Angel?"

Bunny's enthusiasm returned and her cheeriness chased the gloom away from the others in the room."Yeah!" she squealed, "There was Lita, she's the girl who I was telling you about Nick.Then there was Amy, a lot of the other kids were saying that she's a genius with an IQ of over three hundred!"

"What about the boy you were talking with when I got there?" Jase asked.

Bunny looked at him suspiciously, he had a long history of teasing her about boys but this time he seemed to be innocent.The attack came from a totally unexpected corner.

"Is he cute?" Zoe asked with a smile.

Bunny sighed in exasperation, "No!He's a jerk!He calls me Meatball Head and I admit that it was my fault we started out wrong, but I apologised!"

"So is he cute?" this time it was Jase who asked, smiling slightly.

"I've already said no!"Receiving four disbelieving looks she shook her head and relented, "OK, he's not ugly.Lita and Amy both seem to think he's gorgeous.The sub zero personality problem he has must disguise it I guess."

"So what happened?" Kevin asked, his lips twitching and the other three nodded.

Bunny did not like the knowing looks they kept giving one another and answered reluctantly, "I knocked him over on the way to school.I admit that I wasn't looking where I was going but then again neither was he so it wasn't entirely my fault.I said sorry and he chucks a fit.He starts calling me names in the middle of the street, we get into a roaring argument and he makes me late for school." She paused and frowned, "What time is it?"

Kevin looked up at the clock and answered, "Ten past eight."

Both Jason and Bunny stared at him in horror, "You're kidding!" they shouted simultaneously.

"Oh man I'm gonna be so late!" Bunny moaned as she leapt up and ran to fetch her school bag.

"You?What about me?" Jase yelled back.Kevin sighed and resumed eating his breakfast.Zoe smiled and Nick stood and padded to the kitchen and then stationed himself at the back door to their two-storey house.

Ten seconds later Jase and Bunny were back and both of them sprinted to the door.

"At least if you're late you don't get detention!" Bunny was saying.

"No I'd just be fired!" he returned.

Neither of them even slowed down as they passed Nick who was holding the door open for them.Both of them murmured thanks as they accepted the lunch boxes he handed them, not even pausing in their argument.

"As if!Now me, I'm gonna end up having to write a three page essay on the advantages of being punctual!"

"Point." the older blonde's concession was the last the three remaining heard as Nick closed the door.

"Nice weather today, isn't it?" Nick said as he sat back down to finish his breakfast.

***

"So Bunny, I never got the chance to ask you yesterday, what did you think of Darien?" Lita quizzed as they strolled down the street.The three of them, Amy Lita and Bunny had finished school ten minutes before and were now headed to a nearby arcade.Bunny had narrowly missed detention that morning, Jase having gotten her to school instants before the bell had rung.

At Lita's question Bunny looked at her in disbelief, "You've gotta be kidding me!" she exclaimed.

Amy added, "It was kind of obvious that she doesn't really like him Lita."

Bunny nodded her agreement but Lita persisted, "Come on you can't say you don't think he's cute!"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Bunny shouted in exasperation, "Lita if it weren't for the fact that you two are so nice and yet obviously like him, I'd dismiss him as a total waste of space.As it is he is a class A jerk!"

"Geez calm down, I'm sorry!" Lita tried to soothe the irritated blonde, "It's just that it's hard to imagine a girl who's not head over heels with him."

"You aren't and neither's Amy," Bunny pointed out.

Lita shrugged and answered, "We've known him forever, he's like a brother to the both of us."

"Hmph!Please let's forget about the Zit and you tell me about these girls you're going to introduce me to."

"Sure-" Amy said only to be interrupted by Lita.

"Why do you call him Zit?"

Bunny grinned, "A lot of reasons, I'm sure you could think of a couple for yourself."

"Come on Bunny," Lita begged

"Ask him," was the only reply.

"I did," Lita answered in disgust.

"He wouldn't answer," Amy finished.

"Sorry, you're going to have to pry it out of him... or maybe bribe me!"

Lita stared at the tiny blonde in calculation, "What'll it take?"

"A triple choc fudge sundae?" suggested Bunny.

"Dea-" Lita started to agree when Amy mused aloud.

"Was it because he irritated you or because of his hair?" she asked.

"Drat, I guess I don't get that sundae," Bunny muttered.

"His hair?I don't get it," complained the tall brunette.

Amy explained, "He kept picking on Bunny's hair so it makes sense that she would return the favour.Think about it black hair, black head..."

"Oh!" comprehension dawned and Lita smiled at Bunny, "I guess it does kind of suit him after the way he was treating you. He was being a pain huh?"

"Yeah.Usually I'm not like that, I mean two wrongs and all of that it's just, you have no idea how much flack I cop because of the way I wear my hair."

"It is rather unusual," Amy commented.

"I know but that still doesn't make insulting me about it alright," Bunny muttered.

"Here, Here Bunny.By the way you were great yesterday, totally awesome!" Lita complimented her, "No one had ever gotten the better of him like that before."

"I guess," she didn't sound too sure.

"What's wrong Bunny?" asked Amy, hearing the hesitation in the smaller girl's voice.

"It's just... I don't like not liking people.I'd rather make friends with someone and the first thing I do when I get here is to find a nemesis."

"Don't worry about it Bunny, we'll help you meet so really nice people and when Darien's had time to get over the sulk he's in then we'll reintroduce the pair of you and you'll get along fine," Lita proclaimed grandly.

"I believe that when I see it," Bunny muttered and Amy winked at her.

A couple of minutes later they came upon the Crown Arcade and walked in.Immediately Amy and Lita spotted two other girls and began heading in their direction.The blonde turned and saw them and then began to wave while shouting, "Amy, Lita, hi!"The trio got to the table where their targets were sitting and joined them.

"You must be Bunny," Mina babbled, "Hi I'm Mina, Lita, Amy and Darien have told me all about you."

Bunny's eyebrows rose at this assault and she smiled back and said, "Don't believe a word of it.Especially what ever Darien said, he's biased."

"Now that I've seen you I believe everything they said.They told us you were beautiful and they were right!You have the most amazing hair!"Mina giggled again and Bunny blushed furiously.

"Darien was right too, you are a midget with a weird hairstyle," the black haired beauty mused, "What he didn't say was that you were more like a fairy than a dwarf and that your hair was so perfect for you."

Bunny's blush changed to a flush of rage and back again so quickly that the other girls blinked."Thank you... I think," she answered uncertainly.

"Don't worry Bunny, Raye's always like that.She can be really hard to get along with sometimes but she always tells the truth." Lita chuckled from the side.

"And what do you mean by that?" Raye demanded of the taller girl.

Mina giggled and Amy rolled her eyes as the pair began t argue furiously.

"They're always doing that," Mina whispered and Amy nodded in agreement.

"So you've all been friends for a long time then?" Bunny asked.

Mina bobbed her head."Yeah, I was the last to join the group and I moved here nearly five years ago."

"Where'd you live before that?" Bunny asked in interest.

"Europe,"

"Oh so you would have heard of Sailor V then?" Bunny began to bounce in her seat, "She's my favourite super heroine but hardly anyone's ever heard of her.If it hadn't been for Jason bringing me some of her comics back after a business trip I wouldn't have ever known about her either.Apparently her popularity is confined to England but that has to be wrong."

All of the girls looked stunned for a moment, Raye and Lita forgot their argument and Amy's eyes were wide.Mina on the other hand was quiet for a second and then an enormous grin appeared on her face, "Of course I've heard of her, in fact I am Sailor V.I played her in the movie and even modeled for the Sailor V ads."

Lita, Amy and Raye all wore expressions of extreme martyrdom and Raye muttered under her breath, "Here she goes again."

Bunny ignored them and enthused, "Wicked!Did you get to keep any freebies?" 

Mina began to gesture wildly with her hands, "Yeah, I've got a whole bunch of posters, the action figures, the games, all of the comics-"

"Yeah, yeah.Bunny does not want you to list the contents of your room Mina," Raye interrupted and then turned back to Bunny, "Anyway what do you like to do in your spare time Bunny.Any hobbies?"

"Well I love comics and as I said Sailor V is my favourite.I also love myths and legends and old fairytales.I like to sketch and paint.Other than that I help out where ever I'm needed.Sometimes I act as a waitress at business dinners for Jase.Or I help out at any of our new restaurants when Nick is getting them started.Or I run errands for Kevin and Zoe.They've always got something for me to do.So what about you two?"

Mina shook her head and poked her tongue out at Raye before answering, "Well I like shopping," Raye rolled her eyes, "and boy watching."She grinned suddenly and eyed Bunny in a way that made Bunny very nervous, "I also like match making."

Bunny's eyes went wide, "Uh oh!"

Lita and Raye started to laugh, even Amy had to hide a giggle.

Mina looked very put out, "I'm pretty good at it, I can usually spot a good match a mile away."

Raye took pity on Bunny and cut Mina off, "Well as you know by now I'm Raye.I'm a priestess at the Cherry Hill Shrine,"

"Wicked," Bunny breathed.

"Yep, and it's my job to help Amy keep these two out of trouble."

"Do they get into a lot?" Bunny asked.

"You have no idea," Raye rolled her eyes again.Lita looked offended and Mina tried to appear innocent.Raye glared at them for a moment before smiling at Bunny, "There was one time..."

***

Darien walked into the arcade and sat down at the counter where Andrew was serving.His friend smiled in greeting and gave him a cup of coffee before heading off to help some kids.Darien sipped his drink and unfolded the newspaper he had bought at the stand across the street.As he did so he glimpsed a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye.He looked over to see a small blonde teenager with her hair in meatballs playing the Sailor V game._Meatball Head likes Sailor V?I wonder if Lita and Amy have introduced her to Mina yet.They'll probably get on like a house on fire._

Putting the girl out of his mind he proceeded to read the paper.Ten minutes later laughter caught his attention and he looked up to see his best friend laughing with Bunny.What?He stood and approached them quietly.As he got closer their conversation became understandable.

"That's such a neat trick, thanks for showing it to me!" Bunny was saying.

"No probs, anything to make a pretty girl smile," Andrew replied

_What on Earth are you doing Drew?_

Bunny blushed and giggled a moment before answering, "Thank you, I'm Bunny."

"Andrew, but call me Andy."

"Oh, are you the Andrew that's friends with Lita and Amy?"

"You know Lita and Amy?" Andrew said surprised.

"Yeah, I'm new here and they've been showing me around a bit."

"Then they would have presented Darien to you.Rats, now I don't stand a chance!"

_Drew what are you going on about?You can't seriously be considering whether to ask her out or not._

"Darien?Oh no we met on our own, he's a total jerk!" 

_Not again!What did I do to deserve this?_

Andrew's face showed surprise at her comment and at that moment he looked up to see Darien standing behind the pair.He started to grin and Darien rolled his eyes.

_Not you too Drew?Well I can't let her get away with it._"So nice to know I made such an impression on you Meatball Head."

He watched in amusement as she jerked upright and slowly turned to face him, "Not again, please, not again.I'm not in the mood for you right now!"

"Don't blame me Meatball Brains, you never seem to be in the mood."_Did I just say that?Andrew was grinning at him.Apparently I did.Please don't let her think I want her to like me.That would be the ultimate humiliation._

"And who's fault is that?" she retorted, "I'm not the one that started the name calling... and still doing it."

"But it suits you so perfectly-"

"As Zit does you and do you hear me yelling it out in a public place.No!"

_Maybe but when you get down to it Meatball Head is nowhere near as bad as Zit.I mean a Zit's is a symptom for acne, a disease._Andrew left, still grinning widely and he caught Darien's eye as he did so and winked._Grow up Drew, you're as bad as Mina.He looked back at the irate blonde in front of him and sighed.I do owe you an apology, but how can I give it to you with out letting you know you were right?_

"Look Meatball Head, you're just a very teaseable person OK?I can't help it if you bring out the worst in me."

"You mean you have a better side?" she retorted.

_Ouch!_"OK, maybe Meatball Head isn't such a great name for you... Medusa might be better, what do you think?"

"Medusa?"

"Uh uh, your glare certainly has the potential to turn people to stone."

She attacked him with that same glare but moments later her look became thoughtful.

"What?" he asked with caution.

She shrugged and smiled dryly at him, "Nothing, just that it's not as big an insult as you would have hoped.I mean Medusa was supposed to be very beautiful before Athena made it so her eyes would turn people to stone."

"Ah but remember her hair was snakes, that would tend to turn prospective dates off."

"So now my hair makes you think of snakes... no, don't answer that" she hurriedly appended, "You already pick on my hair enough."

Darien chuckled._Am I so predictable?_"OK Meatball Head, I won't make any new comments about your hair, but I make no promises about old ones."

"Hmph!"

"I take it you like mythology?" he remarked casually._You knew who I was referring to immediately. _She tilted her head and looked at him suspiciously.Darien displayed his best expression of innocence._Come on Meatball Head, I'm trying to be nice.Please don't make it any harder. _She turned back to the video game and popped another coin in making Darien think she wasn't going to answer.

"Yeah," Darien almost jumped when she spoke.He watched her playing for a couple of more minutes and he saw he glance at him from the corner of her eye.Apparently she realised that he was waiting for her to elaborate as she began to talk as she manipulated the game's controls.

"Yeah, I like mythology."

_Come on Meatball Head, you can do better than that!_"Any particular favourites?"

She turned to him in surprise before the frantic beeping of the game forced her to concentrate on trying to extricate her character from near death.After a moment she answered, "Yeah, the one about Selene and Endymion."

_What?!!_"Huh?" he blurted in shock.

She smiled as she glanced at his expression for a second, "Yeah, the one where the goddess of the moon falls in love with a shepherd.Do you know it?"

"I've heard of it, but it sound rather far fetched to me."_Oh yes, Selene and I were having an affair and it wasn't Beryl that caused my... sudden disappearance, it was Selene enchanting me into an eternal slumber._

"It's a myth, they're not supposed to have a basis in fact."

"You'd be surprised!" he replied enigmatically.She looked away from her game again and examined him in bemusement.Oh yes Meatball Head, there was a Merlin and King Arthur, Odysseus and Troy, Robin Hood.You would be very surprised at some of the stories that are true.

"Maybe," she conceded reluctantly as she returned to her embattled character, "But there are a lot of versions of the same story.Some say that it wasn't Selene but her daughter or that Endymion was a king or a prince rather than a shepherd.Others say that the spell that Selene placed on Endymion wasn't one of eternal slumber and that she didn't do it because she was in love with him."

"Oh?"_Now I'm interested.Where did you find all of this?_

Bunny twitched uneasily and looked around the arcade briefly.Seeing nothing important she shook her head and turned back to Darien."There's an old story that I came across once that there was a war and that the spell Selene cast was to save Endymion's life, hoping that one day he would be able to free her.In that story she's not a goddess, she's a queen and her people were all trapped on the moon."

_Could that be the truth?It certainly sounds more believable than a goddess falling madly in love with a mortal.I've got to know the whole version._"I've never heard it that way before.What book did you get it out of?"Bunny looked startled at his question but then she twitched again._What's up Meatball Head?Itching powder?If so then it wasn't me!_

"I don't remember.It might have been a story my mother told me at night.I can't be sure."She squirmed again and her inattention caused her icon to die a noisy death.She frowned briefly at the screen and then stood.Darien watched in confusion as she quickly glanced around the arcade again and then sighed in frustration, "Sorry Darien I've gotta book."She picked up the schoolbag that was lying beside her stool and turned to leave.After going only a couple of steps she turned back to him and said in a contemplative voice, "You know Darien, you can be almost tolerable when you want."

_Oh?_"Gee thanks Meatball Head," he returned dryly.

She frowned, "On the other hand you can still be an unbearable jerk."

He snorted and she walked off.

"So you like her?" a laughing voice commented from behind him.Darien turned to find Andrew grinning at him, his eyes dancing with amusement.

_Not this again!_"I've said this before and I'll say it again, she's a meatball head."

"A meatball head that you like."

"Drew, grow up!" Darien retorted as he headed back to where his cooled coffee and paper still lay on the counter.

"Come on Dare, you can't deny it.I mean I've never seen a girl get under your skin like Bunny just did."

"Like a parasite," he muttered in disgust._Yeah, ringworm or something._

Andrew looked at him with a skeptical expression, his voice oozed mockery "Rrriiight."

"She rubs me the wrong way."

"You seemed to be getting along OK for a while there." Andrew observed.

"Only because I was making a conscious effort.Lita and Amy have taken her under their wings.If I want to eat then I can't tick Lita off."_There is no way I'll eat my own food if Lita's cooking is available!_

Andrew laughed and moments later began to choke.

"What's up Drew?" Darien asked in concern.

His friend tried to regain his breath at the same time as he gestured to the front window."M... monster!" he gasped.

Darien whirled and saw people running down the street in a panic.He turned to Andrew and barked, "Stay here!"

"But-" his friend began.

Darien began to rush out the arcade entrance, "I've go to see this," he explained over his shoulder.

As soon as he got outside Darien saw the cause of the hysteria and was frozen for an instant himself.A two metre tall thing was floating in the air over the middle of the street and shooting blasts of energy at people randomly.Darien shook himself out of his inertia and ducked into the alley beside the arcade.He quickly drew out his rose and instants later leapt to the roof of the arcade as Tuxedo Mask.

_Tuxedo Mask, I don't believe I let them stick me with a name like that.It's better than what Haruka came up with though.Capeboy just doesn't seem to cut it.Ham it up Lita said, oh well here goes nothing._"Streets should be safe for all to enjoy.Foul monster begone and leave these people to pursue their lives in peace!" his voice echoed out over the street but Darien flinched inwardly._Goddess, I sound like a bad cartoon character, please let the Scouts come before I destroy my brains spouting this drivel!_

The creature forgot about the humans and looked up to the roof Tuxedo Mask was posing on.

"Who are you?" it screamed.

He leapt over the monster, shooting three of his steel tip roses at it as he went, and landed on the street about twenty metres from the monster."I am Tuxedo Mask, protector of the innocent and I will destroy you!"_From here on I think I'll just shut up and leave any speeches to the Scouts, I am bloody awful at them!_

At that moment the monster or whatever it was began shooting energy blasts at him.The tuxedo-clad warrior ducked the first and frantically scrambled out of the path of the following blasts_.Come on Tux get your act together!_Darien as Tuxedo Mask flung several more of his roses at the thing and discovered that, though they didn't seem to harm the creature itself, they instantly neutralised any energy blasts whose path they cut through._OK, OK, I don't seem to be able to hurt it but I can stop it from hurting others.That doesn't sound too bad.I can hold it off for a while._

At that moment the monster stopped shooting energy blasts and instead revealed several tentacles that proceeded to entangle Tux._Change that, we are definitely going to have to get mobile phones or something.Relying on the alarm in Mercury's computer does not seem to be working._

Suddenly a golden discus of light shot through, first the tentacles binding Tux, and then the monster itself.Tuxedo Mask was released and fell to land, agilely, on his feet.The monster itself glowed for an instant and dissolved into grey dust.Tux stared in the direction the attack had come from and saw a girl in a miniskirt standing on the same roof that he had just vacated.

_About time you Scouts showed up... hang on, who are you?_As he examined her closer, noting the strange Scout's uniform colours, four more voices shouted out from behind him.

"Tuxedo Mask, are you OK?"

"What happened?"

"Where's the problem?"

"What's wrong?"

Tuxedo Mask turned to stare at the four inner Scouts, "What's wrong? What took you so long?"

Mercury looked harried, "The energy signature of your attacker is radically different from that of a Shadow.Tracking it down proved to be more difficult than we expected."

"We have got to get some kind of communication device.I was almost killed trying to handle that thing on my own!"

"Then you shouldn't have been fighting."The strange Scout had approached while they had been talking and now she looked at Tuxedo Mask disapprovingly.

Tuxedo Mask and his Scouts all examined her.She was in red and blue, colours none of them had ever seen applied to a Scout uniform before and at her side was a sword._I'd forgotten just how short those skirt were._Her long blonde hair was done up in buns and ponytails with red jewels twinkling in the buns._That hair, those eyes.Surely not...It couldn't be..._At that moment the glimmering crescent on the new warrior's choker caught the eyes of everyone present._Huh?What on Earth was I thinking about?Oh yeah..._

"Look, whoever you are, what right do you have to tell me that I shouldn't be fighting?" he demanded.

"None," she answered, taking him aback, "But if my tiara destroyed that thing then it wasn't very strong.If you couldn't handle that one on your own then how do you expect to keep up in the future?The attackers are only going to get stronger from now on in."

"Very true Sailor Scouts," a mocking voice suddenly spat from overhead, "Or should I call you Sailor Brats for not one of you looks like you have grown up."The six fighters looked up to see a man with short blonde hair, green eyes and a vicious expression floating above them."I believe you might remember me.I am Jadeite, third general of the Dark Kingdom.Queen Beryl predicted you Sailor Failures might have been reborn and I am pleased to confirm this. Playing with you and your little friends is going to be fun."

"Jadeite!" Tuxedo Mask whispered, stepping closer to the hovering figure._Jade, you're still trapped by that witch?The others too?Oh my poor friends!_

He closed his eyes in sorrow and suddenly a weight knock him off of his feet.He opened his eyes to find the unknown Scout leaning on top of him and watching as Jadeite blasted at the other Scouts.Tux saw her scowl and whisper something too quietly for him to hear before turning back to him.

"Are you OK?" she asked in concern.

"As much as can be expected," he answered sadly._It feels kind of familiar, you sitting on me like this, where have I felt this befo-_His thoughts broke off and his eyes widened in shock as he saw Jadeite conjured forth another monster behind her.She saw his shock in his face and turned to look.Tux grabbed her and rolled her underneath himself, covering them with his cape.Instants later a blast of acid impacted against it not doing any harm._Thank you Mercury!_

Tux could here the war cries of the Scouts as they attacked the monster.The pair of them continued to huddle together as the stream of acid did not let up.Jadeite's voice floated to them in the protective cocoon.

"Do you like my pet?It's called a youma.The last one was bait, to see what we could dig up.This youma is for real now that I know you are here.Have fun Brats!" and there was a pop.

Tux looked down into the blue eyes of the Scout lying beneath him. _Wow!Get back on track Endy._"Any suggestions?" he murmured.

She smiled and raised a hand to her forehead.As he watched the gem in her tiara glowed and soon she was holding another glowing disk."On three?" she proposed.

He nodded."One,"

"Two."

"Three!" they shouted simultaneously as he rolled off of her and she flung the disk of light as she rolled in the opposite direction.A roar of outrage greeted them as they regained their feet.They moved back together to face the monstrous youma.

"So the first one was just bait?" he said conversationally as they watched it.

"Looks like," and she sent her tiara spinning off again, receiving only minor results.

"That probably means this one will be even stronger," he murmured ruefully, twirling another of his steel tipped roses between his fingers.

"Probably," she agreed apologetically.

He looked at the rose and shrugged, "Oh well, never hurts to try."The rose lanced through the air to pierce the youma and reappear out the other side.

The pair looked at each other for a moment and Tuxedo Mask grinned as the monster's outrage threatened to deafen anyone within a three-kilometre radius.

The strange warrior nodded at him respectfully."I do apologise, it seems you were just dealt a bad first hand."

"Put it out of your mind," he returned magnimoniously as he sent a half a dozen more roses into the fray.The other Scouts continued to attack the youma as well with less effect than the new Scout's tiara.Tux saw her frown, glance about and then draw her sword.

"Keep it occupied, will you?" 

He bowed, "As my lady commands."

"Such a gentleman," she mocked cheerfully.He winked and she giggled as she disappeared into the shadows of the nearest building.

He turned back to the task of distracting the youma and began to work out a rhythm.Gesture, throw, gesture, and throw._Well at least this time, I'm actually having an affect._Suddenly a sparkle of silver caught his eye and he looked up to see the strange Scout leap off of the building holding her now glowing sword overhead.She fell towards the monstrosity bringing her sword to bear.The creature must have realised its danger as it too began to turn until another rose forcibly rerouted its attention.Moments later, the silver blade was scything through the monster's body and by the time the swordswoman had landed all that remained of the youma was dust.

The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask all watched her with awe that was only dispersed when the dusty remains of the youma caused her to sneeze.

As she sneezed and sheathed her sword Sailor Jupiter walked up to her and exclaimed, "Who are you?"

The girl looked up in surprise and smiled shyly, "A friend."

Tuxedo Mask moved to her side and caught her eye, "Do you have a name?"

To his delight she blushed before answering, "Um... yeah.Just call me Sailor Moon."

"But there's no Scout for the Moon!" Venus contradicted.

Tuxedo Mask noticed that both Mars and Mercury were each examining her in their own ways.Mercury was scanning her with her minicomputer and Mars was doing what ever it was that psychics did._She's not an enemy, I'll bet you anything that neither of you'll find anything to indicate that she is._

As he watched Sailor Moon cocked her head and nodded for some reason.She turned back to them and spoke directly to him, "There mightn't have been a Sailor Moon before but there's one now.''Til next time!" then she leapt straight up, higher than Tux would have thought possible and disappeared at the apex of her jump.

"Deny it." a voice beside him said cheekily.

"Huh?" he answered in Sailor Jupiter in confusion.

"That girl, you like!"

"Do you ever think of anything other than trying to set me up?"_Why me?_

"It would be wiser if we were to make sure that she is on our side before we make friends with her," Venus added with a sigh, "For all we know she could be another of Beryl's servants trying to get us off guard."

"From what Jadeite said they weren't even sure that we had been reborn before today.Why go to all the trouble of creating a traitor who mightn't be needed.Besides without her we would have lost, none of our attacks were making a difference," Jupiter argued.

The five warriors slipped into the nearest alley and returned to their everyday forms.Walking down the still empty street they resumed their conversation.

"You don't have to worry about whether or not she works for Beryl Mina," Raye said after her identity of Mars had faded, "I think it would be physically impossible for her to think an evil thought.She is the brightest soul I have ever encountered, she radiates positive energy."

"So there really is a Scout for the moon now?" Lita asked.

The moon?Is Selene helping us again?

"No," stated Mercury, "What she did she did as a human, a talented one, but a human nonetheless.Her uniform doesn't have the same resonance ours do and she doesn't radiate with a planetary force although her personal energy levels are amazing.She's only a little weaker than the Guard used to be."

The five of them were silent for a minute pausing outside the entrance to the arcade.

"The generals are still with Beryl," Lita whispered.

"There's worse, Jadeite at least is stronger now than he was last time," Amy informed them.

"And they've joined Beryl willingly," Raye added. 

_Not possible.They'd never, would never betray us willingly._

Raye dismissed their protests, "The darkness I sensed in him was too strong to be explained by brainwashing or coercion."

"Just Jadeite, he was the easiest to manipulate.It doesn't mean the rest of them have turned," Lita protested and Mina rested her hand on her friends shoulder in sympathy.

_My poor friend, my poor friends.Lita I hope that you're right, for all of our sakes.If we have to face them as willing enemies then our chances look very grim indeed._

"I'm afraid we can't think like that Lita.You know as well as the rest of us that none of the Guard would have been easy to break.If Beryl has turned one then she has mostly likely corrupted all."Amy argued softly.

"We're doomed then," Lita sighed.

"Not necessarily, I mean there's Sailor Moon and if she's for real then there might be others," Mina contradicted.

_Sailor Moon.Why choose that name or that costume?_"Amy I want you to run another scan of the moon for me and compare it to the ones you did for me when I was Endymion," he ordered absently.

"Darien?" he snapped back to reality to find four anxious gazes on him.

He smiled reassuringly, "I have this feeling."_Coincidence__ maybe but..._ "You're all going to think that it's because of my obsession with the moon but what are the chances of there being a super powered girl showing up in time to save me and calling herself Sailor Moon?"_There are no legends of the Sailor Scouts how did she know?Then again Sailor V is quite popular around here._"Then there's the fact that although today's technology is nowhere near as advanced as ours was people from this time have still managed to walk on the moon."

"What are you getting at?" Mina asked.

"I'm not sure... Amy if you get time do you think you could dig up all references to the myth of Selene and Endymion?"

"Sure!"

"Bunny's right Dare!Reading about how a goddess was supposed to have adored you?Kind of egotistical isn't it?" Lita joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Darien smiled slightly, "In fact it was Bunny who gave me the idea."His smile grew at her incredulous expression."She told me about a version where Selene was a Queen trapped on the moon.Now we're supposed to free the Shadow Bane right?And we know for a fact that Queen Serenity can fight the Shadows and win.What if the prophecy means we're supposed to free the moon goddess?"

"I don't believe it!" Lita shook her head.

"What?Why?" Darien asked with a frown.

"Uh?Oh your explanation makes perfect sense and you might really be on to something," Lita suddenly grinned, "I just don't believe that you and Bunny managed have a civilised discussion with out killing each other!"

Darien groaned and his friends giggled.He frowned at them and waved goodbye as he entered the arcade to reassure Andrew that he was fine.As the girls walked away he heard Lita's cheerful voice drift back, "Poor Darien.First it's that he's hounded by dozens of girls he can't stand and now that he's found a couple he likes, one detests him and the other is a total stranger!"

Darien sighed again._Why me?_

***

Sailor Moon found herself being lowered gently to the roof of a tall building.Behind and below her Tuxedo Mask and the Scouts were still talking to one another softly.As her feet touched the firm surface Jadeite's telekinesis released her and she hurled herself into his arms.She tapped the side of his collar, causing his helmet to retract and stared into his eyes searchingly.

"What's wrong Angel?" he asked, concerned.Behind him his three fellow generals gathered closer.She hugged herself to him and he stroked her hair to soothe her down.

"I knew I was right," she murmured into his neck.

"About what Angel?" Kunzite asked from beside the pair.

"I knew it wasn't really Jadeite down there but they all seemed to believe him."

"Jadeite?" Zoicyte asked.

"Me?" blurted Jadeite

The Guard drew the young warrior into the shadow of an overhang and the remaining three triggered the retraction of their own helmets.

"Tell us what happened," Nephrite requested, shaking his hair out.

"From the start Angel," Kunzite ordered.

"She nodded, "Well I was in the arcade talking to Darien-"

"The jerk?" Jadeite teased, "I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't," she protested, "I was playing a game to pass the time.Lita and her friends had had to leave and I was bored.I was talking to this cute guy when he came up and started teasing me again."

"Sounds like love!" Jadeite quipped.

"Jade," Kunzite said warningly.

Sailor Moon poked her tongue at him and as he stuck his back out at her Nephrite grabbed it.

"Keep it in your mouth and still or I'll pull it out, so help me!"

Kunzite and Zoicyte sighed and Sailor Moon hid a giggle as she continued, "I was talking and I started getting all edgy, like something was crawling all over me.I left the arcade and less than five minutes later there were people everywhere screaming.I ducked into an alley, transformed and went to see what was happening.When I got there, there was something called a youma and it had Tuxedo Mask wrapped in its tentacles."Jadeite opened his mouth but shut it again after a warning look from Nephrite.

Sailor Moon took pity on him and explained, "Tuxedo Mask was the man in the tux and the cape, he seems to be friends with the Sailor Scouts.Well I threw my tiara at the thing holding him and it turned to dust.After that the inner Scouts arrived and I went down to talk with them.While we were talking with them a man that looked exactly like Jadeite appeared and started bragging.He called himself Jadeite, third general of the Dark Kingdom."

"And you could tell that it wasn't Jade?How?Because you know him or was there something special?" Kunzite interrogated.

She bit her lip, "A lot of both. I know how Jade feels in my head, how you all feel in my head and that guy felt wrong.His power was like Jade's but it was twisted and it didn't taste like the phoenix the way Jade's does.Also he's stronger, you know that edgy feeling I had in the arcade?Well it got a lot stronger when he appeared, he made me want to crawl out of my skin, the youmas did too, but not as badly."

Kunzite leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Not a bad first battle at all Angel.You've shown that you can sense when the Shadows are about to attack, discovered that Beryl has figured a way to clone or copy us, you've made contact with the Scouts and you've met this new warrior Tuxedo Mask."

"OK, but there weren't any Shadows there," she argued.

"I think there were, it's just that Metallia has figured out a new way to use them," Zoicyte explained, "I think she has Beryl making bodies and getting Shadows to possess them."

"Oh."

"You know what this means, don't you?" Nephrite asked Kunzite who nodded.

"We can't tell the Scouts who we are.They wouldn't be able to tell us apart from any copies Beryl might have made."

"I can," Sailor Moon protested.

"We know Angel, but you're linked to us.Our auras are hidden from most people, only the general colour can be seen, not strength or shape or feel.The Scouts won't be able to see as you do," Nephrite answered.

"What about the prince?" she asked.

Kunzite shook his silver head, "Our bond to him broke on our death and was replaced by our one to you afterwards-"

"But he wasn't just your prince, he was your friend," the younger warrior argued, "There's a bond in that as well."

The four generals looked at each other hopefully.

"Maybe," Zoicyte muttered doubtfully.

"We'd have to get him on his own long enough to explain," Nephrite added.

"The Scouts will not like it," Jadeite agreed.

Kunzite looked at the girl before him, "They'll probable try to kill us," he warned.

She winked at him, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

He smiled, "How can we argue with that?"

"You can't," she grinned.


	6. Chapter 5

Darien leaned against the corridor wall and yawned.The last three weeks had been particularly tiring and he had not been getting enough sleep.Since the first attack there had been a month and a half of small incursions.Then three weeks ago the enemy had started a consolidated campaign.Each of the new wave of attacks involved multiple youma and one or more of the Dark Kingdom Generals.There had been five of these attacks, three of which he had been involved in himself.A week after the last of the small incursions another youma had targeted a jewellery store trapping the merchandise so that all of the items sold would drain the energy of the wearers.Sailors Pluto, Neptune and Venus along with him had been in the vicinity when the plot had reached culmination and between them they had been able to prevent any irreparable harm from occurring.Three days later Uranus, Mars and Jupiter had stumbled across another insidious scheme and between them had destroyed the youma responsible.

From these two attacks the defenders had theorised that Beryl had changed her methods and planned to weaken society somewhat before the main invasion occurred.That thought had been confirmed when Nephrite had almost trapped Sailor Jupiter only to be stopped by Sailor Moon, who had reappeared for the first time since the first fight.The two Scouts had fought the Dark Kingdom General to a standstill and he had retreated.The last attack had been the night before and it had taken all of the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask nearly an hour to defeat the youma that had been rampaging in a concert hall along with the two Dark Kingdom Generals accompanying it.

It was the fifth attack that had thoroughly confused Darien.It had happened simultaneously with the concert hall attack and when Mercury had detected it Darien had been afraid that it would have to go unopposed, the current battle being more than enough to occupy their attention.When they had defeated the youma all of the Scouts except Uranus and Neptune, Uranus had been hurt in the preceding battle and she and her partner had gone home, had left to investigate the other disturbance.They had arrived to find that Sailor Moon and four other warriors in armour had already destroyed the monsters.All of the onlookers had described them as a girl in a miniskirt and four people in weird armour.Four men with helmets in the shape of fantastic creatures that hid their faces.

A thump sounded and Darien came back to the present with a start.He glanced around at the door beside him and saw the doorknob turning.He sighed and rolled his shoulders, he hadn't been there that long but it was still time he could have used sleeping._Oh what I wouldn't give for a few hours of sleep.If I hadn't had that test today then I wouldn't have gotten out of bed._He yawned again and ignored the speculative looks some passing female tenants gave him._I need to talk to Amy and find out if she has anything on those new warriors.Who and what are they?Their armour was in the form of dragons and unicorns the civilians said last night.If we hadn't have been fighting Zoicyte and Nephrite at that time it would be enough to make me think that the Guard had been reborn and were fighting against Beryl._

The door finally opened and Darien looked to find Mina staring at him.

"Darien what are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"Hello to you too Mina," he said wryly._Nice to know I'm welcome._

She flushed and motioned for him to come in, "Oh yeah, hi.Why on Earth haven't you gone to bed yet?Lita said you had to get up early for some test.If we'd known you'd still be up know we'd've told you about the picnic."

Darien yawned yet again, "Believe me Mina, there is nothing I want more than to go to bed.I need more than two hours to be able to function well but there's some stuff that I need to check before I can hit the sack."

"Why don't you leave it to me?" Mina asked as she herded him to one of the lounge chairs.

Darien sprawled into the offered chair with gratitude and breathed a sigh of pleasure as he relaxed."I'm not exactly sure of what I'm after,"

She looked at him in disapproval, "Highness, you should know better than to neglect your body's needs for an unknown.You don't know when the Dark Kingdom will attack next.You need to be rested.Looking for mysteries can wait."

"It's because there could be another attack at any minute that I have to do this now," Darien disagreed, shaking his head, "I came here to find Amy, if you're here then I'll take it that she's in?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen helping Lita and Raye with picnic stuff," Mina replied before yelling, "AMY!Darien's here to see you!"

Darien winced as her voice rang loudly in his ears._It's not that you have a bad voice Mina, just that your volume is one of Venus' greatest weapons._"So, you're all going on a picnic?" he asked faintly as the echo died.

She nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, Setsuna can't make it but Michiru, Hotaru and Haruka are going to be here soon to help us get the food to the park.Lita's cooking up a feast, I think she wants to impress Bunny so that she'll tell her chef friend about her."

_Meatball Head?_"Bunny's-" he began.

"Yes Mina, what did you want?" Amy's faintly aggravated voice began before she saw Darien, "Oh Darien, hello.What are you doing here?"

_What is it?You'd think I never dropped by to just say hello to a friend.I guess I haven't much, not since the girls started hanging out with the Meatball Head._"Nothing terribly important Amy, I was just wondering if you'd gotten those scans and references for me." he answered._I refuse to just let this go, there's something important there and I will not rest until I've figured it out... well maybe a couple of hours but that's not the point._

"Sure Darien I can tell you what I've found right now if you'd like-" Amy started.

"Oh no you won't," Lita interrupted from behind the shorter girl.She flipped her brown ponytail over her shoulder and advanced on Darien, "Today's our day off and since you were going to waste your free time working, instead of getting the rest you so obviously need, you can come on the picnic with us."She shook the spoon she was holding under his nose, "Maybe you'll be able to relax and doze off in the sun.If not you'll still get some good food."

"That sounds great Lita, really, but I'd rather hear what Amy's found out," Darien hedged.

Lita shrugged happily, "That's easy enough.Haruka will be here soon with Michiru and Hotaru to take us to the picnic grounds.Only there's a few too many to fit in her car, you can take Amy and Mina while Haruka brings the rest of us.That way Amy can fill you in on what you want to know-"

_That might work._

"-and you can pick Bunny up at the same time." she finished cheerfully.

_Whoa, Bunny?_"Lita, I'm not sure that's such a great idea," he protested._Yeah, the klutzoid queen in my car?Perish the thought._"I think you've noticed that the two of us don't get along too well.Putting us in an enclosed space is a recipe for homicide.Besides why on Earth would I want to willingly spend time with the Meatball Head?"

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it Dare?" Mina said slyly from his side.

Darien glared at her and Amy hid a giggle while Lita frowned."Look Dare," the tall girl began seriously, "Bunny is our friend. We all really like her, even Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna and even Haruka.She's great fun and when you think about it, it's for people like her that we fight for."Amy and Mina nodded soberly and Lita continued, "Darien, you're our prince, our friend and practically my brother and for the last two months the only times I see you are late at night or at Scout meetings.You've been avoiding us and I want it to stop.Don't make us choose between the two of you, you know that you'll win but for what?It's not like she'll ever really become one of us, there're too many secrets, but she reminds us that there's a world beyond Beryl and the ShadowWar."

_I didn't__ realise__ that it was that hard on them.It's not like I've been doing it on purpose, it's just there's something about the girl that makes me extremely nervous._"OK, OK.Lita, I'll stop trying to avoid her, it's not like I meant to anyway.But if she klutzes out on me I will not be held responsible!"

Lita laughed, "Whatever, Bro.We'll see you all in an hour in the park" and headed back to the kitchen.

Darien hauled himself out of the chair, "Well, are you coming ladies?"

Five minutes later the trio were driving through the centre of the city.

"You do know where we're going don't you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Of course I do Darien," Mina assured him.

Darien lifted an eyebrow and looked at Amy through the rearview mirror and she nodded_.It's not that I don't trust you Mina, I do, with my life, it's just that I don't trust you not to get us lost._"OK Amy, so what have you got for me?"

"Well I compared the scan I completed with the one I did in the past and there was a massive difference in not just the radiant energy of the Moon but also in visible landmarks.Some of the changes on the face of the Moon can be accounted for by several millennia of asteroid strikes but that wouldn't explain what happened to the vestiges of atmosphere that used to exist there."

"The moon had an atmosphere?" Mina asked.

_How come I never remembered that before?_"Yeah.Once upon a time it did.It used to be about... what?Ten, eleven percent of Earth's?"

"Ten point three four percent," Amy corrected, "It's completely gone now as is the source of the interference in my scans.What ever used to interfere left minor traces but nothing I could analyse. Basically the Moon used to be an unreadable enigma which orbited Earth, now most libraries would contain appropriate texts with all the relevant information."

"Oh."_So there was nothing.Does that mean that in the centuries since the Day of Darkness that Selene or Queen Serenity has died or left the Moon alone?_

"There is one thing that you may find interesting though," Amy remarked as she reread her palmtop's screen.

"Yes?"

"The moon now reflects nearly forty percent less light than it used to."

"What does that mean?" Mina questioned in confusion.

"It means that the Moon is a lot less bright now than it was when we ruled the System Alliance," Darien explained._It's almost as if the Moon were dying or something._"OK, so what about the legend of Selene?"

"Nothing," Amy said flatly.

"Nothing?" Darien repeated blankly.

"Uh huh," Amy confirmed, "The story about the love affair between the moon goddess, Selene, and the shepherd, Endymion, was the only version of the story I could find.There were variations of course, origin, time, how they met, etc, but nothing about a Moon Queen being trapped or any thing similar."

_So where did Meatball Head come up with it?_"Have you asked the Meatball Head about it?"

"Briefly, she mentioned that it was probably just a bedtime story that her mother used to tell her."

"Maybe we should talk to her mother about it," he mused.The two girls stayed silent._What did I say?_

"Her mother's dead Dare," Mina said softly, "Both of her parents died before she was four.She said that she doesn't remember that much about them, she was too young"

_She's an orphan?How does she live?Who looks after her?_"Who takes care of her then?"

"Friends of her parents who took her in after the accident.She regards them as her family now," Amy informed him.

"We're here!" Mina exclaimed, breaking the following silence.

Darien examined the house as he parked.It was a beautiful old home with gorgeous rose gardens between several large oaks.The house itself was two floors and made of stone, the grey blocks brightened by the flowering vines and creepers that hung along the walls.As the trio approached the building music became audible.As Amy knocked on the door Darien saw that Mina was nodding her head in time to the beat.

_It must be up full bore.Who ever's in there must be deaf... but they've got good taste.I wonder, which band?_

No one answered the knock and Mina pushed past Amy and pounded loudly on the door.She shrugged over her shoulder at the other two and tried the door handle.It turned and before Darien could stop her Mina opened the door and slipped inside.

_Great Mina, what if you have the wrong house?What if the Meatball Head's not here and one of her friends is?They'll probably charge you for breaking and entering. _Amy and Darien stared at each other for a moment before sighing simultaneously and following the blonde in.When he stepped into the front room the music's volume staggered him._What on Earth is going on in here?A personal concert? _He looked across to see Amy regarding him with bemused eyes and he shook his head in disbelief as he closed the door.

Amy yelled something and Darien put his hand to his ear to indicate that he hadn't heard her.She moved closer and yelled, "I think Mina headed towards the living room!"

Darien nodded and motioned for her to lead._No wonder the Meatball Head is a ditz, playing her music this loud must turn her brains to mush._He followed the dark haired teen as she led him down the hallway and through a large room.He noticed that the shelves in the room were only partly filled, mostly with books, and that there were no posters or pictures up.The only other objects in the large room were the mismatched lounge suite, several unopened crates and a large floor harp._They mustn't have finished unpacking yet.I wonder who plays the harp? _The left the room behind and headed towards the rear of the house were the music, impossibly, got louder.

The two saw Mina standing in a doorway, looking into a room with her mouth gaping open.Darien and Amy crowded behind her and the first thing Darien noticed was that that the room was in fact a fully equipped gym._Wow, I'm jealous.I wonder if Lita has seen all this?I bet she hasn't otherwise she'd be raving about it._Darien turned his attention to the centre of the room where a large space had been cleared and the floor covered with mats and his eyes widened in astonishment.Is that the Meatball Head?

On the mats a short blonde woman moved in time to the music.She was wearing bike pants and a crop top with her thick blonde plait just trailing along the ground.She performed a gymnastic display to the beat of the music, somersaulting, back flipping and cart wheeling with as much ease in midair as on the ground.Her eyes were closed in absorption and she danced with an air of confidence that defied her seeming lack of attention to her surroundings.Darien found he couldn't take his eyes off of her, comparing her skill to Mina's, who he knew had taken gymnastics for ten years_.This is the klutz queen?Oh man, my foot is so far in my mouth I am never going to get it out._

At that moment a sharp pain lanced through his ribs and he glanced down to see Mina grinning at him."Better pull your tongue back in Dare, someone might get the wrong impression!"

_Is she suggesting that I'm drooling over the Meatball Head?!_He scowled at her and shouted back, "Get a life Mina!"At that moment the song ended and his voice echoed loudly in the sudden silence.Bunny looked to the door, startled and Darien's cheeks began to heat in embarrassment._I'm sure I seem to be saying this a lot more since this girl moved here but why me?_

Only Bunny's heavy breathing and Mina's muffled giggles broke the silence.Amy eventually took pity on everyone and broke the silence.

"Hi Bunny.Sorry to frighten you like that but no one answered the door.I hope we're not intruding," she greeted in a cheerful voice.

The blonde shook herself and walked over to the tape deck, which was just beginning to play another song, and turned it off before answering."Oh no, it's nothing but I thought you guys weren't coming for another couple of hours yet."

Mina walked through the door way and over to the other girl, "We're a little early girl but not that much.Half an hour at most."

"Half an hour?Eep!Man I totally lost track of the time," as she babbled the small teen began to rush towards the door freezing when she remembered Darien was there."It's a good thing you decided- What on earth is he doing here?" she demanded as she was reminded of his presence.

_Once more it starts._

"He's driving us Bunny," Amy soothed.

"Crazy no doubt," the girl muttered.

_Why do I put up with this?Oh yeah - Lita's chocolate cake._

Mina giggled and Amy smiled, "He's not that bad Bunny, really."

_Chocolate cake._

Bunny smiled sourly and pushed past him with muttered apology.

_Choc cake, choc cake, choc cake._

The trio followed the girl back to the living room where she gestured to the easy chairs, "Take a seat.I'll be down in a couple of minutes, feel free to look around while I grab a quick shower."

"Great we'll be here for hours," Darien mumbled._Why on Earth is my heart speeding up?_

"Unlike you, Mr. Chiba, I do not spend hours admiring myself in the mirror.It might take you forever to get cleaned up but you'd find if you skipped the interval for self adoration then it'd only take you ten minutes, tops!"With that she bounced out of the room and up some nearby stairs.

"Very funny."_Hah hah, I can't stop laughing._"And don't think I can't hear you snickering Mina!"

Darien slumped into the nearest armchair; Amy chose a chair close to the harp while Mina went straight to the shelves.At Darien's raised eyebrow she retorted defensively, "I've never been here before."

"I thought you were getting really close," Darien stated, confused.

"We are, Bunny's been to the Outer's mansion, Mina's house and my home but none of us have ever come here before," Amy explained, "The generals have been keeping us rather busy so we haven't been able to spend as much time with her as we'd like."

"We even missed her birthday," Mina said mournfully.

_Hmm?_"When?"

"She turned eighteen about a month ago, a couple of days after school let out for the summer," Amy expanded sadly.

_Eighteen and it was forgotten!_"Why, what happened?"

"In the days before they stopped, when the incursions became a lot more numerous, we were rather harassed and she'd only mentioned it in passing.After they had stopped and we were able to regain our equilibrium we met her in the street and found out that she'd turned eighteen," Amy answered

"She shrugged it off but I still felt awful, I mean it was her eighteenth!" Mina exclaimed, "And we totally blew her off."

"You couldn't help it, it's not like you weren't doing anything important."_She's a ditz and a klutz - can't call her that anymore... damn! - but she wouldn't hold it against them, they said it themselves. _"If she knew, she'd probably be the first to say not to worry."

"We know and she did, without even hearing our excuses.She genuinely didn't mind." Amy murmured.

"Hey look Dare, their taste is as wide as yours!" Mina burst out from her place by the bookshelves.She turned and gestured, "There're books on technology, astronomy, astrology, physics, biology, history, gags and practical jokes, woodcraft, painting and even music, though I never see you reading about that.There's computer books, atlases, geology, military references, an encyclopedia of weapons and armour, books on tactics and strategy and even a heap on myths and legends!"

Darien rose and crossed to where the vivacious blonde was inspecting._Whoa, comprehensive.Her guardians must have wide tastes. _He selected a huge volume titled, 'Legends of the Ancient World' and flipped it open and scanned a few pages._I have got to read this book, it looks absolutely fascinating.Maybe whichever of the Meatball Head's guardians that owns it will lend to me.He read a few of the commentaries that were jotted in the margin and snorted.Who ever wrote those has a deadly sense of__ humour__.I'd hate to be on his bad side._He flipped the pages to read the inscription on the inside cover, 'Merry X-mas, from all of us to our own exclusive angel, Luv Jase, Nick, Kev and Zoe.'_This is the Meatball Head's?__I know she said she liked myths and legends but who'd have thought that she'd have been able to sit through this?Those notes run the whole way through, all fifteen hundred pages!_

"Sorry about that!" Bunny chirped as she returned, her hair damp from a quick shower but redone into her normal buns and ponytails."I've just gotta get the basket Nick packed for us and then I'm ready when you are!"

"Hey Meatball Head, can I borrow this?" Darien held out the book while inwardly wincing._Not the most intelligent words of choice, not when you're asking her for something._Her face darkened and he hastily corrected himself, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry.Bunny it is."She didn't look appeased and he sighed, "Look, I apologise, you just don't seem like a Bunny to me.Meatball Head mightn't seem as nice but at least it has more character."_How do I explain this...?_"Bunny is like Muffy or Pepper, for shallow, empty headed twits, with more hair than brain.You have a truck load of faults but those aren't among them... except for the more hair than brains part but that really isn't surprising considering how much hair you have!"

She looked at him consideringly and he shrugged at her helplessly._Come on Meatball Head, you mightn't believe this but I am trying._

Finally she sighed, "My name is Serena, will that do?"

_Serena?It's better, almost perfect, though I hate to admit it, but why does she seem so sad at the prospect of my using it?_"Yeah, Serena it is," he responded, nodding.

Bunny sighed again before nodding towards the book he was holding, "And yes, you can borrow it.It's pretty cool." She turned away from him before he could thank her and spoke to Amy."It's gorgeous isn't it?"

Darien turned and saw Amy longingly caressing the harp's frame._It's been a while, I bet you'd love the chance to get back into practice.The whole court used to love it when you, Mars and Neptune played with Venus singing.I remember even Jadeite would shut up when you practiced with your harp, we all called it a miracle._

"Yes it's magnificent," Amy answered.

Bunny moved towards it and pulled a small stool out from behind a stack of boxes."Do you want to try it?" she asked setting the stool up.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly," the dark haired genius protested while still staring longingly at the instrument.

Darien saw Bunny grin as she pulled Amy out of the chair, "Give it a go, you won't hurt it and you can't sound any worse than Nick did when Jase dared him to have a go.I love him dearly but he must be tone deaf!"

Amy shyly started to stroke the strings, "I'm terribly out of practice."

"Don't sweat it Amy," Mina encouraged, "It's not the symphony orchestra and we're not music critics."

"V-babe's right Ames," Bunny laughed, you don't have to worry about rotten tomatoes here.

_V-babe?Ames?I take it you've told her about your stint as a model Mina.She likes giving nicknames, doesn't she?Wonder why she doesn't like getting them?_

Amy looked at him as her hands began coax a soft melody from the instrument.Darien smiled and she closed her eyes as she began to remember her old skill.Play Mercury, play.

For five minutes Darien and the two blondes listened to the music with delight, it obviously being the product of a skilled musician.The blue haired teen immersed herself totally in her playing until she came to a difficult chord and struck three sour notes in quick succession.Instantly she stopped playing and blushed, apologising.

Bunny put her hand on her friend's shoulder, "Amy that was excellent, especially for someone who hasn't practiced in as long as you say.Trust me."

"I've really missed playing, but I've never had access to an instrument, they're way too expensive."

"I know," Bunny said as Amy rose, "Jason said that he wanted to get a professional harp and he took me shopping with him.There were some breathtaking instruments, each costing thousands of dollars, I don't know how much in yen.Anytime you want to practice you can come over and use this one."

"Jason won't mind?" 

Bunny smile reassuringly, "Of course not... as long as you don't decide to do so at six am, he's not a morning person.Anyway it's mine."

"Yours?"

_Yours?_

"But I thought-?" Amy started.

"That it was Jase's?So did I when he ordered it, but it turned out to be my birthday present.I woke up and there it was, wrapped in a huge red ribbon and the four of them grinning from the doorway like loons."Bunny plucked a quick archepreggio out and grinned at the others' stunned faces."Kevin taught me how to make and play wooden pipes, Zoe taught me the piano, Nick can't play or sing but he can dance and he showed me.The surprise was that it was Jase that taught me the harp!"

_OK, she keeps mentioning these people, who are they?A couple of them must be her guardians but the others?And who is this Jase?_His confusion must have been visible on his face because Mina cocked her head at him.

Mina moved closer to him and whispered, "She has four guardians."

Bunny looked over, saw Mina whispering and guessed the reason for it, "There are four friends who have looked after me for almost as long as I can remember, Zoe Rostek, Nick Cook and Kevin and Jase Ice.Jase is a practical joker or a cutthroat executive, it's kind of difficult for most people to believe that he has a sensitive side but he's been playing the harp for years.He never told anyone until I was six and caught him practicing.He started to teach me and soon enough the others found out.I've gotten to be quite good but nowhere near what he can do, you've got to hear him some time Amy, it's incredible."

"I'd like that," the other girl replied gratefully.

Mina shook her head, "You've got to introduce us to them, Bunny.They all sound absolutely fascinating!"

Darien looked at her, startled._Why are they so special?_

Mina sighed at his ignorance and explained, "Lita is totally gone over Nick, I mean he's her hero and Bunny's promised to introduce them.

_Oh?_

At his questioning look Bunny shrugged, "He's been incredibly busy getting everything organised at the new restaurant so he hasn't had much spare time but he's rather looking forward to meeting her.I've been helping them swap recipes."

_Your Nick is the Nicholas Cook Lita is always raving about?_

"Jason plays the harp and Zoe makes beautiful jewellery, show him your pendant Bunny!"

Bunny looked hesitant and Darien sighed._By the Goddess!_"I won't bite Mea... Serena," he corrected himself mid-word.

She looked at him with an expression he couldn't identify before pulling a small golden chain out from under her shirt.He moved closer to examine the golden disk in her hand, reaching out to gently flip it over so that he could see the second side._I don't understand the rose, sword or feathers but the crescent moon could be a reference to her name so maybe they're out of some old myth as well. _"It's exquisite," he murmured, looking down into her upturned face.He was standing less than two feet away from her and for an instant he found he was losing himself in her eyes._ENDYMION!What on Earth do you think you were doing?Twit!Get a hold of yourself, this is the Meatb- Serena!_He stepped back and shook his head.He noticed Mina's lips twitching and decided a quick change of subject might be in order.

"Um hadn't we better get going?"

Amy quickly looked at her watch, "Oh yes!We have to be there in ten minutes!"

Bunny winced and began to motion them out of the room, "You guys are parked out front, right?Well give me a couple of minutes, I'll lock up and meet you out there."

***

Bunny jumped out of the car and hauled her basket out after her.

"Let me take that Serena," Darien ordered as he moved around to the other side of the car.Bunny reluctantly relinquished the basket and he grunted as he took the weight, it was a lot heavier than she'd made it seem.

"What have you got in here?Rocks?" he mumbled.

"No, food!Lots of chocolate flavoured food and if you keep the smart remarks up you won't be getting any!" she retorted before running ahead to greet Haruka, Michiru, Raye, Hotaru and Lita, all of whom had arrived five minutes earlier.

"You brought food Bunny?" Lita asked, hurt, "I told you I would take care of everything!"

Bunny held up her hand in surrender, "Don't blame me, Nick's showing off for you.I think he just wants to impress you so he made some of his best stuff, that he never makes for anyone but me and the guys, and he's even given me the recipes for you if you want them!"

A slow smile spread it's way onto Lita's face, "Showing off for me?Bunny you have got to take me to meet him, I'm in love!"

Bunny's face fell and she asked hesitantly, "You're not really, are you?"

Lita looked confused by the other girl's seriousness and answered, "Well I haven't actually met him yet, so that kind of puts a crimp in our relationship.Why?"

Bunny took a deep breath before replying, "I know why he doesn't date seriously-"

"You do?So spill!" Lita exclaimed.

"Well, I guess you could say he fell for a girl years ago and was too shy to do anything about it.He knows she's in Tokyo and he's kind of hoping that she'll be available."

"Bummer!" Lita groaned, "Ah well, I'd still like to meet him.Even if he is taken, he'd still be the best chef to work for, besides he might change his mind when he sees me!" and the tall girl winked.

Bunny smiled in relief and they walked over to where the others were setting their picnic up.Darien had sprawled himself on the grass next to the cloth on which the food was being laid and had begun reading the book he'd borrowed.Bunny knelt next to her basket as she dug around inside, looking for an item she knew was there.

While Bunny rustled around Raye looked over to Darien and asked, "What're you reading Dare?I thought Lita told you to take the day off?"

"She did but M-Serena leant a book about myths and legends.I don't have a great desire to listen to all of you girls gossip so I'll read instead."

"Hmph!If what you and Andrew do isn't gossip I don't know what is!" she retorted.

"Myths and legends?Anything about the one you told us about?" Michiru asked.

"I don't know... Serena?"

"Hmm?" Bunny answered as she pulled out several dishes, none of them the one she wanted.

"Is there anything about the myth of Selene and Endymion in this?"

"Ahh... the usual thing.Selene sees Endymion herding his sheep, falls in love and makes him fall asleep, the classic tale."

"So nothing about the other version you were telling me about?" Darien questioned, disappointed.

"Oh... no, not in that," suddenly Bunny fell back holding a container up triumphantly, "Found it!"

"So you remember what book you read it in?" Darien quizzed quickly.

"Found what?" Hotaru asked at the same time.

Bunny looked at Darien and answered absently, "No, but I remembered the whole thing.Hotaru, this should be declared a national treasure.It is the most wonderful stuff you will ever taste- hey!" Bunny glared at Darien who was holding the container out of reach, "Give that back!"

"No!Not until you tell me the story."

Bunny stood up and drew herself up to her full height to glower at Darien.The watchers were struck be the difference between the two opponents, the tall, strong man and the tiny, delicate girl.

Lita's lips twitched and she whispered, "Anyone care to place a small wager on who wins?"

Raye snorted, "Her against him?Come on!"

"I'll place my money on the Meatball Head," Haruka stated thoughtfully.

"Look at them!" Raye exclaimed quietly, "He's about a foot taller.All he has to do is hold it up and she doesn't stand a chance of reaching it!"

"She got him to stop calling her Meatball Head," Amy added.

"She did?How?" Lita asked avidly.

"How do you think he convinced her to lend him that book?" Mina asked.

"I don't care," Raye objected, "You're on Haruka, any other takers?"

"I will," Lita said, "You haven't seen her in action, it's awesome.What about you Amy?Mina?"

"No thank you, I think she's outmatched in this, Darien's drawn this confrontation into the realm of the physical rather than the verbal and her physique puts her at a slight disadvantage," Amy decided.

Mina choked on a laugh, "Her physique, as you put it, mightn't be such a disadvantage when she deals with him.Have any of you noticed our prince's developing habit of spacing out when ever he gets close to her?"

"Possible romance?" Michiru asked thoughtfully.

"You'll never get him to admit it," Lita chuckled as Mina nodded in confirmation.

"What about her?" Haruka inquired curiously.

Mina watched the pair for a moment.Bunny was scowling furiously and Darien's face looked wry.Mina started to shake her head as Bunny stopped trying to reach the container that Darien held high over her head.Instead the blonde combatant grew a small smile and she moved in closer and began to tickle him under the arm he held up.Mina's headshake turned into an even more thoughtful nod as Darien began to twitch under the girl's onslaught.

"She hides it better but if he'd stop acting like such a jerk around her she'd probably fall like a log."

"So says the goddess of love?" Raye asked doubtfully, all too familiar with Mina's matchmaking mode not to recognise it at that moment.All of the other girls pulled their eyes away from the battling pair to stare at the blonde in consternation.

"I don't think they'll need any help," Michiru quickly advised.

Haruka agreed, "They look like they're nearly there already," and she motioned to where Darien was lying on the ground, laughing helplessly as he was tickled mercilessly by Bunny.

"It's about time, if you ask me," Lita retorted, "He needs to lighten up and when's the last time you heard him laugh like that?... Excuse me for a minute."

The other girls turned back to see Darien had regained the iniative, Bunny having gotten careless was now the one in danger of laughing to death.

"Sooo," Raye began, "Haruka and Lita for Bunny against me for Darien.What are our stakes?"

"How about-" Haruka began before being interrupted by Hotaru.

"Lita what is in that?Bunny never got the chance to tell me."

Lita sat down again, pulled the lid off of the mysterious container and chuckled, "No wonder she was so protective of it, we all know what a chocoholic Bunny is.It's chocolate fudge."She took a piece of the candy before handing the dish to the younger Scout."Oh!" she exclaimed as it melted in her mouth and Lita devoutly hoped that that recipe was among the ones Bunny had brought, "That is..."

"Perfect!" Hotaru finished.

"Here, give me some!"

Darien sat on Bunny's stomach, tickling her ribs with enjoyment, "Do you give in yet Mea-Serena?"

"N... ne...nev... v... ver!" she gasped and twisted expertly.Surprised he toppled of off her and she quickly leapt onto him, taking advantage of his surprise.She began her own tickle attack and for the second time in ten minutes Darien found himself convulsing with laughter."This is what you get for holding my chocolate fudge hostage!" she proclaimed.Suddenly she paused and began to look about frantically."Where is it?"

"What's wrong?" Darien asked in concern as she scrambled off of him, allowing him to sit up.

"Where's the container?It had the chocolate..." both of them noticed the group of girls wrestling at the same time.A general free for all was occurring, even the collected Michiru was involved and as the pair watched a small, round, empty container rolled away from the battleground.

"What on Earth?" Darien muttered.

"They've eaten it!" Bunny mourned, "All of the chocolate fudge was in that container, they've eaten it all!"

"Chocolate fudge?" Darien repeated, his own mouth beginning to water, he was himself a closet addict.

Both of them watched as the group of girls calmed down.When it seemed that they'd all settled down and Bunny was sure she had everyone's attention she returned to her picnic basket and after a moment's search pulled out a large dish.She grabbed a knife off the cloth and moved back to Darien.

"Under ordinary circumstances you would not be deserving of this but since the only others present are traitors I present to you Nicholas Cook's patented, world famous, award winning chocolate bavarian cheese cake... would you like a piece?"With a flourish Bunny revealed the delicacy and Darien grinned at the incredulous expressions on his friends' faces.

"Thank you very much," he murmured as he accepted the huge piece she offered him.He took a delicate bite and closed his eyes in genuine bliss, a moan of delight reaching the watching girls.

Bunny smirked as none of the girls' eyes left Darien's mouth as he slowly consumed the dessert.

"That wouldn't be the chocolate bavarian cheesecake that made the Gryphon Restaurant Chain the success it is today?The chocolate bavarian cheesecake which only available if Nicholas Cook is himself preparing the meal because no one else knows the recipe?The chocolate bavarian cheesecake the Three Lights said was worth murdering for?" Lita moaned.

Bunny grinned evilly, "Yes!"

Lita threw herself on her knees before the smaller blonde, "I'm sorry, I will never do anything so inconsiderate again.Please, please, let me have a taste!"

Darien chuckled as he licked the last of the cream off of his fingers and Bunny graciously nodded and presented Lita with a modest slice.The brunette cradled her morsel as if it were gold as she planted herself comfortably on the grass.She brought the slice up to her mouth but before she took a bite she counseled her friends, "It's worth groveling for, trust me!"

Over the next ten minutes Darien's abused ribs were afflicted with another fit of hilarity as one by one the girls capitulated and begged forgiveness of Bunny.The last and most stubborn was Raye.

"I'm not gonna grovel," she said flatly.

Bunny looked at her thoughtfully for a second before offering the cream covered knife to the priestess, "Taste," she ordered.

Cautiously the other girl ran her finger along the knife and then put it in her mouth.Darien almost choked as her eyes crossed and she wholeheartedly fell to her knees, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am!"

"Prove it!" Bunny ordered and everyone else turned to watch in fascination.

"How?" the brunette asked, her eyes fixed to the remains of the cheesecake.

"Do not ever call me Meatball Head again!" Bunny almost growled.

"Deal!" Raye swore, "I promise, you have my word as a s-priestess."

Several of the observers nearly choked as the usually careful Mars nearly betrayed herself.As Bunny handed Raye her piece and took the last for herself Lita, Amy, Mina, Haruka and Darien burst into applause, "Well done Bunny!"

She waved at them royally with the creamy knife and winked at Haruka, "Two down one to go, you're next Haruka!"

The tomboy blinked in astonishment, "Me?!"

Bunny nodded as she savoured her cheese cake, "Huh huh!You're the only one who calls me Meatball Head now."

"So what do you plan for me?" Haruka drawled.

"I'll think of something," was the airy answer, "I'm on a roll... though I had to compromise with Chiba."

"Let's not start or I won't be able to keep my end of the bargain," Darien declared dryly, "How about you tell us the whole of the myth of Selene as you know it?"

Bunny shrugged as she received a chorus of affirmatives, grabbed a couple of Lita's sandwiches and virtually inhaled them before starting.Following her lead the others spread out around the cloth and began to eat as Bunny recalled the story.

"OK, now I was told this, it didn't come from a book or anything so do you still want to hear it?It's probably a total hoax made up to get a hyped up kid to sleep!"

"Yes, get on with it Mea... Bunny" Raye snapped.

"Fine!You don't have to bite my head off!"

"Serena, please?" Darien said wearily.

"Hmph!OK, well a very long time ago, I'm talking like lots of thousands of years, there lived a King and his beautiful Queen who ruled over a magical people.Everything was wonderful until the day a woman gave her soul to darkness and became the Queen of Darkness.The Demon Queen attacked the good King and Queen, wanting to steal their people's magic.The King and his people fought them off until the good Queen was able to seal the Demon Queen away with her powerful magic.The King died in the war and the Queen and the survivors found themselves imprisoned behind a magical wall on the moon.The Queen's name was Serenity and not even her mighty magic could pierce the wall to see the universe outside.For thousands of years they remained trapped on the moon, always the same, never changing because of the magic that locked time out.

"Then one day the Queen's daughter, also called Serenity, saw past the wall to Earth. She went to her mother and said that the Earth was being attacked and that they must help.The queen was undecided for if they were to bypass the enchanted wall she must use her daughter's link to the Earth and that would cost her dearly.Then she discovered that the Demon Queen had returned and she had no choice.Queen and Princess joined together and broke through the wall to fight the Demon queen.It was too late for the prince of Earth, whose name was Endymion, and his people for through the use of a traitor and those she had enslaved against their will they had been murdered.The Queen and Princess battled the Demon Queen and once more locked her away.The Queen knew that she would escape again and that the next time she herself would be unable to intervene so Serenity sent the souls of the Prince and his court into the future to be reborn to fight the Demon Queen when she rose again."

Everyone was silent for a moment.Darien finally whispered, "What was the cost that Queen Serenity paid?"

"Her daughter's life."

Darien's face went white as did that of several of the other listeners.Bunny saw this and, though bewildered and slightly depressed at the topic of conversation, she continued, "It's been suggested that when the princess saw past the barrier to earth she saw prince Endymion and fell in love and that's why she sacrificed herself.Personally I'm more of the opinion that she saw the evil that was happening and couldn't stand to sit by when she could help.She was her parents' daughter after all."Bunny looked around at the silent faces and frowned, ignoring her own associations with the story, "Geez, you guys, lighten up.It's just a story!The way you're acting you'd think it really happened."

Darien shook his head, "Yeah, you're right.Just a story."

Bunny frowned at him again before suddenly looking very introspective.The others slowly began to shake the worry off when Bunny twitched and edged closer to Darien.He looked at her curiously.

"When death retreats of the reaper's free will," she murmured so quietly that he almost didn't hear, "When gold dances to silver's beat, when the Earth revolves around the moon then will the host be free once more."

"What?" he hissed.

"It's a riddle or a prophecy or something that goes with the story.It tells what must happen before the moon people are free.Before you ask those are the exact words and it's been driving me nuts ever since I remembered it.Does it mean anything to you?"

"No," he whispered thoughtfully.They sat in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes before he asked softly, "Why tell me?Why not tell everyone?"

She shrugged uncomfortably, "I dunno, I guess it's 'cause you're the one who's really interested.All of the others are only curious because you are."She shrugged again before moving to sit next to Lita.

***

"What's up Bunny?" Mina asked as the other girl missed her catch for the second time in a row.

Bunny twitched her shoulders irritably, "Who knows?Maybe my luck has just run out?"

Lita tossed the frisbee to Haruka who turned to pass it to Hotaru."Bull Bunny," the green eyed brunette stated, "You rock with that thing, no luck involved.So what's wrong?"

Bunny rolled her shoulders again and suddenly she felt as if she were covered in insects.She would have screamed aloud except a familiar strength supported her, giving her the strength to ignore her crawling skin.She did gasp audibly but it was drowned out by the sound of a motorbike's horn.

"Lita look over Bunny's head to where the cars were parked and asked, "Isn't that your Jason's bike?"

Bunny turned to look, although she already knew the answer, her friend's aura helping her to keep her wits about her."Yeah, THAT'S what I forgot!"She turned back to the other two teens, "Sorry guys, I gotta book, thanks for inviting me!"She rushed back to the cloth pausing momentarily when she was forced to step over Darien's sleeping form.Her urgency forgotten for a moment, she looked back at the following Mina and Lita and muttered longingly, "Can I wake him?Please?My own patented method of bringing logs back to the land of the living?"

Both of the other girls looked intrigued but Lita was forced to object, though with heavy regret, "Better not, he had a major test this morning and he hadn't gotten much sleep last night."

"It's summer!" Bunny whined, "There's no school in summer, so please?"

"It was a supplementary," Mina explained.

"He missed a test at the end of the semester and so he had to take a later one," Lita expanded softly.

Bunny pouted and glanced at the still form once more, "Alright, but if Chiba drools on my book, he's definitely dead!"She stepped around where his head was pillowed on her book and quickly began to gather the dishes that had come in her basket.

The horn sounded again and, "Hurry up... Meatball Head!" echoed across the park.Bunny started upright, stiff as board, every fibre of her being radiating indignation, "That... traitor!" and both Mina and Lita burst out laughing.Instants later her basket was packed and she was rocketing across the grass.Just before she reached the man on the bike she turned back and waved, "See ya later guys!"

She handed Jason the basket and shoved her ponytails down the back of her shirt before putting her helmet on."What's the idea of calling me Meatball Head?" she growled as she climbed on behind the blonde man and retook the basket from him.

"It got you to hurry didn't it Angel?" Jason retorted as the bike took off, "Now where is the next attack about to happen?"

"Turn right at the next intersection," Bunny ordered before asking, "How did you know?Did Zoe finally figure out how to predict the wretched things and send you?"

"Nuh uh!" Jason grunted as he turned at the corner.

"Keep going straight," Bunny directed.

"I was just riding past when you virtually shouted at me that another attack was about to happen and I thought you could use an excuse to hit the road."

"I did, thanks.Rightagain here.How did you know though?"

"I think that bond between all of us is getting stronger or maybe it's just you getting more powerful.Whatever, it let me feel when you started to sense the next attack.So why were dawdling like that?"

"Hmm?Left here, perfect opportunity to pay Chiba back for some of the grief he's given me and would have only taken a second.He'd fallen asleep," she explained.

Jason choked for an instant, she'd learned her methods of waking people up from watching Kevin with him."So why didn't you?" he questioned after a moment.

"Lita and Mina talked me out of it." she replied, sounding disgusted.

"Heh!"

"Straight ahead, we're almost there."

"So why are you calling him Chiba?"

"It's his name," she replied dryly.

"Ha ha ha!" he said sarcastically, "What I meant is why not Jerk or Zit like you usually do?Or Darien if you're going to use his name?"

"I got him to stop calling me Meatball Head," she answered.

"OK, great!Why aren't you delighted?"

"He refuses to call me Bunny, he's calling me Serena instead."

"Ahh!" Jason's voice expressed his sudden comprehension.

"Stop here!" Bunny commanded and Jason obeyed, "We've still got about five more minutes before they actually manifest themselves.Jase it's like admitting defeat, only people who don't know me at all call me that.I won't call him names if he's not doing it to me and I can't call him Darien, it'd be like calling a teacher by their first name, as long as he's calling me Serena.Besides I'm not Serena and I won't ever be so again unless I get my memories of my past life back!Serena was the moon princess I'm just an ordinary girl."

"An ordinary girl who has been protecting the world from evil for the last two months," Jason corrected gently.

Bunny smiled and got off of the bike and moved into the shadow of the nearby grandstand.He directions had led the pair to a large school stadium which was currently half filled with teenagers as some neighbourhood kids played baseball inside.After checking to ensure that no one could watch, Bunny triggered her medallion and was enveloped by light and ribbons.A warmth behind her informed her that Jason had followed her lead and soon they were standing there in their incarnations as Jadeite and Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon turned to her friend, "You'd better tell the others what's going on.After last night we can't trust Beryl or Metallia not to start attacking us on multiple fronts at once.We're all going to have to be on our guard."

"Why don't you teach granny to suck eggs Angel?" Jadeite retorted.

"Alright!I'm sorry!Do it your way, I'll go scout ahead.Man you're short tempered!" 

Jadeite's lips twitched as he watched the younger blonde melt into the shadows, "We'd better hope Endy and his Scouts are on the ball as well Angel," and he turned his attention to alerting his sword fellows.

***

Tuxedo Mask yawned as he moved easily from rood to roof of the multistoried buildings that formed the part of Tokyo around the park.He paused for a moment on the roof of a local high school and looked to his companions.A few minutes ago Mercury's computer had alerted her to an impending attack.She'd just managed to awaken him from his much needed nap when the minicomputer had detected two more Shadow outbreaks.Tux had split his warriors into three teams and each group had darted off to meet their respective threats.Tuxedo Mask had found himself paired with Jupiter and he looked to her to confirm that they were in the location Mercury had directed them to.

She was nodding at him when the screams began and the pair of the quickly headed towards were the sound were coming from.They reached the large stadium to find teenagers running out of it in every direction, they perched atop of the scoreboard to see three youma terrorising the players and a male form floating overhead and laughing.

_Zoicyte again?I don't believe this!Doesn't he ever sleep?_

"Get a life you cheap, half rate wannabe!" a furious voice rang through the stadium.

Sailor Moon?The blonde Scout was ranting at the hovering general while another shape slipped through the grandstand moorings._Who's that... that armour!_The strange shape slowly positioned itself behind the floating enemy as Sailor Moon kept his attention.

"Oh poor widdle Zoicyte, been left all alone to face the bad widdle kiddies.How on Earth does he manage it?"

_She has that down pat, right to the tone of voice!It's got to bite._At that moment he noticed that Sailor Moon and the strange warrior weren't the only ones preparing ambushes.The three youma had split up, two were cornering several frightened kids and the third was sneaking up behind the Scout in blue and red._Goddess, we've got to move!_

"I'll take Sailor Moon, Tux," Jupiter declared before leaping to land at the top of the grandstand near Sailor Moon.

_Thank you for giving me a choice Lita!Whoa!_At that moment a gust of flame coursed from the strange warrior straight at Zoicyte who faded to intangibility with a swirl of petals.

This apparently infuriated Sailor Moon who screamed, "Come back you cowardly wuss- oof!"

_Good job Jupiter, now I guess it's my turn._He leapt down, hurling several of his roses at the two monstrosities menacing the trapped teens.The monsters turned, distracted, and the kids seized their chance to escape._Good, run kids._Tuxedo Mask took the time to examine the monsters in detail and winced at what he saw._Oh Goddess, if the Shadows don't get you the puns will!_The two that he faced were of similar shape and sized, both looking as if they were giant, mutated, baseball players._Ugly too!_One of them had no hands on either of his arms, instead he had giant bats.The other had four arms with glowing catcher's mits.Both looked ticked off that their prey had escaped._Uh oh!_

"Angel get your act together!" roared an angry voice.

"Geez, don't get your feathers in a knot!" Sailor Moon's voice shouted back and continued slightly softer, "I don't know Jupiter... Men!You can't live with them and there's no resale value!"

Tuxedo Mask heard Jupiter's delighted laughter as the two Scouts face off with the last of the youma.

"Don't worry about Moon, she's just slightly peeved that that half bit excuse for a general got away," 

Tux started as he saw the strange warrior step up beside him.From the corner of his eye he quickly examine the gold and copper armour, the fierce helmet in the shape of a bird, the crimson feathers that formed his crest and the strange crescent moon inlaid on the warrior's breast plate."And you aren't?" Who are you?

The warrior snorted, "I can't believe I missed!Maybe I should take my brother up on that extra training he suggested... by the way you can call me Phoenix."

_Jade... Jadeite?No it couldn't be._

"So what say we cooperate to show those girls what fighting really is?"Phoenix asked.

"I'm game," Tux answered with a slight smile, "One at a time though I think."

"Good idea," the man in armour flung out his hand, grunted and the youma with the bats was hurled in the grandstand."OK he's out of the way for a little while.Now for the catcher."

A dozen roses and a wave of flame soared towards the youma.The roses embedded themselves in the monster's gloves and the flames disappeared.Next to Tux Phoenix staggered.What?

"Can't use energy blasts," he gasped, "He catches them and drains the maker."

Tux nodded and sent some more roses."Any suggestions?"

"One of us distracts it, the other sneak up on it.Classic tactics, they always work."

"Always?"_How do you know?_

"Yeah, well for these things anyway.They're dangerous but not real smart, every time we've fought them over the last couple of months we've found it's pretty simple to destroy them if we use team work."

_How often have they fought?I know of only three attacks that Sailor Moon has been involved in and the attack last night was the first I've heard of the__ armoured__ warriors.Have there been attacks that I don't know about?How many?How did they find out about them if we didn't?_"OK you sneak up on it, I'll distract it."

"You sure?"

"It's not going to drain me while I keep it busy."

Phoenix nodded and vanished and Tuxedo Mask began to throw more roses.As he and the youma played catch Tux saw Sailor Moon dodging projectiles that looked like glowing baseballs.The third youma appeared to be a pitcher to complete the set and its weapon of choice were huge baseballs thrown at tremendous speeds._Good grief, she's good.Not one of them came close to touching her.Between her agility and her sword that thing doesn't stand a chance of hitting her. _As he watched Sailor Jupiter electrocuted the youma and Sailor Moon sliced the last of the projectiles in half before the two high fived each other.

Tux returned his attention to his own opponent and saw that Phoenix was almost in place.He also noticed that the batter-youma had hauled itself out of the wreckage of the grandstand and was about to charge him._Goddess, it's just not my day.Sorry Phoenix, gotta bail- on the other hand may be I don't!_A golden disk sliced past him straight to the last youma and though it was batted into the stratosphere, it diverted the youma from Tuxedo Mask._Sailor Moon saves the day again!_

At that moment Tuxedo Mask's playmate went up in smoke and he turned to watch as Sailor Moon sent another golden disk of light at the youma who was stalking her.It, too was fended off by the monster's bats and Tux saw Phoenix begin to race towards his partner.Tuxedo Mask saw Jupiter whisper to Moon before yelling at him, "Yo, Tux, batter up!"

_What-?Oh!What's with the puns today?_He conjured his cane from another plane of existence._One day I'm going to have to get Mercury or Pluto to explain that._

Sailor Moon sent a third disk soaring that missed the youma by a wide margin.It made a noise that Tux could only describe as laughter and he snorted as the disk circled around to head straight for him._Hey, ugly!What on Earth made you think she was aiming for you? _Tux swung his cane in the same manner as the youma hade been doing with its bats only moments before.The energy disk connected and was reflected straight into the youma's exposed back.

"Strike three and you're outta there!" Phoenix whooped from behind Tux as the youma collapsed into a pile of dust.

Tuxedo mask turned and regarded the warrior with disbelief._Did he really say that?_

The armoured man's posture became slightly chagrined and a laughing voice added from behind him, "Ignore J-Phoenix, sometimes he's like a kid."Tux stepped to the side to make room for the Scouts.

"Oh look who's talking," the armoured warrior retorted as Jupiter and Tux watched on, bemused.

Sailor Moon poked out her tongue and Phoenix blew an echoey raspberry back before exclaiming, "Oh gross!Now I've got spit all over the inside of my helmet!"Sailor Moon burst into giggles soon to be joined by Jupiter.

_I thought he was her teacher or superior or something similar, but the way they're acting is like they're both kids!_"Um.. I hate to interrupt your discussion but Sailor Moon was about to call you something else a moment ago.I take it Phoenix isn't your real name?"

"Of course not!" the other man replied cheerfully.

"So you're going to tell us who you really are?" Jupiter asked, still breathing heavily from her laughter.

"Are you going to do the same?" he returned.

_Impasse.We should really be cooperating with them though._

"We are friends and allies.We don't mean any of you harm-" Phoenix cocked his helmeted head and Tuxedo Mask saw Sailor Moon doing the same with her hand covering her ear.

_What on Earth?Communicating?Some kind of transceivers?Where on Earth would she have one?_

Sailor Moon nodded and both of the straightened up.She looked at Jupiter and Tux and reported, "The other attacks were all met and defeated.Your friends are all OK except for a few bruises and Uranus' pride was dented when she tried to attack Dragon... We'd better be going..." 

She stepped back from Tux and Jupiter towards Phoenix. _Why?This is only the second time I've seen you!_He grabbed her hand to prevent her from retreating further.From the corner of his eye he saw Phoenix reach out to her protectively and her motion him aside._I know those eyes!Why can't I remember?What has she got that keeps confusing me? _"I'm glad that I got to see you again," he murmured._You idiot, what are you trying to do?Ask her out on a date?Well..._

"Ahem!"

She broke away from him and moved to the waiting warrior, "I'm glad to see you too, both of you." She placed arms around Phoenix's neck and he leapt out of sight with her in his arms.

_Ouch!_He turned to see Jupiter looking at him with a dry expression, "What?" he snapped irritably.

She shook her head mournfully, "Two beautiful girls, both of whom are immune to your charms.It's just not fair is it Endy?"

"Don't you ever think about anything else?" he sighed wearily._No, it's not._

***

"Jason Ice, what are you implying?" Bunny snapped as he guided the bike down the street.

"He likes you!" Jase answered happily.

Bunny remained silent for a minute before snapping softly, "Oh grow up.Could you tell?"

"Tell what?If he likes you?"

"If he was Endymion?It's only what we've all been trying to figure out for the last two months.He's the only man that fights with the Scouts, we've seen no one else."

"Some how I can't picture Endy dressing up in a tux with a cape and cane to fight the bad guys... I just can't." Jason said helplessly, struggling valiantly to reconcile his memories of the down to earth, practical, austere, warrior from the past with the strangely dressed fighter he'd met that day.

"So it's not him?" Bunny's voice sounded disappointed.

"I don't know, if I could see his eyes I might be able to make sure but that wretched mask hides them."

"Not if you get in close enough..." Bunny whispered thoughtfully.

"Oh?And how do you know?" Jase returned blandly.

"... During the first fight he shielded me from a stream of acid for a couple of minutes.His eyes are blue."

"Ooh?"

"They're blue!What more do you want?" she replied exasperated.

He chuckled, "It's a pity you don't remember what Endy looked like.Zoe told us that you met him in this lifetime once."

"I did?When?"

"The day your parents died, there was another boy in the hospital.You were comforting him when Zoe found you.That's why we're so sure that he'll look a lot like he did in his previous lifetime."

"I don't remember..."

"You were only three.Now why are you in such a hurry for us to get home?"

"You didn't feel it?"

"Feel what?" 

"Kunzite and Zoicyte both took hits.Nothing serious but they're not enjoying it."

"So it is you!" he stated.

"Are you sure that you weren't just too distracted to notice?It was while you were sneaking up on the thing with the four arms."

"Nah, I think you're just starting to come into your full strength, it happened to us when we turned eighteen as well.It doesn't mean that you're going to be as strong as you would have been on the moon I think you're just getting your adult human strength."

"Oh!"

"Well we'd better get you home so you can fix the lovebirds up.Speaking of lovebirds, you were saying that Darien was at your picnic?"

Bunny groaned.


	7. Chapter 6

Darien sighed as the giggles in the lounge room rose in volume yet again._Thank the Goddess that I'm working at the hospital tonight.I couldn't stand listening to that all night long._He shoved his head under his pillow to try and muffle the noise but the girls' piercing gales of laughter penetrated it as easily as they did his bedroom door.He growled as the noise level rose even further and threw the pillow across his bedroom violently before stalking to his door._Enough is enough!I can't take it anymore!_

He wrenched his door open and bellowed, "WILL YOU LOT SHUT UP?!"Sudden silence reigned and Darien sighed in relief, "Thank you."

He turned away and he hadn't even taken one step towards his door when the girls started chattering again._Arrgghhh!_He turned again to find all of the girls ignoring him except for one.Bunny was staring at him with her hand covering her mouth and what he presumed to be a grin._What's she finding so funny?_He walked over to her and raised an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged at him and smiled, "Calm down Chiba!Lita said that you'll only be here for another hour before you head off to work.Think of it this way, you'll be getting a fix of cheerfulness before you have to help deal with a heap of sick and miserable people.When you get to the hospital you can try and make a few of the patients as happy as we all are and brighten the whole place up!"

"That has got to be the most idiotic piece of nonsense that I've ever heard!" he retorted.

"Oh so look at the bad side of everything!" she snapped at him sharply.

_Whoa!What's gotten into her?_Darien eyed the blonde teen carefully and observed the signs of misery that he himself was fighting off._What's wrong with the Meatball Head?The only time she's ever down is if she's arguing with me!_"What's up Mea... Serena?"

She scowled up at him, "You were going to call me that name again weren't you?"

"Only be accident but you are trying to start a fight.What gives Serena?Usually you're full of energy, even if it is just from a sugar high, right now you look like..."

"You?"

_Ouch!_"Touché." he said woodenly.

She looked at him for a moment and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry.I shouldn't have taken my bad mood out on you.I shouldn't have come tonight at all, I'm going to bring everyone down."

"Want to talk about it_?"I wonder why Lita and the rest never noticed how bad she's feeling.You'd think that if I caught on that it'd be pretty obvious._

"It's not important."

"Think of it as a way of saving my sanity," he retorted motioning to the giggling girls across from them, "If I don't get away from them soon then I'll go nuts."_Besides, the way I feel you're not about to bring me down any further than I am already._He stood and held his hand out to her."Truce,"

She stared at him for a moment and took his hand, "Truce," she agreed, "I need some air anyway."

He led her out onto the balcony that was the pride of his and Lita's apartment.She sat down with her legs through the bars and hanging over the edge as she leaned her head against a bar and stared of into the distance.

"So," he said, trying to encourage her.

"So," she repeated.

"Why don't you tell me what's bugging you?" he asked.

"You first," she responded.

_Huh?_

She glanced at him from the side of her eyes, "Don't pretend to be ignorant.You're just as miserable as I am, if not more so.You never would have yelled at everyone if you weren't."

"It's nothing much," he answered uncomfortably.

"That's what I said but you didn't listen did you?"

_Should I?_

"I won't tell Lita or anyone, if you're worried.If you wanted them to know then they already would but you're going to blow if you don't let out some steam.And look I'm the perfect person, you can rant and rave and not worry about sounding like an idiot because I already think you're a jerk.See no problems about loss of face!" her voice was almost cheerful as she finished and she looked at him slyly again.

_Thank you very much Meatball Head.With a friend like you I don't need enemies.Friends, with the Meatball Head, I hadn't__ realised__ that that had happened!I think I'm starting to understand why the girls like her so much.Even as an enemy she's a friend... what a strange girl!_

"You've got to go to work today," she prodded.

He sighed and leaned back onto his hands as he stared up into the sky, "Like I told you it's nothing major, just people's expectations, responsibilities and an upcoming birthday."_I'm twenty-one tomorrow in this lifetime.That makes me forty-eight all up.I'm starting to feel old._

"Birthday blues, I understand, I had a mild case of them myself not too long ago.Responsibilities, them too I get.If you want to avoid them then I'd say you've made a bad career choice."He snorted and she continued, "But expectations?What's expected from you?Who expects anything from you that you aren't already giving?"

_Right to the heart of the matter._"Everyone expects something from me.My teachers expect perfect grades and me to be the perfect student, my friends expect me to be perfect even the girls in there expect the impossible of me."

"I think they're all very well aware of the fact that you are not perfect Chiba," she replied dryly.

He grunted in exasperation, "That's not what I mean."_No what I mean is that they expect me to save the world.Imperfections and all_."What if I fail them?"_Fail the entire world?_

"Then you fail," she answered calmly.

He looked at her incredulously, _huh?_

"Don't you get it?Life is about making mistakes.You make them, you learn from them and you move on.Just make sure you give it your best."

"What if failure costs someone their life?Or a lot of lives?"_If I fail then the entire world will die._"I'm going to be a doctor, I will literally have people's lives in my hands."_My friends and I are all that stands between Beryl and world conquest.I am the Terran Prince, this entire world is depending on me._"I can't afford to make mistakes."

She shook her head, "Sometimes, no matter what, a patient will die on you.Bad things happen, they are a necessary part of life.Whether it be the loss of a movie ticket or the loss of a life then it all has a purpose.Maybe you finally find the courage to face the world through the part time job you found to buy another ticket.Maybe in your loved one's death you reach into yourself to find strength you never realised you had that will allow you to go on in the face of your loss.Death, failure, setbacks, they're not necessarily bad things, unpleasant maybe but not evil.Evil is destruction for it's own sake.Failure is just an attempt that did not succeed.There are other opportunities."

"Are you saying that deaths, murders, attacks, even those monsters are good things?" he asked skeptically.

"They can become so.Such events are only total losses if you let them be."

"So those monster attacks are good things?"_You think that Beryl and her servants are good things?_

"No, they're evil but think.There are ten woman and four men that fight them, the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask and the Guardians of Magic-"

_Ten women?I thought there were...Hang on, Guardians of Magic?Does she mean the__ armoured__ warriors?That sounds familiar..._

"That makes fourteen people who stand between the world and whatever those monsters want to make of it.Can you imagine what it must cost them to do that?To face creatures that would make most people run in terror, to have to find the strength inside of them so that they can keep going out there?Think of it!Sailor Moon might have been some ditzy teen like me, instead she's a super hero that has saved how many lives?Tuxedo Mask might have been some ordinary Joe collecting rubbish, instead he risks his life to ensure that others can have the chance to live in peace!Think of it Chiba!Only through adversity can the true nobility of the human spirit be seen.

"A man that's had every thing he's ever wanted given to him would hardly see the point of reaching for the stars.It would be a long hard journey, requiring much sacrifice and he would have everything he wanted right here.Yet a man who had nothing and wanted more would see the hardships as justifiable for the goal.Such a man might open a hundred new horizons for the rest of the world.To grow we need to struggle and to struggle we need obstacles.You can spend a thousand years in a perfect world were there are no troubles but you won't change.

"Have you ever wondered why Selene and her people would want to escape their prison on the moon?I mean behind that barrier there'd be the perfect society.Peace, prosperity, no death, everything safe but they can't grow.The moon princess spent thousands of years as an eternal child until she saw through the barrier to Earth.There she saw death, despair and misery for the first time and she met those horrors head on and grew up into the woman who gave her life so that her mother could help the Terrans."Bunny finally paused for breath and Darien just stared with his mouth open for a moment.

_Wow!It sounds like she's thought about this a lot.She looks so... sure._He stared at her and she began to fidget under his steady regard.Her twitching helped him to dispel some of his awe and he murmured, "Anything else you wanted to add?" in a jesting tone.

She smiled softly and nodded, "Just this, I don't like that there's so much misery in the world, in fact I hate it but would you rather spend you life in a safe cage, going around and around in your little rut?Or would you prefer to meet life's challenges head on and spread your wings to their fullest?"

She had turned and they were staring directly into each other's eyes, the rest of the world forgotten._What she just said, it reminds me of something I read somewhere.Ah!_"You mean something like, 'Great tests are great gifts'?"

She grinned at him, "Something like that."

Darien looked away from her and up into the darkening sky where the moon had already made an appearance._Just a few days until the next full moon... I wonder are heroes worth the trouble?Stretch my wings to their fullest and hope that they're wide enough to carry the world.If they aren't then they aren't but it won't be for my lack of trying.He looked back to where Bunny was staring up at the stars.I wish..._ "Thanks Serena, you have no idea how much you've helped me... now about you?"

She looked at him and giggled, her bad mood vanishing like a shadow under the noon sun, "I think I'm going to take my own advice."

"So my help was unnecessary?" the disappointment in his voice was only partly feigned.

"No Chiba, I needed you so that I could put all of that into words."

"Glad to be of assistance Serena."

"And the first application of it will happen right now!"

_Huh?_

"Listen up Chiba,"

_I haven't done anything and we were going so well too._

"If you ever tell anyone I said this I will deny it categorically and absolutely!"

_Oh?_

"Is there any chance that you'll ever call me Bunny?"

"No..." he answered, now totally bewildered._What is she leading up to?_

"I don't believe I'm about to say this but... if you won't call me Bunny then call me Meatball Head if you have to, just stop calling me Serena!"

_What?_"What?!!" his voice squeaked to his chagrin.

"Look Chiba, only officials call me Serena.Any one even the slightest bit kindly towards me calls me Bunny and that includes my teachers.Even if you call me Meatball Head then there's a slight hope that one day we might become friends, if I don't kill you for pinning me with such a vile nickname.You've made your opinion on my name abundantly clear but it's my name, I have to wear it and if I can put up with it than you should be able to."

_Ahh!And the light dawns!_Darien regarded the resigned teen for a moment and then his mouth twisted into a lopsided smile as he thought of a compromise."OK Meatball Head, I'll stop calling you Serena and I'll even go further.When ever one or more of the girls are around I'll even call you, ugh, Bunny and I reserve the right to use a better nickname if one is found..."

"And the catch is?"

"Stop calling me Chiba, my name is Darien.Every time you call me Chiba I feel as if my boss is about to start lecturing me."

She grinned, "Sure thing Z-"

"Not Zit either!" he interrupted quickly._I think that's covered all of the possibilities._

"That's not fair!" she whined.

He winced at the pitch of her voice and shot back, "You ask me to call you-"

"I did not.I deny doing any such thing!" she interrupted hotly.

"How quickly she forgets?Only a Meatball Head..." he trailed off suggestively.

"And what are you implying Ch... Z... Arrggghhh!" she screamed.

_I do believe she's hamming this up!_He began to chuckle and saw that the girls inside had finally noticed the pair's absence, prodded by Bunny's scream._What next Meatball Head?Shall we give them a show?_

"You are an evil man!" he heard her growl at him.

_Evil?Oh I am SO hurt!Not!_"How do I fit into your definition of evil Buns?"_Perfect, I'm keeping my promise and yet I don't have to use that ridiculous name!_

Her eyes sparked again and she snapped, "Buns?Evil for you is annoyance for annoyance's sake!HELP!I'm about to be attacked by Him! He's going to drain my energy by annoying me to death!"

_Annoying you to death?What a good idea!_"As the victim commands!" he snickered and slowly began to stalk her.She looked at him in confusion for a moment before realising that he was hunting her.Her expression became defiant but as he got another step closer it quickly changed to unease.When he was only a step away he raised his arms as if he were about to attack and she broke down and ran._You're not getting away that easily Meatball Head!_He followed her into the living room where she was hiding behind a bemused Lita.

"Guys watch out!It's a good mood leech, a horrible creature that sucks away people's good moods to leave them feeling like they've been slimed!"

_Ooh!She is SO asking for it!_He stopped in front of Lita who was trying valiantly not to laugh.He drew himself up to his full height, which was only ten centimetres greater than Lita's, and leaned over his foster sister's shoulder._Fear me Meatball Head!You are going to pay!_

"Raye!" she squeaked, "He's a demon, you're a priestess, exorcise him!"

Darien looked a Raye with an eyebrow raised and she sighed, "Normally I wouldn't intervene between the two of you, it's amusing," she shrugged defensively, "But don't you have to be at the hospital in twenty minutes?"

Darien looked at his watch and sighed.He rolled his eyes and silently grabbed his jacket of the hook near the door.

"Man Raye, those obedience lessons for evil spirits really seem to pay off, can you teach me?"

_Is she implying that the girls have me trained?_"Then again I could always call in sick," he began to take his jacket off again, "You have to have your priorities after all!" He glared menacingly at Bunny.

Bunny came out from behind Lita and sighed, ignoring him, "Then again with His sort training never sticks for long, I guess they wouldn't be worth the effort!"

_Say what you will Meatball Head but you aren't going to get the last word here!_He shrugged himself back into his jacket and opened the door, "What ever you say Buns, but you needed help to save yourself.Therefore I won that one!" He shut the door behind him and whistled all the way down to his car.

***

"-Therefore I won that one!" 

Bunny scowled at the door while her friends giggled behind her.

"He's right you know Bunny," Mina advised.

Bunny turned around and snorted, "Only because I started off at a disadvantage."

"How so?" Haruka asked as she dug another handful of chocolate fudge out of the huge bowl.Nick's recipe had been among those Bunny had for Lita, though the one for his cheesecake had not, much to everyone's disappointment. When a sleep over had been organised popular opinion demanded Lita whip up a huge batch of the sweets.

Bunny sighed hugely and threw herself in a chair near to the other blonde, "'Ruka, if you keep pigging out on that stuff you won't be able to fit in your car.Michi'll have to roll you home!As for Him, I made a rash bargain and that's all I'm willing to say on the matter!Can we change the topic, please?"

Lita laughed and the girls planted themselves in a group on the floor and in the lounge chairs once more.

Amy sat opposite Bunny and said, "We were talking about the rumours that Miss H's boyfriend, Robert, finally proposed to her."

"Yeah, I saw her in the street yesterday and she was on cloud nine.She was giggling!Can you believe it?" Lita exclaimed.

"That figures," Bunny muttered in disgust, "He does it now when it's too late to do any good for us.It won't even help her next class too much, by the time school's back in most of her excitement will have worn off... hmm, do you think she'll ask us to be bridesmaids Lita?"

"I don't think that's very likely Bunny," Amy answered in amusement.

"I don't know," Bunny disagreed, "Me'n' Miss H spent a lot of time talking.We're practically sisters!"

"Those talks were probably lectures," Raye snorted, "We've heard horror stories about how much detention you had to do. Lita said that you set a record, you were there for a month, month and a half and you logged the most detention time for the entire year!"

"Real quality time Bunny," Mina laughed.

"Hmph!It's not my fault I was late so often..."

"So whose was it?Darien keep delaying you?" Lita suggested slyly.

"Grow up!" the small blonde snapped before looking thoughtful, "No... it was jet lag, I had to accustom myself to a whole new time zone!"She looked triumphant as she proclaimed it.

Haruka choked on some fudge and Michiru began pounding her on her back."For a month and a half?" she said incredulously as she aided her love.

Bunny pouted, "So I take a while to adjust, big deal!Besides quality time is quality time!"She looked at their faces and they all burst in to giggles, with the exception of Haruka who was still trying to get her breath back.Bunny calmed down and suddenly a huge grin plastered itself across her face.

Mina saw and sat up straighter, "Oooh Bunny, spit it out!You're gonna bust if you don't tell us!"

"OK first, you all know our new restaurant is opening in two weeks?" she looked around to see the nods, "Well it's going to be a grand, gala event, formal dresses, tuxes, the works!There's a waiting list a mile long already, it's going to be so cool.Nick bought me this gorgeous white dress 'cause I'm going to be his co-host for the evening.It's silk and it goes down to my ankles with spaghetti straps and-"

"We get the idea Meatball Head, what's so important about your dress anyway?" Raye said wearily.

"Raye, you promised," Bunny exclaimed, disappointed.

"Well stop acting like such a Meatball Head and I'll stop calling you one!"

Bunny blew a raspberry at the other girl and continued, ignoring the tongue that had been poked out at her in return, "My dress is important because it might give you ideas for your own."

Seven blank expressions stared at her and she sighed melodramatically.She reached for her jacket that had been thrown over the back of Amy's chair.The genius passed it to her and Bunny rummaged in the pockets to pull out several creamy envelopes."What I mean," she said brandishing them, "Is that if you're all coming to our opening then you're all going to have to be dressed right!"

"You mean-?" Lita started as she snatched at the envelopes greedily.

Bunny laughed and relinquished them happily, "Uh huh!Two weeks from Friday, starts at six, and if you all accept there's a large table available that will seat all of us."

Lita distributed the envelopes and for a couple of minutes the only sound that could be heard was that of paper rustling.

"Um Bunny..." Haruka started uncertainly as she read over Michiru's shoulder, "Dresses?"

Bunny laughed, "Don't worry 'Ruka, I asked the guys about it, as long as it's formal you're fine.So wear a tux if you'd prefer."

"This calls for a major shopping spree!" Mina squealed.

"All right!" Lita whooped, "Hmm!" she murmured, quietening down, "You've invited Darien and Setsuna as well?"

"It'd hardly be polite not to include them, besides I like Setsuna!"

"Darien?"

"What?I had too!" Bunny scowled and all the girls except Michiru and Haruka burst into giggles."You lot are a bunch of kookaburras," she muttered darkly.

"A bunch of what?" Michiru asked in surprise.

"Kookaburras, they're Australian birds know for their maniacal cackling,"Bunny answered pointedly, "Oh quit it all of you, if I hadn't invited him one of you would just have brought him along as a date.I thought I may as well be gracious about it."

"So we can bring dates?" Mina asked, quickly calming down.

"Yeah if you want.It's just that you and the guys keep missing each other and I wanted to introduce you, let you all get to know each other.It'll be your chance with Nick Lita, I'll be his official date for the evening so if you can corner him there won't be a jealous date to come after you with nails sharpened!"

"I thought you said that he had a girlfriend," Lita recalled in confusion.

"Sort of, he can't seem to track her down and he's kind of depressed about it.You two'll be great friends and I thought that having a pretty girl make a fuss over him, even if it's not serious, would help him feel better... but what ever you do don't tell him I told you about the other girl.The only reason I told you was because I was worried that you really were falling for him and I didn't want you to get hurt.If he knew I told you he'd never talk to me again!"

Lita took pity on Bunny and tried to sooth the worried expression away from her friend's face, "Don't worry Bunny, you haven't really told me anything, just that he's in love with someone else.Not who, how they met, why they parted or anything important or revealing.You have nothing to worry about but if it makes you feel better I promise I won't say a word and neither will anyone else, right?"

A chorus of affirmatives sounded and Bunny expression changed to one of relief, "Thanks guys!"

"Was there something else you wanted to tell us?" Michiru asked.

"Why would you think that?" Bunny tried to look innocent and failed miserably, her excitement radiating itself again.

"I don't know," Mina said lightly to be cut off.

"The fact that you look like a light bulb might have something to do with it!" Raye retorted sardonically.

"You said the restaurant's opening was first, that suggests a second piece of news," Michiru finished with amusement.

Bunny bounced on her chair for a second before her face fell, "I don't know if you'll want to hear this.I mean it's not like it'd be interesting for you," she replied sadly.

Raye smiled encouragingly, "Bunny friends listen to friends, no matter how stupid they might sound.Do you have any idea of how often we've had to listen to Mina go on about the time she modeled for those Sailor V commercials?I mean what's so great about that?"

"What was so great?!!" Mina sputtered, "I didn't just model for her, I was her!If it wasn't for me then there wouldn't have been a Sailor V!The whole comic was based on an idea an artist had after he'd met me!If he hadn't seen me fighting off those bullies then Sailor V would never have existed!"

"Really?" Bunny asked, "Awesome!"

"Don't get her started," Raye commanded looking slyly at the steaming blonde.Mina finally seemed to understand that the violet-eyed girl was goading her and she forced herself to calm down.When Raye realised that the only answer she was going to get was mutters shesmiled at Bunny, "Besides if it's important to you then it's important to us... just like Mina's glory as Sailor V!"Mina looked up in surprise and began to beam.

"Come on Bunny, if you don't tell us then that lot are going to start going on about makeovers again and I'll have to eat to dispel my boredom," Haruka held up the nearly empty bowl of fudge and said pleadingly, "You don't want to be responsible for ending my career as a racer when I can't fit into my car because you didn't help me!"

Bunny laughed and her excitement returned.She almost glowed with joy and for a minute Raye's psychic senses reeled at the energy the girl radiated. She shook her dizziness off and dismissed the incident, she had been aware of the small blonde's light since they'd first been introduced.With a nature like that the priestess was not at all surprised that the girl would want to share her joy with everyone.Even if the girl's strength had suddenly seemed to surpass that of a Scout, it had only been for an instant and could be explained away if the news was as momentous as she thought.

"Well..." Bunny began, unsuccessfully trying to sit still, "Kevin and Zoe have been dating for exactly eighteen years, one month and two days today..."

"So exact Bunny?" Amy asked with a note of approval in her voice.

Bunny shrugged dismissively, "They started dating on the same day as I was born, even though they met a few weeks before.Until then they sort of danced around each other, neither of them admitting that they liked each other as more than friends."

Suddenly Mina's face lit up, "Oh I bet I know!" she squealed.

Bunny grinned at her, "If you're thinking that on the same night as our picnic a week ago, Kevin got down on his knee, in front of all of us, and asked Zoe to marry him.If you're thinking that Zoe waited exactly a third of a second before screaming yes then... You're right!"Bunny watched as grins grew on the other girls' faces and dismissed the memory of the circumstances of the historical proposal.She and Jase had arrived back at their house to find Zoe coughing up blood, her injury more serious than she'd thought.She'd snapped a rib and only her armour had been holding it in place.As soon as she'd changed out of it the broken rib had pierced a lung.Bunny had been able to heal it but not before Kevin had been given a huge scare.

"I knew it!I knew it!" Mina shouted before asking more quietly, "And the ring?" 

"Well they haven't actually got the ring yet, Kevin's having it custom made," Bunny explained shaking off a feeling of foreboding.

"Well spill!" Lita demanded.

Bunny grinned again and complied, "The band is going to be gold, silver and bronze strands twisted around each other and Nick and Jase helped Kevin find this absolutely amazing diamond.It's not huge, but neither Kevin nor Zoe are ones for ostentation, instead it's perfect.The quality is absolutely amazing and it's going to be set in the ring and surrounded by kunzites and zoisites."The other girls paled for a second and Bunny frowned at them, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Amy assured her, "But why those stones?They're not the typical gems used for engagement rings."

"Those are their favourites.Besides we're not talking about a typical couple here.We're talking about a man that that knows everything there is to know about security.He could probably break into a bank, steal all of the money and the bank wouldn't know about it for a month.Kevin is unbeatable and Zoe, well she's a woman who could make a super computer as easily as she makes as pendant, which is to say it's a snap!" and she clicked her fingers for emphasis, "After eighteen years I think they can have an engagement ring that looks like anything they want it to!"

"Works for me," Lita said.

Mina looked thoughtful before saying dreamily, "I used to have a boyfriend who liked kunzites!"

Everyone blanched and Raye and Lita groaned.Bunny was about to ask why when suddenly her skin felt like it was covered in unbearable guk, causing it to creep uncontrollably and her stomach began to rebel against the food she had eaten.She gasped and wrapped her hands around her abdomen and curled into her chair with a groan.While her friends gathered around her in concern she felt the links in her mind come alive and send her strength.She looked up at the other girls and mutter, "It's nothing-"

"It wasn't my food was it?" Lita begged, horrified at the thought.

"If it was it's because it's too good.I ate too much," the blonde lied with a weak smile.A thought in her head that didn't originate with her own mind commented that it wasn't a lie and Bunny felt another presence suppress the first.

"I'm fine," she assured them, "Just give me a moment and I'll finish off the rest of the fudge to prove it!"

"Too late," Haruka joked softly, "Michi finished the last of it,"

"Not by myself," the other girl retorted.

"I'll be fine," Bunny repeated, "Just give me a couple of minutes, OK?"Her friends backed off dubiously as she closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply.She shoved their concerns out of her mind and focused her concentration inwards.

_*Guys?Are you here?*_ Four affirmatives reached her, overlaid with concern.*_I'm fine, and I think what ever is coming is going to show up about ten, fifteen__ kilometres__ northwest of you, I'm sorry but I can't be any more accurate.*_Reassurance and gratitude radiated from her links to the Earth Guard and one link vibrated with a cocky assurety._*Don't get smug Jase... Do you want me to come?*_Negatives and a suggestive image of her and Darien._*Get a life Jase... I'm glad we worked on our links.*_All of the bonds emitted pride but two were mixed with ambition._*Don't tell me Kev, you and Zoe want me to work on full-blown telepathy?*_Affirmatives and humour reached her as her friends' presences retreated to deal with the threat._*Be careful*_

She opened her eyes and winked at the worried Hotaru who was watching her, "Don't worry Hota, all better now."She sat up and smiled at the others, "See?Nothing permanent.It's just once in a very long while every thing I eat catches up with me."

"So the bottomless pit does have an end?" Raye remarked but without her usual sharpness.

Bunny poked her tongue out and Raye retaliated.Neither of them noticed when Amy started and frowned.Mina did see and she motioned Amy into the kitchen.

"What's up?" she said as soon as they'd closed the door behind them.

Amy gestured and the Mercury minicomputer appeared in hands.She opened it up and read the display, "There's an attack, it's in the business section of Tokyo... and there are already four power sources combating the shadows."

"Those armoured warriors?" Mina asked intently.

Amy tapped at the keyboard for a coupe of minutes and nodded, "They're already taking a toll on the Dark Kingdom forces."

"Are we needed?"

"I don't believe so..." Amy trailed off as she begun to perform some more calculations.

Mina cocked her had thoughtfully and nodded decisively, "We'll wait but you'd better work out some excuses for Bunny in case we have to leave."

"Maybe we can send Haruka and Michiru out for snacks or something as a cover," Amy suggested.

"Let's do that then-"

"BUNNY!" Lita's voice echoed into the kitchen.Amy and Mina looked at each other in confusion and at the same time Amy's computer began to beep frantically.Mina rushed out into the lounge while Amy remained to investigate.

When Mina saw Bunny she stopped, dead, in her tracks.The girl's face was a chalky white and even from where she was Mina could see the goose bumps that were raised all over the girl.Lita and Haruka were supporting her and she seemed to be trying to control some mild convulsions.Suddenly she stiffened and a moment later a beeping noise came from the corner of the room.Bunny broke away from the two girls and scrambled in the direction the noise was coming from.They saw that her overnight bag had been shoved behind a plant and she dragged it out and hurriedly began rummaging through it.

Behind Mina Amy exited the kitchen and moved to her leader's side."Three more attacks, the first one has been neutralised but I think those warriors are going to need help to deal with the others."

Mina nodded in understanding and wondered how they were going to explain why the sleep over was cancelled to Bunny.She saw Raye motioning to her and crossed to where the priestess was standing.As she moved she signed to the others to get ready to fight.

"I think Bunny might be slightly psychic," Raye murmured as soon as Mina was beside her.At Mina's raised eyebrow she explained, "She's got more energy than I first thought and she got edgy just before Amy registered the first attack.Also she jumped before her phone rang."

Mina followed Raye's pointed glance and saw Bunny's face paling further and her eyes fill with tears as she listened to the device she'd retrieved from her bag."You're point is?"

"Nothing much just that she seems to be able to sense attacks before they happen.In the future we should keep a closer eye on her because that's better than what we can do."

Mina nodded but her mind was only half on the other Scout's suggestion, the other half was on the friend speaking into her mobile phone.Bunny's distress was all too evident and Mina fretted about what could have happened.

Bunny lowered her voice further so that the girls couldn't hear her, "Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

The static on the phone informed her without words that her friend was using his helmet communicator, "No Angel, just get to Juuban General.I've told the doctors that he told me about you.Angel," Nephrite's voice was dark with worry, "He's badly hurt, you've got to get in to see him.You could be his only hope."

"I'll be there as soon as possible," she promised.

"Thank you Angel, the rest of us will join you as soon as we've dealt with Beryl and her scum.That treacherous bitch will pay for this and then we'll deal with Metallia!" the signal cut out and Bunny cradled the phone in hands for a couple of seconds more.

"Be careful," she whispered softly before resolutely folding the phone.

She stood and strode to where her jacket lay on the floor near the chair she'd just vacated.As she thrust herself into it she dashed tears out of her eyes.She didn't have time for that, every moment she wasted was a moment Jason Ice, aka Jadeite, grew closer to death.The link to him in her mind was already frighteningly faint.

"What's up Bunny?" Lita said, urgency to be gone and fighting warring with her concern for her friend.

"Jase's been hurt, it was one of those monster attacks, he's at Juuban General.I've gotta go, I'm sorry..."

"Jase?" Amy looked horrified, she and Lita knew better than any of the others how close Bunny was to her guardians, especially Jase, "Will he be all right?"

"Bunny was rushing to the door, phone still in hand, "I don't know," she answered as she opened it, "He's in surgery and... it's bad" her voice dropped off to a whisper.

"Wait!" Mina barked as Bunny was about to run out the door, the smaller blonde turned back angrily and Mina explained, "Haruka will give you a lift.She drives race cars and has the devil's own luck so you won't be caught by any police."Haruka grabbed her keys from bench and strode towards Bunny.

"Come on Bunny, I'll get you there before you blink," the taller girl said confidently.

Bunny looked at her seriously, "If you can do that, I'll be so grateful that I'll even let you call me Meatball Head!"

The tomboy locked eyes with Bunny and though her mouth was smiling her eyes were serious, "Deal." and the door slammed closed behind them.

***

Bunny paced in the waiting room her fear and anguish building as she waited for news of Jase's condition.She'd arrived almost half an hour ago to find Jase in surgery and no one able to tell her anything about his condition.The wait had only made things worse, Bunny could still feel her friend and teacher fading.Her link to him telling her that he was weakening but until she could get close to him she could not do anything.She needed to touch him to heal him.

Suddenly she stopped her pacing and shuddered as her link began to flicker in and out of existence.She staggered to a nearby chair and collapsed, furiously turning her attention inwards.She found the bond between herself and her guardian and gathered her own strength to stabilise it._*Jase?Jason Ice?Jadeite?*_There was no rush of emotion to answer her, no indication that her friend had even heard her.She reached along the bond, gradually easing her consciousness out of her own mind and into his.

Mentally she blinked and then she found herself in the middle of a great nothingness.She moved and saw that she seemed to be in her own body or something very similar dressed in a long white slip.As she mantled the huge white wings on her back she finally understood how her friends saw her.

"You shouldn't be here Serenity," she whirled and behind her she saw Jason or rather Jadeite, garbed in the uniform of the Earth Guard and the only expression on his face was one of faint regret.

"Serenity, Jade?What happened to Angel?" she asked softly.

"You shouldn't be here," he repeated.

"Why not?" she challenged him.

"I'm dying, if you're in here when my heart stops beating then I don't know if you'll be able to get back to your own body."

"You're not going to die," she denied.

"You cannot prevent it Serenity," he stated calmly, only a trace of sadness obvious.

"The only way for you to die is for you to give up," she shouted in anger, "Don't you dare!You promised that you'd always be here for me!"

"My sword broke when I fought for Beryl.My word is worthless."

"You didn't swear to me by your sword remember?You said my mother wouldn't accept it, she told you that iron rusts remember and you swore by moonlight, by silver instead!"

"Silver tarnishes," he replied, a hint of irritability in his voice.

"Not that of my people.We are the Moon, we die and yet we always return.Our silver is eternal, my silver is eternal.Do you hear me Jadeite, ward of the Phoenix?I may be only a shadow of what I once was but I am still and will always be Serenity, Princess of the Moon and heir to Selene.I am the Moon and you swore to me by my light.As long as I live your oath will hold so accept it because I'm not letting you go!" and she stamped her foot in emphasis.He looked at her, his eyes mildly bewildered."Don't you get it?" she shouted in exasperation, "You are mine!"

Following an impulse she couldn't name, she stepped forward, grabbed two fistfuls of his hair and pulled his head down to hers.She kissed him, not the innocent pecks she'd been giving for as long as she could remember but one which proved to him that what ever else she might be she was a woman.For a moment he didn't respond and then his lips opened under hers and his arms pulled her to him demandingly.For an eternity they knew only each other and then, by mutual consent, they broke apart.He held her tightly and they stared into each other's eyes, leafy green meeting crystal blue, and Bunny shivered at what she saw reflected in his gaze.

He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again, smiling ruefully."You're not ready for this Angel, you may never be ready for this."

"But..." she trailed off in disappointment but also in relief.

He understood and smiled."I'll always be here, always.I promise and if you want I'll promise you the same thing everyday for the rest of your life.You have things you have to do, maybe one day but even if that day never comes Angel, I'll always be at your side."

She allowed herself to be reassured and then she gasped in surprise.The pair were no longer surrounded by nothingness.Instead brilliant flames played around them and she watched, breath taken.The inferno caused no fear, within the circle of Jadeite's arms she saw only the light, the tongues of fire held no danger for her they only danced for her enjoyment.Suddenly she exhaled in delight as a brilliant bird streamed in and out of the fires, soon it was joined by a dozen more and together they watched and listened in exaltation to the birds as they began the glorious song of the Phoenix.

After an unknown time the birds began to disappear and Jadeite drew her gaze back to him.He leant down and kissed her again, lightly grazing his lips across her own.It was an innocent kiss yet it rocked her to the foundation of her being, reminding her of what might one day be.

"It's time for you to go," he murmured into her hair as he held her closer to him.

"But what about you?" she questioned anxiously.

"I'll be here," he answered calmly

"I'll heal you," she promised.

"I'll hold you to that," he laughed.

"Hmph!You just don't want to eat several weeks worth of hospital food!" she replied, reverting to their old mannerisms

"Would you?" he retorted following suit.

"When I could have Nick's cooking?Do I look like I'm stupid?" he began to grin and she added hastily, "Don't answer that!"Jadeite began to laugh and even as she frowned at him she began to fade from his arms."What's happening?" she exclaimed.

"It's time for you to return to your own body," he answered her stroking her cheek tenderly."Don't worry," he said to ease her apprehension, "Nothing has gone wrong and you've done something that not even your royal mother would have thought you could do.You shouldn't have been able to do this, not as a human."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," she replied only half jokingly.

"I understand now," he said, staring at her intently, "I understand what you are to me and to the Guard and to this planet.I understand what your mother meant when she said that as long as your light shone we would be free.You are meant for great things and you will accomplish amazing tasks, overcome impossible odds and perform wondrous deeds.Metallia and this ShadowWar is just a beginning for you.There are things you have to do," he repeated himself, "But I can wait.Until then it might be best if you forget everything.Remember my promise but forget this until you are ready for it."His voice echoed and his arms disappeared from around her as the world went black.

***

"Meatball Head, hey Meatball Head!"

Bunny opened her eyes when the annoying voice refused to leave her in peace.Darien's concerned face was inches from her own and she was startled at how blue his eyes seemed.Suddenly she remembered her purpose in being there and as she sat up she felt in her mind.She found her link to Jason almost immediately and was reassured when, despite the weakness, the link pulsed steadily.A wisp of what must have been a dream came back to her and though she tried she could recall no more than Jason's promise that he would never leave her.

"Hey Meatball Head, have you finished spacing out yet?"

"Huh?"

Darien sat down on the chair next to her and waited patiently as she gathered her wits.She blinked a couple of times and shook her head before turning to face him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still slightly mazed.

"I could ask you the same question," he responded.

"I asked first," she shot back.

"I work here," he surrendered, "Now you?Why aren't you at the slumber party?"

She glanced at the doorwhich led to the operating rooms and back to him, "Jase was brought in a while back, the doctors are working on him now."

Darien's expression changed to one of concern, "How long ago?"

"I don't know, about a half an hour after you left, how long ago was that?"

"About an hour then.What happened?"

Her eyes moved back to the door and she shrugged, "He was caught in one of those youma attacks."

"Do you know... what's up?" Suddenly she had jumped to her feet and whirled to face the door.In her mind she felt the physical proximity to Jase changing and she guessed that the doctors had finished.Sure enough seconds later the door opened and a man in blue scrubs stepped through.He looked around the waiting room, when he saw Bunny he started towards her.

"Are you Serena Tsukino?The ward of Jason Ice?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes I am, is he OK?Can I see him?"

He smiled slightly, "He's still seriously injured and up until a half an hour ago I would have sworn that he wouldn't have made it.How ever he rallied and now he has stabilised.If you would follow me, I'll take you to him."

"Thank you," she turned to Darien, "I'll see you later."Then she followed the doctor to the critical care unit.

The doctor opened the door for her and she saw a very battered and bruised form lying still on one of the room's two beds.The other was empty.Bunny took a step inside but before the doctor could leave she turned back to him, "Are you only allowing close relatives in?"

The doctor nodded, "For someone in his condition that's our policy, why?"

"It's just that he has no blood relatives but his step brother, Kevin Ice, Kevin's fiancée, Zoe Rostek and our house mate, Nick Cook are the next best thing."

"We can't-"

"They all share co-guardianship of me and they've been living together for fifteen of the twenty years they've all been friends.If they aren't family then I don't know what is."

The doctor nodded, "I'll tell the nurses to let them in, they've all been informed?"

Bunny nodded, "They'll be here as soon as they can."

The doctor nodded again and then smiled reassuringly, "OK Miss Tsukino, now if he wakes up notify the nurse's station immediately."He quietly retreated and closed the door behind him.Bunny turned back to the abused body of her friend and pulled a chair over so that she could sit next to the bed.Taking her place she gently picked up his hand and held it to her forehead.Up until then Zoe's broken rib and punctured lung had been the most serious injury she'd ever healed and she had exhausted herself doing so.Jason had promised that he would never leave her, she couldn't remember exactly when he had done so but she knew he had.She knew he would keep that promise if he could and he would need her help to do so.She sent her senses into his bloodstream, using their clasped hands as a conduit as she began the healing.

***

Darien walked down the corridor quietly as he finished his rounds.Everything had been routine for which he was grateful, he hadn't been able to get Bunny or her troubles out of his head.John took her to him three hours ago and there's been no news since.He said he looked in on them every time he went past and she never moved.She just stayed there sitting by his bed and holding his hand._Where are her other guardians?John said that she'd told him that they were coming but hadn't gotten there yet.She shouldn't be there alone._Low murmurs reached him and he looked around to realise that he'd wandered into the critical care ward.

_Since I'm here I may as well look in on them._He found the door to the room he was looking for slightly ajar and murmurs coming from within.He cautiously looked in to see the backs of two men, one of whom was moving the spare hospital bed and the other was holding a small blonde form._What the...?_

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" the taller of the men asked as he gave the spare bed a final nudge.

"Well she's not about to let him go." At those words Darien noticed that one of the hands of the form in the shorter man's arms was holding on to one of the patient's hands.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing, she's probably the only reason he's held on this long," the taller man commented as his friend placed the girl on the spare bed.

"I'm not complaining I assure you!" the second man responded, "I'm very well aware that we owe her my brother's life, but if we left her in the position we found her in she'd've had a sore neck for a week."

"Somehow I don't think the staff here will agree with our reasoning.I'm pretty sure they'd refuse our borrowing a bed."

_Smart man!_

"Then let them take it up with me!" the shorter man snorted quietly.

His friend chuckled softly, "A man who's backed down two colonels and a general in the last three months alone.Overkill don't you think."

"Doctors are tougher than soldiers, I thought you knew that!"

_Brains as well as brawn, I presume they are Kevin and Nick, two more of Buns' guardians.They got here at last, it's about time!_Darien stepped back and closed the door carefully before walking to the exit.Just as he reached the door a woman with light brown hair done upin a messy bun walked through.Darien's gaze slid over her without a thought as she passed him until a sudden sense of recognition hit him.He stopped and turned around to examine her more closely and found her doing the same thing to him_.I know her, I'm sure of it.But from where?_

"I'm sorry," he said, "But do we know each other?"

She frowned at him and bit her lip for a moment before a soft smile formed on her face, "I believe we do."

_I knew it but from where?_"From where if you don't mind my asking?"

She looked around the hall and replied, "I think the last time I saw you was in here actually, this same ward, though I believe they've remodeled a bit since I was here last."

"I don't understand, why don't I remember you?"

"Well you were only about five or six, I'm not surprised."

_That long ago? _

She smiled again when he still couldn't recall her, "You were a patient I think, you had a bandage on your head at any rate and I was with a little blonde girl-"

"The angel!" he exclaimed, "I remember now, you came and got the angel who gave me the roses!"_I can't believe it!After all these years and she doesn't look a day older either.I bet Mina would love to know her secret._

"I believe I also told you that you'd meet again, if you're here then that's almost guaranteed."

"She's here?"_I don't remember seeing anyone that could have been that girl.Then again a lot can change in fifteen years, she could have become a blimp or something.I can't believe it though._

"If you have the time I would love to reintroduce you..." she trailed of thoughtfully.

"I'd love that," _It'd be great, I've always wanted to thank that girl... time?_ "Oh I'm sorry, I'm supposed to be working at the moment.Maybe another time?"_Please say yes_.

"Anytime, it looks like I'll be around here for a while,"

"Not anything serious I hope?"_The angel's OK right?_

"Not anymore," the woman answered in obvious relief, "I'm here for a friend and it looks like he'll be fine after a lot of rest."

"I pleased for you... I'd better get going I guess," _What more can I say?_"Oh would you be able to give something to the angel for me since I get meet her myself?"

"I'd be happy to," she answered, smiling again.

He grinned and winked at her, better make this look good!"See nothing up my sleeves?" he shook his sleeves out for her and then gestured grandly, "Ta da!" a brilliant red rose appeared in his fingers and he presented it to her.She accepted it with a strangely excited expression and he shrugged embarrassed, "It's not much, I kind of owe her a couple.I'll repay her for the others later."

"I'll make sure she holds you to that," the woman informed him, "I'll pass it on, have a good night."

"You too," he replied before opening the door and leaving. _Strange, I wouldn't have thought that she made such an impression on me.Whenever I recall the day Dad died I only remembered the girl never her mother.Is she her mother I wonder?It feels like I knew her from somewhere other than a two-minute meeting when I was a kid.I can't, for the life of me, think where though.Ah well, it'll come to me eventually._

_I guess I'd better get the rest of my duties finished with so I can head home and see how the Scouts went.They would have called me if I was needed but I still want an account of the battle.Besides maybe one of them could tell me what happened with the Meatball Head, she wasn't very forthcoming._

***

"Angel's draining herself," Kevin muttered in disgust as he pried the girl's fingers away from his brother's.

"Of course she is, she'd do anything to save one of us," Nick replied dryly.

"He's out of the woods now so it's not necessary," Kevin retorted.

"He'll still be in pain when he wakes up," Zoe said as she twirled a rose between her fingers.

"He'll be in pain for the next couple of weeks and he deserves it too after pulling such a stupid stunt," Kevin snapped.

"Angel did warn him not to get cocky," Nick remembered.

"Hmph!He's lucky that it was Beryl's copy and not me who got him!" Kevin growled, "The clone would just have killed him, I'd have done worse!"

"He's going to be OK though?" Zoe asked.

Kevin touched two of the fingers on his right hand to the unconscious man's forehead, "Yeah, he's going to be fine, his energy's steady so he's completely out of danger.It'll take Angel about a week of visits to heal him up to the stage that they'll let him go though."

"So he's going to be stuck here for a week?" Nick questioned.

Kevin nodded and turned to his friend, "And you're not to smuggle him food either.He's the one who decided to play daredevil, he can live with the consequences."

"A week of hospital food, that's cruel," Zoe chuckled

Nick began to snigger with appreciation, "That's hitting him where he lives, his stomach!"

"I should do worse but if nearly dying doesn't teach him then nothing I do will."

"You know it wasn't really his fault, just bad luck.It could have happened to any of us," Zoe hugged her fiancée from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder.

He leaned back into the embrace and sighed, "I know, but we came close to losing him.I don't know what the Angel did but she pulled off a miracle.We all felt him dying before she brought him back to us."

"I know," she murmured softly and Nick nodded in agreement.

Kevin inhaled deeply and then let the breath out in a heavy gust, "Why don't you two take the Angel home and I'll stay with the idiot."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked, "One of us would be happy to stay with you."

Kevin shook his head as he pulled Zoe to the front of him and hugged her, "Nah, he's not going to wake for a couple of hours yet.I'll sack out on the chair there until then.After that he'll probably be out of it until after lunch-"

"He's not a morning person," Zoe agreed.

Kevin chuckled, "The Angel's going to sleep for almost as long,"

"She's not a morning person either," Nick commented.

"After tonight we can forgive her one lazy morning.I'll be back around breakfast and we can visit the cemetery early."

"What about Angel?"

"I don't think she's going to want us with her tomorrow.Can you unpack the stuff for her Zoe?I think she's going to want to mourn her parents alone tomorrow.The most we can do is have everything ready for her."

"It's after midnight now, she's been in our care fifteen years exactly," Nick noted sadly as he looked at the sleeping girl.

"Ilene and Ken would be proud of her," Zoe commented.

Kevin kissed her head and released her, "We all are and with good reason, now the pair of you had better be off."

Nick nodded and carefully gathered the sleeping teen into his arms, "She's so light, sometimes I forget how small she is," he whispered softly.

Zoe moved and opened the door so that Nick could leave.As she did so Kevin noticed he rose again.

"What's that?" he asked jokingly, "I have competition?"

"Heh!" she winked at him, "No it's for the Angel actually.Endymion asked me to give it to her."She laughed at Kevin's astonishment, "We met in the corridor, he recognised me though I passed it off for when he saw me get Angel the last time we were in this hospital all those years ago.It's a good thing that Endymion never saw me dressed as a female in our last lives or he would have remembered.Anyway he works here so we should be able to track him down again, especially since we're going to be spending a lot of time here for the next week or so."

"I'm so glad you hurried to tell me," he replied dryly.

"There was no great rush," she retorted.

He rolled his eyes at her and sighed as if much put upon, "Good night Zoe."

"'Night Love."

***

Darien closed and locked the front door behind him.It was after three o'clock in the morning and he'd finally finished his shift at the hospital._I'm glad I have the next few days totally off.If it's this bad now it's going to be even worse when I become a doctor._The TV was still going in the lounge room and when he entered Darien saw that the Scouts were sleeping peacefully, with the exceptions of Amy, Mina and Raye who were wearily watching the screen.As he entered the room he saw Setsuna open her eyes to regard him, her sudden awareness alerting the others_.Setsuna?The attacks must have been serious._

"What happened?" he asked.

"Briefly?" Mina asked and he nodded in relief.

_I'm too tired for a full report right now.We might try that in the morning._

"There were four attacks in total and we were involved in three.All four were met and matched with minor injuries, nothing serious, that Amy saw to," she paused and Amy nodded before Mina continued again, "Three of the armoured warriors fought with us, Dragon, Unicorn and Gryphon.We didn'tsee a thing of Phoenix or Sailor Moon."

"Phoenix was involved in the first attack," Amy commented.

"By the time we showed up he had disappeared," Mina explained.

"Other than that the only other thing of note is Bunny," Raye added.

"Oh I already know about her guardian being hurt."_Not enough but I doubt you know much more._

"You do, how?" Mina asked eagerly.

"Haruka dropped her off at Juuban General remember?" Amy interrupted, "How is he Darien?"

"If he makes it through the night he'll be fine."

"And Bunny?"

"John Carlyle was the doctor who worked on her guardian and he checked in on her a couple of times to find her sitting with him.When I went past she was asleep and there were two other men in there with her putting her into the spare bed."

"Two other men?" Mina sounded worried.

_Geez Mina!Have some faith!I wouldn't have left her with anyone I thought might be dangerous._"Both of them were fairly tall, one with pale hair in a ponytail, the other with dark hair in a braid.They were both very familiar with her as well as concerned and the shorter one with the pale hair referred to... Jase right?as his brother.I guessed them to be-"

"Kevin and Nick," Raye finished, "Well I'm glad to know she's OK but that's not what we wanted to tell you.What we had been going to say was that we think Bunny is slightly psychic."

_The Meatball Head?_"What?"

"She's a low level clairvoyant.I've noticed her reacting before things happen a couple of times and I'm pretty sure she's able to sense attacks before they happen.It think they make her nauseous," Raye clarified.

"Is she-"_Surely she's not one of Beryl's pawns._

"Oh no!" Raye reassured him, "She's like a lesser version of Sailor Moon.She practically radiates positive energy just on a lower wattage.I'm not sure if she even realises what she's doing."

"Setsuna?Is there anything you can tell us?"_What does it mean that she's here at this time?_

The eldest Scout shrugged, "I'm afraid I can't help you Highness.Ever since the first attack the Gates of Time have been barred to all, including myself.The future is still resolving itself and I'm as clueless as the rest of you.If it helps, I don't think she's a danger to us.I've met her and I like her, although I get the strangest sense of recognition whenever I'm around her."

"Darien, there's nothing to worry about, it's just that if she is it clears a couple of things up for us," Mina informed him.

"Like what?"

"It would explain why we have all found it so easy to associate with her," Amy began, "Normally we would all find it difficult to relate to a non-Scout, yourself excepted of course."

"You know what she means Dare, all of us find it hard to get on with most people because they're not on our wavelength.Don't you wonder why you get along so well with Andrew?" Raye interrupted.

"Not particularly."_Where is this leading?_

"Andrew is slightly empathic.As with Bunny the talent is minor but it is great enough to make their mind sets more compatible with our own," Amy finished.

"Basically they can sort of sense our limits and so they know when to stop pushing us.That means they don't make us uncomfortable with questions we can't answer and we get along better.How many people do you know who could watch us dash off in the middle of a conversation and come back an hour later with out demanding an explanation?Bunny or Andrew'd probably be dying to know what's up but they don't demand answers."

"No they just bug us to death."_OK Andrew, I finally understand why I put up with you're teasing when if it were anyone else I would have bailed._

"Bunny's not that bad Darien," Mina scolded.

"I wasn't thinking of her but it applies equally well."_Though she's gotten better lately.fighting with her is almost fun...what am I thinking?I need to get some sleep, I'm becoming delirious._

"What ever you say Dare," Mina replied with a knowing smile.

_What are you doing?Reading my mind?Get out!I'm tired and I'm not thinking straight, it's unfair to get me when I'm vulnerable!_

"Anyway the more important thing is that if Bunny can sense attacks before they happen, before even Amy's computer can then you should watch her when you're with her.If she starts acting weird then you'd better get ready to fight, just in case," Raye continued.

"Fine."_Just one little thing though._"How do you tell if she's acting weird?"

Four sets of eyes regarded him levelly.

"I'll take it that that's a serious question Darien and not another crack at Bunny's expense," Mina answered.

"Today she had goose bumps and got nauseous, she went really pale and looked as if she were about to faint," Raye recalled, "She seemed to in pain but that might be because I think she sensed Jase's injury."

"Are you sure?Wouldn't she have told you if she could do things like this?" Darien asked skeptically.

"I've told her I'm a priestess and yet she doesn't know I can read fire.She doesn't know that Lita can gather static electricity, Haruka can whistle up wind or Michiru and Amy can dowse for water.Those are only minor talents, nothing that would reveal us as Sailor Scouts and yet we keep them secret.What's she supposed to tell us?That she's telepathic and knows when her family or friends are hurt?I don't blame her for hiding it, it would sound impossible to me if I wasn't what I am," Raye responded.

"One last doubt."_At least for tonight, it is way too late. _"Why can she sense attacks and you can't?"

"Ah an intelligent question at last Dare!It proves that senility hasn't set in with your advanced age yet!"

_What?Oh, thanks Raye.What a way to say happy birthday.Just wait until your next one._"Just get on with it Raye."

"Hmph!I can sense evil and I can sense trouble but Shadows totally get me.It might require a special sense which she has.I don't know Darien, besides it's too late to speculate, ask again in the morning, I want to get some sleep."

The other three Scouts agreed and Darien headed for his bedroom.

"Hey Dare!" Raye said.

He turned and looked at her tiredly.

"Happy birthday!" she finished, blinking wearily but smiling gently.


	8. Chapter 7

Bunny stretched wearily and glanced at her clock.She blinked and looked again before deciding to haul herself out of bed.It was after one o'clock in the afternoon and she surmised that her guardians had allowed her to sleep in after wearing herself out the night before.She was about to pull on the nearest shorts and t-shirt she could find until she remembered what day it was.August third, the day her parents had died.Her mood had already been low but at the memory it plummeted further and she opened her closet to find something more appropriate for what she planned to do.

It wasn't that she wasn't happy with the Guard, she was.Or that she regretted what she had become because she didn't.The reason that year's anniversary was so hard on her was because it would be the first time she was able to visit her parents' grave and only the second time she had seen it.A sudden anger at the careless man who had crashed his car that day surged through her.The anger grew and it was all she could do to stop herself howling.Only the night before she had been preaching to Darien about making the best of bad situations and she still believed in what she had said.Only it was so hard and so damned unfair!

She selected black jeans, a midnight blue silk shirt and a black suede jacket to complement her mood and pulled out the black leather boots Jase had given her to complete the look.Jason had almost died the night before she remembered and Bunny growled.Beryl hadn't succeeded in taking his life yet for the first time in years he would not be with his charge when she performed the ritual memorial for her parents and his friends.A ritual all of them had created, combining the powers each of them possessed, to honour the dead and because of Beryl he would not be with her and that was not right.Without him everything would be skewed.

After a short shower she strode down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen.Zoe was sitting at the table reading some documents while the sounds of Nick cooking came from the kitchen.As Bunny entered the room Zoe looked up and smiled.

"I was beginning to wonder if we'd see you at all today Angel," she greeted.

Bunny reluctantly smiled back, "Thanks for letting me sleep in."

"You drained yourself," a hint of disapproval was in the older woman's voice to be overlaid by gratitude, "But you saved him, thank you."

Bunny blushed at the heartfelt appreciation and shrugged modestly, "I had to, if I hadn't then life would have gotten a whole lot more boring.What would we do if there was no more Jase to pay out?Nick and Kev would have been bored silly!"

Zoe grinned, "Life would have been a lot quieter."

"But also a lot emptier," Bunny added sadly.

Zoe nodded in acknowledgement before changing the subject."I can take it you're heading to the cemetery?"

Bunny looked away before nodding, "Ah... yeah..."

"The box is over there then," Bunny looked up again and saw Zoe motioning to the end of the table where a modest metal box was placed."Kevin's asleep now but we were all going to head back to the hospital when he woke up, say about three.Come back here after you're finished and we'll all go together."

"How did you know?" Bunny asked in surprise.

"That you wanted to go alone?" Zoe asked, "It was guess we'd all had, you've been rather reticent about the whole issue lately-"

"I'm sorry about that.I don't know why I'm taking it so bad this year.It's not like I remember much about them to miss..." Bunny trailed off as Nick came out from the kitchen with a glass of juice in one hand and a sandwich in the other.

"I think it's because you're back here," he said as he handed the juice and sandwich to her, "It must seem a whole lot more real now that you're not half a world away."

"I guess so," Bunny gulped the juice down in a few quick mouthfuls before donning an innocent face, "Can I take the bike?"

Zoe choked and Nick suddenly burst into laughter, "Sure, why not-"

"Jase'd have a fit!" Zoe burst out, "That bike is his pride and joy!"

"Ah but we're talking about the Angel," Nick rebutted, still chuckling, "He can never refuse her anything... besides Kevin wanted a way to make him more careful in battle.I think the thought that his motorcycle would be left unprotected and defended if he's in hospital might make him take more care."

"So I can take it?Wicked!" Bunny exclaimed as she grabbed the box off of the table, "I'll see you guys in an hour or so OK?"

"We'll be here Angel," Nick smiled at her and returned to the kitchen.

"Be careful though, if you so much as scratch that bike, Angel or no, Jase will kill you!" Zoe warned as Bunny snatched the key off the holder by the back door.

"I will!" the blonde shouted, animated once more, "See ya!"

"Have fun!" Zoe replied to the empty doorway before returning to her papers

***

Bunny walked through the grave markers sombrely, her short burst of euphoria having worn off as soon as she'd parked the bike outside the cemetery.She remembered her friends' description of where the graves were, towards the northern most end of the grounds.Suddenly there it was, the tall marble marker that she hadn't seen in fifteen years.She stopped in front of it and carefully placed her box on the ground before kneeling and beginning to pull out the weeds that had gown over the graves.The chore didn't take her long and all too soon she found that there was no more she could do.

She sat back on her heels and looked up at the plaques, 'Ilene Tsukino', 'Kenji Tsukino', 'Samuel Tsukino'.A tear ran down her cheek for the brother she had never had the chance to meet.She looked up further to read the inscription across the top of the stone, 'the light they have given to the world will bring us all hope'.

She reached out to lightly brush her fingers against the cool stone."Momma, Daddy, I've come back," she whispered softly, "I'm all grown up now and I'm not always tripping over my feet anymore.I'm going to start an art course at Tokyo University in September, I already have a painting in a gallery and Nick's hung another in our new restaurant...Everyone's doing fine, except for Jason but he'll be OK.He was hurt fighting, he was fighting monsters called youma.Momma, they're warriors, they're all warriors and it's their duty to protect the Earth and it's mine now too.I don't know if I can live up to what they expect from me, if I can be what they need me to be.The inscription on your gravestone means me, they told me that at your funeral, and sometimes it's so hard to believe everything.

"There's a man that calls me Meatball Head and sometimes I wonder how a Meatball Head can be the 'light that will bring the world hope'.But I'll try, Momma, Daddy, I will do everything within my power not to fail them, not to fail you and the rest of the world.I promise."Bunny blinked and found that she had been crying.Through a watery gaze she placed her hand firmly on the tombstone and fed it with her power.The crescent moon that that same power had placed there, flared with a fierce silver light.Bunny moved back and watched as the light faded away and was overcome by yearning.

"I want my Momma," she whispered brokenly, wanting the embrace whose absence, no matter how much they tried nor how much they cared, the Guard could never compensate for.Images of a dark haired woman Bunny recognised from photographs her friends had shown her mixed with those of a blonde woman whose face was a mature version of Bunny's own.Longings she had never realised she had welled up within her and she curled herself tightly in a ball to try and deny them.Images of people she had never known in this lifetime, of sensations her current from would never be able to bear, of needs that nothing on Earth could ever satisfy racked her small frame.She began to cry in earnest, huge, sobs that shook her violently, "Momma... Mama... I need you!"Her call echoed through the deserted burial grounds, destined to remain unanswered by either of the women she had called to.

She lay curled on the ground with her head burrowed into her knees, her breath coming in great gasps as she found herself unable to control her grief.She whimpered, in her mind her friends reached to her mentally but she longed for their physical presence and knew that it was by her own choice she was bereft of it.Even as her anguish deepened warm arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her into a strong embrace.Just grateful for the support she did not care who it was that held her.She let his arms soothe her body, even as her friends were doing to her soul, while she cried into his shoulder.

***

Darien placed the roses he had conjured in the urns on either side of the headstone that marked his father's grave._Well Dad, it's been another year, what can I say?I passed my tests, though with one of them I scraped through by the skin of my teeth.I met a really strange girl that my friends believe is psychic and I can't figure her out.Sometimes she seems so immature and sometimes she seems like she's a thousand years old.I guess she's kind of easy on the eyes but it's not what everyone thinks.She seems like one of the Scouts and she's fun to fight with.Oh by the way did I mention that the next ShadowWar has finally begun? _

Darien smiled wryly as he stood up and brushed the dirt off of his knees._What more can I say?Life's gone on, Lita still hasn't gotten a boyfriend and I've gotten a year older. _He looked away from the tombstone, off into the distance._Life's gone on... well... I guess I'll see you next year Dad, if I survive the ShadowWar.'Til then, I miss you Dad._

The lean man began to walk away from the grave, heading back to his car when an anguished cry reached him, "Momma... Mama... I need you!"The cry died away to be replaced by the sound of crying._What on Earth?_Darien looked around and saw a small form huddled about a hundred metres away, partially obscured by the large marble marker.Darien would have left the mourner to grieve in peace except a flash of gold caught his attention.It couldn't be...Darien stepped closer to get a better look and then began to run.

He knelt beside the weeping girl and carefully gathered her into his arms._Meatball Head!Goddess Meatball Head, what's happened? _He held her to him tightly and stroked her hair as he rocked her in his lap.She turned in his hold and buried her head in his shoulder as she continued to cry pitifully.Darien maintained his embrace and looked up at the tombstone she seemed to have been visiting.Ilene Tsukino, Kenji Tsukino, Samuel Tsukino.All of them died on the third of August fifteen years ago._Well that explains why she seemed so depressed yesterday.I guess having her friend in hospital made things even worse for her._

Darien tightened his grip and began to whisper to the hysterical girl, "Come on Meatball Head, things aren't as bad as all that.Everything'll be OK, you'll see.Everything'll be fine."_Come on Meatball Head, don't do this to me.You're supposed to be the annoying brat I fight with, not a beautiful girl needing my help!Having you in my arms is really starting to mess with my mind.Snap out of it before I do something that we'll both regret._"Everything will be fine, I promise."

She pulled away from him and he loosened his hold.Still on his lap, her tear stained face looked at him with disbelief as she sniffed and said belligerently, "And how do you know that?" 

_Thank you, this I can deal with!_"I'm all knowing, weren't you aware of that?" he asked her innocently, trying to coax her into either a smile or a fight.Which ever, anything would be better than seeing her so miserable.

"Since when?" she demanded, rubbing at her face with the heel of her hand.

"Since the moment the gods graced the Earth with my presence," he replied flippantly._If that doesn't get a reaction then she's worse off than I thought!_

"Could you're ego get any bigger?" she retorted and hiccupped.

"Do you feel better now?Or should I keep provoking you?"

"No, thank you," she sniffed again before looking back at him.

Her face was a mess, the remnants of her tears streaking her cheeks, most available skin smeared with dirt and a couple of leaves tangled in her hair.He had never felt more attracted to a girl in his life._Dare, Endy, get your mind back on track.This is the Meatball Head, she needs your help and she is not a prospective girlfriend!_

"You must think I'm a total idiot, losing it like this," she mumbled and he smiled gently.

"No," he stated as he picked the leaves from her hair, "I know exactly how you feel.Sometimes things just become too much."_You've got to let it out or you'll explode, I think it was you who told me that._

"Somehow I can't imagine you wallowing in the dirt while you're crying you're eyes out.It would totally ruin your image as Mr. Cool."

_Mr. Cool?_"I admit that I've never done that before." _That's not to say that it won't happen in the future.The way things are going I'm not going to rule anything out._"What I did was, after my mother died, go out of Tokyo, as far as I could get.I found the biggest tree I could and I started punching it_."I nearly killed the poor thing, I hadn't adjusted to being Endymion and I had trouble controlling my strength._"I ended up beating my fists bloody."_That was a very bad month.Mom's death, my memories and suddenly having the fate of the world dumped on my shoulders.I was not a good person to be around then._

"Ouch!" she winced, "Personally, I think my method might have been more intelligent."

"Demeaning though," he commented.

"With some things pride has to be forgotten," she smiled wistfully and shifted in his arms.

_Point... Um...Not that I'm complaining Meatball Head but you'd probably want to move.My thoughts are taking a decidedly alarming turn._He dug out a handkerchief from his pocket with one hand and passed it to her, "I'm afraid you look rather the worse for wear."

Bunny seemed to realise their position and she crawled off his lap to sit beside him on the ground.She accepted the handkerchief and began to scrub at her face with it.After a couple of moments and a stained hanky later she looked at him with a wry smile."I guess I should give it up as a bad joke huh?"

_Don't look at me, I've lost my objectivity for the moment.Give me a minute and I'll be able to think straight again but... I really wish you hadn't moved._Darien stared at her blankly while he mentally hauled himself back on track.He blinked and smiled sardonically, "Do youreally want the truth?"

She shook her head and replied, "I don't think so."

He chuckled and they sat together in companionable silence.Darien examined the headstone again and this time noticed the inscription at the top of the marble block._'The light they have given to the world will bring us all hope' huh?I wonder what that means?It sounds nice though and the crescent moon at the top is a nice touch.I guess whoever ordered this thing enjoyed being enigmatic._He looked at the girl beside him from the corner of his eye._Why are you here alone Meatball Head?_

"Um, Darien?" her hesitant voice made him start.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Could you stay here with me for a bit?" her voice was uncertain, "There's something I have to do and I don't want to do it alone."

"Sure," he agreed, "Ah it doesn't involve any pain on my part does it?A ritual sacrifice or something of the sort?"

"A sacrifice, no.A ritual, yes," she answered, "It's something the guys devised for me a long time ago.You don't have to do anything other than be here and watch."

_Good.That I can do_.

She correctly interpreted his silence for assent and reached for a metal box that he hadn't noticed lying in the grass.Opening it she revealed a polished golden bowl, a large flask and two canisters.As he watched she laid the bowl in the centre of the plot and emptied the flask into it.As soon as the bowl was filled with the clear liquid she opened the two canisters and emptied them into the bowl as well.One of the containers held nothing but petals and the other had been full of something that resembled glitter.When both canisters were empty Bunny pulled a packet of long matches from the metal box and lit one of them.She smiled briefly at Darien and held the match to the bowl.

_What the-?Oh!_Darien exhaled, captivated by the sight.The liquid in the bowl had caught alight and the sudden whoosh of flame had caused an air current to lift the petals and glitter and swirl it up into the air.The polished surface of the bowl reflected the light of the fire inside of it straight up so that even in the light of day it seemed as if a golden beam of light shone from the fire into the heavens.The petals and glitter swirled upwards in the beam, the glitter sparking in the light, so that it seemed as if they were journeying straight towards the clouds.

"It's beautiful," he whispered in awe.

"It's even better when it's done at night," she told him.

_I can imagine, it would be utterly spectacular._

"The petals are kisses and the sparkles are tears.The light will carry them to the heavens so that where ever they are, my first family knows that they are loved and missed."

"It's incredible," he breathed._And so are you._

She moved closer to him and he put his arm around her as they watched the light deliver its messages of remembrance.

***

Lita sighed as she held the phone to her ear, "Come on Bunny, pick up your phone!"She listened to it ring three more times and decided to give up.As she was about to replace the handset she heard a male voice and quickly brought it back to her ear.

"Hello, is anyone there?" the deep voice asked, irritably.

"Uh, hi, I'm Lita Kino and I was wondering if Bunny was available."

"I'm Nick and no, sorry she's not around at the moment.You're the girl with the amazing recipe for stir-fried veggies aren't you?I've been told a lot about you."The irritation had vanished to be replaced by genuine pleasure.

Lita's eyes had bugged out when she heard the speaker identify himself and both Haruka and Mina laughed at her expression."You're Nick Cook?" she exclaimed.

"Last time I checked," the other voice chuckled.

Haruka leaned close to Lita and whispered, "Thank him for giving you the recipe for that chocolate fudge!"

"No don't, he's an evil man!" Mina argued and when both Lita and Haruka looked at her in surprise she patted her stomach, "I don't want to think about how much weight I gained after last night's feast!"

"Mina!" Lita hissed in consternation.

The man on the other end of the line chuckled again, "Don't worry about it, I've been called worse by weight watchers all over the world.I'm glad that you all seem to have enjoyed the recipes but she ought to remember that I wasn't the one that cooked them.At least half of the glory or blame rests on your shoulders!"

"Thanks sir-"

"Call me Nick,"

"Thanks Nick, you have no idea how much that means coming from you," Lita exclaimed.

"Way to play hard to get Lita!" Haruka joked.

Lita glared at her and covered the receiver with her hand, "I am not trying to get anyone!"

"Sure Lita, whatever you say," Mina drawled knowingly, "You don't hang on every word Bunny tells us about him!".

Another chuckle came from the phone and Lita reddened, understanding that Bunny's guardian had heard everything."Out!" she demanded furiously, "Both of you out!I'll deal with you later."The two blondes,the short haired tomboy and the future model, both burst into laughter as they ran from the angry look on Lita's face.

Lita was about to speak into the phone again when Mina poked her head around the door a last time, "You go girl!"

"OUT!" Lita screamed and counted to five, twice.She breathed deeply and returned her attention to the phone conversation, "I'm sorry about that Nick, they're on a sugar high right now and are way too hyped up."

"Don't worry about," he replied, "It doesn't sound too different from what goes on around here!"

"Do you mean Jason?Bunny told us that he was a joker."

"Did she mention that she encourages him?It's pretty much a sure thing that if one of them is involved then the other is as well."

Lita smiled."No she didn't say anything about that... I wonder why?"

Nick laughed again and replied wryly, "Strange isn't it?You'd better watch out she's a incurable practical joker and she learned from the best.Waking up to find yourself with a whipped cream beard is one of the milder surprises they give you."

"I'll remember that at the next sleep over," Lita laughed and then sobered, "Which reminds me, how is Jase, and Bunny for that matter?She looked pretty bad when she left here last night."

"Jase is fine, in fact we're already taking bets on how long it is before the doctors kick him out." The voice sounded cheerful which relieved Lita's worry though she was slightly confused.

"I thought he'd been seriously hurt," she commented, "I wouldn't have thought he'd have been leaving his bed anytime soon."

"He was," and for a moment Nick's voice was very grim, "But he pulled through and is already raising hell among the nurses.He's lucky he has such a thick head or he'd have gotten another concussion.We all figure no more than a week before the doctors have to release him to stop the nurses from quitting."

Lita chortled, "Fair enough, and Bunny?"

There was a pause and Nick's voice was measured when he finally answered, "She's handling it.I'll be glad when she gets back though, I'd rather she was with us at the moment."

"Ah..." Lita murmured.

"Anyway, was there anything you wanted me to tell her?" his tone of voice had lightened but Lita could still hear the faint worry present.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed remembering the purpose of the call, "It's Darien's birthday today and us girls all decided to throw him a surprise party.It's a really last minute thing, and we were wondering if Bunny'd like to come."

"Darien... Is that the Darien with the, what was it... 'sub zero personality problem'?"

Lita hooted, "She really said that?"

Nick replied humorously, "She's strangely closed mouth on the subject of one Darien Chiba, but, yes, that was one of the first things she said about him."

"He called her a midget with a weird hairstyle," Lita recalled fondly.

"And you're inviting her to his birthday party?What makes you think she'd want to go or that he'd want her there?" Nick voice quivered with repressed amusement.

"She gets to him, no other girl has ever managed to make him loose his cool the way she does."

"Do you want to know something interesting?" he asked casually.

"Spill," she ordered.

"He does exactly the same thing to her.She wonders why Jase teases her about him..."

"It's because with anyone else she'd just laugh it off or ignore it.Only with him does she brood about it!" Lita finished, understanding instantly.

"Bingo!"

"Darien's exactly the same way!"

"They'll figure it out eventually, until then we can enjoy watching them."

"Here, here," Lita cheered, giggling.

Nick chuckled and soon they were laughing as they compared notes on what their respective housemates had been doing to each other.It took them five minutes to calm down and Lita finished with a mild case of the hiccups.

"So you'll pass it -hic- on?" she asked.

"Sure, where and when?" he replied cheerfully.

"Tell her it's at Haruka and Michiru's and starts at four."

"I'll tell her but I can't guarantee that she'll go, today really isn't a good day," responded more seriously.

Lita remembered that his friend and Bunny's was in the hospital and replied, "Yeah I know, even if she just drops in for a couple of minutes.It's his twenty-first, tell her it's a great chance to pay him out on his advancing years, we are, and I'll bet she'll come."

Nick snorted, "Maybe, by the way she gave you the invitations?"

"Yep," Lita exclaimed, "We'll all be there, and three of us might be bring dates if that's OK."

"Sure just let me know numbers a couple of days in advance."

"Don't worry I'll be able to tell Bunny today or tomorrow."

"Cool.I look forward to meeting you face to face Lita."

"It's mutual," she assured him, "Give Jason my best wishes."

"Have a good day Lita and my regards to Darien for his birthday."

Lita hung the phone up and hugged herself, he sounded so cool!He was great to talk to and his voice was amazing, Lita closed her eyes and tried to imagine what the owner of that voice would look like.Mina and Haruka chose that moment to reappear.

"I take it you two hit it off," Haruka said.

Mina grinned, "Yeah, come on girl, tell!"

"There's nothing to tell," Lita shrugged as she walked away from the phone.

"Come on Lita," Mina said in disbelief, "You were only on there for what?A half an hour?"

Haruka nodded in agreement and Lita's eyebrows shot up in disbelief, "You've got to be kidding me!"The other two girls shook their heads and Lita sighed, "We were just talking about Jason and the opening.Nothing major.Jason's going to be fine by the way."

"Good," Haruka said seriously, she had seen how scared Bunny had been when she'd driven her to the hospital and she never wanted the little blonde to feel like that again.

"So is Bunny coming?" Mina asked, too energetic to be sober for long.

"She's out at the moment but Nick said she'd be back soon and he'd pass the message along.If she does some, she'll only be there for a little while."

"That's OK, as long as she makes it!" Lita and Haruka eyed the shorter blonde girl in alarm.

"What are you planning Mina?" Lita asked suspiciously.

Mina looked at them innocently, "What on Earth are you talking about?"Lita flipped her brown ponytail over her shoulder and with together with Haruka she used her superior height to loom over Mina.Mina sighed, "Oh come on they're perfect for each other, everyone knows it!They keep moving together even though they just end up arguing.All they need is a small push and they'll stop arguing and start kissing!"

Haruka shook her head and ran a hand through her short sandy hair."Not a good idea," she stated positively, "If you start pushing either of them then they'll start running in the opposite direction."

"Then what about-" Mina began.

"Making them jealous of each other won't work either," Lita cut her off, "Leave them to work it out on their own.We have to get going now anyway so stop plotting and start taking the food out to the car."

Mina pouted but did as she was commanded, she might have been the leader of the Scouts but when it came to catering it was Lita who ruled.

"We'd better swing by the cemetery to catch Darien," Lita added as she and Haruka followed Mina to the kitchen.

"Making sure that he knows to show up would probably help," Haruka agreed and they turned their attention to the food.

***

Darien held his hand out to Bunny and she took it to help her rise.She tucked the repacked box under one arm and glanced at the tombstone one last time.Darien noticed the three small stone vases placed before the stone each had four different coloured roses, one white, one yellow, one orange and one red.

"Are you going to leave a flower?" he asked.

She followed the direction of his eyes and shook her head, "Those must have been left by Nick, Kevin and Zoe.Kevin would have brought the red one for Jase.At the funeral we each brought a different coloured rose, mine was pink.I'd forgotten all about that and didn't bring any."

_What if I...?_Darien thought for a moment and said offhandedly, "I was visiting someone here as well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I gave a couple of the roses I brought to you-"

"Darien, you don't have to-" Bunny objected.

"Just wait here," he cut her off, "I'll only be a minute."He dashed off before she could protest further.He stopped as soon as he was concealed behind a large memorial._OK Meatball Head, pink roses you want, pink roses you get! _He gestured and a red rose appeared in his hand._All right!Red, just what I was trying for... not!At least it's not steel tipped._Darien concentrated harder and another red rose appeared._What is going on here?He closed his eyes and emptied his mind, an image of a small blonde girl giving him red roses flashed across the inside of his eyelids.Red might have been what I needed back then but it's not what I need right now._He visualised a perfect pink bloom, focusing and soon held three pale pink blossoms along with two crimson ones.

A quick glance around showed him an old grave that looked as if it had been neglected for years._Here, you look like you might appreciate these._He placed the two red roses before the simple cross that marked the site and jogged off.A couple of seconds later he stepped out from behind a headstone to find Bunny already turning to meet him.With a flourish he presented the roses to her and was rewarded by a brilliant smile._I wonder if I shouldn't try getting her to smile like that more often.I think it could be addictive._

Bunny closed her eyes for a second before straightening again, "I'm ready to go if you are or did I interrupt you before?"

"No I was just leaving when I heard you," he began to lead her to the parking lot, "Did you want a lift somewhere?"

"No, I'm right... You do realise what would happen if any of our friends saw us like this?Being polite to each other?"

"I'd never hear the end of it," Darien sighed.

"Lita would get Amy to check us out, in case we were sick," Bunny added.

_The horrible thing is Amy would take her seriously._"It's a good thing they're not here then."They reached the parking lot and Darien noticed the blue motorcycle, "That yours?" 

She shook her, "Nah it's Jase's.I'm... requisitioning it while he's in hospital.Usually he's the one who drives me around so I'm just going to have to make do until he's back on his feet."Her wicked grin told him that she didn't mind 'making do' at all.

_I believe your Jase is going to have a tough time getting his bike back.Not that I blame you, it's a beauty._Darien stepped back and examined her briefly.At her raised eyebrow he explained, "Your clothes look fine, it's only your face that's a mess.I'm afraid you can't hide that you've been crying, there're tear tracks all over your face.The dirt only makes them more obvious."

"Wonderful," she said dryly, "Ah well, my helmet'll hide it until I get home and then I can wash my face.It's not like I can hide it from the guys.They'll know and I don't want to keep it from them anyway."

"Why weren't they here with you?"_That little ritual was something you said you all did together, why were you alone?_

Her expression was chagrined, "For the last couple of days, I've felt like I wanted to do this alone, really put the past behind me you know?It's the first time I've been able to come here since they died and I guess I wanted to apologise."

"For not coming before?I don't think they'd have minded that."

"No," she shook her head and looked at him, pleading for understanding, "Because I think of Nick, Zoe and Kevin and Jase as my family now.My guardians are more important to me than my parents are.When Jase was hurt last night, I was more scared of losing him than I remember being when my mother was dying."

_Ah!She feels bad because she thinks she replaced them._"I think your parents would be happy that you've found a place where you feel so accepted.They would be glad that you are so close to your guardians and that you didn't suffer or lose too much just because you didn't have them."

"I know that, I guess.Maybe what I was trying to do was reassure them and myself that they were still important to me.Even though they aren't here, I hadn't forgotten them.Of course I should have known better than to come alone after last night.It shook me more than I thought."

_I thought so._"You're OK now though?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm gonna go home and hug the living daylights out of Nick, Zoe and Kevin and let them do the same to me.Then I'm going to visit Jase and give him a long lecture on the perils of scaring me like that."

Darien chuckled, "I'll leave you to it then.Take care Meatball Head."

She sniffed, "You are so lucky that there is almost nothing you could say at the moment which would make me angry at you."

_Oh really?!_He began to grin and opened his mouth to comment but she cut him off.

"Don't push it," she growled.

His grin grew wider as he started towards the opposite side of the parking lot where his car was concealed in the shade of a nearby tree.

"Darien?" he turned at the soft call to find her looking at him with a gentle expression, "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," he smiled and she returned it before turning to pack the metal box onto the bike.Darien resumed his journey to the car._Yes Meatball Head, it was my pleasure._

A couple of seconds later the sound two motors made him look back.Bunny was astride the bike, rubbing at her face for a couple of moments before donning her helmet and roaring off.Darien watched in admiration, man she can handle that thing.The other motor was that of a sports car which pulled up next him.

He leaned against his car's bonnet as the passenger window of the new car was wound down.

"Hey Dare, was that Bunny we just saw?" Mina demanded as she leaned over Lita's shoulder from the back seat.

"Yeah she-"

"Has she been crying?" Haruka asked in concern.

_Would she really want them all knowing? _"For a little while, she-" Darien began uncomfortably.

"Darien you didn't!" Lita exclaimed in a horror stricken voice.

_Didn't what?Kiss her?Take advantage of her?Ravish her?I wish, but no so what?_He opened his mouth to reply but couldn't even get a word out.

"You did!I don't believe it, how could you?" Lita's voice was coldly disapproving and took Darien aback.

_What did I do?_

"Endymion," Mina's tone was one of deepest disappointment.

_Whoa, 'Endymion'?I haven't done anything, what do you lot think has happened?_

"She did not need you on top of everything else Darien Chiba!" Lita spat, "I don't believe I invited her to your party, she's going to think I'm out of my mind."

_What?I haven't done anything to her!What party?_

Haruka looked at Darien with as much confusion on her face as he felt.Lita turned to her and ordered, "Get us out of here before I belt him and our precious prince finds his perfect profile not so perfect anymore!"

Haruka looked at the brunette dubiously and shrugged at Darien, "There's a birthday party for you at my place."Before he could respond she had her foot on the accelerator and the car quickly screeched out of sight.

Darien sighed._I'm going to have to go after them and find out what she imagines I've done.With Haruka driving her she's going to have plenty of time to tell everyone what crime she thinks I've committed.I'm about to become the most hated man in Tokyo and I don't know why.What does she think I've done to Bunny?Goddess.Why me?_

***

Bunny quietly closed the back door behind her, though she knew that her friends were all well aware of her return.She placed the metal box on the kitchen table along with the keys to the motorcycle before walking into the lounge room.Nick was unpacking a crate and passing items to Zoe and Kevin who would put them in their respective places.None of them had had the time or inclination to finish the chore since they had moved to Tokyo and so, over two months later, there were still crates cluttering the place up.

"It's about time we finished doing that," she said as she walked into the room.As soon as she had spoken the woman and two men stopped what they had been doing and went to her, folding her into a group embrace.

"Group hug huh?" she quipped burrowing in closer between Kevin and Nick.

Zoe kissed her forehead and returned, "You need it Angel.You scared us you know."

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to.It's just..." Bunny trailed off, unable to explain.

"You started remembering something of what you used to be," Kevin finished for her, "You weren't prepared for it."

"I didn't know... some of the things I felt... I don't understand any of the things that went through my head."

"Your memories only deal with you being human, you don't have any experience being anything else.Once upon a time though you weren't and for some reason you touched that part of yourself today," Kevin explained to her, "It doesn't mean that you're about to start remembering your lifetime as the moon princess."

"Thank the Fates," she muttered with heartfelt gratitude, "I'm not ready for that and if it's anything like today then I don't know if I'll ever be."

"When we manage to free your people it'll be different, those longings you were feeling today will be fulfilled.You'll feel whole," Zoe told her.

"I don't feel like I'm not whole right now," Bunny objected.

Zoe continued, "That's one of the reasons you don't remember everything, the trauma of a Lunarian soul in a human body... if you remembered then you could never experience a moment of happiness.It's the reason we've never tried to trigger your memories.Everyday would be like what you felt at the cemetery."

Bunny blanched and hugged herself harder to the two men, "I'm sorry I didn't go with you guys, I'm sorry I thought I could do it on my own.I can't, I need you guys, please don't ever leave me.Promise me that you'll never leave me."

"You're not about to get rid of us now Angel," Nick assured her.

"We'll always be here for you Angel, we'll never leave you." Zoe added.

"We're never more than a thought away," Kevin finished.

Bunny nodded and Zoe began to brush new tears away from the girl's eyes, "Good grief Angel you are a mess!"

Bunny sniffed and gave a watery smile, "So I've been told."

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Well believe it, wait here," and she went into the kitchen in search of a cloth.

Kevin and Nick steered the girl to the couch and Kevin seated her next to himself while Nick kneeled at her side.Bunny leant back into Kevin's side, still tightly holding Nick's hand.Kevin's arm was over her slender shoulders and she closed her eyes and revelled in the warmth, both mental and physical, pair sent her.Moments later Zoe returned with not one but three face washers and began to work on Bunny's face.

"There, all clean," Zoe stated in satisfaction a few minutes later, "We can see your skin again."

Bunny winced, "Was it that bad?"

Nick chuckled, "Remember the day Jase and Kevin took you go-karting?"

"Oh dear..."

Kevin nodded, relieved laughter rumbling in his throat, "You are feeling OK now Angel?"

Bunny nodded and all three friends sighed in relief.

"When you started to cry we were terrified," Nick informed her, "We couldn't think of anything to help."

"What you did was enough," she told him.

"No it wasn't," Kevin disagreed, "But we were very lucky to have someone there who took up the slack.Who was it that comforted you Angel?I'd like to thank him."

Bunny blushed and whispered something too quietly for her friends to hear.

"What was that Angel?I couldn't quite catch it," Nick said a wicked gleam of humour lighting in his eyes at her obvious embarrassment.

She glowered at him for a moment, knowing that he was enjoying her discomfit."It was Darien," she stated clearly as if challenging them to make something of it.

Nick saw Kevin's eyes begin to sparkle and Zoe's mouth developed a tremor.He shook his head, ruthlessly suppressing any teasing thoughts, now was not the time."We owe him a debt of gratitude then."

Bunny reluctantly nodded, "I know... I guess he isn't the jerk I thought he was," her cheeks had heated again and then irritation caused the blush to vanish, "He still calls me Meatball Head though."

"I thought you'd gotten him to stop that," Zoe frowned in confusion.

The blush returned and Bunny quickly shrugged and tried to change the topic of conversation, "To top it off he's started calling me 'Buns'."

"That's not so bad," Kevin commented.

"If I came from a bakery," she added sarcastically.

"The cad!" Nick said mockingly, "I guess you don't want to have anything to do with his birthday party this afternoon then?"

Bunny sat upright and stared at him, "Birthday?This afternoon? Since when?"

Nicks smiled wryly, "For the last twenty-one years I would imagine."

"Hah hah!" she glowered at him, "I meant how long ago was this party organised?"

"Lita said it was a last minute thing so I would assume last night, this morning."

"Lita?You talked to her?She's wicked isn't she?" Bunny enthused, and Nick grinned in agreement before she returned to the topic, "His twenty-first, I knew his birthday was soon but today?What can I get him a this late notice?"The three warriors watched her thoughtfully and she flushed, "After this afternoon it's the least I could do for him!"

Kevin nodded, "I agree, any suggestions?"Again Bunny found herself the focus of their attention.

She rolled her eyes, "How about a leather bound book of insults or mirror?"Their stares didn't waver, "Look why me?He's someone I fight with, not my boyfriend.I don't know what he likes!"

"You're the one that wants to give him this gift besides you're also the only one who's met him," Nick said reasonably.

Bunny sighed hugely and began to look thoughtful."Well he likes books and I lent him that one on mythology you all gave me a couple of years back."

"Books and mythology, that's a start Angel," Zoe interjected.

"He seems to have a thing for cars and motorbikes as well as coffee and chocolate.He's studying to become a doctor and Lita said that he liked sports.She also said he was an amateur astronomer-"

"Stop right there!" Nick exclaimed, jumping to his feet, "I think I might have just the thing..." and he dashed out of the room.

Bunny looked at Zoe and Kevin who both shrugged.

"If he's not careful he's going to turn into another Jase," Zoe said pensively before taking a seat on the side of the couch, next to the girl.

"Perish the thought," Kevin uttered dryly before turning back to Bunny, "Will he be coming to the opening?I'd rather like to meet him."

"Me too," Zoe put in.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to any of them since last night.Did Nick say if Lita had mentioned it?"

At that moment the tall, auburn haired man returned carrying a large cedar case.He lay it across Bunny and Kevin's knees before opening it.The top half swung back to reveal a beautiful old telescope.It was antique and in superb condition, its glossy black finish and silver fittings in no way harmed by the passage of time.

"I found this that year we did the tour of the UK.This made up for the constant drizzle we had to endure when we went through that small town in Scotland," he told them.

"I remember that," Zoe replied as she gently stroked the folded stand, "The road was closed for three days, Jase spent the first two complaining and on the third he discovered the local moonshine."

"We almost couldn't drag him away," Kevin reminisced, "Eventually a group of local fathers got together and bundled him up for us so we could leave."

"Jase has always been rather popular with the ladies," Nick grinned.

"You two weren't doing so badly yourselves," Zoe commented sourly, "Not that you were around often, but when you did finally turn up to help Kevin with Jase the girls began to think it was their lucky year.Three new hunks all at once."Kevin blushed slightly and Nick rolled his eyes.Zoe turned to Bunny, "The two of them started to celebrate with Jase, thought they were a little more moderate.They were all still up at six am on the fourth day when the roads were reopened.That's when the locals formed a committee and poured Jase into the car before helping those two stagger along afterwards.Then while the mothers restrained their daughters I was given polite but very firm directions on the fastest way out of town.The parents in that town were glad to see the four of us go."

"Wicked, way to go Nick, Kev!" Bunny whistled.

Kevin was shaking his head at his lover, "It did not happen like that, you're exaggerating.I don't remember the locals being anything other than helpful."

"You wouldn't, that's the point!" Zoe shot back darkly.

Nick winked at Bunny who giggled and he ignored the older couple to finish his explanation, "Well I was stuck in that town for three days with the options of listening to Jase complain, drinking myself stupid, or exploring.Unlike our fearless leader and his lady here Jase and I did not have other options."He paused significantly and Bunny saw that both Kevin and Zoe were blushing.Nick nodded with a look of vindication and continued, "Well Jase started talking with the patrons of the inn we were staying at and they introduced him to that vile brew which led to his downfall.

"I, on the other hand, ventured out in a relatively dry stint only to be forced undercover ten minutes later.The shop I ducked into was a church thrift shop.It was full of all sorts of neat stuff and there was a huge pile of unopened crates that had just been donated.Apparently they had been sitting in some law firm's attic for years and had been about to be tossed when they moved to larger offices.The janitor thought it a waste and contributed them to the shop.The old guy who ran the place was having a bit of trouble with arthritis because of the damp and so I spent the next couple of days helping him unpack and catalogue the stuff.One of the things we unearthed was this.When we'd finished he gave it to me in thanks.It'd be worth a small fortune to a collector but in the thrift shop he would have been lucky to get five pounds for it.'Better for it to go to someone who would appreciate it,' he said and I've had it ever since."

Bunny lightly touched the engraving on the side and Nick smiled as he noticed, "The name suits her."

Bunny looked up at him, "Are you sure you want to give this up?You said it yourself, it's valuable besides that, it's also beautiful."

"If I ever need to use a telescope again then I can always borrow Kevin's.Besides as lovely as she is, the poor old girl has never quite been to my taste."

Bunny carefully closed the case and Kevin pulled it away so that she could move.She rose and hugged Nick hard, "Thank you, it's perfect."

Nick kissed her hair, "For helping you I would gladly give your Darien a hundred telescopes."

She pulled away and looked at him in annoyance, "He's not my Darien!"

He grinned innocently, "Whatever you say."

She pouted but a glint of mischief appeared in her eyes, "Zoe's right, you are turning into another Jase!"

Nick looked at her in mock horror, "Ack!Angel save me!"

"I say let him suffer Angel!" Zoe retorted and Nick stuck his tongue out at her.

"Nick, quit that!" Kevin ordered before his lips twitched, "The likeness is becoming more and more uncanny."

Nick obeyed and sighed, "If I'm not careful it might become a habit and I wouldn't want to do the idiot out of his job as comic relief."

An awareness in Bunny's mind suddenly came alive in protest and Bunny yelped in astonishment.

"That was Jase!" Zoe blurted in surprise.

"Yeah and he doesn't appreciate your topic of conversation Nick!" Bunny laughed, slightly giddy after the shock she had received.

"He heard?" Nick asked, seeking confirmation for something he already suspected.Bunny nodded and Nick grinned in satisfaction, "Good, it'll teach him not to eavesdrop!"

"You knew he was there?" Bunny questioned, "How?"

Nick scowled, "You may be used to him in you're head but I'm not!He's clumsy and nosy and it's like I had someone reading over my shoulder.Besides he should have asked."

"I think I'd better have a chat with my brother on the merits of respecting people's mental privacy," Kevin muttered.

"You all heard him?" Bunny asked.

Zoe nodded, "Apparently the link between all of us is getting stronger."

"That's a good thing though, right?"

Kevin sighed, "Under normal circumstances, yes, but-"

"Currently he's in a state of enforced idleness.He has nothing else to do but annoy us, just think of the trouble he can cause now," Nick groaned.

Zoe winked at the girl and Bunny grinned, both females aware of the fact that Kevin and Nick were more elated at Jase's strength than dismayed at his application of it.The blonde warrior would have much more leeway than normal for the next few days as his friends recovered from the fright he'd given them.Presumably Jase was aware of that and already plotting on how to make the most of it.A pang of confirmation rang radiated from the bond in her mind that led to her blonde guardian and Bunny stifled a giggle.

"Speaking of Jase, seeing as he his currently awake and seemingly up to no good maybe we'd better go and see him," Zoe suggested.

Nick released a huge gust of breath Kevin nodded in agreement.Despite their jokes they were both as eager as Bunny and Zoe to see their friend again.

"You guys go on ahead," Bunny told them, "I'll stop by at the party for a little while and give Darien his present before joining you."

"Are you sure Angel?" Kevin asked her, "We'd be happy to stop by on the way."

Bunny shook her head, "Nah, it might take me a while to get away.Besides Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna all live way out of the way.It'll take me half an hour getting there and back again.Do you really think it's fair on his nurses to leave Jase unsupervised until then?"

"You'll be taking Jase's bike again I take it," Nick said and when she nodded he smiled beatifically, "Good, I'll take great pleasure in telling him that you're taking care of it for him."

Bunny had retrieved the cedar case and started walking towards the door but at that she turned back to Nick.She commented in surprise, "You're feeling nasty today."

Nick shrugged irritably."The idiot scared me last night, it's got me a little on edge."

Bunny cocked her head at him."In that case have fun, see ya!" and she and the telescope vanished through the door.

***

Darien sighed again and rested his on his hand as the people around him either mobbed him or shunned him depending on whether or not they knew a certain blonde meatball head._I don't believe this!I can't get a single person who knows what's going on to talk to me.That means all the Scouts and Andrew are currently steaming and I still have no idea why._At that moment Andrew rushed up to him and began to apologise.

"I'm sorry Dare, I guess I overreacted.But when Lita told me what you'd done then I kind of just flipped."

"I'll forgive you on one condition Drew," Darien replied.

"What?"

"Tell me what I'm supposed to have done!"_Please!Put me out of my misery!_

Andrew looked at him strangely, "How could you not know?"

"Drew, I honestly have no idea what Lita and co think I've done.I'm assuming it has something to do with Buns."_Yeah, Lita screaming at me, asking how could I do that to her, was a subtle hint._

Andrew's lips twitched, "Buns?"

Darien scowled at him darkly."Andrew," he said in warning.

Andrew took him seriously.He sat down on the couch next to Darien and explained, "Lita saw Bunny earlier, she said that she looked awful, that she'd been crying badly, that her face was a mess and that she was trying to get way from you as if you were out to get her.She assumed you two had been fighting again and you'd gone too far.Said something really terrible that made her break down.I mean everyone knows what the two of you are like and you mightn't realise how fragile she is after her friend was hurt."

_Doesn't that girl have any faith in me?In the Meatball Head?_Darien sighed, "Drew did Lita happen to tell you where we were when she met up with us?"

"No, why?"

"We were at the cemetery," Darien waited for Andrew to comprehend in vain, "She was there visiting her parents grave."

Sudden understanding lit up the blonde man's face, "Ooooh!Oh man, I'm sorry Dare!I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"You didn't jump you were pushed," Darien said dryly, "What made you talk to me anyway?"

Andrew suddenly grinned in anticipation, "Oh I forgot, Bunny's out front!"

_Buns?_

"I figured if she came then what ever it was that had happened between the two of you couldn't have been that bad.Especially as she had off loaded a large wooden box out of her bike's sidesaddle."

_A present?_

"When I came to talk to you she had just been met up by Lita-"

"Oh boy, come on Drew, we'd better go rescue her," Darien interrupted as he stood up.Andrew just looked confused as he followed the black haired man through the crowd."Lita's in supportive mode. I do not want to consider the ammunition she might be providing the Meatball Head with."_Besides I want to know what she got me!_

The pair pushed their way through the partiers and Darien ignored the flirtatious glances of several girls. A couple of minutes later they found Bunny who had been cornered by not only Lita but also Raye and Mina.As soon as she saw him her eyes lit up and Darien almost laughed at the relief she showed._Now you understand what I have to put up with Meatball Head._

Lita was saying, "I'm sorry Bunny.About Darien I mean.I never thought he would be so insensitive-"

"Lita-" Bunny tried to interrupt.

"I'll beat him up for you if you want.He's my brother so it's my responsibility to teach him his manners-"

"Lita-"

"Bunny it's OK.You're my friend, I won't let anyone, even Darien, treat you like that."

"Darien," Raye said darkly as she noticed him.

"LITA!"The three girls turned in shock to the small blonde who had bellowed.

_Well done Meatball Head!_

Once she saw she had their attention Bunny continued in a normal voice, "What on Earth are you going on about?"

Before Lita or the other two girls could answer Darien responded, "They saw you leaving the cemetery this morning and thought I'd been at you badly enough to make you cry."

Bunny looked at him in disbelief before turning to where Lita, Mina and Raye were standing.At her look they nodded slowly and blushed as she began to laugh."You thought that Darien...?Oh man that's rich!"

_I wonder if I'm somehow being insulted there?_

"Lita, guys, thank you for being so concerned but there's no reason," Bunny finished as she began to calm down.

"Then explain-" Raye started.

"What happened?" Bunny finished and the three girls nodded."Well why do people go to cemeteries?Darien and I met up there and I was crying.He helped me to calm down and we left together.You really thought that he was the reason I was...?"

"Well look at it from their point of view Bunny," Andrew told her from behind Darien, "The two of you never get along and Darien's somewhat insensitive to emotions at times.They thought he put his foot in his mouth royally!"

_Thank you Drew, for that wonderful vote of confidence._

Bunny looked at them in honest confusion, "I realise that I haven't known you all for long and that I know even less about Darien but I don't see him like that.He has a female following the size of America's army, ignoring their worship's probably a method of self-defence.I've found him to be quite sensitive to people's moods, I don't see how you could think that he'd deliberately drive someone to tears or do so even by accident.He's too nice for that!"

Darien's eyes were wide._Thank you Meatball Head, I think that's the nicest thing any one's ever said about me._He looked around to see the other four listeners were staring at Bunny in shock.

Bunny saw it too for she blushed and stuttered, "Oh don't take me wrong!I still think he's a jerk I just don't think he's the kind of jerk who would hurt someone like that and not try to fix it afterwards.Besides," she continued in a more irritated tone of voice, "He doesn't upset me, he aggravates me!He's more likely to drive me to violence than to tears.How could you think that I'd let him get to me that much?!"

_A good thing too, I wouldn't stand a chance if you attacked me with tears instead of words...So, we're back to normal Bunny?_He was slightly disappointed by the notion but also relieved.For a reason he did not understand the small teen threatened him and it was a threat he did not know if he was capable of meeting.

"Anyway since today is his birthday I brought him a gift," and she motioned to the case that was lying next to her feet.She retrieved it and handed it to him, "I hope you like."

Darien accepted it and grinned briefly, "I hope it isn't booby trapped!"He walked over to a small table and placed the case on it.Bunny moved beside him and he saw that her face was thoughtful and held a faint trace of regret_.Is that for opportunities lost?Or for the dirty trick you're about to play on me?If I end up with a cream pie on my face Meatball Head I am not going to be happy._Carefully he unlatched the lid, opened the case and gasped incredulously.Behind him he heard Andrew, Lita, Raye and Mina doing the same."This is gorgeous Buns!" he murmured as he gently lifted the antique telescope from its case to examine it.

"So you like?" she asked, grinning in delight.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, "She's perfect!But I can't accept this, it must have cost you a fortune."_The fittings are real silver!I love it but..._

She shook her head emphatically, "No, Nick found it in a... well you'd be surprised.Anyway it's your twenty-first!Twenty-first birthday gifts have to be memorable.Please, we all want you to have it."

He looked at her with gratitude, "Thank you.She's the most wonderful thing you could have given me."_This is also a thank you isn't it Meatball Head?Not from you but from your friends._

Bunny blushed and, uncomfortable, quickly tried to change the topic, "Well I have to book, I'm meeting the guys at the hospital.Jase is awake and we all wanted to see him.I'm sorry for not staying longer but I really have to go."She hugged Lita."Thanks for being such a good friend Lita, even if it wasn't necessary."She turned and hugged Mina and Raye as well, "Mina, you'd better tell the others it wasn't Darien's fault.I bet you've all been ragging on him.Give him a break hmm?It is his birthday."

She then hugged Darien.He stiffened in surprise and she giggled as she said, "Happy birthday."Then she kissed his cheek softly and whispered, "Thank you," before releasing him and heading towards the door."See you later guys!" she called as she shut the door behind her.

Darien stared after her, shocked, before lightly touching the cheek she had kissed with one hand._How come I feel as if I've just been hit with one of Lita's lightning bolts?_He shook off his surprise and turned to his friends who seemed even more astonished than he was.One by one they snapped out of it and then began grinning at Darien._What now?_

"Dare-" Andrew began with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"Have you been holding out on us?" Mina finished with that same twinkle.

He shook his head at them."We have a truce for the day.Tomorrow we'll be back to normal.Nothing special."

Lita sighed and said, "Pity!"

Andrew, Mina and Raye looked at him skeptically."Sure Dare, what ever you say."

***

Setsuna drifted through the laughing people, enjoying the music.Close by she heard Mina talking with Andrew.

"So it's in two weeks and is formal attire.Bunny said it would be a great night would you like to go?" Mina was saying.

"To the opening of her restaurant?On a date?With you?" Andrew replied, sounding startled.

"Um... yeah,"

"Sure!" Andrew blurted before continuing with more dignity, "I mean I'd love to..."

Setsuna smiled and walked on.She went into the kitchen to find it deserted except for the polished wooden case on the table.Curious she opened the cedar lid to reveal the black and silver telescope inside.She gasped and very carefully lifted it for a better look.It took her but a moment to find the inscription and she smiled in wonder.

Adam Shields had entrusted her with ensuring that several items of great value to him would find their way back into his possession in his next lifetime.Five years ago she had given Darien his legacy only to find that the law firm who had stored them for her had misplaced the most precious of those objects.She had always felt as if she had failed her prince with that simple loss, even though he did not remember it in this lifetime.

Gently she replaced the telescope and closed the lid.The 'Eagle Eye' had returned to her proper master.


	9. Chapter 8

"We knew you'd be fine Jase," Nick said to the wincing man, "You've only just begun to terrorise Tokyo and you're not one to leave a job only half done."

"Thanks a lot!" Jase grunted before suddenly sighing in relief.

"Done!" Bunny exclaimed and slumped back in her chair.

"Thanks Angel, about how long before you're completely finished?" Jase asked as he stretched experimentally.

Bunny yawned, "One more session should make you well enough for the doctors to let you go home."

"Good," he stated happily, "Then you can get rid of all these bruises and burns for me.They itch!"

"You're never satisfied are you?" Nick questioned mockingly, "Zoe and Kevin have been fritzing both your medical records and your doctors' memories.Angel's been wearing herself out and all you can think about is itching!"

"I want out of here!" Jase proclaimed emphatically, "And no one can blame me, not with the food in here and you won't smuggle me anything good in!"

Nick smiled lazily, "Orders my dear Jase, orders from our wise leader."

"Hmph," Jase snorted."My brother's getting sadistic in his old age.Most people mellow when their girlfriends agree to marry them but Kevin, oh no!He just becomes more intense!"

"Jase, none of us ever want to see you in here again," Bunny declared fervently.

"And if it takes starving you to do it then we'll starve you!" Nick agreed.

Jase tried one last protest before accepting defeat, "It wasn't like I knew that Beryl's clone of me would be so strong.I mean that's the point of a clone isn't it?To be exactly like the original."

"Beryl apparently believes in improvement," Nick winced in memory.Jadeite had faced off against his clone and had countered him long enough for the other three to destroy the youma Dark Jadeite had brought with him.Then Beryl's pawn had blasted Jadeite with a firebomb of a strength that Jadeite himself could never hope to match.Both the force and the heat of the blast had overwhelmed the hasty shield the blonde warrior had created with his telekinesis.When the flames had died away Jadeite was lying near death on the ground and his twin had vanished.This had proved something that the Guard had suspected but never had a chance to test.When Beryl had created their copies she had expanded on the originals. Each of the Dark Kingdom Generals was individually far stronger than their progenitors of the Guard.

"Kevin has demanded that there be no further duels with them," Bunny mentioned as she straightened in her chair, somewhat recovered from her exertions, "None of us are to face off against one alone."

"I know, Kev already told me," Jase said quietly.Bunny and Nick were surprised at his sober and thoughtful tone.

Bunny realised why her friend was behaving so uncharacteristically, "He was really worried. We all were, you know that don't you?" she said into the quiet.

Jase nodded, "I know that, I always have.It's just... Kunzite's the unshakeable one of us, even those weird floppy things on Neptune didn't phase him and yet when I woke up for the first time he was almost crying!"

"Jade, sometimes you can be such an idiot," Nick said in disgust, also reverting to their old names "Aside from we all were to each other in our last lifetimes, in this lifetime you are his brother.If that's not enough you're one of his best friends.You've never seen him so shaken up before because nothing's ever happened that's hit as close to home as this before.Losing one of us would be like losing a limb to him.Losing you would leave his world a much duller and colourless place.All of us feel that way."

"Neph... Nick, I know," Jase said and examining him Nick saw a greater depth to his friend.Not that he had been the shallow joker that he had pretended before, but at some point since the fight Jason had found a greater awareness and had grown.

"You've finally started to grow up," the brunette man contemplated aloud.

"It took him long enough," Bunny joked trying to dispel a strange sensation that had started to overwhelm her.

Jase noticed and, understanding, looked at her in mock disapproval."Child, have we not taught you more respect for you elders?"

Bunny eyed him and raised an eyebrow and Nick hid a chuckle at her haughty act."Are you referring to my conduct towards yourself?I have no worries there... seeing your maturity level is even lower than my own!"

Jase's eyes twinkled madly and he grew a wicked grin."Cool isn't it?"

Bunny grinned back and winked before standing with a sigh, "Sorry guys but I have to book, I promised to help the girls find the perfect dresses for the opening.By the way Nick only Mina is bringing a date, the rest are going stag."

Nick nodded and Jase asked slyly, "Darien too?"

Bunny shrugged."I think so why?"

"Maybe since you two are getting so close you'll be able to dance with him."

Bunny scowled, trying to hide the slight heating of her cheeks."Grow up Jase!You should be more concerned with locating the prince."

"Endy what's he got to do with anything?" 

"Apparently he's a doctor at this hospital," Nick explained, "Zoe saw him the night you were brought in.You haven't seen him by any chance?"

"No," Jase replied, "I take it he looks like he did in our last lifetime?"

Nick nodded."According to Zoe, yes."

Bunny walked to the door."Well I'll leave you two to it.Jase I'll see you tomorrow, Kay?"

"Fine Angel, have a good afternoon!"

"I will!" she chirped, "Later Nick!"

Jase and Nick watched as the door gently closed behind her and the blonde nodded knowingly to his companion."The prospect of shopping will cheer her up every time!"

***

Bunny sifted through the racks in the dress shop, waiting for Lita to come out from the changing room."This would have been easier if you had just asked Setsuna to choose one for you!" she called out, "She would have found the perfect dress no problems!"

"But where would be the fun in that?" Lita asked as she emerged from the cubicle and twirled, displaying the gown she was wearing.

Bunny pursed her lips and circled the taller girl slowly.She began to nod thoughtfully and said, "I like it... but your ponytail won't go with it."

Lita walked in front of the mirror and cocked her head, "I guess not," she sighed sadly.

Bunny walked up to the taller girl's side, the crown of her head barely passing Lita's chin."Don't worry about it," Bunny soothed, "A green silk scarf tying your hair back loosely will look perfect."

"She's right Lita," Mina commented as she walked up to them carrying her purchase, "You're going to look gorgeous."

"So this one it is?" Lita asked brightening.

"Definitely," Raye confirmed from behind Mina.

Lita examined her reflection a last time before returning to the changing room.Bunny looked at the other girls."Happy with what you've got?"

"Of course!" Mina gushed.

Raye nodded and Bunny smiled in satisfaction, after five hours and three shops all four of her friends had found the dress they wanted."Where's Amy," she asked noticing the missing member of the shopping party.

Mina sighed, "She's in the book shop next door waiting for us."

"All right, let's go!" Lita exclaimed as she left the dressing room in her street clothes.Bunny and Mina waited out the front of the shop as Raye fetched Amy and Lita paid for her dress.Suddenly Bunny began to look uncomfortable.As Lita, Raye and Amy rejoined the two blondes Bunny began to twitch.

"Are you OK Bunny?" Lita asked as she saw the smaller girl start fidgeting uncontrollably.

Bunny started and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine... I just gotta find a rest room OK?I'll be a couple of minutes so I'll catch up with you at the ice cream stand OK?"

"Sure Bunny, do you want-?" Lita closed her mouth when she realised the girl was already trotting off.

"That was strange," Mina stated, "Bunny's not usually so rude."

Raye stared in the direction of the departed blonde for a couple of seconds before saying softly, "Amy check your computer for a buildup of dark energy."

Amy's eyes widened in sudden comprehension and she nodded.Hidden behind her friends she conjured the Mercury minicomputer and began to tap, "There's a faint energy signature a block away and it's growing stronger.At the current rate I estimate an attack in six minutes and thirty-seven seconds."

"We'd better get onto it then," Mina sighed and the four girls ran from the mall.

Bunny ran out a service entrance to the mall complex hoping that her friends would not go in search for her.Her one consolation was that if they did she could say that she got lost, in a building as big as the one they were in it would be easy for them to keep missing each other for quite awhile.In the back of her mind she felt two of her guardians mobilising for her need.Mentally she sent a picture of the location of the coming attack, knowing in her instinctive way that it was close.

She ducked into and alley and gripping her small medallion she whispered the trigger words and was enveloped in light and ribbons.Moments later several leaps found Sailor Moon on the ledge of a nearby building.A couple of seconds and several jumps later she was on top of one of the five storey buildings that surrounded her and she examined the area for a sign of her next enemy.The area below her was a wide street filled with people attending the outdoor markets.Brightly coloured stalls were everywhere and the crowds were energetic.Sailor Moon winced as she saw a point of darkness form over the throng, a panic was almost a certainty.

The point of darkness grew quickly and inconspicuously, unnoticed by the crowd as the form materialised into a Dark Kingdom General.Sailor Moon recognised Nephrite's clone and before he had a chance to call any youma to him she shot off a discus of light.He saw it coming and dodged quickly enough so that it only clipped him lightly.Out of the corner of her eye Sailor Moon saw Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter appear on the rooftop of a building opposite.The blonde warrior threw another of her glowing tiaras and as the dark haired enemy dodged she willed the shining projectile to shatter.The incandescent shrapnel shot out, several pieces connecting with the fake General but causing little damage due to their weak nature.

Across from her Mars and Venus combined a ball of fire with a beam of light and sent them at the floating being.Sailor Moon used his distraction and threw three more full strength discs of light.The General shot a globe of dark energy at her and disappeared, just missing being hit by the various attacks.Instants later he reappeared behind Sailor Jupiter and grabbed her by the neck.

"Pitiful Sailor Brats, how dare you attack me?"

"Let her go," Venus ordered furiously.

Mars scowled and snarled, "Or would you prefer to end up crispy fried?"

Nephrite shook Jupiter by the neck, "But I have such a perfect shield here!Go ahead, give it a whirl!"Even from a distance Sailor Moon could see Jupiter's pain filled expression.Knowing of the feelings the real Nephrite harboured to the warrior woman in green the young fighter was happy to see an indication that they were returned and furious that one of Beryl's pawns would try to taint them.Sailor Moon leapt across the gap between the buildings, heaving an internal sigh of relief when she made the jump unharmed.She pushed past the surprised Mars and Venus and then sneered at the enemy warrior.

"You are a coward, a cheap copy of a true warrior.You have no chance in hell of ever matching the true Nephrite and it shows," she uttered venomously.The man's expression darkened and his hold on the brown haired Scout's neck tightened.Jupiter's expression, however, lightened with hope as she considered the possibility that it was not her friend who was threatening her.Sailor Moon took a step closer and continued, "You are nothing more than a shallow counterfeit with no more depth than a piece of tissue paper.The stars themselves would not sing to you, instead they would turn their light from you leaving you with a yearning for a glory that, unlike the real Nephrite, you will never know.You are an inferior clone of a superior warrior, never anymore than that!"

Nephrite growled and threw Jupiter away from him as he charged Sailor Moon.Even as he was about to reach her Sailor Mercury barrelled into her, knocking her out of his path and leaving him open for Venus and Mars.Fire and a golden chain whipped at him and he was blasted onto the cement surface of the roof.

Mars and Venus prepared to attack again but he hissed, "I won't forget this," and he disappeared just as a lighting strike blew a blast out of the building where he had been laying.

"Good!" Sailor Moon growled as the dust faded.She looked up to where Mercury was laying on her in shock and grinned, "Thanks for the save Sailor Mercury!"

The warrior of ice blushed and stood up, offering her hand to her ally."You're welcome Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon accepted the hand and rose to her feet where Sailor Jupiter cornered her."What did you mean when you said that Nephrite was just a copy?" the tall Scout demanded.

Sailor Moon looked at the four Inner Scouts in exasperation, "Come on, you can't really believe that the Earth Guard is serving Beryl?"

"They've done it before," Mars said seriously.

"Yeah, and Nephrite and Kunzite suicided after Beryl forced them to kill the people most important to them," Sailor Moon exclaimed, "There's no way even Metallia could get them to serve her again.They'd kill themselves first!"

"Apparently they didn't," Mars snapped.

"Apparently you're blind!" Sailor Moon retorted, "There's no-"Suddenly the blonde cut off and sighed, "Look I've gotta book, I'm in for it."At their surprised looks she turned her gaze to the opposite roof.

The other warriors followed her look and saw two armoured forms."Dragon and Unicorn," Mercury realised aloud.

"Yeah, and majorly ticked because I challenged one of Beryl's lackeys alone." Moon sighed, "Look you lot, we should be working together but because I can't trust you not to try and roast my friends we can't be honest with you-"

"You mean-" Jupiter tried to interrupt but Sailor Moon continued speaking over the top of her.

"Tell Endymion that he should stop relying so heavily on the two of you," and she nodded to Mercury and Mars, "And start using his own senses.The Generals were not only his liegemen but they were his friends.If he truly looked then he'd know what I know."Sailor Moon smiled, turned and was about to leap across the gap when another voice stopped her.

"Sailor Moon," she turned back to see Venus speaking to her, "Sailor Moon you weren't alone, you were with us."

Sailor Moon grinned and nodded before making the leap across to her guardians.

***

Lita, Mina, Raye and Amy looked around as the sat down with their ice creams.They had just returned to the mall after the fight and had yet to see Bunny.

"Where is the Meatball Head?" Raye asked in frustration.

"Cool it Raye," Mina commanded, "She might be looking around for us.Besides we can use a bit of time to talk."

"Yeah," Lita agreed, "Is it my imagination that Sailor Moon just hinted that her friends were the real Earth Guard?Is that possible Amy?"

Amy shrugged slightly, "I'll check it out after we're finished but I don't know.The readings I've taken of the Dark Kingdom Generals were fairly conclusive.If I were able to gain reliable readings of Sailor Moons friends then maybe I could tell you more, but I think their armour shields against scans."

"Lita from what I've sensed of both the Generals and the armoured warriors then there's not much hope," Raye added sadly, "The generals feel more like the Guard than those men in armour do.There's a slight change in their auras but that can be accounted for by swearing loyalty to Beryl.The knights are way too bright, their auras aren't human.In fact... they feel more like they are the elemental essences of Earth's guardian spirits.There's no way that they could be the Guard that we knew.I think maybe the Earth has chosen new guardians or maybe the spirits of magic have decided to become personally involved."

"There's no chance?" Lita whispered, her hope dying.Amy and Raye shook their heads.

Mina bit her lip and murmured absently, "We have to find where Beryl's centred, we can't keep going on like this."She looked up at her friends in worry, "Did you see how many people were around today?If Nephrite had had time to call even one youma then there would have been mayhem.Even if we'd stopped it from hurting anyone, people would have died in the panic it would have provoked."

"We know-" Raye started, "Oops, watch it Bunny's coming."

The only good thing about today is it proved what you thought Raye," Lita muttered quietly, "She can predict attacks."

Raye nodded and the four of them watched as their diminutive friend moved towards them.The girl did not look like her usually animated self.Instead she was serious and intent as she weaved through the crowds with an absent minded grace.She seemed to project a wall of charisma the girls had never noticed before and even as they watched the other shoppers made way for her without thinking about it.In the minds of the four Inner Scouts an image of Sailor Moon confronting a warrior of the Dark Kingdom arose simultaneously.

For an instant the four girls wondered that they had not seen the resemblance sooner and then a glitter at the neck of her shirt caught their attention.The brief glimpse of Bunny's ever-present pendant reminded them of another glittering crescent and for a moment none of them thought of anything at all.Seconds later the young women shook of their daze and began to wave to their friend all of them wondering to themselves what they'd forgotten that was so important.

***

"Basically that's what happened Dare," Lita said as she finished the last of the dishes.

Darien put the plate he was drying on the shelf and picked up a glass, "What do you think about what Sailor Moon said?"

The tall girl dried her hands and began to put the dried crockery away, "I don't know.I know Raye and Amy, I know how good they are at what they do but something's really been bugging me about the Dark Kingdom Generals.Something I should remember about the Guard and don't."

Darien nodded and handed her the last plate."I know, me too," he said tiredly as he hung the tea towel up, "I trust Sailor Moon, and don't start teasing me about it-"

"Don't worry," Lita assured him, "I'm not going to pay you out about her anymore-"

_Thank the Goddess._

"-Not when I know that you and Bunny are perfect for each other!"

_Out of the frying pan and into the fire!_"Let's not go there Lita, I don't have the energy to argue with you tonight."She grinned at him and he sighed, "As I was saying, I trust Sailor Moon and I trust the Guardians of Magic."

Lita frowned, "Why do you call them that?"

Darien shrugged, "Bunny coined the phrase actually."_Now what?_Lita's frown had deepened and Darien watched her as she seemed to mentally cudgel herself."Lita, what's wrong?"

The girl shook her head in defeat, "A major feeling that I'm forgetting something but forget it.Guardians of Magic was one of the names for the Guard wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was.That might mean that Raye was right and Earth has chosen a new Guard."

"Or it could mean that what Sailor Moon said about Beryl's Generals was true.They might really be nothing more than clones," Lita said wistfully.

_I hope that's what it is as well Lita._"But that doesn't tell us how it could have happened.Somehow I don't imagine Setsuna would have missed their reincarnation."

"Either way you look at it they were reincarnated Dare," Lita objected.

Darien nodded._If you remember that then it looks a lot more likely that Pluto missed the Guard's rebirth as good guys rather than the Guard's rebirth as bad guys as well as the birth of four new guardians._

"Setsuna also can't explain Sailor Moon," Lita added, hope returning.

Darien sighed thoughtfully, "So maybe I should do what Sailor Moon suggested and try my own senses on both the Guardians and the Generals instead of relying on Raye and Amy."_Neither of them had much to do with the Guard in the past.Back then it was Lita and Mina who associated with them the most._

"And what about what Mina suggested?"

"She's right we can't keep going on as we have been."_But even if we do find Beryl's base then what?We have no idea how to defeat her._"Thing is we still haven't found the Shadow Bane, let alone freed it.We don't know if that legend of Selene has any significance."_How do I 'entreat the aid of the angels for darkness defeat'?What and where is the 'power divine'?_"We find them and then we scout out the area.Other than that we can't do much offensively until we know what that wretched prophecy refers to."

Lita nodded and the pair of them left the kitchen to slump into the lounge room easy chairs.Darien picked up the TV guide from the coffee table and began to flick through it, too tired to do anything more energetic.He could feel Lita's speculative stare easily by the way the hairs on the back of his neck kept prickling."OK Lita, what is it?"

Lita looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before leaning forward in her chair and asking him seriously, "OK Bro, no teasing.How do you really feel about Bunny?"

_Where did this come from?_"Why?" 

Lita's eyes widened, "Wow!You didn't immediately start protesting, what gives?"

_I really don't need this right now._Darien examined her."Lita why won't you let me alone about this?"

"Dare, I'm not trying to pry and if you want to tell me anything then I won't spread it around.It's just that you and Bunny really confuse me.You both say you hate each other but at the picnic you were having a ball together. Before the sleep over was cancelled you were fighting, sure, but it was playful.And look at what she gave you for your birthday," Lita gestured to the balcony window where the telescope's silhouette could be seen.

"Honestly Lita?She scares me," Darien looked at his friend to see her reaction to his confession.Her face was shocked but not mocking and he continued, "You weren't expecting that were you?It's not that I suddenly expect her to come at me with a knife."_Though occasionally I've wondered._"She... I... When... I don't know, there's just something about her that I can't deal with.It's easier to fight with her."I don't know Lita, honestly I don't.

"Have you ever been in love Dare?"

_?!!..._

Lit stared at him searchingly, "As either Darien or Endymion?Maybe the reason she scares you is because you don't know how to deal with those kind of feeling she arouses in you."

"I've had girlfriends," he retorted defensively._Of course I know how to deal with my emotions.I have them perfectly under control._

Lita shook her head and said gently, "No, as Endymion you had mistresses and as Darien you've been completely alone.You've never had a sweetheart.I think you fight with Bunny because you're afraid that even if you open up she'd still insult you and that then you wouldn't have your armour to defend you.I think you're underestimating yourself and belittling Bunny."

"Maybe," Darien answered quietly, "But even if you were right and if I were to be totally open there would still be something between us.Even if I were to tell her how much I like her I can never tell her who I am.What happens when I'm forced to keep running out on any dates?When I'm constantly tired and blowing her off for no reason?Even if you were right Lita, there's no real chance that anything between us could ever amount to anything."

"Maybe she'll understand.Are you willing to spend the rest of your life alone because you won't take a risk?"

"Lita, Bunny and I have a friendly enmity.We argue, it's fun.If one of us needs help then the other will help but there will never be anything more than that between us."_Never._

***

Bunny stood and stretched, "That's it Jase, the doctors should pronounce you well enough to go home after this afternoon's checkup.All you have to do is wait and you'll be home free."

"Kevin and Zoe have made sure that they won't be too suspicious over my rapid recovery?" the blonde man asked as he gently moved his now whole arm.

Bunny nodded, "Yeah.Don't ask me exactly what Kevin's been doing but Zoe's been hacking into your records nightly to change them."

"Good," Jase looked at her and smiled, "And thank you Angel."

Bunny smiled back and hugged him, "No problem, I couldn't let my favourite lift rot away in hospital.And once you get out of here I'll even relieve you of all those bruises, burns and scrapes you have so we can recognise you again."

She released him and Jason rubbed his jaw ruefully, "I had wondered why all those nurses had turned my offers of dinner down."Bunny chuckled and Jason frowned in sudden thought, "Um... speaking of lifts Angel-"

"Don't worry Jase," she winked at him, "Your bike's in perfect condition, I haven't put a dent on her."

"I feel so reassured," he muttered.

"You should," she retorted and then licked her lips, "Ah, Jase, I'll be back in a couple of minutes, but I'm dying for a drink."

Bunny walked to the door and out into the corridor followed by Jase's voice saying, "Bring me some chips or chocolate back with you.Anything other than hospital food!"

She smiled as she walked to the vending machine and popped a couple of coins in as she made her selection.By the next evening Jase would be completely healed and back at home.The down side to that was that she'd no longer be able to outrun his digs about Darien.She sighed as she collected the soft drink and the packet of chips.He confused her enough without Jase adding his two cents in.She would never admit it but she could no longer see him as the jerk she said he was.In fact she was chagrined to think that she saw the side that made him so close to Lita, Amy and the rest and she was mortally afraid that he had come to mean more to her than that.

She started to head back to Jase's room, resolutely not thinking of the aggravating college student when someone started to walk beside her.She didn't notice for a couple of seconds and then a slightly mocking chuckle caught her attention.She looked up to find Darien strolling along next to her.

"Oh, hi.What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Nice to see you too Meatball Head," he answered dryly.

She shrugged, "You surprised me."

"Obviously.You were off in la la land."

"I was not," she retorted.

"You were to, I could see the vacant sign in your eyes."

She turned to him and glared."When were you staring into my eyes?"

A slight flush coloured his cheeks and he replied defensively, "I didn't need to, 'not at home' was blinking in big red neon letters.I would have been blind to miss it."

"Oh hah hah," she snorted and began walking again, "You're such a comedian, I'm surprised I'm not rolling on the ground helpless with laughter."

"Do I hear a little sarcasm?" he asked.

"You must be deaf," she responded, "Because I'm using a lot more than a little."

"You wound me!" he clutched at his white coat mockingly.

"Is it mortal?" she shot back dryly as she stopped by the door to Jase's room.

"No," he cocked his head at her, "Haven't we done this before?"

"Probably, but then again with your imagination we're bound to keep repeating old arguments."

"Hey I didn't start this one," he protested.

"Did too," she objected.

"Did not."

"Did too," she repeated as she opened the door.

"Did not," he growled as she entered the room.

"Did too," she retorted turning again to face him.

"I do not believe you Meatball Head, all I did was say hello."

"No you were laughing at me."

"You're paranoid."

"With you around why wouldn't I be?"

"Children, children," an amused voice came from behind Bunny.

Bunny and Darien turned their attention to the occupant of the bed who was obviously grinning through his extensive collection of bruises.Bunny scowled at him and muttered, "You stay out of this."

"Ah Angel," the man chuckled, "You two can argue later, right now how about you introduce me to your boyfriend?"

Bunny groaned and replied as if much put upon, "Jase this is my nemesis Darien Chiba. Darien that sorry excuse for an adult is my guardian Jason Ice. And Darien is NOT my boyfriend!"

The man on the bed chuckled again as Darien stepped forward to shake his hand.As they made eye contact a quick flash of recognition flashed across Jason's face followed by realisation.The emotions came and went too quickly for either Bunny or Darien catch and so neither of them connected the injured man's close examination of Darien to anything other than the inspection of a new acquaintance.For a couple of moments there was an uncomfortable silence that was broken when Jason's doctor entered the room.

"I'd better be going, I've still got a few things I need to have done before I finish for the day," Darien said before turning to Doctor Carlyle, "Hi John."The doctor smiled in return as he began to check Jason's vitals.

"It was nice to meet you Darien, when you have time you'll have to stop by for a longer chat.During the day when no one else is here maybe.You can tell me what Angel really gets up to when she's not at home," Jase said easily, ignoring the physician who was prodding him.

Darien smiled as Bunny blushed and started to look slightly alarmed, "I'd like that," he replied, "Later Buns."

"Go clean some bed pans," she answered darkly and he chuckled slightly as he left.

"I see you all know each other," John Carlyle said as he jotted a few notes on a clipboard.

"Unfortunately," Bunny mumbled.

John looked at her in surprise, "You don't like him?I thought every female in Tokyo had a thing for him."

"Oh please!" she exclaimed as she threw herself into the chair by her friend's bed.She opened her can of soft drink and passed the chocolate to Jase.When Dr Carlyle raised an eyebrow at her she looked at him innocently.

Jase waited no longer, he ripped the wrapper of and bit into the sweet and swallowed with a gulp.His next bite he savoured and integrated so much drama into the chewing and swallowing that his doctor was forced to applaud.

"I take it hospital food is not to your liking Mr. Ice."

Jase looked at him as if he were crazy, "I live with a chef, what do you think?By the way haven't I told you to call me Jase?"

Dr Carlyle grinned, "I stand corrected Jase.Well you'll be pleased to know that you can go home tomorrow.Your recovery is excellent and basically you're only waiting for the bruises to heal now."

"Thank god!" Jase said fervently as he swallowed the last of the chocolate.

"Thank god!" Bunny echoed.

Both of the men looked at her strangely and she shrugged, "If you're at home then you and Darien won't be having any long talks will you?"

"Is there something that you don't want him to tell me... or me to tell him?" Jase questioned mockingly.

"Of course not!" Bunny retorted, her cheeks only faintly warm, "I just don't want the two of you ganging up on me, which I know would happen."

"Your boyfriend's right Angel," Jase grinned, "You are paranoid."

"I am not," Bunny denied, "And he's NOT my boyfriend!"

Both doctor and patient began to laugh and the teenager started to sulk.

"He's a popular young man," the doctor said as he calmed down.

"Oh?" Jason prodded, his eyes twinkling as he noticed Bunny's interest.

"Yep," John Carlyle continued, only too happy to oblige, "All of the single female patients, staff and students you've been trying to woo, Jase, would gladly kiss his hurts better."Bunny grinned, knowing her older friend had tried that line several times since he had arrived."Quite a few of the married ladies would agree and a couple of males as well."Bunny started to choke at the thought of Darien turning down advances from male and female patients alike."Oh sure, laugh young lady.It might be funny for you but for the nurses languishing after him it's depressing... on the other hand for the rest of the hospital staff one day he's going to be quite profitable."

Bunny and Jase looked at each other and both began to snicker as the same thought occurred simultaneously."I don't think it'd suit him Angel," Jase managed to get out as he laughed.

She shook her head and replied, "You only just met him, I think he'd make a wonderful gigolo!"

Dr Carlyle's eyes widened at the thought, "That wasn't quite what I meant," he chuckled, "Although, if a get rich scheme were required... it's something to keep in mind for the next fund raiser."Jase and Bunny both started laughing again and the doctor cheerfully continued, "What I was referring to was the betting pool.Young Chiba has had women throwing themselves at him ever since he got here and yet he's succumbed to the charms of none.For the last six months uninvolved parties have been placing wagers on the kind of girl who'll finally catch him.The winnings have added up over the months and there still looks to be no end in sight."

"Have you placed a bet?" Bunny asked.

The man shook his head, "For some reason I can't imagine the girl who could catch him.Who ever it is will be something special."

"I don't suppose you'd place a small wager on my behalf?" Jase mused.

"What would I be placing it on?" the doctor returned casually.

Jase appeared to be concentrating although his eyes were twinkling at Bunny, "Oh diminutive, shapely, blonde, definitely blonde.She'd have to have long hair and her eyes would need to be blue I think, of a shade that he would want to drown in."

John Carlyle caught on and his lips twitched as Bunny started to frown.

"She's need to be a cheerful and outgoing person.Someone who could draw him out of his shell, someone who could make him lose his self-control.She'd have to be able to put up with his ego and arrogance and yet not let him walk all over her.Strong and capable, someone who would challenge him yet someone he could take care of... is that enough?"

Bunny was scowling and the doctor winked at her guardian, "Do you have a name in mind?If you can pick the name then the pot's yours, no disputes."

Jase grinned and he eyed Bunny blatantly, "I have faith in Angel's charms.She'll get her man!"

Bunny went red, "He is not my man!"

"Yet!" Jason added the qualifier.

"I don't like him in that way!" Bunny wailed.

Jase smiled at his doctor, "I'm slowly making headway, a month ago she would never have admitted that she liked him.Give me a half an hour and I'll have her ready to proclaim her undying love!"

"Over my dead body," the provoked teen growled.

The doctor laughed, "I'll leave you to organise your ward's love life."

"Will you place the bet?" Jase asked cheerfully.

"If you can get her to cooperate," the doctor replied as he opened the door, "I'll be back soon."

Bunny glared at Jase, "You seem to know a lot about his tastes for someone who only just met him!"

Something unreadable passed across Jase's eyes before he grinned at her, "It's not hard to see Angel."

"Jase," she said in a warning tone.

"Angel," he replied mockingly.

Bunny slumped and rested her head against his mattress, "Why do you keep harping on this?"

Jase observed her for a moment, several emotions flickering on and off his face.Finally he carefully lifted her chin with a bandaged finger and made her meet his eyes, "You can't lie to me Angel, not to any of us.He's the only man any of us have ever heard of who can drive you to such extremes.I can feel the way you lean towards him when ever you're near him."

Bunny stole one of the man's pillows and buried her head underneath it.Her voice came out muffled, "I do not!"

"You do too," he said gently.

She raised her head from out of under the pillow and glared at him almost desperately, "I don't Jase."

"Why won't you admit it?"

"Because I don't!" Bunny almost shouted as she stood and began to pace around the room."Jase, he's arrogant and his ego is the size of the United States.He's constantly calling me names and he doesn't like me!"

Jase watched her sadly, almost regretfully but also peacefully as he concentrated on forcing her to understand her own emotions."What makes you think that?"

"Well he's kind of made it clear that he thinks of me as a pain, a ditz and a meatball head, to name just a few.I'm just a pest to him," she threw her arms out in emphasis.

Jase ignored her theatrics and continued softly, "Is that why he held you and comforted you when he could have just walked away?The both of you set the rules by which you associate, both of you protecting yourselves and if you want to change then one of you is going to have to make the first move."

She stopped pacing and faced him, her face troubled, "I can't," she whispered.

"Why not?"

"I'm a warrior and I'm fighting a war, getting involved with me might get him killed.I can't ever tell him the truth of everything, he'd never believe me.I'm only temporarily human, one way or another I won't be one for much longer," she shrugged and said wildly, "Take your pick."Bunny sighed, slumped back into her chair and reburied her head under the pillow.

"Are you sure he wouldn't understand?" Jase demanded of her gently, "Are you sure that you couldn't tell him?"

"I don't know," her whisper reached him muffled.

"Don't you think it's worth the risk?" from the corner of his eye Jase noticed the door opening quietly and he asked louder, "Do you love him?"

Her replied was mumbled and too quiet to be heard.

Jason looked at the form in the doorway and asked firmly, "Serenity, do you love him?"

His tone and her confused emotions combined and Bunny threw off the pillow and shouted, "YES!Are you happy now?I've admitted it, I'm in love with Darien Chiba OK?" 

There was a soft gasp from the door and she whirled to see who it was had overheard her.the girl paled radically as she saw the tall form of the man who so confused her.

***

Darien walked down the corridor that would lead him past Jason's room.Visiting hours were almost over and he thought that he would remind Jason and his guest._Who are you kidding Endy?You just want to see her again.So much for, 'we can never be more than friends'!Why don't you just ask her out?Get it over and done with?_Darien shook his head hoping that the annoying little voice would just shut up._She's the Meatball Head and I am not attracted to her.Yeah right!Then why haven't you been able to stop thinking about her since Lita and I talked?Damn Lita!I wish she had left well enough alone, it was easier before I admitted that I liked her._Darien stopped and looked at the wall consideringly before rejecting the thought that occurred to him, bashing his head would not help him think clearer.

_So much for my vaunted self control.My royal father would have laughed if he could see me now, the great Endymion brought low by a slip of a girl barely five feet tall!Ack!Stop thinking about her... Angel!I wonder where Angel's mother is?I still haven't found her and I've looked all over.Hmm Meatball Head's friend called her angel, I wonder if...Ack, why me?OK I admit defeat.I cannot get that girl out of my head._Darien ceased his efforts at dismissing the confusing girl from his thoughts and instead built up an image where his affections were returned with equal passion.

_Oh Goddess, I have it bad!_He reached the appropriate door and heard the murmuring behind it.He took a deep breath and gathered the rags of his composure to himself _it's only the Meatball Head_, and opened the door.The first thing he noticed was Bunny had her head covered by a pillow as she leaned against her friend's bed.

Even as Darien looked in he heard the man on the bed ask, "Do you love him?"

_Love him?Him who?_

The girl mumbled an answer and Darien's wide eyes suddenly made contact with the green eyes of Jason Ice._Why are you...?_

"Serenity, do you love him?"

Bunny threw off her pillow and yelled, "YES!Are you happy now?" 

Darien felt his throat constrict and his heart leapt in his chest._Who?Who could possibly be good enough for you?_He closed his eyes as his heart started to break, I knew it wasn't possible, I knew-

"I've admitted it, I'm in love with Darien Chiba OK?"

Darien's eyes flew open and he gasped.As he watched her, stunned, she whirled to see him in the doorway.The both of them stared at each other for an endless moment before Bunny's cheeks flushed crimson and she shot past him, knocking him into the doorframe.

_Me?_He stared down the corridor after her helplessly, completely dumbstruck.

"Darien?"

He turned back to face the man on the bed and examined him properly for the first time.His face was covered in bruises, scrapes and burns, disfigured badly enough that its original appearance couldn't be seen.His hands were bandaged but otherwise he in no way appeared to be a man that, a little less than a week before, had been at death's door.His eyes caught Darien's attention the way they had only moments previously.Leafy green, clear, forthright and, most of all, familiar, showed concern and anxiety._Why would he do that?He obviously cares for her, why would he force her to admit to something like that when he can't possibly know what kind of person I am?_

"She'll be back in a minute," Jase said quietly and motioned to the small backpack left, forgotten, on the floor at the foot of the bed.

The voice struck a chord of familiarity in Darien but he ignored it."Why?" he asked searchingly, "Why would you do that to her?"

The green eyes that stared at him were strangely knowing, and held a hint of regret, "Life is far too short to keep wasting it as the two of you have been."

_What does he mean?_"What-"

"You love her don't you?"

_...Yes!_

"You will have so little time, don't squander it."

_Why do you sound so regretful?It's almost as if you knew who I was but I don't think that's what you're referring to.What do you know that I don't?_

At that moment a small form pushed past Darien.He started and saw that Bunny had returned and had gone straight to her backpack, not making eye contact with either male.None of them spoke as the teen quietly picked her bag up and started to leave again.As she came abreast of Darien she stopped and slowly looked back to the blonde man on the bed._It's almost as if they're telepathic.They're saying so much without a word being spoken._

After a moment Jase nodded and Bunny looked away.For an instant she stood besides Darien, unmoving as she straightened her thoughts and then she finally met his eyes.Darien stared into her blue eyes, mesmerised._Did you mean it Meatball Head?Please tell me you did._

Softly she whispered, "You won are you happy?"

_What?I don't-!_

He didn't have the chance to even open his mouth as she stood on tiptoe and pulled his head down to meet hers.Darien froze as she kissed him, shocked and elated at the fire that spread from her lips throughout his whole body.As he gathered his wits and started to respond she pulled away and without another word started to run down the corridor towards the exit.Released Darien fell back against the doorframe, his knees barely able to support him._I... wow!_

"Chiba!" a voice barked from behind him and he spun to find John Carlyle standing outside the room, next to the door with a stern expression on his face, "Chiba, what do you think you're doing, making out while you're on duty!"

Darien stared at him for a moment, speechless before answering with the first thing that came to mind, "I finished five minutes ago."_She...I...She meant it!_

"Then what are you doing here?" the doctor barked.

_Huh?Oh man... I'm dead!_

"She's getting away you idiot!" John Carlyle continued in exasperation.

Darien blinked at him and then turned to look at Jason Ice who rolled his eyes at him._John's right!She's getting away!_Darien started to run in the direction Bunny took, the men's laughter following him._What on Earth did John mean about placing a bet?_

_ _

***

Bunny walked into the arcade, depressed.She seated herself in a booth and buried her head in her arms."I don't believe I said that.I don't believe I did that!" she mumbled to herself.

"Bunny?" a concerned voice asked her, "Are you OK?"

Bunny looked up to see Andrew staring at her in concern."I'm fine Andy, it's just been a bad day."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Bunny bit her lip for a second and nodded, "Get me a triple choc, super fudge sundae.With extra everything plus smarties."

Andrew's eyebrows rose, "Boy troubles?"

Bunny buried her head again."How did you know?"

"That much chocolate in addition to a long face means boy troubles.Do you want to talk about it?"

Bunny snorted, "That's what got me into this mess in the first place."

"I don't understand."

Bunny lifted her head and looked at the man he was saddened to see the tears in her eyes."One of my friends and I were talking and he said that he thought I was wasting time and I was.So I told the boy that I liked him."

"And?" Andrew prodded gently.

Bunny's face paled and her tears started rolling down her cheeks as she once more lay her head in her arms.

"I'm sorry Bunny," Andrew whispered, "He must be a jerk."

"No he's not," she disagreed almost silently.

Andrew patted her shoulder and left to get her ice cream.As he added the finishing touches to her sundae Darien walked through the door and headed straight towards Bunny.Andrew started to stop him until he noticed that Darien still had on the white coat that he only wore when working at the hospital.Andrew watched as the tall man tapped the girl on the shoulder and she muttered something without even looking up.Darien once again tapped the girl's shoulder and this time she raised her head to snap.Before a word had left her mouth Andrew saw her face pale and he realised who the boy she was crying for was.

The arcade worker watched as his friend tried to talk with the distraught teen but she wouldn't listen to him.Instead she rose and tried to push past him.Darien grabbed her and looked around searchingly.Understanding that his friend wanted some privacy and that, if he judged Darien's expression correctly, Bunny would not have a reason to cry for much longer if he got it, Andrew motioned to the storeroom.Darien smiled in thanks and dragged the girl with him into the off limits area.Andrew grinned to himself in self-satisfaction and placed the sundae in the freezer.If everything went as well as he hoped, it would be the perfect thing for a new couple to share.

As soon as the door closed behind them Bunny whirled to Darien and opened her mouth to start yelling at him.He didn't give her a chance to say anything, instead he followed her previous example and forestalled her by kissing her.A shock of electricity ran through her and her knees gave out, forcing Darien to break off the kiss as he caught her.He chuckled as he picked her up and took a seat on some boxes with her in his lap.

He gently forced her look at him and whispered, "OK let's try that again..."

That time the touch of his lips on hers was not such a shock that she was unable to respond.Instead both of them clung to the other as they accepted their feelings whole-heartedly.When they pulled apart Bunny rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes, savouring the feel of his arms around her.

"If this is a joke Chiba, I'm going to kill you," she mumbled softly.

"No joke," he returned hoarsely, "And what did I tell you about calling me Chiba."

She opened her eyes, stared into his dark blue ones and whispered, "Darien."

He shivered slightly at the way it sounded, and relishing the sound as if he had never heard it before.She had interjected a love and longing into the three syllables that had made the name sound like a totally new word.He pulled her even closer and kissed her again, enjoying the feel of her lips against his.Inside him a feeling of completeness welled up and he understood that he had been waiting for her for all his lifetimes.

The kiss ended and he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent deeply.He pulled back and stroked her face, "I'm afraid I still don't know what to call you.Buns is OK for friends but it doesn't say half of what I feel for you."

She smiled at him tentatively, "My guardians call me Angel."

He whispered the name, rolling it around his mouth and testing the feel, "Angel... my Angel."He lightly kissed her lips again and then returned for another, deeper kiss."Perfect," he breathed against her lips.

Her mouth was open beneath his and as he delighted in the taste of her, her arms snaked around his neck, allowing her fingers to tangle themselves in his hair.He followed her example and ran his own hands through the silky lengths of her hair, coiling it around his palm as if to keep her bound to him.When the kiss ended they were both breathless and she lay her head on his shoulder as her breathing returned to normal.He rested his chin on the top of her head and they stayed like that, just holding each other until the door to the storeroom openedand Andrew stuck his head inside.

"Hey Dare?Have you got the girl yet?" he called into the dim room.

Darien looked down at the tiny woman in his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Have I?" he whispered throatily before briefly kissing her.

She sighed and snuggled even closer to him as she murmured, "Definitely."

Darien chuckled and called out, "Yeah Drew, I got the girl."

"Cool, then come out, I need my store room back!"

Darien sighed and Bunny muttered a protest as he stood up and set her on her feet."I was comfortable there!" she whined.

He found her hands and clasped them in his own, "So was I but it is only fair of us to give Drew his room back."Suddenly Darien's stomach growled and his cheeks started to heat in embarrassment, "Besides I haven't eaten since breakfast."He began to pull Bunny out of the room and she followed readily as she remembered the order she'd given Andrew before Darien had arrived.

"How does a triple choc, super fudge sundae sound?" she asked as they returned to the well-lit arcade.

His stomach grumbled again and his eyes lit up in answer, "Heavenly."

He led Bunny to the booth that she'd been occupying before he'd arrived and they sat down opposite each other.Darien turned to signal to Andrew and found that it wasn't necessary, his friend was already bringing the large confection he'd saved to the couple.

"It's about time Bud," he quipped as he placed the cool dish on the table along with two spoons, "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wise up!"Then he winked at Bunny and sauntered off, whistling happily.

Darien handed Bunny a spoon and they began to eat in silence, neither quite sure of what to say to the other.Bunny concentrated on the sundae and on not scarfing the whole thing down before Darien had had a chance at some.She focused her eyes on her spoon, not daring to look straight at the man she had been making out with.The ice cream became even more fascinating as she remembered and she began to blush as she swallowed another spoonful.Darien was paying more attention to her than he was to what he was doing and barely missed dropping a spoonful of chocolate topping onto himself.He quickly caught himself but not before she'd seen his slip and began to giggle.

He mock scowled at her and she just began to laugh harder.He enjoyed the musical sound, glad that she was no longer so embarrassed, and finished the sundae off while she was distracted.He placed the spoon in the bowl and before she had realised what he was doing he had moved around the booth to sit directly next to her.His eyes laughed at her and his fingers found the ticklish spot that he'd marked at the picnic so long ago.

"Laughing at me are you, for that you'll pay!" he growled comically.

She began to giggle harder as she squirmed in her seat and he manoeuvred her so that she was trapped between himself and the wall before allowing her a chance to calm down.

"That wasn't fair," she gasped.

Darien trailed his fingers down her cheek and she leaned into the touch."All's fair in love and war," he murmured softly, thoroughly distracted by her presence.

She reached up to hold his hand still against her cheek."Are we at war?" she asked almost wistfully.

"Not anymore," he answered as he stared at her, "I think we might be in love instead."

"Ah," she nodded wisely, "I think you might be right."

"I'm always right," he teased.

She looked at him in warning, "If you're not careful your ego's going to crush you under its weight one day."She brought his hand down and cradled it between both of hers as if it were a precious treasure.

"And yet here you are with me," he noted, admiring the way her delicate fingers fit with his, "despite my ego-"

"Don't forget arrogance," she added.

He stared at her levelly for a moment before continuing, "My ego, my arrogance-"

"And your personality," she finished thoughtfully.

"What's wrong with my personality?"Darien challenged her indignantly.

She smiled at him slyly, "Only what I've been telling you since we met, it's in dire need of help.You're a real fixer-upper Darien."

Darien was caught between delight at the way his name sounded from her lips and aggravation."I suppose I'm too much for you then Meatball Head," he cracked back.

Her eyes twinkled, "I never could refuse a challenge.You're a jerk in need of work but you're my jerk."

Darien chuckled, "You're never going to get rid of me now Angel."

"I wouldn't want to," she answered.

They watched each other in silence for a moment, not an uncomfortable one.

"So," Darien broke it finally.

"So," Bunny repeated.

Darien fidgeted for an instant before gathering his courage, "Do you want to get together tomorrow?"

"Like on a date?"

He looked at her wryly, "That's generally what a man and a woman do when they meet someone they're attracted to."She poked a face at him and he sobered, "Angel would you like to spend the day with me tomorrow?None of the girls, just you and me."

She smiled at him cheerfully before her face fell.His own hopes were dashed and he began to pull away from her."I'm sorry Darien I can't tomorrow... how about the day after?" she asked anxiously.

His smile returned and her face lit up in response."Sure," he agreed, "That'd be great.So what's on tomorrow?""

She grinned at him, "Jase is coming home!"

"Oh!" Darien exhaled before he frowned in confusion, "I thought Jase had been seriously injured.Surely he couldn't have healed that fast?"

"Maybe it wasn't as bad as everyone thought," Bunny shrugged dismissively and changed the subject by groaning in mock horror."Oh man, I just realised..." she trailed off melodramatically.

"Realised what," the man prompted, diverted.

She looked at him piteously, "He's gonna be at home and he's gonna tell everyone about today.I'm never going to live it down and I can't escape it!"

Darien snickered before remembering that he was in a similar fix and wincing himself."You only have four adults to tease you I have seven teenaged girls plus Setsuna.I think that's worse."

She shook her head at him, "You don't know Jase, he's been teasing me about boys ever since I turned thirteen and he's not going to let me forget that I used to think you were a jerk."

"Used to think?Past tense, I like that," he smiled wickedly and it broadened at the sigh she released.His unguarded smile caught her unaware and wormed its way past any defences she had remaining, charming her completely."But I still have you beat," he continued, "You have met Lita... and Mina... and Raye and Amy, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and don't forget Setsuna!They have been needling me about you since the day you got here, when they find out they're going to let me have it!"

"Maybe we can keep it from them for a little while," Bunny mused.

"Hmm?" Darien murmured his attention wandering as his free hand found its way to the nape of her neck.

"You're not the only one they'll tease," she whispered absently, arching her neck, "Besides it's not like the guys'll tell them and if you ask, I'm sure Andrew'd keep it quiet for awhile."

"I'd like that," Darien breathed, leaning forward.Their lips brushed each other softly and before the kiss could become any deeper an amused voice broke into their reverie.

"Is it my imagination or is the temperature rising in here?"

Bunny look over Darien's shoulder and blushed.Darien turned, following her glance and glowered at his friend.

Andrew chuckled again, "Oh don't mind me!I was just fetching your empty dish.Please feel free to continue!"

Darien growled and retreated slightly from Bunny, though the hand she held still remained tightly entwined with hers."Drew, you are so close to dying right now!" he muttered.

Andrew grinned unrepentantly, "Would you like anything else?It's on the house, a reward for finally waking up to yourself Dare."

Bunny's lips twitched and Darien's eyes began to shine with mischief.He turned back to Bunny, "Well, you heard him Angel, would you like anything?"

Bunny blinked and then she smiled brilliantly at Andrew and began to make a list, "Oh a milkshake would go down great!"Andrew nodded and began to leave but her voice drew him back, "Also chips, a burger, extra cheese, do you have any pizza slices?Two ham and pineapple if you do, a piece of your apple slice, a chocolate banana split-"

***

Darien stared at the door where his girlfriend had just left._My girlfriend... my girlfriend Angel.I like that._

"Earth to Darien!" Andrew said dryly.Darien turned to him and his friend rolled his eyes, "What were you dreaming about?Or do I really have to ask?"

Darien raised an eyebrow, "I was just thinking about your face when Angel started to order all of that food."

"I should have remembered who I was talking to," Andrew sighed, "And I shouldn't have been surprised when you ordered the same."

"I couldn't help myself, I couldn't let the crack about the temperature go unanswered.You're just lucky Angel was too embarrassed to reply."_The pair of us pretending to order everything on the menu would have been nothing compared to what she might have come up with._

"Don't kid yourself," Andrew retorted, "You're as big a chocoholic as she is.By the way what's with calling her Angel?"

Darien shrugged, "I've never liked calling her Bunny."_It never fit her. _"And though I'm still going to use it Meatball Head doesn't go down well with her.Besides you were the first one to point it out, she's special, like an angel."Andrew's face started to go red as he heard Darien out._You'd think I'd just admitted to being an alien or something!_Darien stared at his friend levelly, noting his fidgeting and twitching lips, and gave in."Oh go ahead and say it!" Darien threw his hands up in disgust.

Andrew grinned and began to dance around, "I knew it!I knew it! Didn't I tell you so?I knew you two were right for each other!"

Darien watched the display straight faced, ignoring the look some of the other customers were giving them."Are you finished?" he asked wryly.

Andrew shook his head, "Oh no Dare, I've barely begun.After all the grief you've given me over girls I've finally got you where I want you!"

Darien rolled his eyes, "You need a life," before a huge grin broke out on his own face."But not mine!" he exclaimed ecstatically.

"Just wait until Lita and the rest of your girls find out," Andrew remarked cheerfully, "If you think I'm bad then you're in for trouble."

Darien calmed down and summoned up a pleading expression, "Drew, would you do a small favour for me?"

"What?" Andrew asked cautiously.

"It's nothing serious, just let me and Angel tell them in our own time," Andrew stared at him and Darien added, "For her sake?"

Andrew smiled softly, "Sure Bud.You two are going to be good together."

_Yes!_"I know."


	10. Chapter 9

"-Yeah, it's so wicked cool... I can't wait either...Are you sure?...Lita that's great!All... Heh, all you have to do now is...What?...Tell Amy I'm sorry...Yeah but Andy was never really her type...What about the..." Bunny lounged in the easy chair by the phone as she chatted away with Lita.As the two teenage girls were discussing possible boyfriends for their mutual friend Bunny heard the front door open and voices drift into towards her.

"Oh look they're home...Sorry Lita I gotta go... Yeah, thanks... See ya later," so saying she hung up, and turned to great the new arrivals.

Zoe led, followed by Nick, who was carrying an overnight bag, and then Jase who was being supported by Kevin.Nick tossed the bag onto a nearby chair and Kevin helped Jason to the couch.As soon as he was seated the blonde man turned to Bunny and grinned wickedly, "So Angel, what happened after you left last night?"Bunny blushed and her other three guardians watched, fascinated, as her colour continued to deepen.

"She's gotten even worse than she was last night," Nick commented to his friends as he sprawled his lanky frame in a lounge chair.

"Oh?" Jase drawled, not taking his eye of the embarrassed girl.

Zoe's eyes twinkled and as she and Kevin took a seat together she explained, "When she got home she took one look at Kevin and I and then began to blush.She wouldn't explain why and it only got worse when Kevin asked how her day went."

Kevin shrugged, though his eyes were also laughing, "I'd felt that spike of emotion and then nothing.I was wondering if everything was OK, I didn't expect it to embarrass her."

Bunny took a seat near Jase on the couch and her blush deepened further.She wouldn't look at any of them though her eyes kept flicking to Jase and back to her hands."Jase and I were arguing, I'm sorry about disturbing you like that..." Bunny trailed off and, as her guardians eyed her skeptically, her face felt as if it were glowing.Jase's lips twitched and Bunny felt the futility of her cause. 

"Arguing is accurate Angel, but don't you want to tell them what we were arguing about?" Jase teased wickedly.The girl cringed and Jase's grin revealed itself before he turned to his brother and friends, "Oh we were arguing about a certain young man by the name of-"

Bunny broke and in a desperate bid to shorten her torture began to babble, "HeforcedmetoadmitthatIlikedDarienandhewasbehindmeandIkissedhimandranoff."

The four adults stared a moment in bemusement.When the surprise had worn off Jase's grin became smug and Kevin, Zoe and Nick worked on deciphering the flow of words.It was the name 'Darien' in addition to the girl's bright blush and their own suspicions that proved the key to comprehension and once he understood Kevin bolted upright.

"Did I hear the word, 'kissed' in there somewhere?" he asked in confusion.

Bunny refused to look at any of them and Jase took pity on her, "I sort of tricked her into admitting that she liked Darien, who by the way is the current incarnation of Endymion, and he was behind her when she did.He heard it and after a little bit a running around she said it to his face, kissed him, rather well I think, his knees were definitely shaky afterwards, and then she ran off.It took him a couple of minutes to get his breath and strength back and then he shot off after her.Now what I want to know is what happened afterwards, come on Angel, spill."

His sword sibs started and stared at Jase in shock.Jase ignored them in favour of Bunny who hadn't heard much more than his demand for what happened. 

"We kinda met up at the arcade and worked it out," the girl mumbled.

Jase sighed, "Details Angel, details."

She glared at him, "What are you?Some kind of snoop?"

He looked at her in mock hurt before smiling slyly, "We are your protectors Angel, we can't do that if we don't know what's going on."Kevin opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Nick and Zoe, both of whom had been intrigued and were awaiting Bunny's answer impatiently.

Bunny looked to her other guardians and even Kevin looked at her in anticipation.She sighed, "He found me at the arcade."

"You already said that Angel," Jase commented.

Bunny rolled her eyes at him and Nick made as if to rise from his chair.Jase mimed zipping his mouth and locking it while the tall, auburn haired warrior eyed him warningly.

"Well he tracked me down," Bunny continued, taking a small amount of pleasure from the interaction between her two friends, "He refused to let me leave and we... talked it out."

"Refused to let you leave?I take it that he feels strongly about what ever happened," Nick mused.

"Talked it out?" Jase took Nick's words as permission to speak, "Some how I don't think so otherwise you wouldn't be blushing.Can we considerthe pair of you an item now?"

"We talked!" Bunny objected, her eyes not meeting his.

"Of course," the blonde man murmured, "Before or after the make out session though?"

Bunny looked at Jase and then her gaze wander across all of her friends.She felt their excitement, anticipation and their happiness and knew that they wouldn't push her further.Her lips twitched as her own sense of humour kicked in and she glanced at Jason from the corner of her eye, "Does six kisses count as a make out session?"Jase choked, caught unprepared for her sudden shift of mood and she continued with a grin, "I'm asking you, Jase, because of your extensive experience you would know the exact difference between making out and simply kissing.Darien took me into the store room at the back of the arcade he kissed me six times, now is that making out?"

"In the store room?" Kevin squawked.

His brother's scandalised voice jolted Jason out of his surprise and he cocked his head at the teenage girl in consideration, "Depends on what kind of kisses and where."

Bunny raised an eyebrow, "You're an irreparable gossip Jason Ice, for your information, they were all on the lips and that's all I'm telling you."

Jase chuckled, "I wouldn't count that as making out.You're going to have to do better than that Angel, really.After all Endy was a passionate man-"

"What are you doing?" Kevin exclaimed, "Don't encourage her!"

At the same time Bunny asked in confusion, "What do you mean by Endy?What does the prince have to do with- ... Urk!"

The four adults, including Kevin once Zoe had rolled her eyes at him, watched the realisation cross the petite blonde's face.

"Darien is Endymion?" Bunny looked at Jase with mixed emotions, primary was astonishment."DARIEN is ENDYMION!"

"Keep it down to a dull roar Angel," Jase said dryly.

"You knew and you didn't tell me," she accused him.

He reached and grabbed one of her clenched hands, "If I had then you would have taken even longer to admit what you felt for him."

Bunny opened her mouth to shout some more but even as she did the words died on her lips and she became introspective.Her friends left her alone to straighten her mind and began to question Jason.

"When did you find out?" Zoe asked.

"When Angel ran into him at the hospital yesterday.He followed her when she came back to my room and she introduced us.I knew it as soon as he came to shake my hand, you're right Zoe, his eyes haven't changed," Jason answered.

"Did he know you?" Kevin inquired.

"No," Jase shook his head, "I think I may have looked familiar to him but with all the bruises I have I'm not exactly recognisable."

At this Bunny started and looked at him, "Oh I'm sorry Jase!"She moved closer to him and placed the hand he wasn't holding on his shoulder as she gathered her legs up under her.She concentrated and began to heal the last remnants of his injuries, taking it slowly so that she could save her energy.

"It's so silly," she murmured as she worked.

"What is Angel?" Jase asked as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of her pure power running through him.

"Well if we hadn't always been so busy then you would have probably already have met him and the girls... the girls are the Sailor Scouts.How come I didn't realise that before?"

Nick rose, "The same reason they don't know that you're Sailor Moon.Disguise mechanisms.I'll get you all some snacks, the pair of you are bad at the best of times but after a healing?It's a good thing I got groceries yesterday."

Kevin sighed, "You knew Jase'd be coming home, we had to prepare.Batten down the hatches and so forth."Nick snickered as he left the room.

Jase snorted but otherwise ignored them, addressing Bunny instead, "Things happened as they needed to."

"You've become good friends with all of them," Zoe mused, "Something that probably wouldn't have happened if they'd known you as our friend straight off." 

Kevin watched for a moment as Bunny caused Jase's disfigurements to fade."Could you tell us more about them in this lifetime?Analyse them as if you were Sailor Moon instead of a friend.Who do you believe to be which Scout?Have any of them changed dramatically from our descriptions of them in the past?" the silver haired man questioned as he observed a particularly nasty cut fade from above his brother's eye.

Bunny nodded and, still concentrating on Jase, began to answer, "Amy would have to be Mercury..."

***

_Lita, Lita, Lita.What on Earth do you think you're doing?_Darien repressed as smile of intense joy, the previous day's events still causing a euphoric high, as he glanced at his sister from the corner of his eye.He almost chuckled._See Lita watch Darien suspiciously.See Darien watch Lita watch Darien suspiciously.Sorry Lita I'm not going to tell you anything, this is too private at the moment... Just twelve more hours until I see my girlfriend again!_Darien restrained himself from glancing at the clock, knowing that it would not cause time to pass mysteriously faster._Patience Endy, you'll see her tomorrow... in eleven hours and fifty-eight minutes. _Darien eyes slid away from the clock on the wall, his resolve being broken again as it had been all day._Maybe I could call her..._

"Arghh!" Lita shouted, "Darien what is the matter with you?You've been spaced out all day and you're driving me crazy the way you've been checking the time every couple of minutes.It's like you're a kid waiting for Christmas to come-"

_Not entirely inaccurate, Angel could be my very own Christmas Angel..._

"And you're doing it again!"

_Eleven hours and fifty-one minutes._

Lita jumped up and stalked over to where he was lying on the couch.She loomed over him and Darien could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

_I love it when my Meatball Head (my girlfriend!) does that.She looks so adorable when she's irritated.She looks even more adorable when she's in my arms kissing me... mmmm!_

"DARIEN!" Lita screamed and swung at him.Darien's reflexes kicked in and his hand shot up to grab her wrist.He blinked and looked at Lita in confusion.She saw his expression and growled, "Wake up!You look like on drugs."

_I do not... Ok sort of._Darien's eyes twinkled as his mind started to drift off again.

Lita jerked her wrist from his grasp and whined, "Darien!"

Darien blinked again and sat up as he examined Lita."Lita are you OK?You look absolutely frazzled why don't you go to bed, it's almost midnight," He said in a concerned voice before his mind wandered yet again._Eleven hours and forty-six minutes._

Lita grumbled under her breath but admitted defeat. After one last glare at the apparently heedless man she stomped off to her room, muttering under her breath the entire time.Darien's lips twitched and he lay down on the couch again._Sorry Lita but I have to admit, that was fun!...Eleven hours and forty-fo-What on Earth?_A small alarm had begun to sound from his pocket.He reach down and pulled out the small midnight blue communicator Amy had made for him._Matches my eyes she told me..._

"Darien here," he said as the tiny screen lit up with Sailor Mercury's picture.

"Darien, there's a major attack occurring in the warehouse district in downtown.My computer was picking up fourteen youma at last count and two of the generals."

"Which ones Amy?" Mina's voice asked.

"Jadeite and Nephrite."

"We're on our way," Haruka's voice told them, speaking for both herself and Michiru.

Darien looked up to see Lita standing next to him."Us too," he added as he stood and summoned his transformation rose.

"Hurry guys, Sailor Moon and her friends are already there and they're massively out numbered."

Both Darien and Lita nodded dashing out to their balcony.A split second later Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Jupiter were darting from room top to rooftop across Tokyo.They were the first of their team to arrive and they found their mysterious allies in dire straights.Three of the warriors were fighting together; Dragon, Phoenix and Unicorn were cutting a swathe through the numerous enemies with sword and magic.Gryphon and Sailor Moon, however, were in serious trouble.Gryphon fought alone amidst a ring of youma, just barely holding his own against the superior numbers.Jupiter took one look and leapt to his assistance, her presence beside the beleaguered warrior heralded by a clap of thunder and a wave of electricity.

_Don't get distracted Lita, whether or not he's really Nephrite doesn't matter half as much as getting him out of here alive._Tux's eyes flicked around the battle site, looking for a place where he could do the most good.He saw Uranus, Neptune and Saturn arrive just before his eyes caught Sailor Moon dodging blasts from Nephrite, who hovered over the conflict snarling, in between destroying youma._Damn!__There are three of those things coming up behind her and the general's not giving her a chance to deal with them._

A barrage of roses preceded his appearance and he swept the tiny Scout out of harm's way.They landed in an unobtrusive corner and he held her at arms length to examine her for injuries."Are you OK?" he asked anxiously._She doesn't look hurt, just slightly__ harassed__... I wonder what Angel would look like in a Scout uniform, those skirts-... Angel?_

Sailor Moon didn't answer, instead she was staring at him with her huge blue eyes wide."It is you," she whispered and her sudden smile of joy blinded him.

_I know those eyes, that smile... Angel?_The warrior opened his mouth to speak but at that moment another explosion sounded and the blonde fighter in his arms looked away.As she did light caught on the crescent choker at her throat and Tux lost his train of thought._What?I knew something... important.What was it?_

Another explosion rocked their little corner and he automatically drew his cape up to shield her.

"It's the fake Nephrite," she muttered as she peered around him, "He's sort of ticked at me.I affect some people that way."

_Who?_"I can't imagine," he replied honestly.

She looked at him in surprise and grinned, "Are you flirting with me?" she asked him with a twinkle in her eye.

_Am I flirting with her?Not intentionally.Is she flirting with me?I believe she is!She's so much like Angel-_A vision of a golden crescent disorientated him for an instant.He blinked and shook his head.When he met her eyes again he saw resolve and he was in complete agreement. Without consulting each other they simultaneously burst from their hiding spot and golden disks and crimson roses began to sail through the air.

Tux surveyed the scene thoroughly even as he and his new partner focused their attention on a group of youma.He noticed that all eight of his Scouts had arrived, Venus and Mercury were opposing Jadeite, allowing the armoured warrior they knew as Phoenix to get clear.Jadeite seems to have something against him._Could that be because Phoenix is the real Jadeite?_Mars, Saturn and Pluto were fighting together, causing an enormous death toll among the youma.Gryphon and Jupiter fought side by side as effortlessly as Neptune and Uranus did near them.From their expressions it seems the two pairs have a contest going, maybe that really is Nephrite.He and Jupiter used to do that all the time.

The Dark Kingdom General that Tux knew as Nephrite was searching the battle zone and from the corner of his eye the formally clad warrior saw Phoenix hurrying in his direction.A shout of triumph turned his attention back to his tiny, but lethal, companion and he saw that she had been what Nephrite had been looking for.Two roses met the balls of black energy that had been sent in her direction and her own contribution of three blazing disks shot towards the floating attacker, quickly followed by a stream of fire.Tuxedo Mask summoned four more roses to his fingers and prepared to hurl them into the fray as the gold and copper flash from his side announced Phoenix's presence.

The three warriors watched as Nephrite dodged two of the disks and the fire only to be hit by the shards of the third disk as it shattered mid air.Without prompting Tux threw his roses and the floating warrior teleported with a shriek of pain.

"Wimp," Phoenix muttered and Tux's lips twitch as he saw Sailor Moon nod her head in agreement.A scream of pain caught their attention and the three warriors whirled to see Mercury clutching her side, blood seeping out from underneath her hands._Oh Goddess, Amy! _Tuxedo Mask dashed to help his fallen guard, Moon and Phoenix following close behind.Phoenix swerved to help Venus who was desperately trying to keep Jadeite away from the injured Scout and his flames and telekinetic tricks were added to her hearts and stars.

Tux knelt down at Mercury's side gently lifting her hand to inspect the wound._This is serious, she needs medical attention. _He in turn was pushed aside by Sailor Moon who knelt in his place and laid her hands over the slash.

"We have to get her to a hospital-" Tux started to say when the silver glow around the blonde Scout's hands stopped him.

"This isn't too serious, with all the practice I've gotten over the last couple of months I'll have her back to normal in a couple of minutes," Moon murmured as her ministrations closed the wound.

Tux stared at her and asked, "Practice?"

The fighter nodded, "Yeah, we tend to go for closer fighting and so collect a lot more scrapes.For some reason you have all been really lucky, no serious injuries aside from the one Nefarious gave Jupiter a couple of months back."

_Nefarious?_"I don't-" he started.

"Oh that's right," she interrupted, "You weren't there.She's been caught unprepared and that lackey of Beryl's that masquerades as Nephrite, the nefarious nitwit, hurt her inside.I don't know how exactly but he did something that damaged her heart, the next time she summoned even a spark her heart would have given out."

"You undid it?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, it wasn't too hard, even back then.All it required was a quick tweak and she never knew."

_She could have died..._"Nephrite..." he growled_.I should have killed him when I had the chance-_

"No, not Nephrite!" Moon exclaimed turning to him.Behind her Mercury's eyes opened and it looked as if she were awakening from a pleasant dream.Moon grabbed his shoulder and forced him to face the direction of the battle between Jadeite and the Scouts.Mars and Pluto had joined Venus and Phoenix, the four warriors hounding the General without respite."Look at him," she ordered him, "That is not Jadeite fighting our friends.That is a clone that Beryl made of him with Metallia's help.The only ways that he is like Jadeite is in appearance and in the type of attacks he makes.His aura, his power is totally different.You're the bloody Prince of Earth, she'd lend you all of her strength if you asked.

_She knows I'm Endymion!_

"Look at him and tell me that that's the real Jadeite.Use your own eyes, rely on your own judgement.Jade was one of your best friends, you knew him as none of your Scouts did and yet you accept their opinion that that thing is him.I don't get that!Look!"

He met her eyes for a long moment._What do you know?_Making a decision he looked away from her and began to concentrate on the man floating above them, using his senses in a way he'd never thought to do before.At that moment attacks from Pluto, Mars, Venus and Phoenix combined to impact with the enemy general.The blasts met with a force field but his hasty shield hadn't been enough to protect him from the combined attentions of four angry warriors, one of whom had a serious score to settle.The Dark General snarled but his injuries were too severe for him to remain.He disappeared but before he did so he shot one last blast offiery energy off towards a warrior who wasn't expecting it.

Even as Jadeite faded from view Tuxedo Mask saw the warrior in the dragon armour slice a youma in half before stiffening and beginning to dive.Dragon had sensed the attack too late, though, and it hit him square in the back.The gold and silver warrior fell lifeless to the ground and beside him Tuxedo Mask stiffen as Sailor Moon screamed, "KUNZITE!"

Phoenix's howl of anguish joined hers, "BROTHER!" and a roar of anger and a keen of heart wrenching grief also added themselves to the horrible song.Sailor Moon flew from Tux's side almost teleporting herself to the fallen warrior.The other three armoured figures followed her and helped her to roll him onto his back.Tuxedo Mask began to approach them but was stopped by the amazing fury that radiated from them all.Near him he felt Mars gasp, Goddess, Mars._This has got to be driving your senses wild, like some one shining a searchlight into your eyes._He dashed to her in time to catch her as her legs failed her and as he held her upright she clutched at his tuxedo.

"They're not human!" she insisted in shock, "No human can radiate that kind of emotion, it's not possible, we simply don't have the strength.Nor could our anger be so pure.If one of us were hurt we'd be angry and wanting to get even, vengeful, hating, mad.What they're feeling is not human anger!"

_Not human?_"I don't understand, Mars" he replied shaking his head.

"Highness, they're broadcasting pure wrath.They don't want revenge, they don't want to get some payback.They want justice, there's a difference.This must be what the Christian Archangels are like when they're sent to do their God's bidding.They're so bright!"Her last words were whispered in awe and the former Prince looked back to the quartet.

The three armoured figures had stood and a shimmering halo of power ringed them.Tux felt his senses reel as he understood what Sailor Moon had been instructing him to do only minutes earlier.He felt their power in his head and in his heart and as he sensed their mood he began to fear._Oh Goddess, they're going to destroy everything here, nothing will escape. _Even as that dread began to grow he saw Sailor Moon look up from her place beside the dying man and glance across at him.The white-hot rage generated by the three standing warriors was replaced by a cool determination that had obviously originated from the kneeling girl.

"Is she...?" he whispered to Mars._Is it her that's their true leader?_

The black haired Scout nodded shakily as she stepped away from him, the absence of the aura of fury having given her strength back."There's some link between them all.She felt our fear and stopped them from just blowing up.She's calmed them down, whatever they do now is going to be intentional and deadly."

The eight Scouts and their prince watched as the three warriors faced the remaining youma and simultaneously slashed their swords towards the cowering monsters.Three bright arcs of magic shot forth and combined into a brilliant maelstrom of power.When the light had died down no youma remained only several small heaps of grey dust.Each of the warriors sheathed their swords with finality before turning back to their comrades.

Tux watched as they knelt in a circle around Dragon._Sailor Moon's healing him, I can see the same glow that she used with Mercury but it's so dim..._Suddenly Unicorn looked up and began to beckon frantically to the watchers.Tuxedo Mask reacted first, his stride quickly turning to a trot as he answered the summons.Not far behind him his friends followed but they stopped outside of the ring of armoured warriors where he moved to join the ring around their sword brother.

He looked at each warrior in turn, seeing nothing in the eyepieces of their mask except impenetrable glass.Sailor Moon had her head turned upwards with her eyes clenched shut as she urgently tried to save the man's life.Finally he looked down expecting to see the mask of a dragon, instead finding the pale face of a silver haired man who had once been his best friend._She kept trying to tell me, she even yelled it out..._

"Hello Endy," the man rasped, pale blue eyes dulled with pain.In the background Tuxedo Mask heard several gasps from the Scouts but he ignored them.

"Hello Kunzite."

***

Sailor Moon desperately tried to stem the flow of blood, her strength pouring into her friend but to no avail.His heart was faltering and his breath grew more laboured every moment.Tears ran down the young woman's face as she frantically tried to do something, anything that might help.She dimly heard the dying man speak and another answer him but her concentration was centred on a battle that she was losing.She dismissed any worry over her surroundings, knowing that the rest of her friends would protect both her and Kunzite, she vaguely remembered having to calm them down a short while ago.The warrior's lungs started to fail him yet again and she quickly poured strength into them, only to have it bleed out of them almost as quickly.She compelled injured tissues to regenerate themselves, supporting them with her own strength when Kunzite's failed.

In her mind the girl felt Kunzite's spirit flicker and the panic that she had barely been able to restrain a week ago, when another friend had lain dying, returned in strength.Immediately responding with another rush of energy Sailor Moon disregarded the knowledge that her own reserves were almost gone.Between the healing she'd performed that morning, Sailor Mercury's injuries and the battle she had almost nothing left.In spite of the consequences she continued to channel her energy into her guardian, daring death for the sake of her friend.

Abruptly strong arms pulled her back."What the Hell do you think you're doing Angel?" Jadeite's angry voice demanded of her, "You're draining yourself dry, your own heart was about to give out!"

"He needs my help," she insisted, weakly trying to pull out of his hold, "He's dying Jade and I won't let that happen.I can't!"Faces around them paled at her words and Zoicyte hit the trigger that retracted her helmet and carefully laid her palm against Kunzite's cheek.Jadeite also hit the release mechanism on his helmet with one hand while still restraining his struggling charge in the other.

"Killing yourself won't help him!"

"Listen to him Angel..." Kunzite weak voice whispered, "You can't throw your life away."

Sailor Moon's tear streaked face pleaded with him."You can't leave me, you promised."

"You have Endy now Angel, and the Scouts.And always the Guard." Kunzite rasped.

Tuxedo Mask looked up from where he knelt by Kunzite's side.At some point he removed his mask and hat, his deep blue eyes tried to reassure her but they, too, were trying to deny the approaching tragedy.Sailor Moon knew those eyes and loved them, only the day before she'd been staring into them blissfully as she'd kissed their owner, even so they could not take the place of any of her friends.Inside of her there was an unreasoning fear that they could not assuage, that only the Guard's oath had been able to hold at bay.

Behind her, his arms still around her, Jadeite felt her grief and fear and understood it as she didn't.He knew that the prince would spend his entire life trying to make the angelic princess happy but there would come a time when he would not be there.Jadeite knew that the tiny warrior would need the Guard then, whole and strong, to support her.He also knew that somewhere inside of her Selene's daughter sensed the same thing, ultimately she was theirs as they were hers.

"Brother, she's right about one thing, she needs you and you made a promise-"

"Kunzite!" Zoicyte screamed, cutting Jadeite off as her lover's eyes closed.She tapped the crescent on his armour and it shone for a moment, its brilliance concealed the man.When the light died away the dead warrior remained, garbed in the uniform of the Guard as he had been eons before when he had served the Terran Prince Endymion.

"NO!" shrieked Sailor Moon and wrenched herself from Jadeite's arms to fall to Kunzite's side."No!" she moaned in anguish.Next to her Zoicyte was sobbing, Nephrite gently supporting her.Jadeite saw Mercury tapping on her computer behind Tuxedo Mask but knew that there would be no help there.Kunzite had been leader, teacher, friend and brother to him and now he was dead.Jadeite looked at Sailor Moon, her face was pale and she seemed to be having difficulty breathing.Through his link to her he could feel her traumatised mind trying to cope with the breakage of one of the bounds to her soul then he realise that he was wrong.She was not suffering the backlash of a broken soul tie, instead she was gamely trying to stop the Dragon General's soul from slipping from her grasp.

"Neph, Zoi, can you feel what the Angel's doing?" he asked moving forward to support the girl as she waged her silent battle.

The other two generals looked to him in confusion before following his example and reaching out to their ward in their minds.They took only a moment longer than he to understand what was happening and hope began to rise.

"She's not strong enough," Nephrite warned examining Sailor Moon both mentally and visually, "She's used way too much energy today."

"She'll do it," Zoicyte stated, confidently, "She won't give up, not on any of us.She won't let us break our promise."

"Neph's right Zoi, she hasn't got enough strength," Jadeite contradicted.

Zoicyte looked stricken as she realised that her two fellow Generals were correct and then determination rose with in her.She moved away from Nephrite and raised her arms to the sky."Lady Unicorn, Mistress of the Pure Waters, hear your scion," she cried into the night.Her voice echoed loudly and it was if the rest of the world quietened so that her words would not be lost."Through me lend an Angel, of purity to match thine own, your strength that she may save the Dragon's Heir!"Within her, a pure strength began to pulse, of a kind that the woman had not experienced since the day she had been sworn in as a Guardian of Magic, one of the Earth Guard.

Nephrite nodded in comprehension and as soon as her last words were spoken he continued Zoicyte's plea."Lord Gryphon, Master of the Skies Above, hear you son.Channel your strength through me to a warrior of a courage worthy of your favour that she may heal the Dragon's Heir!"In his mind the stars began to sing, his guide and totem - the very essence of his soul -answered his plea,and the strength of the Gryphon began to flare inside of him.

Jadeite did not release Sailor Moon as he called quietly but with passion, "Lord Phoenix, Bringer of the Cleansing Fires, hear your ward.The woman in my arms is both princess and healer with a heart that burns in compliment to your own.Lend Serenity's daughter your strength that she may bring my brother, the Dragon's Heir, back to us.I beg of you, help her."In answer to his appeal Jadeite's being was suddenly filled with flames as his spirit guide joined with him.

Simultaneously the three warriors sent the strength that had been given to them by the world's arcane protectors, coursing through the link that existed in each of their minds.In his arms, Jadeite felt Sailor Moon jerk as their strength reached her. She tamed the elemental energies, harnessed them almost instantly and then was gone, her mind rocketing into Kunzite's.

***

Tuxedo Mask watched in horror as Sailor Moon flinched and then fell limp._What happened?What did you do to her?_

As if in answer Jadeite looked straight at him, saying tensely, "It's up to her now, we can't do any more."

Tux nodded slowly and returned his gaze to Kunzite's white face._Kunzite, you can't leave me now.We only just found each other again.We're now supposed to all get together and thoroughly whip Beryl.It's supposed to be a happy ending, for a little while at least.We should have had some time._He looked away before the tears in his eyes began to overflow.His gaze met Zoicyte's, her own anguished and riddled with pain._Zoi, I should have known, I would have if you hadn't hidden in that bloody armour.There's no way I could mistake your face for that copy's.You're a beautiful woman now that you don't have to hide it and I hope Kunzite told you so._

Behind him the former prince heard a repressed growl and turned his head to see Sailor Jupiter restraining Uranus._Haruka, it's not necessary, can't you tell?_"Uranus," he demanded.She looked at him, startled and he continued, "There's no need."The sandy haired Scout looked as if she were about to disagree but decided to wait._Thanks 'Ruka.I know they look different and I know we didn't exactly part on the best of terms but they are and always have been our friends._

"Highness," Venus whispered from behind him and he twisted again, "Did you notice what they called Sailor Moon?"

_Yeah, Angel... is it really-_A golden crescent moon dominated his mind's eye for a fraction of a second and faded.He shook his head in irritation._What is that?_Then realisation hit, "They called her a princess, Serenity's daughter-"

At those words Jadeite looked up, met his eyes and smiled sadly.

_The price Queen Serenity paid was her daughter's life.Does that mean Sailor Moon is Selene's daughter? Is she the Shadow Bane?_

***

Bunny looked around, white skirt swaying gently and the tips of her wings lightly tickling her ankles."Where have I seen this before?" she muttered to herself, the emptiness of her surroundingsand the circumstances of her visit oppressing her natural exuberance.

"I'm sure I don't know," a dry voice responded, "How about letting me go Angel?"

Bunny looked to her side where she hadn't even realised Kunzite had been standing, his hand caught firmly in her own.Her eyes flicked down to their joined hands briefly before they returned to his face and she frowned at him."Not likely," she retorted, "If I do then you go flitting off and dying on me."Fear that not even her hold on him would stop him from doing just that rose within her briefly before she pushed it back.

"You're just going to have to accept it Angel, it's my time," Kunzite told her calmly.

She glared at him, "Pessimist!For a moment she rolled her shoulders, experimenting with the weight of her great wings."Besides it isn't your time until I say it is!Do you hear me giving you permission to die?I don't!" she stopped speaking and began glancing about again, her perplexity obvious.

The white haired general watched her with bemusement for a moment as she danced around, tugging him with her because of her refusal to release his hand."Angel?" he asked, "Is there something aside from your general dissatisfaction at my imminent demise bothering you?"

She slumped and turned to face him, "I have the most major feeling of deja vu here and it's driving me nuts!"

Kunzite spared a moment for a brief examination of their monotonous surroundings and suggested, "Maybe you came here to save Jadeite?There were a few minutes when we couldn't sense either of you."

"Then why don't I remember it?" she grumped, "My memory's not that bad!"

The man shrugged, "Who knows, you might try asking Jade about it when you go back."

"Ask him yourself," Bunny responded, "I'm not going without you."

"Angel-"

"Listen Kunzite," Bunny interrupted, "You promised me that you'd always be there for me not a week ago.Are you going to dishonour your sworn word?"

"You don't need me anymore Angel," he answered gently, "You still have Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoicyte.They'll be with you-"

"And what about them, hey?What about Zoi who loves you and was planning to marry you?What about Neph who's best friend you are?What about Jade?You're his brother!It's not just me you'll be abandoning-"

"They'll recover!" he shouted, his conscience smarting, "And you have Endy and the Scouts with you to protect you now!"

"That's what this is about, isn't it?" Bunny whispered in sudden understanding.He looked at her blankly and she continued, "You're afraid!"

He snorted, "Of what?"

"We've finally joined up with Endymion and if you went back you'd have to face him.This way gives you the easy way out, you die the hero's death, having given your all.Otherwise you'd have to talk with him and listen to what he has to tell you."His face was white and only decades of protecting her from hurt prevented him from wrenching himself free.Her eyes shone with empathy, "He doesn't blame you, he never blamed you."

"I know," he said hoarsely and then met her eyes, "But I betrayed him Angel-"

"You couldn't help it!"

"I don't mean with Beryl.Because she had Metallia's support I had no chance of standing against her.What I mean is I betrayed him for you!"

Bunny's face went stricken but she still continued, "You still didn't have a choice, my mother and I... we...If you wish I would release you.As long as you came back you would be free to serve him again, if you were alive I wouldn't mind." 

Kunzite shook his head and kneeled at her feet, his holding hers instead of the other way around."No Angel, your mother did not force me, I chose willingly.Even if the Day of Darkness hadn't happened, were I given the option again I would make the same choice.He is my Prince but you are my Angel, I would always choose you over him.The minute I saw you, Angel, I forgot about him, I was yours in my entirety when I was supposed to have been his."

"And you would leave me anyway?" she whispered.

Kunzite caught her free hand and clasped it together with the other between both of his.Then he lowered all of his defenses.All of his shields, all of the protections which served him, the mental armour which prevented people from seeing his uncertainties, his fears and doubts.Even her, his Angel and hope for redemption, had never been allowed to know the most secret portion of him, only Zoicyte and she only part.He looked at Bunny and hid nothing of himself from her.

"You have Endymion now and he is someone who would never switch his loyalties the way I have done.I am afraid that you will no longer need me now that you have him, no longer even want me now that you understand who I have wronged."

She threw herself down onto her knees and into his arms, "That'll never happen, NEVER!"

His arms wrapped around her tightly, "Promise me Angel."

"I promise," she cried, "I promise we'll be together forever.All of us, you and Zoe, Nick, me and Jase.The universe better watch out because nothing'll part us!"

Even as Kunzite felt a certainty wash over him, knowledge that the bond between them was strong enough to endure whatever existence threw at them, a presence made itself known.

**"Pretty speech Little Cousin, unfortunately for you it was a tad premature," **

The kneeling pair jerked to their feet, Kunzite pushing the dainty angel behind him as they face the dark man who had spoken. He was taller than either of them and his clothes were differing shades of black.His face was pale and yet that very pallor emphasised the charisma that shone from his dark eyes.Bunny was struck by a sense of familiarity when she stared into the black orbs and Kunzite remembered eyes that affected him the same way.Black vs. blue, completely different and yet undeniably similar.

"You're related to Selene," Kunzite stated with out hesitation.

**"Very good young Dragon.Indeed I am kin of a sort to the Lady of the Moon.Like her I am more than mortal yet not of the divine.You may call me Thanatos and I am afraid that I must put lie to my little cousin's statement.Young Dragon, it is for you to accompany me-"**

"You can't have him!" Bunny insisted, leaping in front of Kunzite and mantling her wings to hid her friend behind a feathery barrier.

The being calling himself Thanatos reached out and gently caressed the girl's cheek.Disarmed, Bunny lowered her wings but did not retreat.

**"Such a bright soul, Little Cousin, to be housed in a mortal shell.You have**** sacrificed**** much to help the humans of this world.In this form you cannot attain the ascension that is the glory of your people and yet your soul is far too bright to be accepted into a mortal after realm.Do you know the fate that awaits you if you fail to free your people?"**Thanatos' voice was calm but his eyes plainly showed concern.

Bunny nodded, "Yes.I don't remember much, I don't remember anything about being Princess Serenity but I know what you're talking about.I know what will happen to me if I die and the curse isn't broken."

Kunzite started behind her and as Thanatos nodded to her in respect and admiration he demanded, "Angel, what fate?"

It was Thanatos who answered, **"With neither the path of her people nor yours open to her, her soul will dissipate.It will cease to exist as if it had never been."**

Kunzite's face paled and he forced Bunny to turn to face him, "Is this true?"She nodded and he demanded, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Bunny smiled sadly and shrugged, "It's something I just knew but not anything I ever thought about.I didn't even realise that I knew about it until just now."

**"Hers is not the only risk, Dragonchild.You and your fellows tempt the same fate each moment longer you remain bound to her.As you bask in her light, you too grow brighter, your sleeping depths awakening.Each oath you make to her, each tie that binds you closer draws you further from me."**

It was Bunny's turn to pale and Kunzite's to nod in understanding, saying only, "It is worth it."

**"Are you sure?If we part now, as bright as you already shine, the next time you will be beyond of my reach."**

Bunny began to shake her head, "Kunzite I didn't know, maybe you should-"

The silver haired general smiled as he removed his fingers from her lips, "Were you go Angel, we follow.What risks you take are ours as well.The others will agree with me, we are in it together."

Their eyes met in understanding and as one they turned to face Thanatos.Kunzite stood behind Bunny, one hand on her shoulder as the being took in their acceptance.

**"As you wish,"** he acceded before smiling at them respectfully, **"In the face of such resolve I can do naught but agree.Indeed, such courage deserves recognition.Your body is**** grievously**** wounded young Dragon, I am able to help you in that if nothing else.Little Cousin, your guards have gained the aid of that which they believe to be their guardian spirits and sent you their strength.Lend it to me that I may heal the damage that you could not.It will leave you both weary but whole, would that I could do more to help you."**

Bunny was smiling in gratitude and Kunzite responded, "Healing me is more than enough, you have our thanks."

"Heartfelt thanks," Bunny amended.

**"Only free my cousin, the Lady of the Moon, from her imprisonment and I would be more than content."**

"Truth be told, so would we.If Queen Serenity and the other Lunari were free then Metallia, even with Beryl's service,would be hard put to win," Kunzite commented wryly.

Thanatos smiled enigmatically at the pair as he touched their foreheads with the fingers of each hand.Within her Bunny felt the borrowed power of the magical creatures of Earth well up and flow through her forehead and into his fingers.Kunzite in turn felt that same power course from the cool touch against his brow and pour into him.With some distant sense he felt his material body regenerating.As the current of energy died Kunzite and Bunny found themselves fading and even as darkness swallowed them Thanatos' last words echoed in their minds.

**"Twice the Lady of the Moon has fought the Demon Queen and on neither occasion was the outcome decisive.Freeing the people of the Moon does indeed hold the answer but it is not on the Moon that Shadow Bane will be found.Your**** saviour**** is far closer than you would believe yet bound so firm that only by a miracle will she be free."**

***

_It seems like we've been waiting an eternity but it hasn't been more than five minutes._Tuxedo Mask looked up at the Guard again, Jadeite was cradling Sailor Moon carefully in his arms and Tux forced himself to ignore the brief flare of jealousy._She's not mine and I have Angel... Jade called her Ang-_He shook his head of the brief dizziness and his eyes moved on to where Zoicyte was holding Kunzite's hand to her lips._Oh Zoi._The last conscious General seemed to be concentrating on the stars but Tux noted the way Nephrite's eyes kept darting around, most often landing on Sailor Moon, Kunzite, Sailor Jupiter or himself.Tux managed to catch the tall warrior's eyes as they flicked from Jupiter to him and raised an eyebrow.Nephrite's eyes widened and he quickly directed them back at the stars but even in the darkness Tuxedo Mask could see the small blush that stained his cheeks.

_Heh! Some things never change and pretending that you're listening to the stars when you've been caught out at something is one of them Nephrite.Why on Earth don't you just talk to the girl?Because none of us feel right about talking at the moment, forget I asked._He sighed and picked up his hat and mask from where he'd dropped them when he'd talked to Kunzite.The silence was starting to get to him and he tried to distract himself before he cracked.

_Think about it Dare, only... nine hours and forty-six minutes until my date tomorrow!I get to see my Angel again..._He frowned and another brief dizzy spell passed._What about an itinery?Where am I going to take her?Nine hours and forty-five... forty-four minutes._He replaced his pocket watch and heard Sailor Jupiter behind him.

"Oh great he's at it again," she muttered.

_Gee, thanks Lita._

"At what?" Venus asked, yawning.

"He's been spacing out and checking the time every couple of minutes all day!It's been driving me crazy and he won't tell me why!" Jupiter growled.

Tux happened to glance at Jadeite and Nephrite at that moment and saw the both of them start and then grin widely.He frowned at them in confusion and Jadeite just grinned wider._Jade winked at me!What on Earth?_Tuxedo Mask continued to stare at the pair, bewildered by the merriment in the blonde warrior's green eyes._I remember Jade laughing like that when he knew something that I didn't... I've seen those eyes recently, but where?Green eyes watching an Angel... Jason and Angel, Jason is Jadeite and Angel is-_A gold flash and he shook his head in frustration._What is that?I know I'm on to something important and then I lose it.I was thinking of green eyes..._

His train of though was interrupted again when Jadeite, Zoicyte and Nephrite started upright in shock.

"What's wro-" Jupiter began only to stop mid-word as the bodies of both Kunzite and Sailor Moon began to glow.Light, all the colours of the rainbow, shone from them for a moment and when it faded Kunzite's chest was rising and falling evenly.He looked completely healed, only his uniform showing any sign of the blow he had taken, torn and bloodied as it was.

In Jadeite's arms Sailor Moon began to stir, "Jase?" she said weakly.

_Jase?_

"I'm here Angel," the armoured man murmured softly.

_Jadeite is called Jase?_

"I'm so tired..."

"We'll get you home," he stood with the slight form in his arms.

_Jadeite is Angel's Jase?_

Nephrite stood and helped Zoicyte lift Kunzite.The silver haired warrior stirred briefly before unconsciousness claimed him again.Zoicyte triggered a small mechanism on her wrist and Jadeite nodded to the trio before she activated the teleportation that appeared to have been implanted in her suit of armour.

Jadeite turned back to Tux and the Scouts, "We'll get in touch with you later but we need to make sure both Kunzite and Angel are OK."

Tuxedo Mask nodded."Go."Jadeite smiled and activated his own teleporter and both he and his passenger disappeared._Jason Ice is Jadeite.Does that mean Angel it Sa-_A glint of gold began to build in his mind's eye and he banished the thought quickly._What ever that dizziness is, it comes when I try to name Sailor Moon.I know who she is, I just can't think about it.Jadeite is Jason Ice and I'll see my Angel in nine hours and thirty-eight minutes, I'll be content with that._

"-You let them go?" Uranus was yelling as Tux came out of his thoughts.

"We know what they look like now-" he started to explain.

Mercury interrupted, "And they know you too," gesturing to where he still held his mask and hat in his hand.

Tux nodded as he replaced the items, "That's OK.This way we'll know each other if we meet on the street.We can even search for each other.The four of them are rather distinctive in appearance."_They look a lot like they did the last time we knew each other.I should have known Jason was Jadeite, how could I have missed those eyes._

"And you're not?" Venus asked wryly.

"We can't trust them," Uranus tried again but it was Mars who answered.

"We can trust them,"

"How do you know?" Saturn asked, not doubting just curious.

"I've told you that Sailor Moon radiates positive energy, well they do too.They're not the same as they used to be, they've changed."

"They've bonded themselves to the daughter of a goddess, I would be surprised if they hadn't," Pluto commented.

_Bonded?_

Jupiter suddenly grinned, "It's them though, isn't it?"

Tux couldn't help but smile as he nodded._Yeah Lita it's them. They've changed but it's still them.They've come back._

The group began to walk away from the battlefield and Venus suddenly stopped and exclaimed, "Zoicyte's female?!"

Jupiter looked back and shrugged, "So?Only males were allowed to join the Guard she pretended to be a man.The others all supported her."

Venus' voice sounded ill, "Pretended to be a man?"

Uranus scowled, "What's wrong with that?"

Venus threw out her hands, "Oh nothing other than that it meant that I didn't even consider her as competition for Kunzite!She's had how long to get him?"

"Give it up Venus!" Jupiter said, "She had him long before you even met him."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

_Nine hours and twenty-nine minutes._

***

A tall form watched the young warriors depart.Pale blue eyes gleamed in the darkness, the past few minutes had been most illuminating.The identity of the armoured fighters and the true face of Prince Endymion were now known to him.The Dark Kingdom General known as Kunzite smiled to himself as he faded from sight, his Queen would be pleased.


	11. Chapter 10

Darien raised his fist to knock on the door when it swung open.He came face to face with a blonde man carrying an overnight bag.For a couple of seconds they stared at each other, shocked at their sudden appearance.

The blonde shook off his surprise first."Hi Darien," Jason Ice greeted him cheerfully, "After Angel?"

Darien's lips twitched and he couldn't help but smile back at the irrepressible man._How could I not have known him?To be fair his bruises were great camouflage but still…_"Mostly," he responded after a short pause, "I was also hoping to meet the rest of her guardians."_To see if I was right and she is protected by the Guard like Sailo-_His mind reeled for a moment and the other man looked at him in concern. Darien shook his head and smiled reassuringly at Jase."Just a stray notion being put in its place."_Unfortunately it's not in a place where I can get at it._"So is Angel here?"

Jase smiled slyly has he answered, "I'm afraid not..."

_What?But..._

Darien's face fell, seeing that Jase took pity on him and explained, "She's with the others at the lab.I'll show you if you want to give me a lift-"

"Deal!" Darien said, not giving him the chance to finish.Jason snickered and handed him the overnight bag as he locked up._Jade you haven't changed at all, still the eternal child._

"Ready to book it any time you are Boyo," the blonde said a couple of seconds later.

_Boyo?Hmph!_"My chariot awaits," he responded sardonically.

The other man donned a haughty air and nodded regally, "Lead on my good man," but the laughter in his eyes spoiled the effect.His act was completely abandoned several moments later when he caught his first glimpse of Darien's car.

_Ah, another worshipper!_

"Oh Gods Endy..." Jason whispered reverently as he reached out and touched the frame delicately, as if he was afraid it would break, "She's gorgeous."

_Hah!I knew it!Hello Jadeite!_"Nothing compares to a red Ferrari," Darien drawled throwing the overnight bag into the back sat before getting in.

Jason followed suit and as the black haired man drove away from the old home he saw his passenger watching him mischievously."Oh go ahead, spit it out," Darien said in resignation, memories of previous experiences with Jadeite in this mood coming to the fore._Get it out of your system Jade._

Jase grinned at him and cracked, "So this is why the Angel is mad about you.I'd wondered why she'd date a Zit, you bribed her with your car, didn't you?"

Darien's lips pressed together in a flat line._Zit?Oh no, we're not doing that again._"In my experience she's rather impartial towards cars, she likes motorcycles," Darien's voice was conversational and Jason started to look disappointed that he hadn't risen to the bait.Darien injected just a hint of curiosity into his voice as he continued, "The blue beauty she's been darting about on is magnificent.I wonder what idiot let that one out of his hands?"_Come on Jade..._

"It's mine," Jase said, looking at him sourly.

_Not any more Jade._Darien's smile conveyed his thoughts and Jase's expression grew determined.

"She's not keeping it," he insisted.

Darien turned away from the road long enough to grin and ask, "Want to bet?"

Jason pouted and muttered sulkily, "She is not."

_What ever you reckon Jade._

"And stop grinning like that!"

"Like what?"

"Hmph!You'd think you'd be grateful to me for getting the Angel to make the first move.If it hadn't been for me the pair of you'd still be shrieking at each other every time you crossed paths!"

"Thank you," Darien said sincerely.

"You're welcome," the other man replied smugly.

_But..._"Even though I probably couldn't have kept it up much longer..."

Jase grinned at him, "Seeing her in that short skirt regularly not doing anything for you're self control?"

_Short skirt?Does he mean the Scout uniform?Angel is Sail-_Darien hit the breaks and said a heartfelt prayer of gratitude that the road was deserted as his vision was swamped by a golden crescent.

"Endy are you OK?" Jase's worried voice drew him out of his daze.

He shook his head and looked across to the other man, "It's nothing, just when ever I think about Angel and Sai-"Darien broke of and closed his eyes as he waited for the vision to pass._This is getting worse._

"Endy?"

"It's OK.I'm all right as long as I don't think about... something."

Jason appeared bewildered for a moment before comprehension dawned and he unbuckled his seat belt."Hop out, I'll drive."

"I'll be fine, I've just got to stop thinking about Sailor Moo-"_Not again!_

When he opened his eyes again Jason was standing next to his open door, "I don't think so Endy, she's definitely not forgettable, quite the opposite considering the skirt."

_Hmm!_

"It's like trying not to think about a white elephant."

_White elephant?_Darien reluctantly climbed out of the driver's seat and slowly walked around to the passenger's side._What does a white elephant have to do with anything?_

"Don't worry I'll get us there with no problems."

Darien only vaguely noticed Jase's last comment as the car started up and left again, his thoughts were drifting off onto the tangent his friend had provided._I mean an albino elephant doesn't exactly have a lot to do with life in Tokyo.Jade you're a nut.I'm not going to think about a white elephant._

_..._

_Are there such things as white elephants?What would be their problem?Pigmentation difficulties?Illness?A clown and a pool full of white paint?_

_Stop it! Stop it!Look at the scenery.There's the park, I wonder if Angel would like to go there for our date?It's big enough to fit a herd of white elephants..._

_Think about Angel...Blue eyes, beautiful hair, gorgeous figure and her soft lips!I'm going to be holding that miracle in a short time...She's mine all mine.I have a sudden desire to cackle maniacally.I bet Jade would be surprised if I started trumpeting like a herd of elephants... white elephants._

_Jadeite, you are so dead for starting me off on this train of thought.You're going to wish a bloody white elephant had sat on you after I'm through with you!_

"Are you OK Endy?" Darien started and blinked when he found that they were parked in the garage of a large building and the blonde man was once again holding his door open.

"White elephants Jade?White elephants?" Darien winced when he noticed the crack in his voice.

Jase did not sound in the least apologetic, "It got your mind off other matters."

_What?Oh I was thinking about... What was I thinking about?I was having dizzy spells because I was thinking something about Angel..._

Jase led Darien to an elevator and hit three buttons at once.Darien frowned._What on Earth?_His confusion was relieved when the door on the elevator opened to reveal a huge laboratory._Wow!This is amazing!_He moved to examine a series of stands containing suits of armour that were displayed.There were several variations on the four main themes of phoenix, dragon, unicorn and gryphon.

"Neat huh?" Jase asked from behind him, "We couldn't fight just in our uniforms so Zoi made them."

_Goddess, I'd forgotten how good she was._

Behind the armour an area about nine square metres caught his eye. In was depressed by half a metre and the edges were lined with machinery and computers.

"The teleportation device she cooked up.There are some major limitations, like distance and the fact that it'll only receive but it comes in handy for emergencies like last night."

Darien turned around to face his friend, "Kunzite's OK?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah Kev's fine.Still completely dead to the world but it's a temporary condition."

_Angel said something about Jase and Kevin..._"You're brothers?" Darien remembered, "Weird.What about Angel?"

"She's also still asleep, that may or not be because of last night, she doesn't like mornings, you might want to keep that in mind."

_I will.So she's OK, why was I so concerned?She's Sail-_Darien staggered and Jason grabbed for him and yelled.

"Zoe, get out here quick!"

Two figures rushed from a back room, one a tall auburn haired man and the other a hazel eyed woman with her light brown hair pulled back in a bun.

"Endy?" the man asked.

"Jase, what's wrong with him?" the woman demanded, quickly crossing to where the two men stood and leading them to a set of chairs.Darien sat down in relief and looked up to see Nephrite hovering over him while Jason muttered quickly to Zoicyte.

"Nick, right Neph?" he asked as his mind calmed.

Nick smiled, "Yeah, it's good to see you again Endy."

"It's Darien now."

"So I've heard," Nick replied, "At rather great length."

_Hmm?Does he mean-_

"Two months ago Angel could expand on your faults with out a second thought.Yesterday, on the other hand, it was Darien said that, Darien said this... Darien took me into the storeroom at the back of the arcade and kissed me six times.You might want to avoid any mention of that with Kevin.We all find it difficult to think of Angel as an adult but Kev finds it harder than the rest of to think of her making out with someone.Even if it is you," Nick finished thoughtfully.

_She told them what happened?Six kisses... she kept count?_

Jason caught his eyes, "She can't keep a secret from us Endy but it if helps she's been as restless as Jupiter implied you were last night."

_Oh, that's what you were grinning about._

Suddenly Jason's grin became pure mischief, "Definitely watch out for Kevin though, he's rather protective."With that the blonde warrior went to the back room.

"We all are Endy," Zoe added, "And I'm afraid that's what the dizzy spells are about."

_Huh?_

Zoe smiled apologetically, "When I designed the outfit she would fight in I wanted to make sure that no one could tell who she was.My first priority was keeping her safe.The disguise mechanism I built into her choker is the strongest I could devise.Every time you try to name her or even think about both identities in the one thought the suggestion it implanted in your mind the first time you saw it activates.It forces you to forget your train of thought and that causes you to get dizzy-"

"Zoe?" a sleepy voice called, "You wanted me?"

Darien looked up and stopped breathing._Goddess.She's beautiful._Jason had reappeared leading Bunny with him.The young woman had obviously only just awoken as her eyes were more closed than open.Her hair was loose and it fell to trail along the floor.She was wearing an overlarge white business shirt that came off one shoulder and fell to just above her knees.Darien was enchanted._Angel..._

Suddenly the teen's eyes widened as she saw Darien and she squeaked and leapt behind Jase, "Why didn't you tell me he was here, I'm not dressed!"

Jason firmly pulled her from behind him and pushed the reluctant girl toward Darien and the rest of the Guard, "Angel your Scout uniform is a lot more revealing than Nick's old shirt... besides would you care to make a wager on how soon he'll see you in a lot less?"

Darien watched as Bunny, already red, blushed brighter and felt his own cheeks heat at the General's innuendo.From beside him the young man saw Nick roll his eyes and Zoe sigh.

Simultaneously the pair snapped in a warning tone, "Jase!"

He looked at them innocently."What?"

Zoe shook her head and Darien met Bunny's eyes in shared understanding_.He hasn't changed and he's been raising you.Angel you have my deepest respect for surviving him.Hmmm Scout, he most definitely said Scout.You are Sailor-_Darien closed his eyes as the, now familiar, golden crescent appeared in his mind.

When he opened them again Bunny was standing right in front of him reaching to her neck for something. Darien could not help but follow her hand with his gaze and found himself growing dizzy for an entirely different reason._Angel..._

The slight blonde displayed the small gold pendant she was wearing on the palm of her hand.Not averse to accepting an excuse to move closer to his girlfriend, Darien stepped forward to examine the trinket._That's the pendant you showed me on the day of the picnic, the one you said Zoe made... oh!_

He felt Bunny watching him intently but he didn't take his eyes off of the small piece of jewellery as she spoke clearly and deliberately, "Darien I am Sailor Moon."

The crescent on the necklace seemed to enlarge, growing so that it dominated his vision.He blinked and all he saw was small gold charm held in a dainty hand.He looked up to the face of the hand's owner and in her expression he discovered extreme nervousness.He smiled gently and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him."I know," he murmured before he kissed her.The simple kiss he had planned on giving her, one that would merely reassure her as to his regard, became one that conveyed every iota of what he felt for her to her.He lost anything resembling conscious thought as he held her closer to him and deepened the kiss even further._Angel..._

"Endy?Angel?" voices intruded on his preoccupation.

_Go away._

"Angel, Endy, break it off."

Neither of the young couple paid attention.

"Come up for breath you two!"

Darien growled as he was physically parted from his lady and his face darkened even further as he heard her soft protest._What..._

Nick was standing between the two with a disgusted expression, "Endy though I approve of the eventual outcome of your relationship with Angel, I mean I've expected it ever since she told us of you, that does not mean I want to watch you seducing my ward in front of my eyes!"

Darien frowned at him and found the warrior was sourly looking at him back.Beside him Bunny was blushing again but when she met Darien's eyes she smiled at him radiantly.

Meanwhile Nick had turned to Jason and demanded irritably, "And what, may I ask, do you think you're doing?"

Jason shrugged dismissively, "They're in love, besides we can trust Endy, he won't hurt her."

"That's not the point, he should at least take her out a few times before you have them setting up house.

_I take it that Kunzite's not the only over protective one Neph... but you do have a point._

"From that I'm guessing you're going to be as slow as Kev in wooing your girl," Jase retorted.

"What?" Nick's face darkened further and Darien could sense the imminent explosion.

Jase gesticulated wildly, "What I mean is that it took my brother over twenty years and two lifetimes before he finally proposed to Zoi."

At this revelation Darien's head swung to Zoe who blushed while smiling blissfully._He proposed?Way to go!_Bunny's face had lit up again as she noticed the brief glance and Darien saw that she was just as ecstatic about it as he was.He gave her the thumbs up and she nodded emphatically._About time huh?_

"And you're just as bad!" Jason continued ignoring the by play between their audience, "In our last lifetime you and Jupiter danced around each other like you were made of spun glass and what's the bet that you'll do it this time around as well?"

"So what if I do?Sometimes, though you mightn't think so, the getting there is half the fun!" Nick retorted sharply.

"But we don't have the time!" Jason exclaimed, "Nick, time is precious to us and you can't waste it.If there's one thing my near death experience taught me is that we don't have any to waste."

"Jase..." the taller man's voice trailed off at the other's earnest expression.

"Nick we will undoubtedly be reintroduced to the Scouts today or tomorrow.When you meet with Jupiter again-"

"Her name's Lita now," Darien interjected softly._Jase I was wrong, you have grown up._

"Lita then, when you meet with her again don't get back into your old rut.Savour the courting if you like but don't go waiting for the perfect moment that might never come.Trust me, you do not have the time!"

For a moment everyone was silent.They all stared at Jase and he bit his lip before beating a hasty retreat, disappearing behind several large displays.From the corner of his eye Darien saw Zoe's facial expressions alternating between amusement and astonishment.Nick was gazing after his friend in shock and Bunny moved closer to him so that she could place a calming hand on his shoulder.Darien just stared, totally bemused by such an outburst from someone he had known as a joker or a warrior convinced of his own immortality, never someone who contemplated his own death_.I guess this is out of character for him still.If he has changed it's still too recent for them to have adjusted._His gaze wandered back to where Bunny was standing with a still shocked Nick.Almost against his will his eyes began roaming up and down the blonde girl.

_It's true that her Scout uniform is more revealing but it just doesn't have the same impact.In that way too big shirt with her hair down she looks so innocent and helpless and I can't stop wanting to hold her and protect her and...Maybe this is not such a great train of thought to follow._

Darien blinked and saw Zoe biting her lip while she watched him."Angel," the older woman murmured.The girl looked to her and her lips twitched again before she continued, "Maybe you should get dressed-"

"Yeah, before Endy trips on his own tongue!" Jason had returned and he was carrying the overnight bag he'd dropped at the door when they'd arrived.He tossed it to the teen who caught it easily, "Don't worry about him, I'm sure he won't mind waiting for you-"

_Actually..._

"-and it's not like he has anything to fear from us."

Bunny looked at him suspiciously, "I don't know Jase, you can be deadly to the unprepared..."

Jase's expression was one of mock pain, "Angel you wound me," her expression didn't change and he sighed dramatically, "Besides, he already knows the worst I can do."

_Yeah, those purple slimy things from Neptune down my armour when I was trying to impress the Lady Imogene.Between the smell and the noise I have never been so embarrassed in both my lives!_Bunny noticed Darien's droll expression and her eyes became curious.Darien noticed and said, "After the incident with the Neptunian panjells there is nothing that he can do to me that I couldn't handle,"

"He's had more practice," she warned, "Lots more practice."

_On you I presume._He shook his head and repeated, "Nothing."

Darien noticed Zoe's lips were twitching again, as were Nick's and Jase himself was smiling reminiscently."It did chase away the so called Lady, what's her name?Imagine me naked?Immoral seducer of princes?"

"That it did and her name was Imogene," Darien muttered sourly._Ok, so she wasn't the paragon I'd thought her to be but what if the prince in question wanted to be seduced?_

Jase didn't even bother to try and hide his smile and though Nick's lips were twitching as well the tall warrior tried to aid the prince."It might have rid Endy of an undesirable... associate but what about that persistent little rumour about the young prince's, ah..."

_Thank you Neph... I think._

"Intestinal problems?" Zoe suggested, her eyes twinkling merrily.

_Maybe you shouldn't help me Zoe.Darien saw that Bunny was listening avidly and her eyes were suspiciously bright.Why me?All right Angel, laugh it up.Just remember that they've probably got just as many stories about you that I'm just dying to hear._

Nick nodded his thanks to Zoe and turned back to Jase, "Intestinal problems-"

"Let's not forget the rash!" Darien muttered.

At this even Nick could no longer keep his composure and he and Jase started to howl in laughter.Darien groaned and Bunny opened her mouth to speak but was forestalled by Zoe.

"Go get dressed Angel," she said firmly.Bunny looked as if she were about to protest but Zoe shook her head and the teen's shoulders slumped in disappointment as she started to walk away.

_Thank you Zoe._

Bunny abruptly turned back and asked, "Panjells?Weird, floppy things from Neptune right?"

Darien nodded wearily as Zoe joined the other two men in a renewed fit of mirth.Bunny looked at the three laughing adults and shrugged before heading off again.Darien ignored the chuckling trio in favour of watching Bunny cross the room.In his opinion the view was not only more friendly but prettier as well._Very pretty indeed!_

"She's very easy on the eyes isn't she Endy," Jase quipped in between guffaws.

Darien sighed with regret as she vanished from sight."I don't suppose any of you'd calm down long enough to tell me your story and where she comes into this"

The three of them looked at each other and it was Jason who answered, "She's an angel."

This simple phrase caught Darien by surprise._They call her 'the Angel' more often than just Angel.They mean it literally!_"I don't understand."

Zoe waved to the chairs and the four of them sat down before Jason began to explain, "She's a real bonafide angel Endy.I think she told you our version of the story of Selene and Endymion didn't she?"

"Where Queen Serenity and the Lunari are trapped on the Moon and the only reason she was able to help us was because of her daughter?Angel said that it was the Moon princess' link to Earth that let Queen Serenity get past the curse on her people and that the price they paid was the princess' life."

"That pretty much sums it up," Jason said.

"And Angel is Queen Serenity's daughter?"_Angel's the daughter of a goddess?_

"Queen Serenity sent all of you to be reborn before she discovered that Beryl had gone as well.With out Beryl it was doubtful whether or not you could defeat Metallia, with her you and the Scouts alone didn't stand a chance," Zoe told him.

Nick took up the thread of the story, "At that time our spirits were still present, we were free of Metallia and Beryl but what we'd been forced to do..."

"It wasn't your fault," Darien assured them, "None of us blame you for what happened."_How could we after Pluto described how difficult it was for Queen Serenity to defeat the Shadows.If it was that hard for a goddess how could you have stood a chance?_

All three of them looked at him gratefully, "Thank you Endy.You have no idea how much of a relief it is to hear you say that," Zoe said wholeheartedly.

Nick and Jason nodded in accordance and Nick went on with his story, "It was about that time Serenity noticed that we were there.The princess was already dying, it might have been because of the battle or because of the way they bypassed the curse.Whichever it was the princess knew she was dying and convinced her mother to send her forward in time to be reborn as a human."

"There are quite a few side effects of a Lunarian soul in a mortal body.Her power is no where near what it was in her last life, most of the abilities she had are gone and her memories of her previous life are blocked," Zoe explained quietly.

"In short Endy," Jase finished, "She's a genuine angel who's made an enormous sacrifice to help us."The man's lips twitched at a brief thought, "If you think she's gorgeous now then you should have seen her with her wings!"

_Wings?Real wings?_

"Her mother knew that things would be very difficult for her on Earth and so she asked that we guard her and watch over her to make sure that she was never alone.When she was given into our keeping she was so fragile but so bright, she was dying that was obvious.Her wings, her skin, everything about her was fading but she was still shining with an amazing light," Nick marveled as he remembered.

_...The aid of the angels for darkness defeat..._"The Shadow Bane," he breathed reverently, "She's the Shadow Bane!"

"If that were so then what would she need to be freed from Endy?" 

Darien started at the deep voice and looked up to see that Bunny had returned with the last of the Guard.He was dressed in a plain white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of jeans and no shoes.The man's silver hair was loosely pulled back into a ponytail.In his ears studs, with a stone Darien knew had to be kunzite, sparkled.Though his pale blue eyes were weary they shone with life nonetheless and Darien breathed a sigh of relief to see that he was truly OK._It's good to see you alive my friend... what did you say?What would she need to be freed from?_

Zoe rose from her chair, crossed to her lover and gently trailed her fingers along his cheek.Without a word Kevin gathered the woman into his arms and held her tightly to him.Darien saw that Bunny was smiling as she moved away from the couple to take a chair between him and Jase.

She leaned towards him and whispered, "It hasn't been a good month for us.You know Jase was hurt last week but a week before that Zoe almost died and last night it was Kevin.The injuries are becoming more and more difficult to heal and I guess we're all afraid of what'll happen when one of us is hurt beyond help."

"If you could heal Kunzite last night then you should be able to cope with anything."

She shook her head in denial and her hair, redone into her usual buns and pigtails, softly brushed against his hand."Darien, it wasn't me last night, it was a... relative of my mother's.If he hadn't... I don't know what I would have done!"

Darien took her hand and she gripped his tightly.Her face was pale with remembered fright and Darien watched as she looked to their friends and received and sent silent reassurance._They've all grown so close...Kunzite, Zoicyte, Jadeite, Nephrite and Angel.They're not my Guard anymore, they're hers and they're closer to her than they ever were to me.There was friendship between us but there's so much more between them.Pluto said they were bonded to the daughter of a goddess...They may have returned to fight with us but they haven't come back to serve me._

He found Nick, Zoe and Jase looking at him in understanding and Kevin's face was sad but showed no regret.Beside him Bunny was watching him uncertainly._You know that they're yours now, don't you?You're afraid that I'll be angry and perhaps I should be but I need time to think about it._He smiled and tried to change the mood, "OK now we've all met up again I have one burning question."

"That would be?" Jase drawled as Zoe and Kevin sat down.

Darien brought Bunny's hand to his lips and kissed it, "How on Earth are we going to explain you to the Scouts?"

***

Lita and Mina strolled down the street heading towards the Crown Arcade.As they crossed the bridge across from the park Lita chanced to look over to the green expanse.Her gasp of shock surprised Mina and her open mouthed expression scared her even more.

"Lita, Lita," the blonde girl began to wave her hands in front off the taller brunette's face, trying to provoke a response from her frozen friend.Lita began to shake her head and stutter.Mina placed the back of her hand to the other girl's forehead trying to find if there was something physically wrong with her.Lita, still unable to form words batted her hands away and pointed to the park.Mina frowned, looked to where she was pointing and felt her own jaw drop in shock.

Two figures were dashing about in the mid afternoon sun, playing what looked to be a game of tag.Even from this distance Mina could tell the pair were obviously deeply in love.Her powers as the Scout of Love aside, the way the couple were laughing and kissing when they were caught was a definite sign of romance.

"Is that Darien?" Mina asked incredulously.

"Yeah!" Lita answered, still stunned.

"With Bunny?"

"Yeah!" Lita repeated in the same voice.

"...Wow!"

"Yeah!"

Mina suddenly grabbed Lita's hand and began to drag her back the way they'd come.Lita finally shook of her amazement and demanded, "Hey, where are we going?"

Mina looked over her shoulder in exasperation, "To see Bunny and Darien of course!I've got to know what happened!"

Lita dug her heels in and stopped the blonde girl short.

"What!"

"Uh uh," Lita shook her head, "Leave them alone.It's enough that they've finally gotten together, let's leave them alone.We were supposed to meet the others at the arcade anyway."

Mina pouted for a moment before a grin spread across her face, "Of course!Andrew'll know what's up!"

Lita winked and shot off.Mina blinked in surprise as the tall girl sprinted off of the bridge and down the road, stopping only long enough to shout, "What are you waiting for?"

"Wait up!" Mina shrieked and took off after her.

***

Bunny stopped and looked up in confusion and an instant later a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her.She squeaked in surprise and behind her Darien chuckled.

"Got you," he whispered into her ear, "Now where's my forfeit?"

She twisted until she was facing him and complained, "That's not fair, I got distracted."Her eyes were twinkling though and as Darien's face leaned down closer to her own she couldn't help but smile.

"By what," he breathed, his smile confusing her thoughts.

"I thought I heard-"

"What?" he asked after the kiss had ended.

"Nothing," she answered wide eyed.

He shrugged and grinned at her, "So what about my forfeit?"

"I though you already claimed it?" she responded tartly, gathering her wits.

"That was just an advance," he informed her, straight faced.

"Oh!" she responded and her eyes began to shine as she leaned forward.

Darien closed his own in anticipation and his arms around her loosened as he prepared to receive his kiss.Instants later his eyes flew open and Bunny laughed, escaping his hold after surrendering only a peck on his cheek.

"Hey!" he roared, "Angel, get back here, you haven't paid up yet.That peck does not count!"

She began to back away from him and his disapproving form followed her menacingly.Her urchin's grin grew wider."Gotta catch me first!" she teased him before giggling and darting off.Behind her she heard him growl comically as he began to chase her once more.

***

Andrew looked up as Mina and Lita entered the arcade, panting.Mina collapsed against a game machine and asked Lita between breaths, "Do you think that's why he wants to meet us all tonight?"

Lita shrugged, "Who knows... except maybe-"

"Andy!" Mina screeched seeing the blonde man watching them.Andrew blinked in surprise and the two girls came and took seats at the counter in front of him.Mina looked at him seriously and the man began to get a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach."So spill!" the blonde demanded.

Andrew spent a frantic second trying to think of what she was talking about before he realised there could be only one thing.He donned his most innocent expression and answered, "Spill?I don't think so, then I'd have to clean it up."

Both girls stared at him in bewilderment before seeing the cup of coffee in his hand.Andrew gulped as Lita growled at him, "Andrew Furuhata do not play stupid.You always know what's going on."

Mina nodded in agreement, "Yeah and if Darien and Bunny are going out then you'd know about it."

"Darien and Bunny?Together?Are you kidding me?" he questioned, maintaining his facade of innocence.

Mina and Lita frowned at him for a moment before deciding to believe his ignorance."Well it does explain why he was so spaced out yesterday," Lita informed them.Mina nodded in understanding and Andrew gaped at them.

"Darien spaced out?" he encouraged, "You really are kidding me."

"Nope!" Lita swore holding her hand to her heart, "All yesterday it was check the time, zone out, check the time, zone out and, just for variety, every now and again he'd get this really silly smile."

Andrew shook his head in disappointment, "Oh man, it's so unfair, I should have been there with my camera.I could have become rich, can you imagine it?A documentary on Darien in love?All the females in this city would die to get their hands on something like that... yourselves excepted of course."Andrew suddenly remembered himself and quickly asked, "Are you sure it's Bunny though?I mean Bunny?"

Lita smiled smugly, "We always thought he denied the idea too strongly."Andrew nodded in agreement.

"Besides," Mina added, "On the way here we saw the pair of them in the park, kissing."

"They tend to do that a lot," Andrew nodded absently before he realised what he had said.His eyes bulged and he began to back away from the counter as Lita's face darkened."Now calm down Lita-"

"You knew!" she growled as she leapt over the counter easily, "You lying, little-"

Andrew stopped with a hurt expression, "Don't you thing that's a little harsh- eep!"

Lita had grabbed the front of his shirt and loomed over him even though he was ten centimetres taller than she was."Andrew," she told him slowly and carefully, "If Darien asked you to keep quiet you may as well forget about it because we're not leaving until you have filled us in."

Mina moved to stand beside Lita."You may as well," she advised him, "It's not like we don't already know."

"Look girls I can't," he apologised frantically.

"I have been waiting forever for E... Darien to fall in love," Andrew wondered at her brief pause but forgot it as she continued, "And not even you can be allowed to keep something like this from me!"

Andrew looked into her eyes and saw that she was serious and he began to babble, "Bunny came in here two days ago crying and Darien followed her and dragged her into the store room and when they came out they couldn't keep their hands off of each other and that's all I know, I swear!"Lita suddenly smiled and Andrew sighed as she let him go.He couldn't stay mad with either of them, especially not since he understood exactly how they felt.

Mina beamed at Andrew and whispered loudly, "Don't worry Andy, you'll get a chance to get even with her in a couple of days."

Andrew shrugged, "Don't worry about it Mina-"

"Not even if I were to tell you that an old flame of hers is back in town and she's pining for him?"

Andrew grinned as Lita hissed, "Mina!"At that moment the door opened to allow two more girls entry.Amy and Raye waved at the trio and Andrew saw Mina breath a sigh of relief as their arrival saved her from certain retribution.As the two girls moved out from behind the counter Andrew had a sudden thought.

"Hey Lita!" he called.The green eyed girl turned to face him and he smiled at her, "I don't know if you'll find this interesting but he's calling her Angel now."

Lita grinned and started to chuckle as she mouthed thank you and went to sit with her friends.Andrew shrugged, it was only fair to repay information and what they'd told him about his friend's behaviour was definitely worth that little tidbit of knowledge.Darien was not going to hear the end of it!

***

As Mina and Lita took a seat in the booth Raye said quietly, "Amy's found it!"

The two girls looked at each other and then at Amy, "Found what?" they asked simultaneously.

"Where Beryl's based," the genius answered, "It's in the middle of the arctic and we were wondering if you knew where Darien was, he didn't answer his communicator."

Mina and Lita exchanged significant glances and Lita's lips twitched, "Yeah we know where he is."

"But he probably doesn't want to be disturbed," Mina murmured.

"But-" Amy started.

"What about the Guard?" Lita interrupted, "Do you have any idea of who they are?"

Amy shook her head and Raye seized the opportunity to demand, "Why wouldn't he want to be disturbed?"

"He's busy," Lita said, trying to keep her face expressionless.

"What could be more important than this?" Raye insisted.

Lita couldn't help it, she burst into laughter and Mina followed suit as she stuttered, "Tongue wrestling with Bunny!"

"WHAT!" two shrieks echoed through the arcade and both Amy and Raye blushed as several people looked in their direction.

"You mean Darien... and Bunny?" Raye asked doubtfully.

Lita and Mina nodded while still giggling and grinning like loons.

Raye and Amy exchanged glances."Maybe we should leave him to his own devices for the moment," Amy decided her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah," Raye agreed, "We are obviously horribly behind the times and need to be briefed."

Lita and Mina calmed down and began to fill their friends in on what they knew.

***

Darien leaned back against the tree and sighed with pleasure, it had been a good day._I've been productive today.I've confirmed that Angel's guardians are the Earth Guard and that she herself is not only Sailor Moon but also the daughter of Selene, the Moon Princess and possibly the Shadow Bane...I'll have to get Kunzite alone sometime tonight to talk about it.I've arranged a dinner where I can reunite the Scouts and the Guard as well as formally introducing Angel as Sailor Moon.I find out that Angel is the same girl who cheered me up when I was a child and gave me the roses.To top it all off I've spent the last three hours alone with my Angel who is now in my arms.Today has definitely been a good day._

Even as he thought about her she shifted and moved her head to rest higher on his shoulder.They had stayed at the lab until a little after two talking about their current and past lives, getting to know each other again._I was right when I thought that they hadn't changed too much but I was also wrong.Jade and Neph still argue like cats and dogs but that closeness between all of them is still obvious.Kunzite has loosened up a lot, I wonder whether that's due to having Jade for a brother or Angel for a daughter of sorts.Probably both.Zoe more sure of herself now and though Nick seems to have changed the least he's a lot less detached than he used to be.His only passion used to be the stars, even Lita barely got his attention.Now he seems so much more open to the others and Angel, especially Angel._

Darien thought about what they had told him about the link between them and the godsend, literally, in his arms._Raye didn't know the half of it when she said that Angel could feel when those she cared for were in trouble.They're all a part of each other and I'm happy for them.I thought that I'd be jealous or angry but I'm not.I can't be jealous of Angel or angry with any of them.They're back with us again and since I've got Angel it's not like they'll be taking off with out us. _Darien's thoughts turned smug._I've got Angel.Me!The rest of that stuff can wait for tonight.Right now I've got Angel, in my arms, with no one else around._

In his arms Bunny looked up, somehow sensing his change in mood.He grinned and leaned down as she pushed herself upwards.Their lips met and Darien lost track of his surroundings as his entire being focused on the girl in his arms.Mmmmm... Suddenly she flinched and drew back._What?_

She was shuddering and looking around frantically. "What's the matter Angel," he asked, concerned.

"They're coming, here!" she whispered, looking about as she rose to her feet.

_They're coming?Oh!Shadows, your Light can sense the approach of Shadows.Both Zoi and Raye agreed on that..._Darien stood and even as he turned to examine the area darkness grew behind him and materialised into Kunzite._No, not Kunzite.Beryl's bad imitation of Kunzite._

"Hello Highness," the silver haired warrior sneered, "It's time you and my Queen had a little chat."

_What?_

He heard Bunny's desperate warning but it came too late as the dark general's fist connected with his temple.Darien collapsed into the clone's arms and his mind went blank.

***

Bunny watched as the fake Kunzite struck Darien and then slung him over his shoulder.The enemy general didn't spare a second glance for her as he began to disappear.Bunny sent another desperate mental cry for help to her guardians before she leapt towards the disappearing men.The last thing she saw was the surprised face of Beryl's pawn as the world went black.

***

The minds of the Guard reeled as the four warriors thundered through Tokyo.Jason's telekinesis fixed the traffic lights or any prospective accidents and Kevin's own power caused the two police cars they passed to ignore them as the jeep shot down the streets.They had all been returning home when Bunny's warning of another attack had reached them.Almost instantly afterwards had come the knowledge that she and Darien were at the location of the coming incursion.Their Angel and their prince, for they would always think of him as such, were in danger.

Even as they squealed around another corner Bunny's mental voice pleaded with them for help and then vanished.Only one thought was going through the four minds, hurry.

***

Amy started and glanced around to ensure that she was unobserved.She conjured her minicomputer from its keeping place in her sub-space pocket and tapped in a query.A moment later she snapped the computer shut and rose hastily."Guys we're needed."

Mina nodded as she and the others also got up."Where?" she asked as they quickly walked out of the arcade.

"There's an energy reading in the park-"

Mina and Lita looked at each other, horrified. "That's where Darien and Bunny are!" Lita shouted and ran off.The same look of fearful understanding crossed the other Scout's faces as they all started to run, not taking the time to search for a safe place to transform.Their prince and their friend were in danger and only one thought was going through their minds, hurry.


	12. Chapter 11

There was only darkness and pain.He couldn't move or breath and the darkness began to suffocate him.Then the world was silver and dominated by a great pulsating beat.The darkness retreated and he felt his being begin to pound in time to the strange rhythm.Pain vanished and the silver radiance filled him as he succumbed to the beat's siren call.

***

"We're too late," the stranger's panicked voice was strangely familiar and as she ran Lita wondered where she had heard it before.The four inner Scouts darted through a small grove of trees, heading for the area Lita and Mina had seen Darien and Bunny playing.Several metres ahead of her friends Lita was the first to stagger to a halt as she saw the four distraught figures milling by a small white coat, a green blazer and the remains of a picnic lunch.At her abrupt arrival all four of the figures whirled to face her and they stared at her in shock.Seconds later she was joined by her friends and the four Scouts gaped in return at the Guard.

Raye shock of her surprise first and when she saw the green blazer she made to rush past Lita to attack the motionless warriors.Without a thought Lita extended her arm and the black haired Scout rebounded from it, the Scout for Jupiter's strength not allowing her to pass.

"They've hurt Darien!" Raye growled.

Even as the four figures opened their mouths in denial Lita shook her head, "Wrong Generals.These aren't Beryl's, they're our friends."

Lita looked to Kunzite who nodded in approval, "Thank you Lady Jupiter, we do not have time for arguing.Beryl has both Darien and Angel-"

"When she realises what she's got Metallia is going to have a field day!" Jadeite burst out.

Each of the inner Scouts gasped."Darien?How do you know his name?" Amy questioned.

"Who's Angel?" Mina asked at the same time.

Jadeite gestured impatiently, "I met Darien a couple of days ago and we met up again this morning.He was going to reintroduce us to you tonight.Angel is our ward, you would know her as Bunny."

"Bunny is Sailor Moon isn't she?" Amy asked intently.Even as the words left her lips Lita felt her mind reel as the image of a crescent appeared in her mind.She shook off her sudden dizziness and looked up to find Nephrite holding her gently.A slight blush heated her cheeks and it was with great reluctance that she pulled away from him.He smiled at her wistfully but both of them knew that time was of the essence; though they desperately wished to speak to each other it would have to wait.

Zoicyte was nodding and Amy had retrieved her palmtop computer and was tapping away madly."Will that do it?" she asked the taller woman.

Zoicyte nodded again, "That's the same mechanism I designed into Angel's medallion.Using your computer to reverse the hypnotic suggestion should be simple.You've already managed to do it with yourself."

Amy nodded and her computer emitted a small beep.Lita started and shook her head.Beside and behind her she felt Mina and Raye doing the same.Lita frowned and then looked at Nephrite again."Nick... Cook?"

The corners of his lips turned upwards slightly as he nodded.Lita groaned and smacked her forehead, "I knew I should have made her introduce us sooner."

He chuckled, "Trust me, you can't be kicking yourself any more than we are."

Lita suddenly sobered, "Beryl's caught them?"

Zoicyte and Kunzite, Zoe and Kevin Lita realised, nodded with Nick."Angel called us a few minutes ago but what ever happened happened too fast, she didn't even have the chance to transform," Zoe told her seriously.

"Called?" Mina asked."

Nick turned and tapped his forehead with two fingers.Raye exhaled in comprehension and Lita whistled silently as she understood the implications.

"That explains it," she whispered and Nick cocked an eyebrow at her.She looked at him earnestly, "It explains how she knew Jase was hurt, Jadeite is Jase I presume?" he nodded and she continued, "How she could calm you all last night and maybe even why you aren't human any more.Amy, Pluto said that they'd bonded themselves to the daughter of a goddess, could that explain it."

Raye was nodding absently and Amy frowned for a moment before agreeing, "Maybe…"

"What do you mean 'not human'?" Nick demanded.

"I'll explain later," Kevin surprised them all by interrupting, "Right now we have more immediate concerns."Behind her Lita could hear Mina whispering urgently to someone.

"Damn right!" Jase barked, "Beryl has both Endy and Angel.Endy's bad enough but if she or Metallia realise who Angel is?We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Jase, calm down," Kevin ordered quietly, "We know they're alive and with Mercury... Amy's help Zoe should be able to track them down.The problem is getting there."

"We already know where Beryl's set up," Lita interrupted, "Amy tracked them to the Arctic but as you said, the problem is getting there."

"What about that teleport thing you all did last night?" Raye asked.

Zoe shook her head, "Won't work, distance is limited and it strictly a homing mechanism, I haven't had the time to work with it."

"And we don't have the time now either," Mina stated calmly, "The Outers are on their way, with them we should be able to manage a Sailor Teleport but it'll be inexact.We're going to have a problem tracking them down, especially since Darien left his communicator at home."

Jason was shaking his head, "Just get us in range and we'll find them.There's nothing on Earth that can hide the Angel from us."

Mina nodded and for a moment they all stood in silence, fidgeting uneasily.Lita sighed in exasperation, "Why don't we all introduce ourselves and make sure we each putting the right name to the right face?"Seeing no objections she motioned to each of her friends appropriately, "Raye, Mina, Amy and I'm Lita."

They nodded to each girl in turn and then Nick took over, "I'm Nick-"

"Ooh, you make the cheesecake!" Mina squealed, temporarily forgetting the circumstances.The other three girls rolled their eyes and Jason snorted, loosing some of his agitation.

Nick lips twitch as he continued, "Jase and Kevin."

"You're really brothers?" Raye asked curiously, her memories of the past jarring with the thought.

Both men glanced at her and then at each other.Lita caught the slight lift of Kevin's eyebrow and the sudden spark of mischief in Jason's eyes.Without moving both of them adopted identical postures and facial expressions.Lita shook her head in awe as they simultaneously looked back at the gaping priestess and in one voice replied, "Of course!"

"Wicked twin act!" Lita murmured as Raye stuttered in response.

Nick smiled briefly and leaned closer to her, "They used to do that a school and make everyone think they were long lost twins rather than just step brothers.It worked quite well since they do have the same birthday and really freaked some people out.Jase tried to get me to join in but I thought that would have been stretching it."He stood back again and then motion to Zoe, "Last but not least is Zoe, who is not male, contrary to popular belief!"

Mina's face darkened, she stalked up to Kevin and growled at him, "She was female, you two were having an affair before we all died and are now engaged and you still let me chase after you?Why didn't you tell me?"

Kevin's gaped at her for a moment before he replied, frustrated, "I couldn't tell you!If the king ever found out who knows what he would have done and you were the biggest gossip in court."

"So you let me make a fool out of myself?"

"I tried to stop you.I avoided you, I refused to speak to you about anything other than business, I did everything in my power to get the point across and yet you didn't listen!"

"I thought you were playing hard to get!"

"Hard to get?!"

The two were face to face and everyone else was restraining laughter.Even Jason, who was the most anxious over the fate of their friends, had lightened up and was choking back snickers.Zoe herself was covering her mouth and her eyes twinkled as she watched her lover.Then, in a startling move that surprised them all, Mina leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.Lita watched as he stood there, stunned, for a moment before jumping back as if he'd been bitten.Something that an upset Mina might just have done.

Mina looked at him smugly, "Now you know what you've been missing!"

Lita bit her lip in amusement at seeing the unshakeable Kunzite rattled but the anger in his gaze worried her.Kevin retreated to Zoe's side and the woman placed a calming hand on his shoulder.Her obvious amusement at the situation seemed to soothe him and he kept his peace. 

Jason snickered, "Really Bro, stringing the poor girl along like that... you should be ashamed of yourself!"

Kevin sighed, "Shouldn't we be preparing?We are about to attack Beryl in her own lair.Her forces will be at their strongest, all four of the dark generals will be there and we'll likely have to face not only the traitor but also her mistress, Metallia."

"We won't have a lot of time to scout around," Nick added, "Even if Beryl doesn't realise who Angel is, she'll figure something's up when she starts fighting as Sailor Moon.Angel will not allow Endy to be hurt.If she fights Metallia will probably be drawn into it and she'll know almost instantly whose daughter Angel is."

"She really is Selene's daughter?Will Selene be able to help?" Amy asked.

Jase shook his head, "Yeah, Angel is the Princess Serenity and No, Queen Serenity can't do anything for us.Until the curse that traps them is broken we're on our own."

"So the Shadow Bane is still out of reach and Beryl has the one person who can free her," Raye mused.

Kevin disagreed, "No, Queen Serenity isn't the Shadow Bane, though her freedom does hold the key.When the Lunari are free then Angel will be freed, her memories will come back and she'll return to her true form."

"She'll truly be the angel that we've named her," Jason finished.

"Does Darien know this?" Mina queried.

Kevin frowned, "He suspects it but I couldn't confirm it while she was listening."

Mina looked confused, "Why not?"

"She already had the weight of her people's hopes on her shoulders, she didn't need to be burdened with that as well.If it happens then she'll know what to do but unless it does I'd prefer for her to be free of the responsibility," Kevin answered seriously.

Lita nodded, she understood their reasoning better than they would suspect.She had lived with Darien for over ten years and knew the burden he had carried since he had regained his memories.The responsibility he felt weighed heavily on him and Lita would hate to see the exuberant blonde saddled with obligation.

Mina saw her friend's nod and dropped the subject, "So when we get there, you four will be able to track Bunny down?What if they've been separated?"

"If that's happened then Jase and Nick'll look for Angel while Zoe and I help you find Endy."

"Will you be able to handle Beryl's generals if you meet up with them?" a new voice said.Lita looked around to find the Scouts for Pluto, Saturn, Neptune and Uranus armed and ready for battle.

"Are you already filled in?" Kevin questioned, frowning.

Mina held up her communicator, "I kept the line open so that we wouldn't have to go through everything a second time."

Uranus smirked as she eyed Kevin, "Did you like the kiss Kunzy?"

Kevin walked up to Uranus and stared down his nose at her, "Don't even go there Wind Bag!"They stared at each other in silence for a long minute and just when Lita thought that they were about to attack each other they clasped hands in the old manner of blood sworn friends.

As everyone gaped at them Uranus gave a genuine smile of pleasure, "Good to have you back Ice-man!"

Kevin's eyes were intent, "That name fits me better than ever Windy."

"So I've discovered, Kevin Ice.It figures that you'd be guarding someone like Bunny.And now that we've got you back Ice-man are you ready to kick Beryl's flabby backside?"

He snorted wryly, "Beryl's going to be the easy part."

"The Scouts and the Guard are together again.Beryl and her lackeys have nothing on us!"

Kevin shook his head, "I hate to admit this Windy, but her generals are stronger than we are.When she created them she gave them the same basic abilities but much more powerful-"

"Then we're just going to have to rough it Bro," Jase interrupted harshly, "I'm sick of being pushed around by some wannabe and now they've taken Angel.I don't care how good they think they are, I am Jadeite, Ward of the Phoenix and nothing is going to stop me this time."

Lita watched as Kevin asked a silent question of the other two of his sword mates.The determination in their eyes spoke for itself and, when he turned back, the silver haired man smiled coldly, "Leave them to us then."

"You just want to have all of the fun," Uranus retorted though her face was approving.

"Don't worry Windy, there'll be more than enough youma for you and when Beryl realises that we're there then she'll undoubtedly call on Metallia, if she hasn't already.Then we'll have pure Shadows to deal with."

"So what are we waiting for?" she responded eagerly.

***

Bunny strove with all of her might to get Darien's heart to beat again on its own.She'd awakened to find him surrounded by darkness, the life leaching out of him.She called her power to fight for his life and they both glowed with the silver of her own being.Her magic supported him with her own heartbeat but could not free him to sustain himself.Inside of him she sensed the golden pool of light that was his life force, something she had never before been close enough to feel, dying.The power of each beat of her own heart stirred the spring of his aura, battling the darkness that was draining the light and life from him.

As she poured her own energy into him her heart and soul reached for his, trying to call him back to her.She distantly remembered Jase telling her that they would have only a little time together but even in her worst nightmares she would never have dreamed to it to be this short.She desperately wished for the support of her guardians but could spare neither the time or the energy to call for their aid.She moaned as Darien's energy ebbed further and furiously reached out to grasp his spirit only to meet with failure.Unlike Kunzite or Jadeite Darien was in no way bound to her.They shared no link except that of their feelings towards each other, she had no way to bespeak his soul, convince it to stay, and with out his own help he would die.

"Darien, don't go.We've only just found each other..." she whispered brokenly as she poured the last of her strength into the black hole that had been his spirit.

Even as her own heart started to falter, his picked up the beat.Their two hearts beat together, augmenting each other.His life force grew and entwined with hers, re-energising her as he returned to life.For an endless time she lay beside him, doing nothing other than listen to the sound of his breathing and feeling his pulse beneath her ear.Eventually they forced themselves to separate, Bunny sat up, removing her head from his chest.He forced himself to rise next to her and together they examined their surroundings.

Until then Bunny had been too focused on fighting whatever magic had been draining him.Once she had the time she saw that they were in a huge cavern that echoed the slightest sound.For a moment she thought it empty save for themselves but then she noticed the strange shape of the walls.Bunny's eyes widened in shock, the cavern must have been over a kilometre long and yet along the entire length large capsules lay piled against the supporting rock.She gasped in shock, within each capsule there was a youma and in numbers that, if they were freed at once, would overwhelm Earth's defenders with ease.

"Are you OK Angel?" Darien asked in worry.

"There's so many of them," she whispered back, horrified.

He put his arms around her and held her loosely as he turned to see him examine the cavern.Bunny felt his hands tighten on her arms convulsively as he took in the scene around them."We must be in Beryl's work room,' he mused quietly.

Bunny leaned into him, "That means she won't be too far away..."

"Probably not," he released her, rose and offered her his hand.

She took it, murmuring, "Where Beryl is Metallia will follow."

She looked up to see him staring at her in agreement.They both looked around again, the legions of gestating youma unignorable.

"We'd better get out of here," he told her as he located the chamber's entrance.

She nodded and followed quickly as he led her to the door."Do you have any idea where here is?" she asked as they approached the door.

He looked back at her and shook his head, "No, I had Mercury working on it but she hadn't found this place yet.If the Scouts can figure out what happened then I have no doubt that Amy can locate but I don't know how long it'll take them to work it out."They reached the door and Darien peered out cautiously.Seeing no one and nothing they began to stride down the corridor as quietly and quickly as they could.

"The guys'll be able to tell them about what happened," Bunny told him with certainty, "I was calling for their help when we were taken. They'll tell the Scouts what's up and then Zoe and Amy can team up to find us."

Darien glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "You're that close?"

Bunny bit her lip, afraid that he was angry at her for effectively stealing the Guard from him.He saw her anxious expression and paused to smile briefly at her in reassurance.She returned the smile tremulously and answered, "We're learning to use the link between us more and more.Both Zoe and Kevin believe that if we work on it enough we'll manage true telepathy.We're not that good at the moment but we're close.They'll know."

Darien nodded in acceptance, at that moment a sound came from behind them.Bunny's head whipped back to investigate.Darien didn't bother, he noticed the goose bumps forming on her arms and darted through another door with her.Bunny allowed him to pull her along as she tried to understand the nature of what was following them.It wasn't a youma but it was something just as dangerous and even more evil.Comprehension dawned, "Shadows," she hissed.

Darien gave no sign that he heard her other than to speed up.Bunny started to jog beside him and soon the both of them were sprinting through the maze of halls and tunnels.Behind them their pursuers gained in numbers and ferocity, eerie cries reverberating from the very walls as the distance between hunters and prey lessened.Darien saw a small portal and ducked into it, pulling Bunny behind him.Her gasp was quickly stifled but still audible to Darien and when he saw what she did he resisted the urge to groan.They were in a throne room, the four dark generals kneeling before a seated woman and all five of them staring at the two new arrivals.

Darien straightened in determination as he faced their five watchers.The four generals rose and moved to flank the now floating woman.Her red hair haloed her cold face as she levitated above her throne.Hatred and triumph danced in her eyes as she stared at Bunny and Darien but so did madness.Some thing inside of Bunny advised her to look closer, when she did Bunny saw that behind the insanity there was darkness, pure evil and the blonde girl trembled for Metallia had found her path to freedom.

Darien felt his lady's fear and from the corner of his eyes saw her mouth Metallia's name.Resolution flowed through him as he stepped in front of her and glared at both the generals and their queen.

The queen smiled, condescending at was she saw a futile effort to protect Bunny, "Greetings little prince.I'm rather pleased that you didn't succumb to the Death Spell, life will now be so much more interesting.I take it from you pathetic attempt to shield that girl that you still refuse to ally yourself with me.How about a small bargain then?Join me and I'll let her live. "

Bunny felt Darien's slight hesitation and projected denial with every fibre of her being.Darien nodded slightly and stood taller as he answered.

"Go to hell Beryl."

***

Beryl stared at the two intruders, she saw no use for the girl although something inside of her twisted with unease every time she caught a glimpse of crystalline blue eyes. Endymion on the other hand would have been an asset to her cause.The sorceress could feel the power radiated by the prince, power that grown exponentially since she had first tried to recruit him.The taste of that strength was familiar and the Queen bit back a snarl of rage as she recognised the Earth sense within him.He had taken what was hers, he had denied her for the last time.

"Your precious Scouts are not with you now Little Prince.There is only you and your girlfriend to face the full might of the Dark Kingdom."Beryl turned to the silver haired warrior at her side, "Kunzite release the youma... all of them."

The dark general smiled coldly and bowed before disappearing.Beryl enjoyed the horrified comprehension that flitted across Endymion's face but the girl's reaction bothered her.For a moment Beryl glared at the pair, trying to understand what was so important about the girl.Inside of her a dark presence writhed in sudden knowledge and Beryl frowned.The very idea was preposterous and yet...Even as Beryl began to consider the matter, trying to understand the importance of what her evil patron was trying to impart to her Kunzite reappeared.His return preceded hordes of youma by only a few seconds and Beryl dismissed her half formed concerns as her created army surrounded her enemy.

She smiled and began to laugh in satisfaction as she watched Endymion trying to protect the girl from all sides at once.He had summoned his armour and prepared to fight as his true self rather than in the persona of Tuxedo Mask.The sorceress merely laughed louder as she saw this, even the little prince's armour could not aid him here.

Her laughter cut off abruptly as a bright white light surrounded the girl with Endymion.Beryl watched, dumbfounded, along with her generals as the blonde girl was surrounded with ribbons and feathers for an instant.A distant part of the would-be queen's mind noted the origin and signature of the transformation's power as a device created by the true Zoicyte but the foremost component was astounded by the personal power the girl was unshielding.

In times long past the Earth Guard had disguised their power for many reasons and apparently, from the reports of her generals, still did, otherwise even the mundane humans of Earth would know what they were.When the previously unheard of Sailor Moon had appeared to oppose them Beryl's generals had noted her closeness to the, then unknown, Guard.Barely hours before, when Kunzite had reported the true identities of the armoured warriors to her he had suggested that they had found and trained Sailor Moon, not Endymion and the Scouts.As the supposedly harmless girl transformed into a formidable warrior Beryl was forced to agree.She, better than any, knew the differences in technique and strategy between the Guard and the Scouts.

Even as she realised this, and even as Sailor Moon straightened beside Endymion, Beryl was distracted by the waves of rage her evil patron was radiating from her place in Beryl's mind.The rage washed over the sorceress and hidden in it was fear.Beryl's eyes widened at such an emotion from the Queen of Demons and then narrowed as she realised that it was the girl, not the prince, who caused it.

The youma began to attack both prince and Scout and Beryl sank back to her throne.To her generals it looked as if she were watching the spectacle, in reality the woman was delving deeper into her own mind, searching for the link to power that her patron had given her.When she found it, she drew upon it, basking in the energy and reached into the otherworldly prison that held the Queen of Demons, Metallia.

Moments later Beryl jerked upright with an audible gasp of dismay.Her general's tore their attention from the scene before them and turned to her in concern.Beryl ignored their questions and stared at the two battling for their lives.Endymion, the Rose Prince, and a Lunarian soul, no less than that of the daughter of Queen Serenity herself... the Shadow Bane.Her brief exchange with Metallia had informed her that the Shadow Bane was still caged, even though she fought by the side ofthe one who would free her.Beryl could not let that happen.

She turned back to the inquiring faces of her generals and looked straight into Kunzite's eyes."Kill them," she demanded flatly.

The silver haired general's eyes widened slightly, surprised that she would think intervention necessary with such odds against the two.However he took one look at her expression and dismissed any questions.Behind him, the remaining three generals opened their mouths but a peremptory hand signal stopped them.Beryl smiled in dark satisfaction as he gestured to the others and they moved to end the debacle for once and for all.

Both Endymion and Sailor Moon were taking a toll on the monsters facing them, Beryl had not expected any different.Although they massively out numbered the beleaguered pair, the youma were limited in how many could approach their prey at a time.The sorceress had decided that such a manner of execution would provide entertainment but she could no longer risk it.Her four generals lined up and prepared to blast both Rose Prince and Shadow Bane before either of them realised the power that had been prophesied as theirs.

Four pulses of dark energy shot towards the duo that were oblivious to the death approaching them.At the last instant Beryl saw Sailor Moon stiffen and knock Endymion out of the way, causing the blasts to miss them both completely.Beryl cursed silently, wondering how the girl had known.The answer came almost immediately as twelve more forms appeared.Beryl screamed in outrage as the Scouts and Guard surrounded the Prince and Shadow Bane.

***

Endymion felt the pressure on his back ease up and he looked around to see Sailor Moon kneeling beside him._How on Earth did she know that was coming?_He rose to a crouch and glared at the nonplused dark generals, who returned his stare angrily.Then Beryl screamed and Endy turned to see the figures of his friends landing around both him and Sailor Moon._Oh, that's how!_

Endy and Sailor Moon rose to their feet and took their places among their friends.Endy saw the brief inspections they were both being given as well as the loaded glances the Guard were exchanging with Sailor Moon._I think Angel might be getting a talking to. _He chuckled softly, receiving two or three questioning glances.

"It's about time you lot showed up," he said aloud.

The real Kunzite looked away from Sailor Moon and smiled sourly at him, "Advance notice would have been nice."

Endymion snorted, "Hmph!Beryl has never been known for her consideration."

Jadeite looked away from the clones and interjected wryly, "I think our fearless leader was referring to your impromptu holiday but I guess it applies just as much to Beryl as it does to you."

"So kind of you to say so," Sailor Moon retorted, "Jade, you're just too good to us!"

The blonde Guard grinned smugly, "I know!"

Sailor Moon stared at him in aggravation.Endymion chuckled again, his adrenalin was peaking, his girlfriend was beside him and all of their friends were with them.Despite the odds he was starting to feel unbeatable. _Jade, Jade, Jade, I have said it before and no doubt I will say it again, you humility under whelms me!_

His good mood was contagious, the Scouts had overseen the short exchange from the corners of their eyes and were all smiling with him.Jadeite had a broad grin on his face now that he was in a position to do something rather than wait.Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoicyte were shaking their heads in amusement and Sailor Moon was trying to restrain giggles.

Endymion glanced at the primed group and couldn't stop his smile from growing wider.With a couple of gestures he split the Scouts into two groups to deal with the hordes of youma around them.The Guard moved on their own to challenge their doppelgangers and Endymion drew his sword from it's sheath before looking up to Beryl with a confident expression._By the Goddess know this, that whatever else happens today you will not survive.You may have us outnumbered Beryl and you may even kill us but you will not win.We are the protectors of this world and all who dwell on it and we will not fail it!_

"All right boys and girls, it's time to dance."

The Scouts took his cue and struck at the waiting youma simultaneously, knocking the mass back.

Jadeite threw back his head and howled, "PAARRTYYYY!Yeah!"The Dark Kingdom generals appeared startled for a moment and the Guard launched their own assault while they were off guard.

Endymion's smile didn't fade as he cocked an eyebrow at Sailor Moon who stood on his left with her own sword drawn._It's a good thing that she's left-handed, she compliments me perfectly... so Angel are you ready to finish this?_"Can I have this dance Sailor Moon?" he asked her.

She winked at him, "Always."In complete accord they turned back to the battle and launched themselves into the thick of it as they tried to make their way to the throne where their target sat.

***

Nephrite dodged a blast from his clone and hurled one of his back.The dark general merely brushed it aside as he closed with the Guard and Nephrite found himself quickly on the defensive.His double was overwhelming him with sheer power and the disturbance that the ShadowWar was causing meant he could not access his true power in the stars.The auburn haired warrior resigned himself to the fact that his opponent was stronger but that didn't mean he was more skilled.

A quick flick detached his cape from the shoulders of his uniform and he flung it over his enemy.In the brief pause Nephrite drew his sword and slashed at the blinded adversary.The general freed himself from the folds of the material just in time to duck the blow.Nephrite flung the length of hair, that he had managed to get, from his blade and cursed.His double straightened up where he stood a few metres away and reach to the back of his neck.His face darkened as he felt the gap in his hair and charged Nephrite furiously.The Guard smiled in satisfaction as he easily stepped out of the general's path and closed in on him from behind.Suddenly the clone whirled and sent three blasts of dark energy at him in quick succession, placing Nephrite on the defensive once more.

***

Jupiter dodged several projectiles and sent some electrifying repayments in return.She saw Mercury go down under a fallen youma and she hurled a lightning bolt in the direction of the watching monstrosity who would have taken advantage of the icy Scout's predicament.A few minutes and two youma later Jupiter reached her friend's side.The smaller Scout was trapped beneath the bulk of the dead youma and was unable to free herself.She smiled in reassurance to the beset Scout and grabbed a strong hold on the imprisoning carcass.

Even as the strong warrior began to heave the youma off Mercury the blue Scout's eyes widened in horror.Jupiter's head whipped around in time to see a large youma fried, then sliced and diced by Mars and Saturn.The Jovian Scout nodded to her two rescuers and turned back to the task at hand.She forced herself to ignore the sight of Nephrite's desperate retreat behind the two dark haired Scouts.Guarded by the Scout of Fire and Soul and the Scout of Death and Rebirth, Jupiter concentrated on freeing her friend while hoping that her would-be beau could save himself.

***

Jadeite was using every little trick he had learned in two lifetimes to just hold even in a mental arm wrestling contest with the clone of himself.They pitted telekinetic strength against telekinetic strength and only Jadeite's skill was allowing him to persevere.The dark general's brute strength was enormous, greater than Jadeite himself could ever hope to attain, even on his best day.The blonde Guard sent a mental thank you to his brother for teaching him how to fight against a stronger opponent and in the back of his mind he felt a small surge of assurance that he interpreted as, 'you're welcome.'

The brief brush with his brother's mind gave him inspiration and Jadeite grinned maliciously.Not long before they had first met up with Nick he had tried to overpower his brother in much the same way as the clone was trying to do to him.His brother was not telekinetic and had no way of matching him while his telekinesis was enhancing his strength.Instead he had used a trick that had ended up with Jadeite sending himself into a wall.The blonde Guard grinned wider and twisted mentally and watched with satisfaction as the dark general went flying into two youma.

***

Pluto fought with an expressionless face but inside she was singing.Her prince had gained the heart of the Moon Princess.The prophecy was being fulfilled and although she didn't know how Endymion was going to awaken the Shadow Bane she had every confidence that he would.Across the chamber she saw the duo fighting, side by side, as they cut a path towards Beryl.Seeing that Pluto had to restrain a sigh, for all that the woman was cold, ambitious and totally evil she had once been a little girl whom Pluto had loved and cared for.

Beryl was doomed, Pluto had no doubt about that.Her staff swung around and a blast of energy streamed from it to destroy two youma.The Guardian of the Gate of Time knew better than anyone that the future was not certain but from the moment she had seen Bunny and Darien standing side by side as Prince Endymion and Sailor Moon she had known that the outcome had been decided.She didn't know how yet, the very war they fought obscured her knowledge of the future, but a certainty was growing inside of her.They would win and the union between the Terran Prince and Lunarian Princess would herald a new era of prosperity for the entire solar system.The aged Scout believed that with her entire heart and she fought with a vigour she had not felt in centuries.

***

Kunzite stood back to back with Zoicyte each of them facing their own nemesis but also assisting their lover.Behind him he could here the shrieks of the youma who were facing another pair of warriors as Sailor Neptune and Uranus combined their own forces.He saw Pluto moving to aid Venus with a pair of tricky youma and Endy and Angel fighting together as they caused a massive death toll on their opponents.

The Guard and the Scouts had a strength that Beryl had never understood.A strength that was only enhanced when Angel and Endy were added to the equation.For they did not fight alone, they fought together and Beryl had never understood the power that a team could give you.The two dark generals that Beryl had created to replace Zoicyte and himself may be stronger than either of them individually but they could not match the couple when they fought together.The two generals might attack simultaneously but would never combine forces as they Guard would.He smiled viciously and without saying a word he and Zoicyte combined an attack and shot it at her double.The clone with the light brown ponytail was blasted off his feet.Where neither of them had thestrength alone to defeat their copies, together they were more than able.

***

Beryl seethed as she watched the combat before her.Her forces massively out numbered those of the pitiful little prince's and yet they were not gaining ground.She snarled as she watched Kunzite and Zoicyte cooperate to fight her generals.Jadeite was leading his clone around in circles, not allowing her general to get a good shot at him.Nephrite was having more trouble but again was not giving his double a chance to use his superior strength.The proof that it was not their power that had made the Guard such useful tools but their skill angered Beryl more.For all their power her creations would only triumph if they outlasted their opponents and considering the Guard's skill and experience that was unlikely.A thought struck the sorceress and her scowl turned to a smile.

Inside of her she sensed Metallia's encouragement and gathered the power the Queen of Demons willingly sent to her.She sent her power towards the Earth Guard and used it to encroach on their minds.It had been their strength that had defeated the Scouts in the past and with them she would triumph in the present.What had been done before could be done again, they would be hers once more.

***

In the middle of battle four figures stiffened simultaneously and then bent over, holding their heads in pain.Their souls the focus of a battle between Light and Shadow for the second time in their memory.Each of them felt the blows, their opponents had used their distraction to give to them, only peripherally.Each of them were too engrossed in the battle they fought inside of them, determined that this time they would not lose.

A bright light came to each one and linked them so that where before there had been four people fighting four battles now there were five fighting in a single conflict.The Earth Guard were united by their link to their ward and to each other, by a common mission and a common destiny.They were the sworn protectors of the Princess Serenity, of Bunny Tsukino, of the Angel.They were not alone, and she offered them her strength without restraint.They basked in her light and the Shadows Beryl sent to plague their minds retreated from the light they shared.As one the four Guards regained their feet and each ignored their wounds to savour the shriek of disbelief sounded by Beryl.They would not fail again.

***

Endymion caught Sailor Moon as she stumbled and he noticed the Guard had also been distracted._What on Earth is happening?What's wrong and why's it only affecting them?Oh man, they're being pulverised!_A quick signal sent Scouts to cover the heedless warriors before their enemies could do more harm to them.Jupiter and Mercury moved to help Nephrite, Pluto and Venus went to Jadeite while Uranus and Neptune stood guard over Kunzite and Zoicyte.Mars and Saturn approached him, destroying a youma that had thought to take advantage of Sailor Moon's vulnerability.

"She's trying to coerce them to her side again," was the first words out of Mars' mouth.

Saturn nodded in sober agreement, "We may have to consider taking them out before she can finish with them.There's no way we can win if they fight for her."

Endy shook his head in denial as he was forced to take more of Sailor Moon's weight._No, she can't do that to them anymore-_

Saturn frowned at the sight of the almost unconscious Sailor Moon but she persisted with her argument, "Highness they couldn't resist her in the past even with the aid of their totems, they won't be able to-"

"You're wrong Saturn," Mars interrupted as she peered closer at Sailor Moon, "They'll be able to resist, she's helping them."

Endymion nodded in confirmation, "As long as she's alive the bond they share with her will protect them from Beryl spells."

The youngest Scout looked hopeful, "She's that powerful?Has she been freed?Can she face Metallia yet?"

Both Endy and Mars shook their heads and Mars answered, "No, between them they are probably using less power than any one of them would have alone to fight the spell.It's the type of power they're using."

"And the fact that they're fighting it together," the prince added as he brushed a strand of hair from the face of the girl in his arms_.'She is the light that will give the world hope' I understand what they meant by that now.Her light is what Mars called positive energy and I guess it's not so strange that she has so much of it when you consider that she's an angel incarnate.And light is the one thing that can chase away shadows, Angel's Light can destroy Beryl's Shadows but as a human she's not strong enough.I'm supposed to free her so that as a Lunarian she can defeat Beryl and Metallia but I have no idea how.I don't know how to entreat the aid of angels and I have no idea what the 'power divine' is.I don't what I can do other than stay with her._

Mars had nodded in agreement to his last qualifier and continued, "We don't have the right type of power to defeat the Shadows, especially not with Beryl directing them, she does, only not strong enough."

_As her true self she would be but how can I help her become Lunarian again?_

"Can we lend her our power?" Saturn asked.

_Kunzite said something about Angel only being human so long as her people are trapped, would freeing the Lunarians free Angel?_

Mars shook her head, both Scouts keeping an eye on the youma waiting for their Queen to finish so they could attack."Wrong type of power," the Martian Scout explained, "Ours is elemental, the power of our planet.It'd only make Metallia stronger, it's why having an ex-Scout like Beryl serving her so disastrous."

_Would she be strong enough even in her true form though?Pluto told us that Selene fought Metallia not once but twice and with the aid of all of her people and a magic crystal and she still couldn't destroy her.Would Angel be able to do it alone where her mother couldn't?_

At that moment Sailor Moon's eyes snapped open and she stood up.In his peripheral vision Endy saw the Guard doing the same as Beryl screamed in outrage._They did it!Beryl's generals watched their mistress as warily as they did the Guard.You're losing it Beryl!The Guard resisted you, beaten and bloody they still beat you!You're own generals look like they're about to turn on you.You might as well give up!_

Her eyes flared red as the Guard, flanked by the Scouts, stood defiantly against her.She snarled and before Darien realised what she was doing she threw her head back and screamed.Then, as they had millennia before, pure Shadows began to fountain from her mouth.Endymion threw a barrage of his lethal roses at her but this time the sorceress was prepared and the steel tipped blooms hit a magical barrier.The Shadows began to spread throughout the chamber and Endymion nodded in approval when he saw the Scouts blocking the exits to prevent their escape._Good, they won't get out unless it's through us.Of course that means we don't get out either but if it stops these abominations I can live with it._

The youma began to attack the Scouts once more, supported by the Shadows.The Guard found themselves under siege by the dark generals yet again.Endy hurled rose after rose into the fray, often saving the life of one of his friends but still he began to despair._There's too many of them.The Scouts are being worn down by the number of youma and with the Shadows it's only a matter of time before they're just too tired.The Guard are already out matched by their clones and their battle with Beryl has to have taken a lot of their energy.It's history repeating itself..._

The prince turned to look for Sailor Moon and found, to his horror, that she was unobtrusively approaching the sorceress on the throne.The small, blonde Scout reached the throne apparently unnoticed and raised her sword to end the stream of Shadows and finish the war.As the blade came down and without even turning her head Beryl thrust out her hand and a bolt of destructive energy shot into the Scout.Sailor Moon's sword dropped to the ground as she was flung away from the throne.

_Angel!_Endy ran to the sprawled form.Behind him he heard the cries that meant the Guard knew what had just occurred.Their preoccupation cost them, their opponents taking advantage of their momentary weakness to put them on the defensive and keep them there.The prince ignore that, all he was concerned with was the tiny, limp figure of Sailor Moon.He fumbled at her neck, desperately trying to find a pulse, his own jumping frantically when he couldn't._No, Angel!You can't die! _

He gathered her into his arms and a memory of the night before came to him._'You're the bloody Prince of Earth, she'd lend you all of her strength if you asked.'Could I..._Endymion delved into his own power, deeper than he had ever imagined doing.He reached into the core of himself and found the magma core of Earth.His senses expanded, he was Terra, Terra was him, and there was no difference between the two.He called for strength from his body and it came.It came from the oceans whose depths rivaled those of Neptune's, from the storms that would do justice to those of Jupiter.The pebbles, the rocks, the very mountains gave him their strength and he tried to channel it to the small body in his arms.

_She won't accept it._

_She's not one of my children nor any of my sisters', she cannot accept what I have to give her._

_I can't let her die._

_She's my last hope, my only hope of survival.Without her I join my sisters and we will all sleep eternally._

_I love her._

_I am the ultimate mother but she is not mine to nurture._

_How can I help her?_

_I cannot nourish her, yet maybe I can help her._

_She needs her people._

_They must be freed._

_I cannot give her my strength but I can lift her until hers is enough._

_Her people were my friends.I will help her reach them._

The Terran prince changed tactics.

***

In the back of his mind the link was fading.Kunzite began to make desperate moves, hoping to end the duel quickly.He cursed his haste as his recklessness allowed his clone to separate him from Zoicyte.In the back of his mind he felt the panic of the rest of the Guard as they each felt their Angel fading.The silver haired warrior began to retreat quickly, his clone having gained enough momentum to begin his own sequence of attacks.Kunzite counter the attacks as best he could in his abstracted frame of mind.The dark general scored several hits whose strength debilitated the Guard more than he would have believed.

A surge of shock in the back of his mind distracted him again and Kunzite dived for cover behind a pile of youma corpses as he tried to analyse the golden energy that was streaking along his link to Sailor Moon.He tasted the energy cautiously and jerked when he recognised as the elemental strength of Terra herself.He quick glance confirmed that Endymion was indeed directing the power from his world.Both he and the girl in his arms were surrounded by a golden glow and Kunzite's hope rose, only to be dashed when the prince's efforts met with failure.

Instants later Kunzite's threw a blast of energy at his twin, doing little more than startle the man, as he tried to understand Endymion's new approach.The prince was no longer trying to heal the girl or even give her his energy.Instead he seemed to have surrounded what remained of Sailor Moon's own life force and was trying to lift it.Comprehension dawned and Kunzite realised that the Prince was trying to help his girlfriend break the barrier that held her back from contacting her people.

The pang of excitement Zoicyte sent him as she ducked and dodged her adversary's blasts told the leader of the Guard that it might work but also that it might be too late.The girl's energy was almost gone.Kunzite abandoned his efforts to save himself and turned his attention inwards as he reached for his ward's soul as she had done for his the night before.He felt the presence of his brother beside him in his mind and knew that the other Guard had the same goal.Zoicyte and Nephrite both of them guided by the friends who'd been through something similar to this before soon joined them.Together the Guard reached across their link and found the failing spirit of their ward.Around all their souls the power of Terra and her prince encapsulated them as it propelled their essences skyward.

Each of the Guard felt their totem animal send them its strength without waiting to be asked.They wrapped the angel in a blanket of power that came from the beings of pure magic that had chosen them to be their avatars on Earth.As the golden cocoon sped forward the silver essence of Sailor Moon strengthened, feed by the energies of the Guardians of Earth's Magic as she couldn't be by the energy of Earth's prince.

Their journey slowed and then stopped completely and the essence of Kunzite sensed that it was the curse on the Moon Kingdom that had stopped them.The cocoon of magic suddenly began to whirl around them, the golden energies of Earth revolving around their souls faster and faster.Currents and swirls of power warping reality outside of it. Kunzite knew that Zoicyte was observing the phenomenon in wonder as Earth's Prince breached the wall that separated the Lunarians from the rest of the universe.


	13. Chapter 12

Serenity listened to her advisors absently as she twirled a strand of hair around her fingers and wondered about her daughter.She sighed as she caught her mind wandering yet again and straightened in her chair, resolving to listen attentively to what Luna and Artemis were telling her.Not that it would be anything urgent or even anything new, their society was still in limbo awaiting freedom and oblivious to whether or not it was approaching.

She felt a warm hand rest itself on her shoulder and lifted one of her own to lie on top of it.For all that time did not pass for them she and her people could still change, albeit slowly.Her relationship with Michael was proof enough of that.She looked up to see both Luna and Artemis regarding her with indulgence and she smiled ruefully.

"I'm sorry my friends, I cannot seem to focus today," she apologised softly.

"Or for the past several weeks," Michael said fondly.

"For that matter you've been slightly inattentive for the past several years," Liriel quipped from her position near the window.

Serenity blushed slightly but did not deny it."I know," she said instead, "But lately I can't help but think that the last ShadowWar is being fought on the Earth at this time..."

"And the princess is caught in the middle of it," Artemis, cousin and close friend to the Lunarian Queen, murmured.

Suddenly Serenity jumped to her feet and stood rigid, her chair tipping to clatter upon the floor.Luna and Artemis rose in concern but it was the queen's guard who went to her side.Michael held both her shoulders and stared into her eyes intently while Liriel mentally called the two remaining guards to attend them.Then the queen jerked in her lover's grasp and Liriel jumped forward to ensure that he didn't lose his hold. Raphael and Gabriel rushed through the door to their queen.Instants later Luna and Artemis bolted to catch Serenity as her guards were afflicted by whatever was ailing her.The two royal advisors carefully helped the heedless queen to her seat and as Luna tried to decipher what was happening Artemis checked on the guards sprawled on the floor.

"They are all alive," he said, his anxiety abating slightly.

Luna looked at him and in her amber eyes worry whirled."They are the five most powerful souls amongst our people, what could have done this to them?"

"Maybe it is their power," Artemis mused, his eyes lighting up with excitement, "If the time of prophecy has truly come then it would be they who sensed it first."

***

Serenity sent her mind out immediately upon sensing the nibbling at the edge of her senses.She blindly groped around with her magic for the occurrence that had caught her attention.After several moments of fruitless searching she felt her guards reaching to her in concern.Mentally she showed them what she had felt and they had immediately added their efforts to hers.A small part of her mind noted that they would all have bruises from their abrupt dismissal of their physical bodies but that was not important at the moment.

With the aid of her guards, each of whom were bonded to her in a manner that dwarfed all ties but that of a soul mating, she searched along the border of her realm where the Wall of the Ban imprisoned her and her people.Raphael's wordless surprise caught her attention and she and the rest of her guard focused where he indicated.Burrowing through the Wall was a golden cocoon of energy.

_*My daughter is in that!*_ Serenity exclaimed mentally to her companions.

_*Are you sure Sere?*_ Michael's thought questioned her.

Serenity's emotions coloured her reply, both ecstatic and apprehensive. _*Of course, it's not her physical body and she is not alone but that's my daughter encased in a shell of Earth's energies!*_

_*The Ban has been broken then?*_ Gabriel's practical mind asked, *Are we free?*

The five Lunari examined the barrier in which the cocoon was tunnelling through._*I don't know how they did it but the barrier is dying, the cocoon's passage is making it vulnerable.*_Raphael answered his wife.

Serenity ignored the exchange, and probed the capsule.Inside the whirling case of gold five spirits were growing stronger, spirits that she had not touched in eons.She reached in mentally and touched the centremost spirit.

FLASH

_The silver haired general smiled as he removed his fingers from her lips, "Were you go Angel, we follow.What risks you take are ours as well.The others will agree with me, we are in it together."_

_Their eyes met in understanding and as one they turned to face Thanatos.Kunzite stood behind Bunny, one hand on her shoulder as the being took in their acceptance._

_**"As you wish,"** he acceded before smiling at them respectfully, **"In the face of such resolve I can do naught but agree."**_

FLASH

When death retreats of the Reaper's free will,

FLASH

_She called her power to fight for his life and they both glowed with the silver of her own being.Her magic supported him with her own heartbeat but could not free him to sustain himself.Inside of him she sensed the golden pool of light that was his life force, something she had never before been close enough to feel, dying.The power of each beat of her own heart stirred the spring of his aura, battling the darkness that was draining the light and life from him._

FLASH

When Gold dances to Silver's beat,

FLASH

_The cocoon of magic suddenly began to whirl around them, the golden energies of Earth revolving around their souls faster and faster.Currents and swirls of power warped reality outside of it._

FLASH

When the Earth revolves around the Moon, Then will the host be free once more.

FLASH

Michael's strength steadied the queen as she reeled from the mental onslaught.He knew with out words what she had learned._*Rena broke the curse*_ he carolled.

_*They are besieged!*_ Serenity managed to form the thought through her horror, _*Serena was wounded and Endymion used his link with his world to bring her spirit to us in the hope that we could heal her.She was too far gone though and the Guard were forced to accompany her to ensure that her soul survived the journey.*_

_*Can we save her?*_Liriel asked apprehensively.

Assent and determination radiated from the other four minds and Michael expanded, _*We can do more than that now... the host is free!*_

Serenity reluctantly restrained her enthusiastic guards. _*Unfortunately it's not that simple.All five of them are physically dead, we are able to rectify that now and her guards as well as Serena will awaken to bodies which are fitting houses for their souls but they will still be on Earth.My daughter is the Shadow Bane, it is she who must face Metallia and end the conflict.As for our people, at the moment only we five would be strong enough cross the Wall of the Ban and we cannot leave our kingdom unguarded else our unprepared state leaves us vulnerable.*_

_*But we can't not do anything!*_ Liriel protested.

The cocoon broke though the Wall and Serenity used her magic to gently cradle it.She felt the souls inside quicken to the magic that her kingdom generated and which permeated the entirety of its reality.She felt the soul of her daughter fully awaken for the fist time in millennia and the watched as the mortal souls of her daughter's guards were enhanced by their proximity to the awakened moon princess.Mother and daughter reached to each other mentally and for the first time in nearly ten thousand years they were able to communicate.

Endless moments later Serenity returned her attention to her guards and answered in determination, _*No we can't*_

***

Luna and Artemis looked at the spaces that had, until mere seconds ago, been occupied by the royal guard.Between one breath and the next, the unconscious warriors had been lying immobile on the cold floor and then had disappeared, only the open window and four streaks of light in the sky to suggestion their path.A soft murmur behind them drew the attention of both advisors and the pair rushed to the side of their queen.

"They've gone?" she asked hoarsely.

Neither advisor needed to ask who she meant.Artemis nodded, "Aye, Majesty.Is it...?"

The regal woman drew herself to her feet.Her silver-white hair was the exact shade of the feathers on her wings and her silvery blue eyes shone as she nodded, "Yes, my friends, it is.One way or another it is the last battle against the Shadows being fought on the Earth at this moment and we need to prepare for the outcome."

The two advisors followed the queen as she stepped from the room, each of them mantling their wings, preparing for action.There was no going back from here.For better or for ill, the angels were free once more.

***

Endymion came back to himself with a jerk to discover that he was kneeling in a war zone with Sailors Pluto and Saturn guarding him.In his arms was the still form of Sailor Moon but the prince was no longer concerned by her condition for he had seen what her people were, what her mother was and what she herself would be again._Angels are known for miracles._He lifted her into his arms as he stood and, flanked by both Saturn and Pluto, moved to a more defensible position.Mars who replaced Saturn when she left to help the other Scouts as they tried to protect the prone Guard soon joined the group.

He gently laid her on the ground and looked to Pluto, "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.Her face was bewildered and he expanded, "Why didn't you tell me that the entire Lunarian people were angels?All of them, commoners, warriors, princess... and queen!"The dark Scout's eyes were wide._You did know Setsuna, didn't you?_

"I had no idea, highness," she whispered in awe, "I knew that they were beings of magic but I had thought angels to be a story...I would never have thought to connect them to the Lunari!"

"It explains so much," Mars murmured and he looked at her in question.She flipped her black hair over her shoulder and continued softly, "Why, even in our time, the magic of the universe was fading and how wonders happened less and less.Their absence could even have been why the Guard was formed..."

"The origin of the Guard is as old as the Prophecy of the last ShadowWar," Pluto remarked as she stood to observe the battlefield.

Endy nodded in comprehension as he, too, rose and his gaze swept over the conflict to survey events._The Guard are the guardians of Earth's magic, chosen by the creatures of magic themselves.If the Lunarians were free then what need would the spirits of magic have of mortals to be their avatars when their true masters were accessible?Maybe the creatures knew in some way that the time of prophesy had come and that's why the Guard are so powerful…_He saw Uranus standing between a cluster of youma and Neptune who was dragging the fallen forms of Kunzite and Zoicyte together.The aggressive Scout wielded her sword with wicked efficiency, holding off not only the youma but also the two Guards' evil twins.Her partner finished placing the two bodies together and then moved to stand beside her but even together they would not be able to meet the odds for long.

Jupiter and Mercury stood back to back over the fallen Nephrite and Saturn was assaulting Beryl's Jadeite while Venus dragged the original out of the line of fire.The Dark Kingdom generals were still throwing the occasional blast of energy into the fray but had apparently been appeased by the defeat of the Guard.Even so their interventions, the overwhelming numbers of youma and the ever-increasing amount of Shadow were killing the Scouts.As he watched, Endymion saw Mercury and Jupiter caught in a blast sent by Nephrite's twin.Mercury fell to her knees but Jupiter remained on her feet to counter the projectiles sent by and attacking group of youma.

Endymion hurled dozens of roses at any those of the foe who looked as if they were about to attack any of his warriors but the sheer numbers of enemy prevented him from delaying all of them.Endymion could see the Scouts began to feel the strain of their attempt to restrain Beryl as their blood began to flow freely as they gamely fought on.He gestured for Mars and Pluto to go to their comrades' aid.The two women nodded reluctantly and moved to reinforce their badly hurting friends while Endy was left to guard the Shadow Bane.

_We can't keep this up for much longer._The prince flung more of his magical flowers at the enemy and threw himself to the ground as a huge blast of energy passed through where he had been standing._What the...?Oh Goddess it's Kunzite and Zoicyte's doubles!_He regained his feet and blocked several more pulses of dark energy as the two generals turned their attention to him and the girl on the ground that their queen had been so eager to see dead.Even as he stood his ground against the two clones, as Shadows began to surround him and his charge Endymion eyes widened at a sight that worsened the situation a thousand fold.

_Goddess!Please don't let her be doing what I think she's doing!_Across the conflict he saw the flow of Shadows halt on their own and the figure of Beryl convulse painfully.The sorceress' features were obscured by darkness for an instant and when they were visible again it was not Beryl's personality that Darien saw in the woman's golden eyes._Goddess it was, she's freed Metallia!Angel, whatever you and the Guard were planning, now is a good time!_

The Dark Kingdom generals continued to attack Earth's defenders, ignoring the change in their mistress.More and more the scouts were being pushed back, Jupiter was dragging Nephrite and supporting Amy as they backed away only Sailor Saturn preventing the youma and Shadows from finishing them off.Uranus had Zoicyte thrown over her shoulder and was dragging Kunzite with her free arm as Neptune took her place and covered their retreat.Mars and Venus were dragging the body of Jadeite while Pluto defended them from the attention of Jadeite's double.The generals were attacking with vicious delight, the youma surged in renewed violence and the Shadows swarmed around the humans, unable to escape from the chamber.

The prince's armour saved him from an energy blast but the force threw him to his knees.Endymion tried to clear his head but before he had had a chance to do so a barrage of razor edged crystals was aimed his way._No, Angel!_He began to throw his tattered cloak over Sailor Moon, trying to protect her when the being in Beryl's body began to laugh.Then all hell broke loose.

The full power of the Queen of Demons began to stir the air in the chamber as the very light was drained from the air.The Shadows gained in strength and substance, the magical wind seeming to feed them.The eyes of the Dark Kingdom generals became midnight pools of nothingness, displaying the unholy origins of the enemy copies of the Guard, and the four enemy warriors' assaults gained in strength.Endymion was knocked to the side and he slid several feet across the floor before he came to a stop, lying on his stomach.He dragged his head up and saw that the only creatures standing were spawned from Shadow, youma, general or the dark wraiths themselves.The Scouts lay sprawled among the ashes and corpses of the youma they had destroyed, the bodies of the Guard interspaced with theirs.The evil figure that had once been Beryl levitated into the air and the atmosphere grew heavy with her power.

_We're dead!_

An instant before Metallia released the energy she had gathered to finish the Scouts and their prince off four piercing stars of light burst through the ceiling of the cavern.Shadows boiled to use the holes as escapes but the light burned them away.The lights began to resolve themselves into figures and, as he his eyes began to adjust enough to register details, five new lights erupted from several of the battered warriors on the ground.

_What on Earth?_Endy shielded his eyes from the brilliant light that was coming from Sailor Moon.He heard the exclamations from around the room and risked a glance to see that the Guard were also glowing while Metallia and her various minions recoiled from the light._Forget that, what on the Moon is happening?It has to be the Moon... I think Angel's people are free and that means-_

There were nine columns of light in the chamber, each of which resolved itself into the figure of a warrior in white and gold.Eight of the warriors wore uniforms similar to those the Guard had once worn.Three of those warriors were female and five were male and of them Endy could only identify four.The final figure was garbed in the uniform of a Scout, with the colours of gold, white and silver shimmering softly and her presence caused Endymion's heart to jump.Nine pairs of eyes opened to shine with an inhuman light, nine great pairs of wings arched to revel in the glory that was theirs.

_Angel, angels.I knew you would return._

The prince dragged himself to his feet and smiled in vicious satisfaction as the Shadows around the throne room were burned away by a power of purity that had not been known in the universe for eons.His movement caught the attention of the angel Scout and she turned to him, her eyes widening in concern as she saw his tattered state.She quickly moved to his side and Endymion found himself drowning in her blue eyes._Angel, you came back to me. _The back of his mind registered the other winged beings either helping the Scouts or watching the enemy.Generals, youma and Demon Queen alike were all paralysed by the sudden appearance of the Lunari but all he could concentrate on was the woman in front of him.

_Angel._Unable to stop himself he leaned down for a kiss.

***

Jupiter grasped the strong hand offered to her without looking at it, her gaze caught by that of the hand's owner.Nephrite stood before her, attired in a white and gold uniform.His auburn hair hung loose about and over his shoulders to mingle with the identically coloured feathers on his wings.His blue green eyes captivated her and only by an extreme act of will was she able to look away.Next to her Mercury was being helped from her knees by one of the winged warriors.Her wings were the same flame red as her hair and her eyes were a compassionate bronze as she assisted the wounded Scout to her feet.

All across the battlefield Jupiter could see angels garbed in gold and white attending to the injured Scouts.Kunzite was supporting Uranus and Jupiter could not help but think that his silver wings suited him.Like the, now angelic, Guard the strange warriors were garbed in the white and gold of which, Jupiter realised, was a guard uniform with a silver crescent moon prominent on their foreheads.Jupiter turned back to Nephrite and with her free hand, the other still entwined with his, she brushed his hair aside to reveal his own crescent sigil.

She opened her mouth to speak but didn't know what to say.He smiled at her gently and she looked away blushing at the feelings he inspired at even this inappropriate time.Her eyes caught on the form of the smallest angel and widened.She was dressed as a Scout and yet the only familiar thing about her was the twin rivers of silver-blonde hair streaming from her two buns.Her skirt and collar were gold, her bows and boots were silver-white, her wings were of the purest white and above crystalline blue eyes her crescent insignia shone gold.

"Bunny," Jupiter whispered in awe.

Beside her she felt Nephrite nodding.When she did not turn around she felt him lean close and whisper in her ear, "That's the real Bunny, that's what she was born to become once more."

"She's beautiful," Jupiter murmured.

Nephrite's breath tickled her ear as he chuckled and replied, "Apparently we're not the only ones who've seen that."

The tall Jovian Scout began to blush again at the man-angel's closeness and hid it behind aggravation as she watched her prince pull the awakened Shadow Bane into his arms and kissed her."Where does he think we are?Disneyland?" she growled in exasperation.Any answer her companion might have given her was lost when, as the kiss deepened, the princess' wings spread to their full extent and a silver radiance engulfed the room.An eternity later Jupiter found herself being held in Nephrite's embrace, his supporting hold the only thing preventing her knees from collapsing in the aftermath of Sailor Moon's demonstration of her true power. 

He reluctantly released her as the radiance around them began to fade and she looked down at herself to discover all her wounds had disappeared.Around her, her fellow Scouts' cries of relief told her that they too had been healed but any though of celebration disappeared at the enraged scream that echoed across the chamber.Jupiter looked up to find Beryl's figure floating above her throne, her eyes glowing red and a black aura surrounding her.There was something wrong with the picture that Sailor Jupiter could not put her finger on until her companion hissed, "Metallia!"

As if those syllables were a cue the violence began again.Jupiter found herself once more on the ground covered by Nephrite as his evil twin targeted them in the next round of hostilities.Jupiter's eyes were wide as Nephrite's huge wings shielded them from the blast.He met her eyes urgently, "Metallia has taken Beryl's body over, we can't let her leave this place.I'll take my twin while you and the Scouts help the Moon Guard with the youma, that'll leave Endy and Angel free to tackle Metallia."

He began to prop himself up but her hand paused him long enough for her to ask, "Moon Guard?" 

"Queen Serenity's guards... the archangels," he answered her.Then in a move that surprised them both he leaned forward and for the briefest instant their lips were connected.Jupiter blinked and he was gone.She rolled to her feet and looked around to find that the winged warriors of the Earth Guard were each fighting their doppelgangers in what was now much more even duels.Her fellow Scouts fought along side the Lunarian warriors and in the distance she could see the Shadow Bane glowing silver as she fought to hold Metallia's power in check while the Rose Prince fended off the youma who dared approach his angel.Jupiter nodded in determination and soon her lighting and storms had rejoined the battle.

***

An explosion of light came from over head and Sailor Pluto glanced up briefly.When she turned back to the youma in front of her moments later she was smiling in satisfaction, Kunzite was hovering overhead as the ashes that were all that remained of his twin drifted in the wind.The ageless Scout swung her staff with the skill of centuries, making her almost untouchable as the numbers of youma reduced bit by bit.From the corner of her eye she saw the battle of wills between Sailor Moon and Metallia and sent a brief prayer to Selene that she was watching over her daughter.

"I thought Sere had told you that she wasn't a goddess!" a deep, but friendly, voice said from her side.Pluto let loose an undignified squeak as she whirled to face the newcomer.He chuckled lightly as he hurled a ball of light with one hand and wielded his broadsword with the other.His hair was almost as dark as Endymion's and his wing's were creamy white patterned with silver.The silver crescent on his forehead glimmered as his brown eyes twinkled at her.

Pluto looked at him in surprise, then suspicion and he quickly shook his head at her, "Oh I wasn't reading your mind I just guessed from the look on your face.You seemed to be praying and since I know that Serenity and you have met I thought I'd lighten things up."

Pluto nodded and sent off a blast from her staff that destroyed three youma."But you could read my mind if you wished it?Angels read the hearts and minds of mortals right and Lunari are angels?"

He took up a stance at her side, his wings shielding both of them from behind as they prepared for the next wave of youma."Yes, angel is another name for us, no, not all of us could read minds and yes, if I had to I could.Is that a problem?I don't do it unless I have permission or there is no other option.By the way, I'm Michael"

Sailor Pluto glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and shook her head slightly, "As in the archangel Michael?The most powerful angel, God's right hand?That Michael?"

He laughed at her shocked tone and without thinking they simultaneously killed the force of youma who were about to interrupt them."I'm sorry Pluto," he said, still chuckling, "But, is that really how humans view us now?Would that make Serenity God?I don't think she'd be pleased at the notion.You are, however, partly correct, my queen and her daughter are still stronger and Kunzite might be my equal-"At the mention of the Terran angel Pluto looked up to find him, Zoicyte and two of the strange angels providing air support for their forces.

"Yet I am one of the most powerful of my people as are my fellows, who better to guard the queen?"

"But Kunzite?" Pluto murmured in perplexity..

He shrugged as he sent another ball of light at a youma, "The spirit guides of Earth chose their physical incarnations well for them to become terrestrial beings withsouls so similar to a Lunarian's.Serenity noted it when she gave the princess into his keeping, all of them but especially Kunzite, differed from us only in form and strength.I am glad that the princess has gained such an able protector."

With that statement Pluto understood not only the present miracle but a phenomenon that had puzzled both herself and her predecessor."I've always wondered why they were able to do magic before they were chosen and empowered by the greater spirits.They weren't just chosen, were they?"

"We have a prophecy-" Michael began.

"About how your people would be freed?Bunny told it to Darien" Pluto interrupted when he paused to slash at a youma.While the youma was concentrating on the angel Pluto destroyed it with her staff.

"Did she remember it?" Michael asked, surprised.

"The last part, she did say there was more than what she told him."

"Well part of it was about terrestrial beings becoming beings of heaven and that is what has happened to your Guard.The greater spirits created human shells for themselves, prolonged exposure to our princess changed them and then the sudden influx of power when she reverted to her true self forced them to... evolve."

"One last question if I may?"

"At your service Lady Pluto."

"How could she revert to her true self if the terms of the prophecy haven't been met?"

"But they have," he replied.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye and said sarcastically, "To the best of my knowledge neither the Earth nor the moon have changed orbit."

"Did you not sense the method Endymion aided my princess in contacting us, surrounding her with his power, the power of Earth?And as your prince is the Earth so is Serena-"

"The moon," Pluto finished.

He nodded, "The Wall of the ban was vulnerable to the power of Earth and Endymion..."

"Is the first with such power to know of the situation."

"None of your princes, or rather, no Terran Scout knew before Endymion and he only knew because his soul calls to Serena's so strongly-" he broke of mid-sentence.Pluto finished off the youma she was fighting and turned to him in concern.

"What's wrong?"

Michael stilled for a moment and caused a wave of light to eradicate a grouping of youma who were overwhelming Sailors Venus, Mercury and a youthful looking female angel.He turned back to Pluto and said urgently, "The princess cannot hold Metallia in check for much longer.We have to finish this fast."

Pluto nodded as two more explosions in the air heralded the end of the remaining two Dark generals.Pluto looked up to where Jadeite and Nephrite joined their fellows in the air, gaining skill with their new limbs quickly.

Michael drew her attention back to him, "Aeons ago, those who served as their planet's avatars had the ability to join together to create a shield, a force field.Is this still possible?"Pluto nodded and Michael smiled grimly, "We can destroy the remaining youma all at once," Pluto's eyes rose for there were still several hundred youma alive and she wondered why they hadn't done it at the start if they could do it know.Michael understood the question on her face and continued, "The eight of us can do so but the energy will be enormous and it leaves not only yourselves but our princess and your prince vulnerable.Your shield may not be enough-"

"It will be," the eldest Scout replied, "For all our sakes it has to be."

The archangel nodded and launched himself into the air, joining the other airborne fighters.Pluto growled as a youma launched itself at her and ruthlessly dispatched it before making her way to where Venus, Mars and Mercury were battling side by side.Her staff impacted with the head of one of the youma opposing them and Mars' flames incinerated it.

"To the prince, now!" the dark Scout ordered.

The younger women looked at in her askance but at her obvious tension caused them to obey with out question.The guardian of time saw that Saturn and Jupiter were already fighting with the prince, the enemy forces having concentrated themselves on the defenceless Sailor Moon.Above her Pluto saw the eight warriors, Moon Guard and Earth Guard together, forming a ring above the battlefield.Tearing her eyes away from the awe-inspiring sight of eight archangels preparing a major spell-casting Pluto rushed to where Uranus and Neptune were battling.

Both were formidable warriors yet were outnumbered greatly and were being herded into a corner.Pluto caught Uranus' eyes and motioned to where their fellows were gathering with their prince.The blonde Scout nodded and, when Pluto's blast created a hole in the wall of youma surrounding them, she and her partner dashed across the battlefield.Minutes later the eight Scouts circled prince and princess.As the ring of angels above erupted into light a multicoloured pillar blazed on the ground below.

***

Sailor Moon felt the power around her recede and she dared to open her eyes slightly.Above her friends and guardians from both this lifetime and the last were still haloed in the light of their power.In a circle around her the Scouts stood with linked hands, their auras flickering about them as they dismantled the shield they had constructed.Last, but not least, around her waist were the arms of the prince she had loved for two lifetimes.Her silvery power illuminated her and danced across his tanned hands.She looked over her shoulder to smile at him and that was when Metallia struck.

Her knees gave out at the blow and only Endy's arms held her up.She relinquished her physical safety to him, instead turning all of her concentration to the battle with Metallia.It was a battle she had known that she was not strong enough to win from the start yet one she knew she could not afford to lose.Distantly she felt an object being placed into her hands and she opened her eyes to stare into the brown gaze of her mother's lover.A quick glance at the item in her grasp caused her to smile and she heard the gasps as the Imperium Silver Crystal came alive in her hands.

A small part of her laughed at her human friends' reaction to the power of her mother's trinket but the rest of her hoped with all of her being that their awe was deserved.The crystal was no more than a focusing tool her father had given her mother as a child yet millennia of use had imbued it with its own power.The only hope for the Earth was that she could use it as effectively as her mother.

The Lunarian Scout drew upon the crystal's reserves and renewed her assault on Metallia and for a moment she almost succeeded.Then Metallia counter attacked with images of death and destruction to weaken her resolve.Sailor Moon, the princess Serenity swayed, her mind recoiling from the horrors she was being shown.Nothing in either of her lifetimes had prepared her for such wanton cruelty and she faltered.The warm arms around her tightened as a wave of darkness engulfed them all, quenching even the radiance of the crystal and she tried to fight the darkness off but to no avail.She was nothing in comparison with Metallia.

Who was she to think that she could oppose the Queen of Demons and win where Queen Serenity, Selene herself, had failed?She was just a child, a ditz, a meatball head... the light that would give the world hope.In the back of her mind she felt her four guardians send her their strength.It would take only a small act of will to reach out to their thoughts but she found that she didn't have to.She knew what she had to do.Metallia was the Queen of Demons, Darkness incarnate and there was only one way for darkness to be defeated.She was the Shadow Bane, she was the light.

The arms around her fell away as he wings spread and she rose in the air.She faced Metallia on the same level and stopped trying to destroy the darkness, instead she began to glow. All of the joy and laughter that was in her, the love for friends, family and Him,shone forth in a display of glory.The crystal in her hands responded and with her it blazed like a star in the darkness that Metallia had conjured.The Demon Queen flinched but did not submit, her assault renewing itself against the blinding power of the Lunarian Princess.Serenity felt her guards reach to her through their bond to her and support her with their love.The power of Dragon, Gryphon, Phoenix and Unicorn reborn flowed into her and she added their light to her own.

She felt them lift into the air behind her and with them her mother's protectors.Michael, the man who had raised her as a father, Liriel, a scoundrel to match Jadeite, Raphael, a scholarly man with a quiet brilliance and Gabriel, calm master spell-caster.She remembered each of them as they took their place with her guard, joining them in offering her their strength.As if their power were the trigger the princess felt the light touch and joyfully welcomed her mother's spirit to the melding of hearts and power.With her mother came the Lunari, the entire population of the Moon Kingdom, each individual overjoyed at the return of their princess.Thousands of minds supported hers, thousands of hearts shared with her as their spirits joined in a manner those not of their people could ever understand.

There was light.Darkness retreated before the brilliance of the Lunari joined together by the enormous heart of their princess.Metallia reeled back and Sailor Moon advanced on her, not giving her the opportunity to recover her equilibrium.The evil queen's eyes showed her panic as she tried to escape from the merciless light.The princess stopped right before her and her hand reached towards the other woman.Metallia flinched as if from a blow but the touch on her cheek was as light as a feather.The touch was a conduit for more and Metallia could not resist the revealing light that flooded into her being.All the she was illuminated and her power crumbled.Without light there was nothing, darkness had no substance, she had no substance.With this knowledge she failed and the Lunari felt the being that had been their greatest enemy melt away as a shadow before the light.

The Metallia's borrowed body fell to the ground but none of the Lunari noticed, too enraptured in the melding between them.The Moon Guard cherished the joining that would have been the last if they had failed.The Earth Guard revelled in the welcome they found in the minds and spirits of the Lunari while Sailor Moon, the princess Serenity felt her mother's love surround her and knew that she had come home.

***

Endymion watched as the floating figures drifted down slowly, still immersed in the union that they had created. _They're beautiful, all of them, and that's something I never thought I'd say it about Jade but it's true.They saved us... she saved us.My Angel, will she want to return to her home now that she remembers?Will she still want me?_He closed his eyes in pain at the thought that she might leave him but he knew that he would accept it if the time came._I can't cage her, she doesn't belong on Earth.She'd be trapped and I won't do that to her.She deserves better and I won't deny her that.But I love her so much, I need her... so do her people and they have waited an eternity to have her back.I will miss her, I'll miss them all- _

The prince's eyes widened in horror and he began to run, shouting, "Angel. AAANNNGEELLL!"_Angel watch out!Beryl's behind you.You witch, don't you dare!_Behind him heard the Scout's gasps of shock but the winged warriors were still too distracted to notice the threat.Endymion watched helplessly, unable to reach her in time, as Beryl drove a sword into Sailor Moon's body.The girl jerked and the sorceress withdrew the sword to strike again._It's Angel's sword!Beryl's using her own sword on her!_Before she could strike a third time Endymion's blade sheared through her neck with a single stroke.

The prince turned to see Jadeite and the black haired angel cradling her between them._Goddess, no!Angel!_He felt numb as he knelt beside them on the rubble-strewn ground.Her blue eyes were closed and her face as white as chalk.One of her wings was attached by only a thin bit of tissue, the sword having gone right through her to sever the bone.

He looked at the black haired warrior, "Can you heal her?"_Oh please..._

Brown eyes met his blue, "We cannot, we are warriors, not a healers."

_You can't let her die!_Endymion's entire being shouted but the prince voiced not a word as he tried to breath.

"No we can't" the angel agreed with his unspoken message, "But there is no one on Earth who can save her."

"On the Moon."It wasn't a question.

"Our healers could but the Wall of the Ban is too strong for them to pass and will continue to be so for many years to come.They can't get here-"

"Take her to them," the prince's voice was flat, commanding.

The angel nodded in agreement and he relinquished the bleeding body to Jadeite as he stood."She might not survive the trip and even if she does she might not ever be strong enough to pass the Wall again in your lifetime-"

"Save her."_Save her, no matter what it takes._

The angel nodded and helped Jadeite to stand.Both spread their wings, before he launched the blonde Guard smiled sadly at the prince, "Don't worry Endy, I won't let her die on us."Then both took to the air, arrowing through the gaps in the chamber ceiling, straight towards the sky._No, I know you won't Jade._

Nephrite stepped before Endy and placed his hand to his heart, "My prince," he said simply and prepared to take off.A thought seemed to strike him and he looked behind Endymion.The prince turned to see the Scouts behind him with Jupiter only a step or two away.For an instant the Jovian Scout and the Gryphon stared at each other then as one they stepped forward into each other's embrace.Their kiss was desperate and Endymion saw the tears in both their eyes as he stepped away and leapt into the air flying to the roof and hovering there in wait for his companions._Oh Lita, I'm sorry._

He turned away from her, unwilling to add another's pain to his own, and found that only Zoicyte and Kunzite remained, the rest of the Moon Guard were with Nephrite waiting for them to say their farewells.

Zoicyte moved close to him and kissed him on the cheek."Thank you Endy," was all she said but he understood.

_Oh Zoi anyone would have been stupid not to want your services.I'm just glad I could be the one to help you._He smiled at her sadly, "Be happy Zoi," he whispered hugging her.She stepped back and Kunzite took her place.

The two men stared at each other before Kunzite dropped to his knee, "Highness I'm sorry, for everything."

Endymion grabbed the silver haired warrior's arm and pulled him to his feet."You have nothing to be sorry for," he said, meaning every word._Nothing, you hear me Kunzite?You have done nothing wrong.You were not responsible for Beryl nor the Day of Darkness.As for leaving me for Angel, it was the right thing to do. _The prince continued, "But I have a command for you as the leader of my Guard."Kunzite's eyes were filled with sorrow and regret as he opened his mouth to speak.Endymion held up a hand to stop him._You will let me say this! _"Protect her," his words were soft.Kunzite's eye's widened and Endy smiled sadly, "The last order I will ever give you, be her Guard as you were mine.Keep her safe and make her happy."

_I freely release you from your duties my friend.It is time for you to move on._

Kunzite stared at him for a moment in gratitude before saluting once more."No matter what the future brings, you will always be my prince."

"And you will always be my friend," the young man replied.They clasped hands and then Kunzite walked towards Zoicyte.

He turned back for a moment and looked at Endymion intently, "The Angel's a very determined young lady.Don't think you've seen the last of her just yet.Remember angels are known for miracles."With that he nodded and he and his lover launched themselves from the ground.Within seconds they joined their waiting friends by the holes in the roof and then they were gone.

_Goodbye my friends._

Endymion watched after them for a moment before turning away.He looked over the Scouts.They were battered, bruised and none of them showed the joy they should have had at their victory.He offered a hand to his foster sister and when she took it he pulled her close, placing his arm around her shoulder._Angels are known for miracles Lita.Let's hope that our respective angels aren't all out._

He faced the other Scouts and said wearily, his heart heavy within him, "Let's go home.


	14. Epilogue

Darien adjusted a knob slightly and the moon came fully into focus in the eyepiece.He foundMare Serenitas, the Sea of Serenity, and stepped back to allow Lita access to the telescope._It's beautiful tonight Lita, you can already see the signs that the Moon Kingdom has been freed.When I reach out with the power of Earth both I and the planet can feel the magic awakening once more._

"Amy told me that the moon's getting brighter already," she mentioned, stepping to his side by the balcony railing.

He shrugged."It's been on the news, apparently a couple of astronomers noticed the same thing."_It'll take years until it reaches its full strength but eventually a full moon will be nearly as bright the sun at twilight.It'll ensure that no more shadows ever take root here again._An image of Sailor Moon shining in the darkness as she confronted Metallia came to him._Angel_.He closed his eyes to prevent the tears escaping.

"She'll return," Lita told him.

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "So sure of that?"

Lita smiled determinedly, "Of course, I know Bunny and what Kunzite told you is right, if she wants something then she won't give up until she has it.She'll come back."

Darien stared at her for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face._OK Lita, maybe you're right, Goddess I hope you are.I need her, she was mine for far too short a time.If she returns I am never letting her go again but have you considered the implication of what you told me?_A small smile of his own formed on his lips and he caught her eyes, "If that's so then what are you worried about?If she comes back he'll be with her, they all will.They would no more let her go off on her own than you Scouts would me_."Though maybe now that the prophecy is fulfilled I'll have more freedom.A freedom I intend to use if Angel ever returns._

She stared at him and slowly a grin formed."You're right..." she whispered softly at first before repeating at the top of her lungs, "YOU'RE RIGHT!"Her voice echoed from the buildings around them.

_I guess you really do believe that she'll come back.I wish I had you're faith.I guess a part of me doesn't want her to return because I know what will happen.Some how a miracle occurred and I met an angel who stole my heart, an angel fell in love with me in return.I know her better than you think and I know how she loves, it's with her whole heart.She's given her heart not only to me but to all of us and in the end she will only lose us._

_They're not human any more, Lita, they're so much more.Why would they come back to us?Don't you understand yet?If they did it would only be to watch us grow old around them.They live so much longer than we do, even with our power we'll be lucky to live to two hundred.Her people measure time not in years but in millennia._

_We will die and leave her to carry on... not alone for the Guard will always be with her but how many times can you watch people you love die before you close yourself off?I don't ever want her to do that!I want her to be the happy, loving... Meatball Head forever._

_If our roles were reversed I couldn't do it.I wouldn't be able to bear knowing that I will outlive my love by centuries.I would rather not love at all than bear the loss... I lie.For a moment with Angel I would endure a thousand years in Hell but nor would I outlive her.If I knew there was no hope to see her again...She loves just as deeply, the thought that she might... no!_Darien closed his eyes, denying the thought_.The Guard would not let her.They would protect her from herself if necessary.They will be there for her always as I can't be.If she does return, if she decides that it is... better to love and lose than to never love at all, the young man's tone was bitter as the saying flashed through his mind.They won't die on her, they'll support her and... maybe more._

Memories flashed through his head.

FLASH

_The green eyes that stared at him were strangely knowing, and held a hint of regret._

FLASH

_Jase watched her sadly, almost regretfully but also peacefully as he concentrated on forcing her to understand her own emotions. _

FLASH

_Jadeite did not release Sailor Moon as he called quietly but with passion, "Lord Phoenix, Bringer of the Cleansing Fires, hear your ward.The woman in my arms is both princess and healer with a heart that burns in compliment to your own.Lend Serenity's daughter your strength that she may bring my brother, the Dragon's Heir, back to us.I beg of you, help her."_

FLASH

_"I'm here Angel," the armoured man murmured softly._

FLASH

_It was Jason who answered, "She's an angel."_

FLASH

_The blonde man's lips twitched at a brief thought, "If you think she's gorgeous now then you should have seen her with her wings!"_

FLASH

_The angel nodded and helped Jadeite to stand.Both spread their wings, before he launched the blonde Guard smiled sadly at the prince, "Don't worry Endy, I won't let her die on us."_

FLASH

Darien's eyes opened in sudden comprehension._Jade!_He looked up at the moon shining brightly in the sky._Feeling as you did, knowing what you did, you still encouraged her to love me.Why?Because you thought that it would be worth it?Did you believe that what she and I could have would be worth the pain she would feel and, when the time came, you and the others would be there to ensure that she knew it also?_Beside him Lita was hugging herself in excitement and Darien lips twitched as he watched her.

_They will be there for her just she will be there for them.Angel will survive as will Nephrite.It will be hard but they will do so.Lita, women around the world will envy you if Nephrite returns and not just because he is Nick Cook, eligible bachelor.He will cherish you for the rest of your life, not wasting a moment of his time with you because he knows how little of it he has.Of course I could be way out of line, Angel's feelings for me might just have been a crush.I have it on reliable authority that my ego is over inflated._

Beside him Lita apparently got tired of his silence."So it was Bunny that had you all hung up and spacing out?" she asked with her green eyes twinkling.

_What?Oh no, Lita in sister mode is as bad as Mina in matchmaker mode!_ "How would you know?" he retorted. 

Lita smirked, "Mina and I saw the two of you in the park before the final battle.Having fun weren't you Dare?Now let us have a little discussion about the vice of keeping something like that a secret from your foster sister!"

"Why me?" he groaned to the world in general, "What did I do to deserve this?"

Lita stared at him with an unamused expression, "You tried to hide that you had finally started dating one of my best friends!I think the universe would agree with me that that I deserve some repayment for the aggravation you've given me!Now where were we?"Darien just looked up at the moon again_.I miss you Angel, come back to me please_.

***

Pluto stood at the Gates of Time and sighed as she watched two of her friends.The ShadowWar had been won nearly a month before and there had been no word from the Lunari.As time passed it became more and more difficult to believe that Bunny and her guardians would return and that saddened Pluto on two levels.First was the sorrow that her prince would not be united with his love but she understood that such a separation might be best for Bunny who would long outlive her mortal lover. Second was the loss of a friend she had treasured.She had not known of Bunny's true uniqueness, she had only come to realise it once her access to the time gate had been restored and allowed her to view past events, but she had still regarded the girl as a special friend.

The loss of not only the Guard but Bunny so soon after finding them had hit all of them hard but none more than Lita and Darien.Pluto thought it understandable considering their relationships with two of their departed group and their closeness with the rest.The Guard had, after all, been Endymion's closest male friends and Zoicyte fit in there somewhere as well.Pluto also knew that Jupiter had shared a special relationship with the warriors that had come from helping them hide Zoicyte's secret in the past.So their depression hadn't surprised the elder Scout but the depths of pain the others were experiencing was something that she hadn't expected.

Haruka had fought against accepting that the Guard were truly back but when she had she had welcomed her blood brother back with a whole heart.Once she had discovered that Kunzite and Haruka had been close friends in the past she had not been surprised that he had told her the truth of his relationship with Zoicyte.Though she suspected that both Darien and Lita had not known that the Uranian Scout was aware of the truth.Losing Kunzite again had hurt Haruka more than Pluto had though possible and it was taking all of Michiru's skill in handling her lover to prevent her from falling into a black rage.As it was the tomboyish Scout walked a very fine line with apathy.

It was the loss of Bunny that hurt the worst though.The uncertainty of whether or not she was still alive ate away at all of them and Pluto could do nothing to help.Instead she threw herself into her duties.She was Sailor Pluto, she guarded the Gates of Time and it was for her to see to any arrangements that might be necessary if circumstance imposed on the daily lives of any warrior, and that included those of the Guard.

She had informed the staff of the Gryphon Restaurant Chain that Nicholas Cook had been summoned away for an indeterminate time and would not be present for the opening of his establishment in Tokyo.That it had been decided to postpone the opening for several weeks to give him time had not been her recommendation and yet it had pleased her that Nephrite would be given the chance to make it.It had been even simpler for her to arrange for Jason Ice's seconds and assistants to take his workload, he had already been on sick leave and was so well liked that none of his coworkers resented his absence as long as he recovered.Since Kunzite and Zoicyte had worked for the same corporation, one that Pluto had been slightly astonished to realise the Guard owned the majority of shares for, it had been easy enough to quote family emergency and have them supplied with a leave of absence.

It had been so simple that she had found herself unoccupied remarkably quickly, leaving her nothing to do but to manage her small fashion business or return to the Gates of Time.She did both.Her investors were ecstatic about her latest designs whose inspiration had come all conceivable time periods.She had been reminiscing, done by the Guardian of Time and Space this endeavor took on new meaning, and her designs had reflected it.She had only looked into the past, she had not been able to work up the will to enquire about the future.

The image between the gates of time showed Lita badgering Darien.Glad that the Jovian Scout seemed to have regained her faith Pluto hoped that she would be able to pull her brother out of his depression.

"He is a very courageous young man," a deep, melodic voice behind her commented.Pluto whirled in astonishment to find herself face to face with brown eyes under a mane of black hair on a man with silver banded, white wings.

"Michael!" she gasped, eyes wide.

The archangel nodded slightly while his eyes twinkled."I am afraid so."

"Afraid?" Pluto asked and then her face paled, "Bunny?She didn't...?"

Michael hurried to reassure her, "Oh no, Rena is fine.She is fully healed and along with Sere is already making plans for the future.In fact that is the purpose of my visit.Both my Queen and Princess have been outlining our goals for the future and Earth plays a significant role in them."

Pluto looked at him in perplexity, several possibilities already suggesting themselves.Michael smiled at her and gently turned her to face the gates of time.The dark Scout's automatic resistance to physical handling of any kind abruptly ceased as she saw the picture revealed within the portal.A delicate figure danced in the air above the spires of the glorious city that served as the capital of the Moon Kingdom.Her silver-gold hair trailed in the wake of her aerial acrobatics and she was garbed in a white silken shift that allowed her ivory limbs complete freedom of movement.

Pluto closed her eyes, almost unable to accept what she was seeing.When she opened them again she turned away from the image of the playful princess and back to the guardian behind her."How did you...?" she gestured to the gate and he understood.

"The Gates came into being at the same time as the Wall after the first ShadowWar.It was only then that the office holder of Sailor Pluto became more than just a Scout and took on the duties of the Guardian of Time.Before that those duties fell to my Queen and, through her, my people.Controlling the Portal is no difficulty for one who has aided the Queen of the Lunari for millennia."Once more he gently turned her back to face the Gates of Time.

The dancing princess was not alone, over a dozen others wove through the air along side of her.Another blonde darted after her in close pursuit, his wings glittering gold with sparks of copper.Two figures followed at a more leisurely pace, both females, whose tawny wings seemed to alternate between brown and gold.Pluto spotted a male with auburn hair and wings, another girl with fiery red wings, a woman with purple-black hair and wings, her feathers trimmed with gold.Several smaller forms, Lunarian children who would now be growing once more, were dashing about before uniting to save their princess from her pursuing guard.

Pluto couldn't help but laugh with Michael as Jadeite was bombarded with several small forms and, for several moments, struggled to remain airborne.Nephrite, Zoicyte and their companions joined the hovering princess to watch Jadeite recover and gain the aid of his erstwhile attackers and then the game began anew.The flash of silver below them caught Pluto's attention and the picture changed to her will.On balconies all about the city there were figures that looked up at the playing angels but the company on one terrace stood out.

Pluto recognised Kunzite, standing proud in his new uniform of white and gold, his wings as silver as his hair but now threaded with gold.Next to him stood one of the warriors she had fought beside, his hair was grey, his wings mottled with white and grey and his eyes were tawny amber.The third man's eyes were sky blue and his wings were the creamy white of his hair but possessed of a thick silvery blue band.The third form was that of a woman, one Pluto would recognise anywhere.Her wings the same silvery white as her long streams of hair and her eyes silvery blue.She seemed to shine with light as she watched her daughter play in the currents above them.At the same moment Pluto registered her presence the woman turned, the crescent moon on her forehead shimmered gold, and looked straight at her.

Queen Serenity's voice was as clear and musical as the Plutonian Scout remembered, "Greetings Sailor Pluto."

Pluto quickly began to drop to her knees but was prevented by Michael.Serenity frowned at her.

"Have I not told you not to do that?" she asked.Then she smiled brilliantly and Pluto could not help but think of Bunny's infectious grin.The regal blonde continued, "Moreover you are a friend of my daughter's and, I hope, will become mine also.Friends do not genuflect to friends."

Kunzite and the two strangers moved to the Queen's side.The strangers smiled in greeting and, much to Pluto's private amusement, Kunzite blinked in surprise.

"Pluto!" he exclaimed quietly.

His companions' eyes all twinkled and behind her Pluto could feel Michael radiating amusement.Kunzite's expression became bland but Pluto could see both the slight embarrassment and the wonder he felt.The grey haired man in almost identical uniform placed his hand on Kunzite shoulder in comfort.

"Do not be ashamed my friend, through you we see our magic with new eyes, it brings us the renewal we will require if we are to take our place in the universe once more."

Serenity looked at the younger guard, "Please listen to Raphael, Kunzite, and excuse our amusement at your expense, we did not intend to embarrass you."The tall blonde woman waited for Kunzite to nod before turning back to Pluto."I have been remiss, introductions are called for.You are already acquainted with the commander of my daughter's guard."

Pluto nodded and looked to Kunzite, "Yes, you look well Dragon General."

Kunzite gave a small bow in return before replying, "As do you Time Guardian."

Serenity then motioned and turned the Scout's attention to the grey haired guard, "This is Raphael, one of my own protectors."

The archangel nodded, "Well met Sailor Pluto."

Pluto bowed in return to the man who had aided herself and her friends a few short weeks previously.

"Last, yet not least, is my aide and advisor Artemis."

The white haired man bowed deeply.

"I am honoured," Pluto told him sincerely, "Yet I admit I am also very curious-"

"As to why we have contacted you?" Serenity finished for her.

Pluto nodded."I would have thought that the first to receive communication would be Endymion."

A small smile formed on Kunzite's lips where he stood.Pluto saw that he was not the only one to look amused and like the others his amusement was tempered with a strand of sorrow.

"We managed to convince the princess to wait," Raphael told her.

"Barely," Michael murmured behind her.

Serenity looked at her lover in mild reproof but her twitching lips belied her glare."There are consequences to our release Sailor Pluto and many of them concern you and your duties," Serenity informed her when she released Michael from her attention.

"How so?" Pluto inquired.

It was Michael who spoke, "I told you of how the Gates came to be."

Pluto nodded and Serenity continued, "It will be many years before the Wall of the Ban has completely fallen but when it is gone then so will be the conditions that made the Gates of Time possible.I and my people will once more take up the task of guiding the future.This will release you and your successors from the burden of guarding the Gates, no longer will the Scout of Pluto need to stand apart from her fellow Scouts."Pluto knew she showed her disbelief openly.

"I will be free?" she whispered.

The Queen nodded and tears of joy ran down the dark Scout's face.Thousands of years of solitude, of the painful foreknowledge of the death of friends, family and worlds, of terrible acts performed which were necessary to ensure that the future had a chance, memories crowded her mind.She would no longer have to bear the burden of that responsibility or the guilt that she might have been wrong."Thank you," she mouthed.

Serenity smiled in understanding."It will be years yet-" she tried to warn the Scout.

"That does not matter," Pluto interrupted, "Now I have hope."

"I will require your aid in familiarising myself with the needs of this era."

"You shall have it," Pluto assured the queen.

"Once I warned you that time could be the worst torture of all and I am saddened to see that you have come to learn that.That you have not only endured what was effectively an exile but also triumphed is an accomplishment you should be proud of.I am honoured to be able to extend an invitation to you Sailor Pluto, you are welcome now and ever in my home," Serenity smiled and Pluto saw Kunzite nod in respect to her.

"Your Majesty-" Pluto began.

"Serenity!" Michael and Serenity corrected simultaneously.

Pluto's lips twitched, "Very well Serenity.I would be honoured to accept you invitation... on one condition."The queen blinked and behind her Michael choked.Meanwhile Pluto smiled innocently and finished, "If you are Serenity then I am Setsuna!"

Michael burst out laughing while Raphael, Artemis and even Kunzite fought to restrain their grins.The queen merely held out her hand in a gesture of welcome."We have much to discuss Setsuna," she said softly.

Pluto reached through the Gates and felt her fingers touch Serenity's.With Michael at her heels she stepped through the Portal of Time.

***

Setsuna restrained her impatience as she waited for her prince to finish dressing.The past hour had been a long one, dealing with reluctant royalty having drawn it out interminably.As if he'd read her thoughts Darien started to complain again.

"I don't know why you're insisting that I come Setsuna," he walked out his bedroom dressed in a dark blue tuxedo, "If you really wished to have a goodbye dinner then why couldn't you have had it at Michi and 'Ruka's house?Lita would have been happy to cook.I really don't want to go... I'm just not ready yet."

Setsuna took a deep breath to keep her calm before walking over and circling him in an inspection."You are coming because this is my night and I decide how it will be spent.Aside from that, whether or not they are present this restaurant belongs to our friends and we have a duty to support them."She stopped in front of him and brushed an imaginary piece of lint of his shoulder before nodding in approval."You look very nice tonight my Prince."

He just looked at her and she sighed, "Good grief Endymion, act your age."

"It doesn't matter any more Setsuna," he walked to the balcony window and looked out at the night sky before continuing sadly, "It doesn't matter what I look like or what I do anymore.I could go and live on the streets as a tramp or I could go to bed and never get up again and it wouldn't matter anymore."

She watched him in disbelief, "Surely you don't mean that-"

He whirled and she stepped back when she saw the raw anguish in his eyes.He met her eyes and answered forcefully, "Oh but I do.There is no need for a prince of Earth anymore.I thought just being Darien rather than Endymion, a doctor rather than a prince would be enough and it could have been..."

"If she was with you," Setsuna quietly finished for him.

"Goddess yes!" he exclaimed and looked away and ran a shaking hand through his hair as he did so.He looked back to her after a moment, "I need her.It's getting worse, not better.Do you have any idea how jealous I am that you're going to be up there with her?"He gestured to the sky through the window."I thought I could get on with my life, that if she didn't come back I could accept it.After all why would she come?I have nothing to offer her! I'm only going to live two centuries, a blink of an eye to her!Why would she leave her people on the moon, her perfect people, her perfect home, for my poor troubled Earth with her irksome children?But I can't.I know that if she comes to me she will only end up hurt but I can't go on without hope of seeing her again."

He moved back to the balcony door and leaned against the frame.Setsuna moved to stand behind him silently and saw that he was staring up at the full moon."I only knew her for two months, and we spent most of that time arguing or avoiding one another."Setsuna placed a friendly hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her.She was not surprised to see the tears running down his cheeks."How can she have become so important to me so quickly?And how come I didn't know?" he whispered to himself.

"You're wrong you know," she told him softly, "About a great many things."He didn't look at her but she continued regardless, "Your poor troubled Earth and her irksome children are going to be confronted with a race of truly miraculous beings in a few years and it falls to you to ensure that they are ready for them.It is for you to negotiate with the Lunari for the healing of the other planets and it is for you to lead the way into the future."

"Why me?There are others who could do that better," he replied.

"Maybe," she answered, "But I don't think so."She stopped and turned him to face her before she went on, "The time of prophecy has passed but you still have a destiny to fulfill.You do, not Endymion the Prince of the Rose or the Earth's Heir but Darien Chiba."

He looked at her in confusion and she smiled before explaining, "Now that the ShadowWar has ended it is possible for me to track the paths of the future once more.There is a path where Earth in unified and governed by the hands of those of the old bloodline.Where the other planets flourish and all coexist in harmony.Where the Lunari mediate between quarreling factions to perpetuate the peace.Where magic flourishes and a single soul grows to become the Light of the universe."

"'The light that will give the world hope'..." Darien quoted. 

Setsuna didn't recognise the phrase but it almost expressed her thoughts."The light that will give the universe hope," she corrected."There is still the most important task before you my prince, one that you have performed before.It is as a teacher rather than as a prince you will be needed.As with Arthur when you were Merlin you must now mold a hero into a saviour."

Conflicting emotions showed on the young man's face, Pluto found disbelief, worry, and inadequacy but first and foremost there was the return of hope.

"You will not live to see the culmination of your efforts, nor will I or my fellow scouts.Yet our successors will, and their heirs and so on for millennia to come as they reside in an era of peace and prosperity that will endure throughout the ages."

"You are certain of what you saw?" Darien asked, "Can you tell me who it is?Is it the Angel?"

"The future is fluid, not certain and what I saw is just one of many possibilities.Nothing is certain my prince other than as long as there is life there is always hope."

Darien looked to the sky one last time before standing away from the doorframe and straightening his jacket."Have hope?No matter how long it takes?" he mumbled to the sky.

Setsuna brushed at the skirt of her black gown and murmured, "Maybe you are just too impatient Endy."

Darien looked at her for a moment before his lips twitched and he offered her his arm.As she tucked her hand into his elbow he began to lead her to the door of his apartment saying, "You shall see what impatience really means when we arrive at the restaurant nearly half an hour late.Your fellow scouts will be furious with me that I've kept you so long."

A brief thought crossed Setsuna's mind, "I think they'll have other interests to keep their attention."

"Oh?"

Setsuna merely smiled mysteriously.

***

Lita smiled sadly as she stood in the lobby of the restaurant.On the wall in front of her a beautiful landscape done in oils hung.In was done from the perspective of a cliff.In the darkening sky the full moon's silver light contrasted sharply with the vivid colours of sunset highlighting the horizon.Before the edge of the cliff four swords were thrust into the grass, the light of both sun and moon reflecting from the blades.It was a scene she remembered Nephrite describing to her in another lifetime and here the delicate hand of Serena Tsukino rendered it.

Lita turned away, the painting bringing her longing for her friends into the fore.That night was supposed to be fun not another opportunity to mope.She saw Haruka and Michiru with Hotaru along with Raye and Amy.All of them were dressed formally, Haruka in a navy tuxedo and the other girls in evening dresses.She walked over to the small group.

"Hi Lita, where's Dare?" Haruka asked.

The tall brunette shrugged, "He said he'd be along, Setsuna said she'd make sure he didn't back out.Tonight's important to her."

"And so it should be!" Raye retorted, "She's been contacted by Queen Serenity-" Michiru frowned and motioned for the priestess to lower her voice.Raye smiled apologetically and obliged, "-and been asked to be Terra's representative on the Moon.If it were me..." Raye shrugged and the others nodded in comprehension.Not only was it a very great honour but it would other benefits as well.Setsuna was their friend but her years set her apart from them.On the Moon she would be with people who understood her, something they all found difficult.

"By the way Amy, can you explain to me how Setsuna can go to the moon if even the most powerful Lunari still find it difficult to travel to Earth?" Raye asked their petite friend.

Amy spared a brief glance to ensure that there was no one who could over hear and then began to explain."As Setsuna explained it, the Wall of the Ban which is the barrier around the Moon Kingdom, is slowly eroding because of Darien's magic.In time it will disappear completely but that will take years.It is still too strong for any but the most powerful of the Lunari to cross and only the Queen and the Moon Guard are powerful enough at the moment."For a moment they were all silent remembering the girl who should have been included in that list.

"At least we know that she's alive," Lita remarked.

Raye nodded and then added impatiently, "OK Amy we know all of that, but it doesn't explain how Setsuna's going to the moon."

"I'm getting there," Amy said primly, "Even though the wall is still too strong to cross for most, now that Selene can reach past it she is able to influence the Gates of Time.She will use them to transport Setsuna to her court."

"Could she use the Gates to let Bunny return?" Haruka asked.

Amy shook her head and opened her mouth to answer but at that moment they heard a friendly voice call out to them and they turned to welcome Andrew and Mina to the gathering.

"Hi guys!" Mina chirped, "Are we all here yet?"

Hotaru shook her head shyly, "No, Darien and Setsuna haven't gotten here yet."

Andrew's face sobered, "How's he doing?Is he getting any better?"

Lita shook her head, "He still misses her, and I don't think he'll ever stop.He was waiting for her for such a long time, to have her vanish just after he'd found her, well..."

Andrew nodded, "Has anyone heard from Bunny then?"

All of the girls shook their heads.

"It's been almost two months though!" he exclaimed.

Lita smiled sadly and gestured to the room they were standing in, "I don't think they'll be coming back.That their restaurant's being opened without them sort of tells us that they're gone for good."Though she seemed only saddened on the outside, on the inside Lita was whimpering.A calming hand placed itself on her shoulder and Lita smiled at Michiru in thanks.

"Shall we go in?" Michiru asked.

"What about Darien?" Mina exclaimed, "And Setsuna, they're still not here yet, shouldn't we wait?"

Lita shook her head, "Darien's dragging his heels and Setsuna's dragging him.They could be a while, we all know how stubborn he is."

"He will come though?" Andrew asked.

The girls all smiled and nodded and it was Mina who spoke their thoughts aloud, "Setsuna won't let him miss it for the world."

Andrew smiled in satisfaction, "Good, now ladies I do believe the Tokyo's newest restaurant is awaiting our presences.Shall we?"

He offered his arm to Mina and then led them into the dining room.It was a large room with beautiful royal blue carpeting.The walls were covered in murals of mythical beasts, scenes out of legend and heroes and heroines.Tables were placed along the edge of the room leaving a large area for dancing.It was the ceiling that caught their eye.All it seemed to be made of was several trails of stars leading to a glowing hemisphere from which hung dozens of tiny globes, each shining with their own light.Between the trails of stars the night sky could be seen through the perfectly clear glass that served as the room's ceiling.

As the group stood staring up a young waiter approached them, "Can I help you Sirs?Madams?"

They all started and turned to the young man.Michiru smiled and answered, "If you would show us to our table that would be wonderful."She handed him her invitation and he looked it over briefly before handing it back and smiling happily at them.

"That will be no trouble at all.You have a table reserved for you, just follow me!"

As they followed their guide the seats around them were being filled with other august guests.Lita saw the mayor, his wife, their grown daughter and the district attorney all sit down at one table.At another she saw John Carlyle, his girlfriend and four other doctors she recognised from Darien's hospital.Another group of six consisted of what looked to be two elderly brothers, their wives and another couple.

Amy saw where Lita was looking and whispered, "That's Dr Peter Fitzpatrick, his wife, his brother, his niece and with them is Nurse Alice Greenly and I guess the other guy is her date.Alice and Dr Fitzpatrick work in the same hospital as my mother."Amy gasped and Lita looked about until she noticed what her friend had.

"Is that Miss Haruna?" she asked fascinated as she looked at a red headed woman sitting with a tall, dark haired man.

Amy nodded, "Yes, and that must be her fiancée."

Someone came up behind them and joined them in examining the guests.The two teens ignored them, thinking that it was one of their friends, until a cheerful, deep voice said, "Hmmm, not a bad turn out at all."

Both girls stiffened and turned to face the man behind them.From the corner of her eye Lita saw the rest of her friends similarly stunned as they milled near a large table but her attention was on the figure in front of her.She looked up into his blue-green eyes and smiled as he took her hand without looking away from her face.

"We wanted to surprise you but thought we'd better warn you, just in case," Nick Cook told her gently.

"You did..." Lita trailed as her free hand found its way to his face and gently traced his lips.

He smiled and kissed the tips of her fingers before responding, "Which? Surprise or warn?"

"...Both."

She followed willingly as he led her to the table where the others were being seated even as she watched.Nick led her to where there were two empty seats side by side and held one of them out for her.She sat and he bent down to kiss her cheek.

"I'll be back shortly, I have a few more tasks to complete before I'm free for the night."She nodded and he began to weave his way through tables and other guests.Lita watched him until he was out of sight and then turned to see who else would be sitting next to her.

Green eyes met green and Lita groaned theatrically as Jason Ice grinned at her.

"What's up Lita?Aren't you glad to see me?" he smirked.

She leaned across and hugged him in answer, "Of course you lunkhead!"

Jase laughed as they pulled apart, "Better be careful, Lita.We wouldn't want Nick to start getting jealous!"

"Of you?" she asked incredulously.

He tried to look offended but succeeded in only looking smug.He gave up and said happily, "I'm quite popular with those of the feminine persuasion, cool huh?"

Lita rolled her eyes and retorted, "You haven't changed a bit!"

"Shhhh!" Jase hissed at her while his darted around in a parody of watchfulness.He continued in a melodramatic tone, "Don't give me away!I've got the others thinking that I've started to grow up!"

"My lips are sealed," she promised."So you've all come back?" she asked casually, "Why?".

"You didn't want us to return?" his lower lip trembled and Lita sighed.Jase's eyes sparkled and he tapped the side of his nose, "My dear lady Jupiter, that is for us to know and you to find out-"

"Shhh!" Lita hissed in her turn but her admonition for restraint was serious, "Don't call me that, Andrew doesn't know!"

They both looked over to where the blonde man was talking with Kevin.

"So you're Bunny's guardians?" he asked

The silver haired man nodded, "We have that honour."Lita restrained a snort as she heard the double meaning in the elder man's answer and beside her Jase smiled.

"So is Bunny coming back as well?" Andrew persisted.

Lita watched intently but Kevin merely smiled inscrutably and answered calmly, "There are things we need to discuss with young Darien before her return can be decided."

"Oh-?" Andrew murmured, his curiousity and concern for his friend obvious, "You know that he loves her, he wouldn't hurt her-"

"We know," Kevin assured him, "There are other concerns though."

"Concerns that don't involve me, I take it," Andrew finished and then nodded with good grace.

Jase looked back to Lita and waited until he had her attention before saying quietly, "He will find out eventually, you know that.Now that the Lunari are free this star system is not going to be overlooked by the rest of the universe for much longer.Visitors from other planets will come and Earth is going to have to deal with them.The Lunari are only the first of the non-humans you are all going to have to get used to.We of the Moon Kingdom are not the only ones who'll be required to change, that is why it is so important that we have a representative in your prince's court.Endy isn't going to able to live the life of a simple doctor, he's going to have to take up his duties as the Terran prince once more so that he can help prepare Earth to meet the rest of the universe."

"Is that why you've all come back?" Lita questioned in a low voice, "To be the Lunari's envoys like Setsuna is going to be Earth's?"

Jase shook his head, "We are Lunari but we aren't qualified to serve as the Moon's representative.We don't know enough about our people yet.The envoy will be someone who not only knows the needs of our people, has the authority to negotiate for them, possesses the power to fight for them and the wisdom to do what is right but also will be someone who can gain the respect and friendship of humans."

Lita looked at him silently before a suspicion dawned."Are you saying that..." she trailed off, her voice choked by sheer joy.

Jase was trying to restrain a grin, "That all depends on whether or not it acceptable to Earth's prince."

Jupiter looked at him levelly, "As if he'd say no!"Jase couldn't restrain his grin any longer and Lita found herself grinning back.Both of them turned their attention to the other conversations aware that they were both restraining a similar impatience to see Darien's reaction to Lunari's request.

***

Darien stood in the door leading from the lobby to the dining room of the restaurant along side Setsuna._Now where are they?_His gaze briefly swept the room trying to spot either a familiar face or a waiter when a flash of silver caught his eye.He felt Setsuna leave him but his attention was caught be the two forms standing on an upraised area in front of the band_.It couldn't be...Angel!_

"... The newest addition to the Gryphon Restaurant Chain.I owe thanks to the staff who managed to organise this in my recent absence, to my dear friends whose support was instrumental with my enduring the endless preparation that this place required, I believe I shall stick to my kitchens and let them make the decisions henceforth.Last, but in no way least, I must thank my ward, Serenity Tsukino, for giving me the heart to enter into this enterprise," Nicholas Cook motioned to the small woman beside him and the audience applauded.He stepped back and she took his place at the microphone.

_Angel..._Darien stood absolutely still in the doorway as he drank in the sight of her as if she were water to a drowning man.

The little blonde straightened to her full one hundred and fifty three centimetres and smiled at people seated around her."I am honoured to be here among you tonight, more so than you could possibly imagine. That Nick gives me so much credit for how the restaurant turned out is wonderful yet it is I who should be thanking both him and our friends for the care they have given me and still do.All that I am is thanks to them and I am grateful for the opportunity to help them.On behalf of all of us I welcome you to our newest restaurant, and before I finish I will take this chance to recommend the chocolate bavarian cheesecake which is being served tonight."She grinned and waved to a table in the far corner and Darien noted that his friends were seated around it.

"As my friends over there already know," the angel continued with her gaze roaming the room, "It is to die for..."

Her eyes met Darien's and for a moment time stopped._Angel...You're here.You came back... to me?_Her blue eyes seemed to glow and he felt warmth enwrap him._You did..._She smiled directly at him but no one other than their friends noticed.

Her eyes still locked with his she continued, "Tonight we shall eat, drink and be merry.We shall dance and we shall laugh for tonight is the first night of our future.I welcome you, one and all, to the Silver Millennium!"As her words rang out she raised her arms to the sky and by reflex everyone looked up and gasped.

Hearing their shock Darien wrenched his gaze away from the girl's mischievous one and looked up._Oh my!_Through the glass thousands of trails of light could be seen lighting up the night sky as the storm of shooting stars flashed across the heavens._Did she do that?_He looked back to her to see her stepping down off of the stage area.She met his eyes again and he felt his breath catch.

_*No, I did not do that!*_ her voice rang through his mind even though no word was spoken aloud.

Absently he moved to meet her even as she walked towards him, neither paying attention to anything but each other.

_Oh, so the universe just obliged you hmm?Angel, Angel, Angel..._ His wry thoughts trailed off as he became mesmerised by the glint in her eyes.

_*No, Zit, I just checked the paper this morning and timed my speech carefully!*_ her laughing thoughts danced in his head.

_Really?_he looked at her in admiration and her lips twitched.

_*OK, I admit to cheating a bit to make sure that I wasn't late or anything...*_

_Considering your track record that was very wise of you!_

They stopped, a step away from each other.

_*Jerk*_She glowered at him and poked her lower lip out in a pout.

_You started it!_He stared at her pursed lips, battling to keep his self-control._Oh Angel, I just want to..._

_*Then why don't you?*_Her pout had turned to a shy smile._*I wouldn't mind!*_

Darien blushed._Oh goddess, she heard that?_

It was her turn to blush and she whispered aloud, "Oh I'm sorry Darien, I thought you meant to.Your sendings are so clear...I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

He carefully touched her cheek, "It's OK.It's just I don't know how we were doing that or how I was answering you."

"You didn't?"

He shrugged._I just thought the way I normally do and you heard me._

She smiled at him and shook her head in wonder._*You're a natural telepath, I just wasn't able to hear you before.*_

_I'm a telepath?_

She nodded and smiled in reassurance._*It's not a common talent... but it makes me wonder what I would have heard if I had been able to from the moment we met.*_

Darien paused stock still for a moment as a few memories made their way through his mind._Ah... nothing..._

Bunny simply turned her face in his hand and kissed his palm._*Don't worry, I can teach you to control it if you wish... or we could ask Kunzite.He and the others were all taught while we were still on the moon.*_

Darien didn't answer her, his mind concentrating on one thing._On the moon... are you going back?Or will you stay with me?_

She looked away from him and his heart fell._*It depends*_ she finally told him.

_On what?_

She looked straight into his eyes and he felt her fear._*On you!*_She took a step back and continued before he could interrupt._*Prince Endymion, Heir and Avatar of Earth, my Queen requests that you accept a Lunarian envoy to represent Her interests on Earth, to aid you in preparing your people to meet Hers and to help build a firm friendship between our peoples.I am Serenity, daughter of Queen Serenity, she whom your people know as Selene, and I have been selected for the task.Is my presence on Earth and within your court as my people's emissary satisfactory to you?*_

Darien looked at her incredulously for a moment.Seeing her face fall he regained his senses and took two quick steps forward, wrapped his arms around her and crushed his lips to hers.All that he knew was the feel of her lips pressed against his and the joy her presence caused him.Several minutes later loud clapping and wolf whistles brought him back to the real world.Still holding her, he straightened and looked around to find that not only was everyone in the restaurant watching them but their friends were standing and leading everyone in a round of applause.

He watched them for a second and sighed._Why me?_

In his arms he felt his lady stir and he looked back down at her smiling face.When their eyes met yet again he clearly formed his thoughts in his mind._What on Earth made you think you ever needed to ask Angel?I would have no one else_.

_*I love you, I think I always have.*_

Her proclamation resonated within him and he shivered in pleasure.He raised a hand and traced her jaw line tenderly._I have been waiting for you for all of my lives.My heart is yours Angel, it always will be._She smiled as she reached up and pulled his down so their lips could meet yet again.Darien ignored their audience and tuned everything other than his angel out of his mind.

_Angel... such soft lips._

_*I feel so warm*_

_This is-_

_*-so right*_

Voices intruded on his preoccupation and they found themselves being pulled away from each other by strong hands.Darien looked around and found a pair of cheerful, green eyes set in a handsome face with a mop of blonde hair.

_Jadeite?_"J... Jason?" he stuttered

The man frowned for a second but the expression was quickly replaced by one of merry disgust."Where else would we be but with the Angel?All of us-"

_Of course you're with her Jade, you're her guard!_

Jason's eyes widened._*You... I...How?*_ the blonde man glared at Darien for a split second but Bunny's amusement echoed in both their minds._*I thought that I heard you before*_Jason's voice sounded heavier in his mind than Bunny's did.

Darien blinked and found that barely an instant had passed as the mental exchanges had occurred and Jase was continuing as if he'd never been interrupted, "-Are watching and here you are seducing the Angel in full view of nearly one hundred people!"

"And doing a good job of it too Dare!" Darien looked up to see a grinning Haruka standing behind Bunny and groaned.

Jase slapped Darien on the back and sniggered, "Yeah Dare, way to go!"

_Why me?_ Darien looked up at the sky in exasperation.Jase and Haruka began to steer the young couple towards the table where the rest of their friends were sitting.As Darien sat down, ignoring the taunts and teasing from his friends his eyes met Bunny's crystal blue ones.His irritation disappeared as she smiled at him in the way he was learning she reserved for him alone._Why me?Because I'm the luckiest man alive._


End file.
